Colonial Crossover
by charming-witch
Summary: The survivors of the fight against the Ori ships get thrown into another galaxy where they meet the Colonial fleet. Will they unite against the threats of the Cylons, the Wraith and the Ori? SG-1/SGA/BSG - Sam/Jack, Sheppard/Weir, Ronon/Teyla, McKay/Cadman
1. a new galaxy

the battle

Totally forgot to ever post this story here…

I am writing this story together with my friend Katie in roleplaying format. This means, that we do write in the perspectives of all our characters! The perspective will change from one person to the other several times. This is just what roleplaying is about. If you do not like this and it confused you too much, don´t read our stories!

This is our first Stargate, SGA & BSG story and we hope that you will like it.

We do not claim to own any of the characters besides the OCs. We just write for fun!

I am not originally English, so please bare with me if you find mistakes!

--

The story begins at the end of Stargate season 9. For SGA we decided to have it start after episode 3.02.

For BSG the story starts after season 2.

We started the story before watching Stargate season 10, SGA season 3 and BSG season 3. We however did include some parts of those seasons later.

There will be spoiler warnings at the beginning of each chapter. ;-)

--

the battle

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter drifted through space and stared at the horrific sight infront of her. She had been too late and now the Ori were destroying their ships. Of course they fought back, but it didn´t look like they had even the slightest chance of winning. The Ori were just too powerful.

Ships after ships were hit and destroyed. She could see explosions everywhere.

This was the end, not just for her, but for earth and the entire galaxy. They had failed, she had failed and now they would lose the battle and earth would be doomed. If she was lucky she would be dead before she had to witness any more of this horror.

The oxygen in her spacesuit was getting less and less, until she slowly lost conciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Deadalus dropped out of hyperspace. They had come as quickly as possible, but the Pegasus Galaxy was far away.

When they arrived they saw a horrible scene infront of them. One of their ships just exploded and the rest of them were under heavy attack and looked like they wouldn´t stand much of a chance.

Laura Cadman stood next to Rodney McKay and looked out of the window, her face showing absolute shock. They had heard that it was bad, but this? What could they possibly do to win this battle?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron Mitchell, now aboard a F-302 and in flight, checked his communication board.

"Daniel, you're getting this right?", he asked while swerving the small aircraft away from the line of fire. "The Deadalus has just dropped out of hyperspace."

Receiving no response, he tried again: "Daniel? - Korolev, are you receiving me?"

"I'm here." Daniels voice suddenly filled the small craft and Mitchell emitted a small sigh of relief. "Sorry, I was having trouble with the consoles - we've been hit badly. Our shields have just failed – I…"

"Daniel?", Cameron yelled when he lost contact. Immediately he sent the Deadalus a message: "This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell. We're in a loosing battle here, you need to retreat. I repeat, retreat."

"This is Lt Colonel Sheppard and we're not going anywhere."

Cameron growled under his breath, his eyes narrowing.

"Colonel Mitchell, you have permission to dock onboard the Deadalus", Colonel Caldwell then said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron soon appeared on board the Daedalus.

"Lt Colonol Carter is floating around here somewhere. The Odysseys beaming technology is busted and the ship is out of communication range."

As minutes passed it was clear they were going to have to flee.

"This ship does have beaming technology, right?"

"Yes, but…", McKay muttered as he walked over to the consoles. "…If we are going to try to beam anyone from any of the ships they're going to have to lower their shields..."

"If they do that they're going to be vulnerable..."

"If they don't do it they're going to be dead anyway", McKay interrupted in a matter of fact tone.

The darkness suddenly lit up as another ship exploded and the Korolev took another hit.

"Korolev shields are down... beaming aboard now." A group of people suddenly appeared in the center of the bridge, Daniel Jackson was amongst them.

"Jack's on board the Odyssey and Teal'C is on one of the lucian alliance vessells and Sam...", Daniel paused, not wanting to speak his fears.

The Korolev exploded.

Sheppard tried to reach the Odyssey again: "Odyssey, this is Lt Colonel Sheppard. Do you hear me?"

"Deadalus, this is the Odyssey. We've managed to return to communications range."

Sheppard exhaled slowly before responding: "Odyssey, can you use hyperdrive?"

"All sub light engines are down", came the fuzzy response.

"We haven't got room for them all to board here", McKay stated knowing full well what Sheppard was thinking. Sheppard nodded his head, reluctant to agree.

"This is the Odyssey, it looks like the Ori are ceasing fire..."

Everyone on the bridge turned to the window. It looked like the Odyssey was right. Two of the Ori ships had jumped into hyperspace while the other two remained motionless.

"It's a miracle..."

Daniel shook his head. "The goal of the Ori is to ultimately convert -- not kill. If we hadn't fired first the chances are that they wouldn't have fired on us. We could have prevented all this…"

"Daniel, don't let me hear you say that again", Mitchell warned, shooting Daniel a glare. It was something he definitely didn't want to hear.

"Sam", he then suddenly muttered remembering that she was floating out in space somewhere close to the Ori Ships. "We need to get close enough to Sam to be able to beam her on board."

Colonel Caldwell, who was sitting in the main control seat, looked to Cameron. "We can offer you a distraction while …"

"Their shields are too powerful", Cameron stated while chewing on his bottom lip. "Just approach the ships and don't fire."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, but it's not like we have another choice."

A bright light appeared by the supergate and dissappeared again .

"Looks like the Oddyssey beat us to it."

"This is the Oddyssey. We have Lt Colonel Carter on board in a critical condition. Our medical facility was hit, we will be beaming her on board the Deadalus along with General O'Neill and some of our medical team."

Caldwell responded and minutes later the Deadalus infirmary confirmed that the group had beamed on board safely.

The last two remaining Ori Ships suddenly jumped into Hyperspace. Looking out of the window it was easy to spot that something was wrong with the supergate.

"It looks like it's malfunctioning" McKay commented.

Ronon looked from the bunch of new people that were on board now to the window when McKay spoke. It looked like he was right. They needed to get away as fast as possible. Looking at the mess outside Ronon wished he could do something. But he couldn´t. On a ship like this he was no use. He wasn´t even sure why he was here.

"I think it's safe to say we need to get out of here", Sheppard acknowledged.

"Oddyssey, can you jump into hyperspace?", Caldwell hailed the other ship.

"Attempting to just now Colonel", came the response.

The Oddyssy disappeared.

"Ok, it's our turn. I don't want to still be here to see if this thing explodes or not", Sheppard muttered. Caldwell gave the orders to jump into hyperspace.

Within a few seconds the ship started into hyperspace. At the same time a huge bang could be heard and the ship started to shake. People stumbled and knocked eachother down.

Ronon slowly moved when the shaking stopped. He had fallen and knocked Teyla down with him. Laying on top of her he glanced down a bit concerned.

"You ok?", he asked while pushing himself up slowly.

Momentarily stunned Teyla blinked a couple of times as the bridge lights flickered when the power and functions returned to normal. Aware that Ronon was talking to her she looked at him from her position below him on the floor. It took her a couple of moments to shift the haze that had settled in her mind and focus on what he had asked.

"I am fine", she told him with a reassuring smile while pushing herself up.

"What was that?", Cadman called loudly while getting up. She looked at Rodney who lay nearby and held her hand out to him to help him up.

"_THAT_ was the supergate exploding", McKay said while grudgingly accepting Laura's hand, and with her help heaved himself up off the ground.

"I don't think that's what Cadman meant", Sheppard stated as he helped up some of the crew members.

Cadman rolled her eyes at McKay. "Thanks for the great info. I would never have guessed that", she said looking at him.

"What the _HELL_ was that?" Jack appeared at the door. Some of the younger crew members saluted him but Jack merely walked past them ignoring their gestures of respect.

"An energy wave from the gate must have hit us as we entered hyperspace", McKay explained while looking out of the window at the empty vast of space.

"Colonel, I tried to pinpoint where we have jumped to but the computer can´t...", a technician stated.

Caldwell looked over at the woman questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, this is bad", Jack stated, choosing this time to lighten the mood a bit.

Ronon heard the technician and turned to McKay. "Can you find out where we are?", he asked. He had learned to trust Rodney to find out things like that.

"Oh yes, why don't I just wave my magic wand", Rodney suggested flatly, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned to Ronon and gave him a look of utter dissatisfaction.

Cadman glared at McKay. "I´d like to see you do that", she said with a grin.

Ronon just gave McKay a dark look before turning to listen to the ongoing conversation.

At that moment the technician spoke up again and looked at Caldwell. "We have two big ships and a few smaller ones on the sensors, sir." She pressed a few buttons and raised an eyebrow.

"The computer can not identify them."

Caldwells forehead creased as he turned his head and looked back out of the main window. "Johnson turn on our long range communications. We'll send the ships a hail."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rodney demanded. "We have no idea who they could be. They could be Wraith for all we know."

Sheppard glanced at his team member and then over at Jack who was looking straight at him with a raised eyebrow. Was the General gesturing for him to make this decision?

"They've probably already detected us", Sheppard finally said pointedly.

"This is the ship Daedalus representing the planet Earth, hailing you to respond." Once Caldwell had sent the message he turned to O'Neill.

"Very nice", Jack complimented.

They waited for a couple of minutes for a response. When none came Caldwell tried again. "This is the ship Daedalus. We mean you no harm, please respond."

Suddenly the communication device jumped into life. "This is Admiral Adama of Galactica."

Caldwell looked back to Jack wondering if the General wanted to respond. Jack walked over.

"This is Major General Jack O'Neill. We've appeared to have lost our way due to a technical fault. Assistance would be highly appreciated."

Daniel tried not to look to surprised by the formality in Jack's voice. He had expected some sarcastic remark to slip it's way into the older man's words but obviously he was mistaken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Commander Lee Adama stood on the Pegasus bridge and listened while his father started talking to the unknown ship. They had just detected it minutes before. As it didn´t seem to be Cylon his father had decided to respond.

Lee now listened closely, feeling very anxious. The person speaking had claimed to represent the planet earth. This now either was a Cylon trap or their biggest hopes had just become reality.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

William Adama stared uncertainly at the ship that loomed in the distance. The possibility that this was not some trap was low. Turning the long range communication off for a moment, he contacted Pegasus instead deciding that it should be a joint decision from both ships.

"What do you think, Commander?", he asked his son.

Lee thought for a moment.

"The possibillity of a trap is high. Actually meeting people from earth just after the Cylons attacked again would be too good to be true", he said before pausing. Maybe they could get help in freeing their people on New Caprica.

"But if it was true... The ship they use is nothing like any Cylon ship we ever saw. The only ships that big that the Cylons have are basestars. At least the only ones that we know of..."

Lee so much wanted to believe that the ship really came from earth, that they would get help against the Cylons and finally find a planet that really was suitable to live on. New Caprica surely wasn´t, even if the Cylons hadn´t come. But if they trusted those people now and they were Cylons they might go directly into a trap and lose their last chance in fighting the Cylons. It would be a hard decision and he was glad that he wasn´t the one to make it.

William Adama weighed up his sons concerns and opinions with his own, knowing that the final decision settled upon him and him alone. The tension in the air hung thick like a looming cloud above him. Knowing that he had to respond soon he made his decision.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tapping his fingers on the control board, Jack patiently waited for a response while looking at the people dotted around the bridge. His attention soon landed on Daniel.

"I apologize for the long delay Major General, we have certain trust issues", came Admiral Adams voice again after a while.

"As do we", Jack said in a quick response, trying to find common ground with the Admiral.

"I am willing to meet with you Major General, but on my own terms. I will allow you to board onto Galactica. We can then discuss what assistance you need and in repayment you can answer some of my questions", William said slowly, not entirely sure if this was the right decision.

This seemed acceptable to Jack. "I agree to your terms. Expect a small aircraft shortly with me and three of my men." Turning off the long range communicator he turned to the others.

"So, who's coming with me?" he asked.

Ronon stepped forward when the General looked around.

"I will", he said. He was tired of just standing by and doing nothing. It just wasn´t in his nature.

Jack glanced at Ronon who oddly reminded him of Teal'C, which was strangely comforting seeing as Teal'C was not there. He nodded his head. "And you are?", he asked with a questioning smile.

"This is Ronon Dex, he's a member of my team", Sheppard quickly told O'Neill. "I'd also like to go with you, sir."

Jack nodded and then turned to Daniel. "And I assume you will be coming also", he told the linguist tactfully. It made sense to have one of his old team members with him. It wouldn't be the same otherwise.

"And I trust that you folks will behave yourselves till we return", he then told the others.

Daniel smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lee heard his fathers words and turned to Dee. "Arrange for a viper to be ready immediately", he told his girlfriend. The quickest way to Galactica would be to take a viper.

"Admiral, I will be on board the Galactica as soon as possible."

Lee knew, that it probably wasn´t the best idea to have both him and his father on the Galactica if they walked into a trap, but he couldn´t just stay on the Pegasus while his father might be in danger. Besides, if those people really were from earth he would love to meet them himself.

Dee nodded her head and made a point of hiding her concern behind the mask she wore while on duty. With a couple words to the hanger she knew a viper would be ready and waiting for the young Commander.

"Viper will be ready for when you arrive, sir", she told him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lee was on board the Galactica in almost no time.

"Admiral", he greated his father with a nod. He then noticed Helo and offered him a small smile.

"Commander", Helo said returning the smile. He was really anxious. Sharon had told him that the Cylons did not have any spaceships similar to the one they had encountered and he trusted her. So, the only possibillity left was that this ship really came from earth. He just wished they had encountered it before the Cylons took over New Caprica.

"How long till they arrive on board the Galactica?", Lee asked.

"A few minutes", one of the few remaining personal told him. "We have an incoming spaceship. I am giving orders for them to board."

- - - - - - - - -

Ronon looked out of the puddle jumper, which they luckily had taken along. He wouldn´t have wanted to squeeze into one of the small earth spacespips.

"These ships are big", he then said when they were close. He really hoped negotiations with those people would go well. He didn´t want them to have to fight against those ships. The Deadalus was well armed and luckily didn´t get hit in the battle back in the milkyway, but he wasn´t sure if it had a chance against two of those ships.

"I've seen bigger", Jack couldn't help but comment, his eyes glued to the two big vessels looming ahead in the darkness of space. He had put a lot of faith on his gut instinct. If he was wrong and these people were hostile… well, he'd just have to hope that the Daedalus would come to their rescue.

"Jack, do you think this is such a good idea?", Daniel questioned slowly.

"Nope, but it's not like we have much of a choice and seeing as Carter is still unavailable, we've run out of options. Besides, they sound friendly..."

Receiving instructions from Galactica, Sheppard carefully maneuvered the puddle jumper on board the large ship with ease. The first thing he noticed once they had landed was the group of people there to meet them.

- - - - - - - - -

The ship that landed in the hanger was nothing like they had seen before. Straightening his posture Admiral William Adama took a step forward prepared to greet whoever emerged from the small space craft.

This moment was either going to change their lives for the better or for the worst, and all the Admiral could do was hope that it was for the better. Too much hung in the balance for this to turn out to be a bad decision.

The back of the puddle jumper lowered to reveal four men - or at least what appeared to be men. Lowering his eyes, William noticed that each of them were armed. Instantly he heard some of his own men raise their own weapons.

"Just a safety precaution", Jack quickly called out. "We don't plan to use them as long as you-" he gestured at the weapons being pointed at him and his men, "-folks don't plan of firing at us first."

"Lower your weapons", William commanded.

Assuming that the man, who had just ordered his men to be at ease, to be the Admiral he had spoken to over the ship's communications, Jack purposely walked over to him.

"Admiral Admara, I presume?" Once he had recieved a curt nod, Jack introduced himself: "Major General Jack O'Neill." He then gestured over his shoulder at the others. "And this is Lt Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Ronon Dex."

William inspected each of the men carefully as the Major General introduced them. Still not entirely at ease, he introduced his own crew, and Lee as the Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus. He then suggested talking somewhere more comfortable, which Jack agreed to.

- - - - - - - - -

They soon arrived and sat down in a meeting room. Lee sat next to his father and observed the strangers closely.

"So, you really are from earth?", he then just asked. He was too curious to stay quiet any longer. His father surely would forgive him for just starting the conversation.

The Admiral shot a glance at Lee when he spoke up and then flickered his eyes back onto Jack and his men awaiting their response.

"So you've heard of us?", Jack asked with a tight lipped smile. It wasn't too much of a surprise, after all they had gained a bit of a reputation throughout the years. When no one replied he realised that they were waiting for confirmation that they were from earth.

"Yes, we are from earth." Daniel smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you know of earth? It's rare for us to come across other civilisations which know our planet by that name."

Jack frowned at Daniel's choice of question, if he left it to Daniel no doubt they would be here all day.

"Earth is believed to be the alleged location of the thirteenth colony. We have been searching for Earth in the hopes for our people to settle there", the Admiral said.

Jack wasn't particualy fond of this piece of news. "And _YOU_ folks are?", he asked with one eyebrow raised.

Lee looked at the General sceptically. Wasn´t that obvious? But maybe they hadn´t heard of the colonies? Maybe that piece of information had gone lost over time on earth? ... if they really were from earth...

"We are representing the 12 other colonies, or at least what´s left of them", Lee said.

"You do know about the colonies, don´t you?", he then asked. Making sure about their knowledge would be good.

Ronon glanced at the Commander quizically. He wasn´t even from earth and certainly had never heard of 13 colonies. But he kept his mouth firmly shut. He wasn´t much of a talker anyway.

Jack did the only thing he could do: "Daniel?", he turned to his former teammate questioningly, expecting the younger man to be able to shed some light on this matter. Daniel, however, looked just as puzzled as Jack.

With furrowed eyebrows, Daniel tried to make sense of what they had just been told.

"Humans evolved on earth and our world has been occupied by our own people for centuries. You are saying that a colony of your own people came to earth, or at least you believe your people made it to earth?"

Noticing that Jack was staring at him in a way that meant 'hurry it along', Daniel tried to make his point as quickly as possible but was interrupted by the Admiral: "We have always believed Kobol was the original home of mankind."

Daniel nodded. "There is a race known as the Goa'uld who took people from earth and settled them amongst the stars to be slaves a millenia ago. So it is possible that your people originated from earth."

"Or it's even possible that the ancients had something to do with this...right?", Jack asked looking at Daniel for confirmation.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. There is no proof that humans in the Pegasus Galaxy were taken by the Goa'uld.

Helo looked at the strangers questioningly. He never had been much of a religious person, but he had always believed that humanity evolved on Kobol. This was weird.

"The ancients? And what are goa... er, what?", Lee asked puzzled. He had never heard that word before.

Ronon raised an eyebrow. It didn´t sound like those people knew about the ancestors. He had never met anyone who didn´t. He glanced at Sheppard before leaning back in his chair once more.

"Goa'uld", Jack corrected him. "We pretty much kicked their asses so they're nothing for you to worry about."

"There is also the possibility that this is a galaxy the Ori occupy", Daniel added, grabbing Jack's attention again.

"They don't look like a bunch of bible bashers to me", Jack stated before turning to the Admiral. "The Ori doesn't ring any bells or alarms does it?"

"No, not at all", William answered.

Sheppard who had been keeping quiet decided to but in: "I hate to interrupt, General but shouldn't we be asking them what we came here to ask them?"

"Right." Jack gave John a smile, grateful that he had steered them back on track.

"During entering hyperspace we were hit by an energy wave which threw us off course and we now have absolutely no idea where we are, and we kind of left our own galaxy at a bad time..."

Lee still looked at the strangers and raised an eyebrow from time to time at their choice of words.

"So, earth is in another galaxy?", Lee then asked. He had hoped that they were close enough to earth to get help in fighting the Cylons.

"Well this part of the universe is not on our ships computer bases, so it's safe to say we're not in the milkyway…"

"… which is the Galaxy the planet earth is in", Daniel quickly said, finishing off Jack's sentence before any questions could be asked about what the milkyway was.

"We sadly don´t know where earth or the milkyway is, but we can show you a card of this galaxy", Lee offered. If they wanted help from those people in the near future they would have to offer help themselves.

"Thank you", Jack said. "And I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you so keen on settling on earth? Don't you have your own planet?"

The Admiral cleared his throat, he had made a point of not mentioning their own crisis, but seeing as they needed help, he had no other choice.

"We are at war with a robotic race, the Cylons. They've recently attacked the planet we were residing on, 'New Caprica'. Our two battlestars and the rest of our fleet managed to escape but most of our people are still on the planet. He swallowed hard, trying to maintain his stony composure. He couldn't help regretting his decision to leave his people behind. With or without the earth peoples help or even Lee's agreement, William knew that he would be going back to help the citizens on New Caprica, even if it did turn out to be suicide.

"Cylons, well that's new", Sheppard remarked. "Don't think we've come across robots before."

Lee swallowed hard when his father told them about the Cylons and their recent attack. Whenever he thought about all the people and especially his friends who were still on the planet he felt like he couldn´t breathe. What if they all were dead by now?

Pushing away the bad thoughts he tried to focus on the current situation again.

"We also hoped to find help on earth in fighting and destroying the Cylons once and for all. They have killed too many of our people already", he stated looking at the four of them, to see their reaction.

Helo swallowed hard. He knew how the others felt about the Cylons, and he hated them himself. But he couldn´t stop wondering what happened if they ever managed to destroy the Cylons. The others surely wouldn´t let Sharon live then, would they?

Jack O'Neill had sensed this coming. The moment these people said they were in the middle of a war he had guessed it was only a matter of minutes before they would be asked to get involved. Something he felt they couldn't just do.

Bringing his right hand up to his mouth he brushed his fingers across his lower lip as his eyes flicked from Lee to the Admiral and Helo.

If he was honest with himself, Jack would admit that he had always gone by his own set of morals and what he believed to be right and wrong. It was what in the past had got him into trouble over and over again. A number of times he had considered it a miracle that he hadn't been court-marshaled.

Being the highest ranking officer on the Daedalus the decision on how to respond was entirely up to him.

"How many people are on the planet?", he asked.

Daniel who was sitting next to Jack leaned close to him and said in a hushed voice, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm not saying that we can help", Jack quickly said before Daniel could protest. "You have to understand that we have our on fair share of enemies, and you can say we're in a bit of a war ourselves at the moment. But, if my crew agrees we will help you rescue your people, if we can."

Sheppard stared at Jack and found himself having a new higher respect for the man.

"Jack..."

Jack turned to Daniel. "I'm not making any promises here", he told the anthropologist sharply. "I'm just saying it's under consideration."

Lee watched the general closely, feeling glad that he even considered helping them. He then glanced at his father when the general talked to one of his men.

They had to manage to get their help. Without them any rescue mission was doomed. They had nowhere near enough personal on board the battlestars to make up a fight against the Cylons. But maybe with the help of those people they had a chance. There still would be much more Cylon ships around, maybe even several basestars. But they would have the element of surprise on their side.

"If you help us we might be able to help you as well", he then just said before glancing at his father. An offer like that usually would have to come from the admiral himself, but he was sure his father saw it the same way. And even if not, he was the Commander of the Pegasus himself. He could decide about his ship on his own. If the people from earth helped them he would do all he could to help them as well. Besides that it also would be good for all of them to help earth if they wanted to live on that planet.

Jack nodded his head, it would be a fair trade and he knew that they needed all the help they could get against the Ori. Without a doubt this was a tactful negotiation, which would be a positive move for both sides.

"Like I said, before I can come to a decision I will have to talk to the rest of my men - I will not force them to participate in a war if they do not want to. And if we do agree to help, I will expect to be told about what exactly we are getting ourselves into. I don't like surprises Admiral...Commander."

"Neither do I", the Admiral admitted. "You have our promise that you will be told all you want to know, if you decide to help us."

"Sir, we told Colonel Caldwell that we would check in with him around now", Sheppard stated glancing at his watch. The meeting was going well and the last thing they needed was for the Deadalus to get into red alert on these people.

"Ah, yes! We did, didn't we?", Jack leant back in his chair and offered the Admiral and Commander a smile.

"Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse us, the Colonel hates it when we don't call. I'll inform my men of your current situation and you will be contacted with our decision."

When Jack rose to his feet, the Admiral rose to his own, expecting his men to follow his example. "Of course." He then held his hand out as a gesture of friendship. "Thank you. I'll be waiting for your reply. Lieutenant Agathon will take you back to your ship."


	2. New Caprica

**on the way to New Caprica**

Lee stood next to Dee on the Pegasus bridge while they flew towards New Caprica. He still could hardly believe it, but General O´Neill had agreed to help them. After hours of talking and making decisions they had started to plan their moves. They would first get back near New Caprica and stay just out of range of the Cylons radar. Then they would send a small ship called puddle jumper to the planet. It apparently could cloak itself and not be detected at all. This really would give them a huge advantage, as they could find out how many Cylon basestars and other ships were there. And they also could fly to the planets surface to find out how their people were. Lee just hoped New Caprica wouldn´t look like Caprica when they arrived.

Pushing away those thoughts he tried to focus on their mission instead. Luckily the Daedalus had many people on board, more than one ship needed to function properly. The general had offered to send some of them to the battlestars to help out. Of course accepting this offer had been really hard, as anyone of those people could also try and sabotage the battlestars. But he had talked it through with his father privately. They didn´t have another choice. They had to trust those people if they wanted to save their own people. Lee then had gone to the Deadalus himself and looked around. There definitely were far too many different looking people on board to all be cylon models. Of course they could be wrong about the actual number of cylon models, but he had decided to believe that they were right.

For once in a long time they actually had to have some luck, didn´t they? Lee really hoped their luck didn´t end with finding people from earth, but would last long enough to let them save their people and maybe even destroy the Cylons.

If they really succeeded in that plan they would take the fleet with them and join the Daedalus on its way back to a place called Atlantis, which was closer to their current location than earth. From there they would be able to get information about the war in the milkyway, which the Pegasus and Galactica would join together with the Daedalus afterwards. Hopefully they´d live long enough to even reach earth or that Atlantis.

Lee then turned to Dee and gave her a smile, before looking at the people from the Daedalus who were with them on the bridge. They had tried to tell them as quickly as possible what they would have to do during a battle and Lee could just hope they would manage. He still wasn´t sure how different their systems were to the ones from earth. Several of his team were still giving instructions to their new 'allies'.

Lee walked over to one of the men, a Dr. McKay, if he remembered the name right. He seemed to be quite fascinated with everything on the battlestar and Lee was curious to know if he was familiar with the ships systems by now.

Doctor Rodney McKay scratched the side of his nose distractedly as he continued to examine the FTL Computer.

"Amazing", he mumbled under his breath. Realizing that Lee had ventured over, McKay decided to share his thoughts with him: "This is similar to our hyperdrive systems - just less superior. Instead of opening a window into hyperspace for long periods of time you merely open a window for a fraction of a second to create a jump. We've done that in the past but not to the point where we can reappear at certain coordinates. One of your technicians said you use electromagnetic or centrifugal energies. It's something we hadn't even thought of."

It was at this point that Rodney had forgotten that Lee was even there, he was too wrapped up in his own ideas. "Now if I could get a look at the FTL engines and figure out exactly how they're powered I could maybe link it to our own database and run a full …" He remembered Lee… "But none of this matters seeing as we're most likely heading to our own doom."

It was no secret that Rodney was hardly happy to be heading towards a planet that was overrun with highly intelligent killing robots.

--

Lee smiled at the mans enthusiasm. It looked like he did understand their systems perfectly. He was about to say something when the Dr. said they were heading to their own doom. Lees face didn´t show it, but he felt bad. He knew, that there was a big chance, that the man was right. He just didn´t see any other way.

"Don´t listen to him, Commander", Cadman said stopping next to them. "According to Rodneys predictions we would have had to burry him at least a hundred times already. But it seems like we just can´t get rid of him. So, we should be fine as long as he is around", she said with an amused smirk.

Rodney turned his attention away from the computer database long enough to half heartedly glare in Laura's direction. "Oh yes, consider me a good luck charm. That'll make me feel a whole lot better when we're blown to pieces."

Cadman just grinned at Rodney.

Turning back to the computer Rodney opened the defence file. "Does this ship have a defence shield?", he asked as he scrolled down some statistics that were on the screen. Before Lee had a chance to respond Rodney glanced at Cadman. "And did you check the damage control computer?" he asked her.

"No, we don´t have defence shields. The battlestars are made of armor, which usually can take a lot", Lee answered.

Cadman sighed. "Of course Rodney. I do follow orders, even yours. At least in a situation like this."

Rodney resisted grumbling about how more effective a shield would be, especially as he was on the ship and it wasn't a very comforting thought going into battle on a ship that Rodney considered wasn't as safe as the Daedalus.

--

After been strictly told not to touch anything by Rodney out of all people, Sheppard had joined Ronon at the other end of the Pegasus bridge. Crossing his arms over his chest, John watched the Pegasus crew.

Ronon stood next to Sheppard. He had insisted to come to the Pegasus with the Lt. Colonel and the puddle jumper. As Sheppard was the best pilot that could fly the puddle jumper he would be going to the planet and Ronon intended to join him. He would be more use on the planets surface than stuck on the Daedalus or any other ship.

"Has it been decided yet who else will come to the planet with us?", he asked John. They certainly needed someone who knew the way around and who could tell them which people on the planet could be trusted. He didn´t want to rescue one of the human looking Cylons by accident. They had more than enough enemies of their own already and didn´t need to take a Cylon back to Atlantis with them.

When Ronon spoke John turned his head to look at the warrior. "Nope, not that I'm aware of. You'd think I'd be the first to know, seeing as I'm leading this mission." He paused for a moment before asking: "You've hardly said a word, what do you think about all this? I know what McKay and Teyla think, but you..." He shook his head bemused.

Ronon looked at John and shrugged his shoulders.

"It´s a fair deal, our help against their help. And it looks like we will need their help as much as they need ours", he simply stated. It didn´t look like they had the slightest chance in beating the Ori, so two more ships would definitely be a plus.

"Besides, if we don´t help these people now they might be dead by the time we could get back." If they would ever get back. It was highly possible that the Ori would just destroy the Daedalus as well and kill them all.

Apart from that Ronon had never been one to stand back if people were in danger. It wasn´t in his nature. He´d just have to kill robots instead of Wraith this time.

John was glad that Ronon believed that this had been the right decision. John had been the first person to declare that he was happy to follow O'Neill's decision when he had asked. It was only now that he had considered that his own team may not be in agreement.

"These two ships are a plus", he patted the side of the mainframe computer for emphasis and received a glare from one of the technicians. Pulling his hand back he gave the pretty brunette a sheepish smile.

"We probably should ask the Commander who will be coming with us in the Puddle Jumper. I've got an issue with leaving things to the last minute, especially when it's to do with who's on my team."

--

"Commander, we've just received a hail from Galactica," Dee called out to Lee.

Once Lee had picked up the phone he heard his fathers voice: "I have decided that Sharon Valerii will be joining the team that will be flying to New Caprica."

Lee took in a deep breath upon hearing this. Of course Sharon had helped them a lot in the past, but he still couldn´t manage to trust her. He wanted to protest, but he knew that his father wouldn´t make a choice like this without giving it a lot of thought.

"I understand", he then just said. "But shouldn´t another one of us go with the people from earth? I mean a human.", he said silently. He stood a bit away from the others and wanted to make sure they didn´t overhear him now. He wanted to tell them later in person.

"I could go", he then offered. But he was sure, that his father wouldn´t agree to this. He wished to go himself, but he knew as well, that the Pegasus needed its Commander.

"No", William said more sharply than he had intended. Softening his voice a little he continued: "No, Pegasus needs you. If we're detected and the Cylons attack Pegasus will need you to guide them."

Lee wasn´t surprised by his fathers reaction. He had expected it.

As William watched his own crew rush around Galactica's bridge the Admiral brought the communicator closer to his mouth. "I had considered Lieutenant Agathon but I decided that he was more valuable here. Is there anyone on the Pegasus that you feel you can trust on this mission?"

"You are right, Helo should stay. I feel safer with him here when Sharon is out there", Lee said.

He then thought for a moment and looked around. His crew wasn´t very big anymore. And most of his people were badly needed on the ship. His gaze then fell on Dee.

"How about Lt. Dualla? She can handle herself pretty well by now and has my complete trust", he said. He didn´t feel good thinking about Dee going to New Caprica, but he couldn´t picture sending anyone else either.

"Lt. Dualla has my complete trust also", the admiral stated, seemingly happy with this decision. "I'll have Sharon brought to Pegasus shortly. Commander, I'll leave it to you to decide if you tell our 'friends' about Sharon's true identity or not. Keep me posted."

"I´ll let Dee know", Lee said. He then thought for a moment. "I will tell them. They would find out the moment they arrive on New Caprica anyway."

After having finished talking to his father Lee turned around. He then waved Dee, Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex over to him.

--

Ronon had watched the Commander after having talked to John. He was sure that they now would be informed about their team.

When they all stood next to him Lee started to tell them what they had decided.

"Lt. Dualla, the Admiral and I would like you to join the Colonels team that flies to New Caprica. The Admiral also decided that Sharon Valerii will join you."

Dee appeared a little surprised that she had been selected to join the team to New Caprica, and was even more surprised when Lee said Sharon would be going too, until she realized the advantage Sharon would bring them.

Lee then looked from Dee, who fully understood what risk they were taking, to their new friends.

"Sending Sharon Valerii on this mission with you has not been an easy decision, but we have decided to trust her, as she has helped safe the fleet on several occassions."

After a small pause he then added: "Sharon is a Cylon, that has decided to defect to our side a while ago. She will be able to walk around on New Caprica without being noticed and thus can gather helpful information for us."

Ronon stared at the Commander, not feeling sure if he liked the idea of trusting a robot to help them fight it´s own race.

Sheppard blinked once...and then twice. "Excuse me?" he asked, not sure if he heard right. "You're sending us to the planet the Cylons invaded…with a Cylon? You've got to be kidding."

"She has proven on a number of occasions that she can be trusted. She won't betray us," Dee said, not entirely trusting her own words but still saying them to back up Lee's and the Admirals decision.

"You trust someone to help fight her own people?", Ronon asked speaking up.

"Yes", Lee said calmly. "We also trust that she would do nothing to harm the man she loves, Lt. Karl Agathon, who will stay behind on the Galactica.

Ronon just raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at Sheppard. Taking a Cylon with them could either prove to be very useful, or deadly stupid.

Sheppard returned Ronons look before shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't like they had much of a choice here. It wasn't their war after all and they didn't know the whole story. They'd just have to trust that these people knew what they were doing.

"Cadman", Sheppard called out, his eyes landing on the woman who was standing beside McKay. "Fancy going on a mission?", he asked. Having one more of his own people on the team would make him feel a bit more comfortable about all this.

Cadman turned around when she heard the Colonels voice.

"Of course, sir", she said. "Need me to plant some bombs?", she then asked. She usually went on missions with the Colonel himself if he needed her expertise.

Ronon smirked at Cadman. He had the feeling that she slightly enjoyed blowing up stuff.

Sheppards lips curled upward into a small smile. "You read my mind, Lieutenant."

Lee looked from the Colonel to the woman he had addressed. From what he heard she seemed to be a bomb specialist, which sounded good.

"I certainly wouldn´t mind to see some toasters blown up", he said with a slight smirk. Having the people from earth around him and having gotten back a bit of hope had improved his mood.

When Lee spoke John looked at him and his smile widened. "Oh, you'll definitely be seeing some of that." He then patted the Commander on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"Cadman, we'll need some C4, I trust I can rely on you to make sure we have some before we head off?"

"Of course, sir. I will contact the Daedalus to beam some on board as soon as we reach our position near the planet", Cadman said with a smile.

Dee who was still at her station glanced down at the screen. "Commander we should reach New Caprica in the next hour."

Lee turned to Dee and nodded. "Make sure we stay out of reach of the Cylon radars and tell me as soon as we see the Daedalus again." The ships had to split up, as the Daedalus went into hyperspace and the battlestars jumped most of the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

New Caprica - 3 days after the Cylons arrived

Laura Roslin was in a tent with several other people. She still couldn´t believe that this actually happened. Of course she had warned everyone and especially Gaius Baltar, the president, about this. She had already tried to make him see reason during the elections, but he had been too blind to see that it had not just been about winning the election for her.

Now it had happened, the Cylons had found them and taken over New Caprica. The only surprise was, that they hadn´t destroyed it like they did with Caprica. Apparently there had been a revolution and a change in leadership amongst the Cylons. At least this was what Sharon Valerii, the Cylon that had been stationed and killed on the Galactica, had told her. The Cylons no longer wanted to kill them, but live together with them in peace.

Of course that would have been too good to be true. Maybe Sharon Valerii even believed in it, but apparently not every Cylon did. There had been many fights and several deaths since the Cylons had declared that they would be the new leaders of New Caprica and wanted humans and Cylons to live together peacefully. Some of them might have been because humans tried to kill Cylons, but Laura Roslin doubted, that many humans were stupid enough to just attack a Cylon in their position. There was no way they could fight them and win, not without the battlestars. She even doubted that they could win with the help of the battlestars. That was why they had jumped away after all.  
The only obvious reason for all the deaths and fights to Laura was, that certain cylon models just didn´t want to live together with humans, especially not with those who had killed one of them, or even their previous bodies. The number of dead military people only supported that theory.

Besides the fights and deaths it had shown to be very hard to live together peacefully with Cylons who merely treated them like slaves, which most of them did.

Laura suddenly was pulled out of her thoughts when someone entered the tent. Turning around to see who it was she noticed Sharon Valerii, or at least one of her models.

"Madam pre... Miss Roslin", Sharon said correcting herself. It was still strange for her to accept the fact that Gaius Baltar now was president of the colonies. How could the drunken idiot, who obviously only cared about having sex with more than one woman, that they had found upon their arrival, have been elected president? No wonder the fleet had been easy to find and take over!

"You have to talk to the people. If they keep up resisting the new order and living together with us there will be more fights and deaths. That is not what we want." It certainly was not what she wanted. She just wanted the Cylons and humans to live together peacefully, having a chance to be with her friends again. And she certainly didn´t want the humans she cared so much about to get hurt. What was happening on the planet at the moment was far from what she had hoped when they came here. She really hoped it would get better in the future.

--

Kara Thrace and Cally were quickly making their way to Laura Roslin's tent. Over the past two days Kara (with the help of Cally, Tyrol and a few others) had been secretly forming a new resistance movement ready for when Galactica and Pegasus returned. She knew a lot of people believed they had been deserted but she refused to believe that. Lee and the Admiral would be back when they were good and ready and she was making sure that the people on New Caprica were prepared for when that time came.

Spotting Roslin leaving her tent followed closely by one of the Valerii copies she quickly stuck her arm in front of Cally so she came to a halt, "What do you think they want with her?" she asked, concern flickering across her hardened face.

Cally looked at the scene infront of them. "I don´t know. She is not the president anymore after all", she said.

Laura spotted Kara and Cally nearby and stopped walking. She had agreed to talk to the people. She would however prefer if Kara went with her. She knew that Kara propably was the leader of the new resistance movement and would like to have her with her. If Kara stood next to her when she told the people to be peaceful, they hopefully would get that she only meant that they should wait until the right time had come.

"Kara, Cally", she called waving them over.

When they had come closer she continued: "Sharon here asked me to talk to our people and tell them to try and live peacefully with the Cylons."

Sharon looked at Kara and Cally. She was glad to see Kara again. She still hoped that they could be friends again one day. Cally on the other hand was one of her least favourite persons. She had killed her after all.

"I don´t want any more people to die", Sharon then said. "I hope you see it the same way. We have to find a way to live together in peace."

If Kara had let her guard down she would have laughed out loud. The thought of them and the Cylons living together in peace was frak. Trying to hide her evident distrust, Kara turned her expressive eyes onto Sharon and merely stared at her for a couple of seconds before looking back to Laura.

"The people will listen to you", she agreed. "It'll be hard to convince them though. They're scared and many have lost loved ones..." She swallowed hard trying to keep her voice even. "Is there anything I can do?" She directed the question at Laura.

Laura gave Kara a nod. "I would like you to come with me and stand by my side when I address the people", she said.

Sharon glanced from Roslin to Starbuck. Maybe that would be a good idea. Starbuck represented the military after all. She just hoped her former friend would agree.

At first Kara appeared a little hesitant. She glanced at Cally and then mentally scolded herself for doing so. Was it possible that the Cylons knew about the resistance? Was this some kind of trap? Had she not covered up her own tracks? No, she had been careful. Pushing the paranoia to the back of her mind she finally gave her answer: "I'll stand with you."

As she said those words she stared at Laura long and hard trying to detect a trace of fear in the former president's eyes. She saw nothing and this alone calmed the Captain.

Sharon smiled at hearing those words before turning around to leave.

Laura nodded at Kara thankfully. "Ok, then let´s go", she said and followed the Cylon.

"I´ll see you later", Cally whispered to Kara. She needed some rest anyway. Touching her belly she then turned around and walked towards the tent she shared with Galen.

Kara nodded at Cally and even gave the woman and her swollen stomach a slight smile. "I'll let you know what's going on when I return." She then turned and jogged to catch up with Laura and Sharon.

Making sure they were around five feet behind Sharon and out of ear shot, Kara tilted her head towards the older woman's ear as they continued to walk. "This could be some kind of trap", she warned the former president, making sure her voice was quiet enough not to be overheard.

Laura looked at Kara and shook her head. "They don´t need any traps. They have taken over the planet. They could kill us right here, if they wanted to", she whispered. Besides that Laura felt like the Sharon model really believed in the illusion of having peace between their races.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Team heading to New Caprica for Recon

"I hope I don't have to remind any of you that this mission is strictly re-con?" John Sheppard asked as the cloaked puddle jumper flew closer and closer to the planet. They had already passed the first two Cylon basestars and there were three others orbiting the planet.

"We land on the planet, check out the situation and plant some C4 ready for detonation. Sharon…" he glanced over his shoulder at the Cylon woman who was sitting quietly in the back. "It is Sharon, isn't it?" he asked.

Sharon nodded silently.

"Well, Sharon, I expect you to help us travel around unnoticed. From what your Commander tells me, you're the best person for the job."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, Cadman? I'm thinking we should be planting a couple of bombs as a distraction for when we decide to attack. We'll have to be careful though, we don't want to be injuring the wrong people."

"Understood, sir", Cadman said. The C4 had been put in her and some of the others backpacks. Once they were on the planets surface she would plant them wherever they saw fit.

John grabbed the life sign detector and put it in his pocket.

"Lieutenant Dualla, to your left there should be a cupboard, inside are some weapons called Zat guns. I think they might be more useful than normal firearms, hopefully we wont have to use them as I'm hoping this mission will go smoothly."

Dee grabbed one of the Zat guns and looked at it curiously. "How do I use it?"

"One shot stuns, two shots kill and the third shot gets rid of the body."

Dee nodded and looked at the small gun impressed.

Ronon watched the female Cylon. She really looked human. He had been sceptical when he had been told that some of the Cylons looked exactly like humans. Now he began to understand how easy it must have been for the Cylons to infiltrate Caprica and the fleet.

He then looked out of the window again and saw the planets surface coming closer.

Cadman did the same. "I so wouldn´t want to live there", she said narrowing her eyes. "With or without the Cylons!" It just didn´t look very welcoming.

John silently agreed as they slowly descended down through the atmosphere. The place looked harsh but habitable. Instead of landing straight away Sheppard decided to take a look around from the air to begin with, just so they could gather their bearings.

Soon they were flying over what could be described as a small city of canvas tents. "Is this where most of your people are?" he asked.

Dee walked over and stood beside him to look out of the window. "Yes, there are other scattered settlements but this is the main section"

"We'll land close by then. Preferably somewhere with some cover, not that there looks to be much of that", John said turning the jumper and looking for somewhere to land. Ten minutes passed before he found a suitable place to land. Once the puddle jumper had touched down he stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"Okay is everyone prepared?" he asked before grabbing a Zat gun for himself and walking through the jumper.

"Yes, sir. I´m ready", Cadman said. Ronon just nodded.

They then left the jumper and started to head towards the city.

Hiding behind a rock Ronon glanced over it. There were some weird robots walking around. He guessed those were the original Cylons.

"Where do we start?", Cadman asked Sheppard. "Didn´t the Commander tell us to look for some people to talk to?" She then glanced at Dee. She surely would remember better who the Commander had been talking about.

"Yeah, he said to try and find some of his crew who were left on the planet. Lieutenant Dualla we'll need your help with that, seeing as we don't know anyone and no one knows us," Sheppard said and then peered through his binoculars. After a moments pause he passed them to Dee. "Here, see if you can see anyone you know."

Dee took the binoculars and pressed them to her brown eyes. Scanning the groups of people she eventually spotted someone she recognised. Passing the binoculars back to Sheppard she said: "The pregnant brunette on the far left is Cally. She worked on Galactica."

Sheppard nodded and took a look through the binoculars at the woman called Cally. "One of us should go in there and bring her over here. Sharon?"

"I don´t think that's a good idea", Sharon said quickly. "She has no reason to trust me."

"I'll go", Dee volunteered standing up. She knew why it wasn´t a good idea to send Sharon to Cally. They weren´t exactly on friendly terms, after Cally killed the other Sharon model.

"We've got your back", John promised her. "First sign of trouble get yourself out of there."

Dee nodded before walking out from behind one of the rocks and heading to the camp. Making her way through the groups of people unnoticed she quickly walked over to Cally.

Cally was on her way to see Starbuck, when she suddenly found herself face to face with Dee. Staring at the other woman was unable to speak for a few seconds.

"Dee? How...", she started. Then a small smile appeared on her lips. They had come back. Pegasus and Galactica were here to save them.

It was only now that Dee noticed how tired and worn Cally looked - how everyone looked. Dee briefly returned Callys smile in the hopes to reassure Cally that she really was here.

"Pegasus and Galactica are not alone. We've found the people of earth, Cally. And they've come to help us." She hoped that the hope she had just given Cally would last until they could make a proper rescue.

Cally stared at Dee in shock. This was too good to be true. After all they had been through could they finally be that lucky?

Dee then beckoned the woman to follow her. "It's not safe to talk here. Follow me."

Not knowing how to react to all those news Cally let Dee drag her away from the camp.

--

Sheppard had been watching the two women through the binoculars. Once they were close enough he stood up.

"Cally, this is Colonel Sheppard, Lieutenant Cadman and Ronon Dex", Dee pointed to each of them in turn. "And you know Sharon..."

"Hello Cally, it's a pleasure to meet you", John said with a friendly smile.

Seeing the strangers it then finally really hit Cally. They were not from the fleet, so they really had to be from earth.

She gave them a small smile before glancing at Sharon.

"Why did you bring her?", she then asked. She didn´t feel comfortable to tell them anything about their resistance movement in the presence of a Cylon.

Sharon glanced up at Cally when she referred to her as 'her'. The tone of her voice told Sharon all she needed to know. Cally just like the others would never trust her and would always fear and hate her. To them she was just a Cylon. They wouldn't even try to understand that she was different.

"It was the Admirals decision", Ronon said looking at the small, tired looking and very pregnant woman.

"She can be trusted." Dee honestly felt like she had said that for the hundredth time that day. She was getting sick of trying to defend Sharon all the time when she herself wasn't even sure if she trusted her.

"What can you tell us Cally?", John then asked, getting to the point straight away.

Cally sighed. For the moment she would just have to risk telling these people and Sharon what she knew. Otherwise they were screwed anyway.

"The Cylons took over the planet and claimed that they wanted to live in peace with us. But they merely wanted slaves. They order us around all day and treat us like scum. And they have murdered several of us, especially military", she said looking really sad and angry.

"We did not give up hope though. We have...", she started and then glanced at Sharon.

"Who guarantees me that the Cylons won´t know what I tell you the moment this one hears it?", she asked frowning.

"Even if she is on our side, who knows if the others don´t know what she knows or can reprogram her? Make her shoot one of us all of a sudden again, like she shot the Admiral?"

Dee raised both her eyebrows, Cally did have a point. None of them truly knew enough about the Cylons. Even if it was unintentional Sharon could be handing over information to the Cylons right now.

"Just for the record, it wasn´t me who shot the Admiral!", Sharon stated.

"I'm not a sleeper agent", she then added. There was a sharp tone to her voice. "And they can't reprogram me..."

"How can you be sure?" Dee asked Sharon sceptically.

"Ladies!" John raised his hands trying to keep the peace. Turning to Sharon, he hesitated before saying. "Just to be sure, maybe you should wait by the ship. I'll call you back when…"

Sharon didn't even wait for him to finish. Frustrated she turned and walked away heading back towards the puddle jumper. Half of her was tempted to prove them right and betray them. It was obvious that she would never wholly gain their trust, so why keep fighting them and trying to prove herself? But then she thought of Helo. After everything she couldn't do that to him. She loved him and he loved her and deep down that was all that mattered. As long as he trusted her, she would stay with the humans.

Cally actually was surprised at how quickly Sharon walked away.

"Ronon maybe you should go and keep an eye on her?", Sheppard suggested, suspicion yet again planted into his mind by the other two women's paranoia.

Ronon nodded at Sheppard and followed her quickly. He didn´t like to leave the Colonel alone, but he knew that it was important not to let this Cylon just walk to her people and tell them they were here.

Once Sharon was out of earshot Cally continued: "We have a resistance movement. We have started hiding everything we can use as weapons. And we also have decided on a few signals to let everyone know quickly what to do, like run and hide or stand up and fight."

Dee was clearly impressed by how quickly a resistance had been created. It sounded like they were organised and prepared for what ver was to come. This would be a relief to Lee and the Admiral.

"What can you tell us about these Cylons? Do they have a main base on the planet and if so, where?" Sheppard asked Cally. The Cylons base would be their main target.

Cally looked over at the Colonel. "They have taken over a few tents at the other end of the city. There also are many Cylons patrolling the city day and night. But most of the toasters are still in their ships for now. We think they want to be prepared for when the battlestars come back", she said.

Thinking for a moment she then added. "Maybe I should go and get Starbuck. If you want to work on a plan to get us out of here she would be the one to talk to. I´m not military after all." Starbuck always came up with the best plans and she surely knew where the Cylons weak points were on the planet. She just had an eye for it.

John nodded at Cally. Even though he didn't know who this Starbuck was, if Cally thought she was the right person to talk to, then he wanted to speak to her.

"This Starbuck can help us decide where we should plant the C4", he decided.

Cadman nodded as well. "Could you also try and find some of your pilots and other important military? Commander Adama said they could need some help on the battlestars and more people to fly their vipers. We can take a few people with us."

When Cadman spoke up mentioning that Lee Adama had wanted them to bring back some of his crew which were stuck on the planet, John congratulated himself on his decision to bring Laura along. He had clean forgotten about the Commanders request.

"Be careful, the last thing we want is for the Cylons to get suspicious. The element of surprise is our greatest advantage. We don't want to loose that", Sheppard warned Cally and after a moments pause added: "We can squeeze about 10 people into the puddle jumper, and we can make a couple of journeys if needed", he said.

Cally nodded. "I will go and get Starbuck", she said. "And I will then walk around and spread the word to all pilots and military who were stationed on the battlestars. Bringing a large group will be impossible. But maybe one after the other can try to escape unnoticed. Where shall I send them?", she asked.

"Directly to the jumper?", Cadman suggested and looked at the Colonel.

John nodded at Cadmans suggestion and then turned to Cally again.

"Maybe not every pilot and military personnel, a large amount of people disappearing over a short period of time is just going to alert the Cylons that something is up. I say around half of your personnel. We have plenty of men on the Daedalus which are pretty fine pilots. Besides, it's not going to be a walk in the park for the people stuck on this planet. The moment the Cylons sense an attack there's the possibility that they are going to not be so peace giving with you guys. It would be best to have some military personnel back on the planet in that case. And make sure you tell them discreetly. The last thing we want is to alert the enemy. Tell them to take a ten minute walk in this direction. Dualla will then greet them and take them to the jumper", he glanced at Dee and waited till he got a confirming nod.

He then turned back to Cally. "You're comfortable with all this?" He hated to put the pregnant woman in a position where she would be in danger but at this precise moment he didn't have a choice.

"Of course I am. My husband, Starbuck and I formed the resistance. We just waited for the perfect time to stand up. I´m just glad it didn´t take you longer to come back", Cally said and then glanced at Dee with a thankful smile.

She then turned around. "I will see you later." With that said she slowly made her way back to into the city, carefully looking around, to not rise any suspicion.

Dee smiled back at Cally before she started walking away. She was glad that Cally was okay, and also saddened by the news that a lot of the crew had been killed. It was a major loss of life, which with no doubt Galactica and Pegasus would suffer from.

Sheppard watched Cally hurry away until she was lost in the crowds. "Well, that went well", he said, commenting to no one in particular. "I'd say things are going well so far which is surprising." He wasn't pessimistic but if he was honest he'd have to admit not a lot of the missions he went on or led normally went according to plan.

--

Once back among her people Cally looked around. She found Kat and Brendan first. They were some of the last remaining viper pilots that she knew. She quickly told them what had happened and they agreed to sneak out to meet Dee and the people from earth. She also told them to tell a few other pilots.

She then continued her way through the city, avoiding to get close to any Cylons.

When she arrived at Starbucks tent she whispered: "Kara, are you there?" She was sure, that she was, seeing as Anderson still was sick, but she didn´t want to just go inside.

Kara sat in her and Andersons tent, lost in her own calculating thoughts as she watched Sam toss and turn in his shivery sleep. With each day that passed his condition grew worse and she felt helpless.

_She then suddenly heard Callys voice. _Leaving Sams side, she pulled back the material of the tent and looked at Cally.

"What's wrong?" she asked straight away, assuming the worst.

Cally quickly pulled Kara towards her. They had long found out that it was best to talk about important things outside. There they at least could see where the Cylons were.

"Nothing is wrong, Kara, I actually have great news", she said barely being able to hide her smile.

"They are back", she just said, knowing that Kara would understand. The less she said, the less could be overheard.

Kara's eyes lit up for the first time in days with the news that both Pegasus and Galactica had returned. She had always known that they would come back to save them but so soon? It had only been days since the Cylons had invaded and she was well aware that the number of crew on both ships was not enough to start a full blown attack against them.

"And they are not alone..." Leaning in closer and pretending to brush something out of Karas hair she whispered: "They found people from earth. Dee brought some here. They want to talk to you."

That changed everything. Aware that her mouth was hanging open, Kara quickly tried to maintain her composure in case prying eyes were watching them. Brushing her fingers through her long blonde hair, she turned her back on the other tents and whispered: "You've got to be frakkin' kidding me, Cally." It was too good to be true.

"That´s what I though when Dee told me, but then I met the people from earth", Cally whispered.

"Where are they? Dee's here too? Do they have a plan?" she knew she was firing too many questions and the less that was said, the better.

Cally just discribed to Kara where they were waiting for her. All other questions could wait.

"I have to spread the word, you go and talk to them", Cally said, just when Laura Roslin appeared.

"Is something wrong?", the former president asked when she saw the two standing close.

Starbuck risked a smile when Roslin approached them. Laura Roslin may no longer be president but if Kara had to choose between sharing this news with her or Gaius Balter, she would choose Roslin whether it was the right thing to do or not.

"Let's take a walk, I'll explain on the way", she promised before glancing back at Cally.

"Be careful and keep your eyes open."

"Just give me a sec", she then told Roslin before disappearing back in her tent. She wanted to check on Anderson. Minutes later she reappeared and headed off with Laura the way Cally had come.

On the way to where Cally had instructed her to go, Starbuck told Laura quietly everything she had been told.

Laura could hardly believe what Kara told her. This was the first really good news in years. They then managed to get to the meeting point without being noticed.

Cadman held her Zat gun at the two woman when they walked around the rock. They had only expected one, so it could be someone else.

Laura Rolin just stared at them for a moment. Two of them were completely unfamiliar. By now they also had seen most of the cylon models, so she was pretty sure they were no Cylons. This could only mean that this was no sick joke or trap. A smile then started to appear on her lips.

"It's ok! You can lower your weapon. That is Captain Thrace and our former president Laura Roslin", Dee quickly said when Cadman raised her weapon threateningly at the two as they appeared.

Cadman relaxed and put her weapon down for now.

Kara waited until the weapon was lowered before she let down her own guard.

"Starbuck?", John questioned looking at Dee for confirmation. Cally had only mentioned Kara's callsign so he was unsure if either of these woman were who they had been expecting.

"That's me", Kara said with a nod of her head as her eyes flickered between John and Cadman with disguised uncertainty. So these people were from the legendary earth? She felt a flutter in her stomach. There was truly hope after all.

"I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and this is Lieutenant Cadman. I've been told that I can rely on your help with creating a plan of attack down here on the planet?"

"You've heard right", Kara stated with a small smirk.

"It´s nice to meet you Colonel, Lieutenant", Roslin greeted the two of them, before turning to Dee with a smile. "And I´m glad to see you again so soon. We didn´t dare hope to see you again this quickly."

"It's good to see you too pr- Miss Roslin", Dee said. She then turned her attention to Starbuck. "...you too Captain."

Kara gave Dee a curt nod in acknowledgement. It was no secret that Dee and herself didn't exactly get on. Still, Kara did know how to be civil as did the Lieutenant.

Roslin then turned back to the Colonel, knowing that they shouldn´t waste any time.

"What is your plan so far and how can we help?", she asked all business-like.

John decided that he liked Laura Roslin's attitude, straight to the chase, just what they needed.

"We're relying on the element of surprise to work to our advantage. We have a whole backpack of C4 - which is an explosive. We're going plant it all around the city and detonate it just before we start the attack. I'll need to know the best places to plant the C4, preferably in places where it'll pack a punch."

He paused for a moment before continuing: "The explosions will hopefully cause enough confusion between the Cylons for your resistant movement to fight back. There are five Cylon vessels orbiting the planet, we'll deal with them. The Commander mentioned something about two of the fleets ships being on the planet."

"Colonial One and the Astral Queen," Kara said.

"Right! It would be helpful, if you could regain control of both ships."

"That won´t be easy, but we will try", Roslin said.

Cadman then spoke up. "Do you have a map of the city, where you can mark which places should get bombed? Then I could already head there and plant the C4, while you continue working on a plan", she suggested.

"No", Laura Roslin answered. "There was no need for a map so far and people have moved their tents around often anyway. But maybe we can draw a simple one?"

"You got a pen and paper?" Kara asked. The moment they had mentioned planting bombs she had already picked out the places to plant them.

"It so happens that I have", John stated with a wry smile, opening one of the pockets on his black military jacket he handed over a small notebook and pen.

Crouching down, Kara used her knee to rest the notebook on. "The Cylons have set up their base aboard Colonial One. Their raiders are on the other side of the city, heavily guarded. You will want to target those. It won´t be easy", she admitted with a slight frown. "Leave some of this C4 with me, I'll figure something out. Now, other places you can target are here...here...and here." She circled all the places on the basic map she had just drawn.

"Oh, and one here", she circled a place close to the Astral Queen. "Some of our men are imprisoned here. Give us a good enough distraction and we'll try and get them out."

John tilted his head watching the blonde as she worked away.

Cadman smiled when Starbuck drew the map. It looked like the other woman had already given this some thought before they had arrived, which was a good thing.

Once Starbuch had finnished Cadman took the map from her, while listening to her final statements.

She then nodded at the blonde before turning to Sheppard.

"You want me to go alone or take anyone with me?", she then asked.

"Take Lt. Dualla with you and, uh Sharon." The women's earlier paranoia about Valerii had made him a little uneasy. Pushing his own concerns to the back of his mind, he decided that if the Admiral and Commander believed she could be trusted then that was good enough for him.

"Yes, sir", Cadman said. "I will go get Sharon and Ronon." With that she then disappeared.

"Sharon? Boomer?" Kara glanced to Dee who merely shrugged her shoulders at Kara. "You do know that she's…"

"Cylon? Yep. But your Admiral believes that she can be trusted. So I'm going to have a bit of faith."

Roslin sighed. She didn´t like the thought of having faith in a Cylon, but if the Admiral trusted Sharon she would try to do the same.

She then looked at the others before saying: "If you walk around the city, you might want to change your clothes. If a Cylon sees you like this you might be dead before you can plant even one bomb. I can go and get you some of my clothes, if you want to."

John looked to Roslin, considering her offer. "Good idea. They need to blend in. Starbu- er, Captain Thrace?"

"Call me Starbuck", she told him. "No need for formalities here."

"Alright, Starbuck. We're going to have to come up with a plan of action."

Laura Roslin nodded at Sheppard and then turned to leave. "I will be back as soon as possible."


	3. battle against the Cylons

Planting some bombs Planting some bombs

Cadman ducked behind one of the bigger tents, which Starbuck had marked as a target and signaled Dee and Sharon to do the same. Luckily they both seemed to understand her signs, which was a plus. Military training obviously seemed to be similar on their home planets.

She then glanced around for a good place to put the C4 and decided to make a small hole with her pocket knife at the edge of the tent, to put the C4 in it.

When she was done she glanced at the other two women. She would have preferred to have Colonel Sheppard or Ronon with her, but the Colonel had to work with Starbuck and Miss Roslin on a good plan and Ronon would have drawn way too much attention to himself.

After having checked the map again Dee had pointed at the next target, which was nearby. Heading there the three of them passed another tent. Seeing another Sharon nearby Cadman quickly ducked behind the tent. She had known that there would be others like her, but actually seeing it was weird.

While waiting Cadman noticed a small hole in the tent. When she heard whispers and moaning she peered through the hole and saw a darkhaired man kissing a blonde woman. She had seen the blonde woman before and was sure that this had to be a Cylon. Apparently those human looking Cylons behaved just like humans. Tearing her gaze away she then noticed, that Dee looked rather shocked.

"Whats wrong?", she whispered.

Dee couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gaius Balter, president of the people was fraternizing with the enemy. Repulsed, she barely heard Cadman ask her what was wrong.

"He's th-"

"Shh", Sharon muttered quietly in fear that they would be overheard. It didn't seem likely however, seeing as Balter and the Cylon were too busy shoving their tongues down each others throats to notice anything else.

"We've got a job to do here", she reminded them.

Cadman looked from the shocked Dee to Sharon and just nodded. She was right.  
Dee could tell her who that was later. She then looked around carefully and crawled over to the next tent. When she saw that noone was nearby she gave the other two a sign to follow her.

"Do you know how to plant C4", she then whispered when they were next to her. It definitely was taking too long. If they split up they would be quicker. And Sharon probably would be the only person who could get close enough to the Cylon occupied tents and the ships. She just hoped the Admirals trust in the Cylon wasn´t misplaced.

"We have something similar called G4", Sharon told her while glancing down at the brown package in Cadman's hand. She was fairly confidant that she could plant the explosives accordingly. Her brown eyes flickered back to Cadmans and then glanced to Dee. "Dualla?"

Dee nodded, she had had basic training with explosives while still at military school. "You want us to split up?" She wasn't so sure if that was a good idea.

"We'll cover more ground that way", Sharon stated reasonably. "And the quicker we're out of here the better."

"I agree with Sharon", Cadman said. "We have to hurry up. I will give you enough explosives for one or two targets. Then we will plant them and meet again before heading to the next part of the city.

She handed Dee and Sharon some C4 and then turned to Sharon.

"Sharon, you are the only one who can get close enough to the ships and the Cylon camps. Are you willing to plant bombs there?", she asked. She needed to make sure, that Sharon would be ok with it. Those were her people... or machines after all.

Dee took the C4 and glanced at Sharon. Personally, if the decision was hers to make, she would have kept Sharon as far away from the Cylon camps as possible. That way she could not be tempted to betray them. However, the decision was not hers to make.

Sharon hesitated for a moment before shoving the two packs of C4 inside her jacket. "Willing and able. I won't let you down", she promised, hoping that her word would account for something.

Cadman gave the Cylon a nod and a small smile. She just hoped she wouldn´t regret the decision to trust her.

After Cadman had shown them where exactly to go on the map and where to meet her again the three of them separated.

Cadman went to the place she would plant the next C4. Luckily she could blend in with the crowd easily. Noone seemed to notice that she was a stranger. As soon as she got close to the target place she ducked behind another tent and started her work. She really hoped everything would go as planned, as they had agreed not to use their communication systems until absolutely necessary. They couldn´t know if the Cylons would be able to overhear. Who knew what machines like them were capable of doing.

Cadman planted her next bombs without any trouble. She then went for the meeting place. A few minutes passed and still no sign of Dee or Sharon. Hopefully that wasn´t a bad sign.

Kneeling behind a tent Cadman tried to peer around it´s edge when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing here, human?"

Cadman looked up and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Just tying up my laces", she said with a cheeky smile and started to fumble with her shoe while trying to shove her backpack around the corner of the tent.

The Cylon towered over Cadman while she portrayed the act of tying her laces. All the while he tried to recall a time when he had seen this particular human before. "Stand", he ordered, sensing something was wrong.

Sharon's own mission had been a success. She had planted her packages of C4 close to the Cylon base and the small fleet of raiders. Returning to their meeting point, she noticed Cadman was in a bit of trouble. It was a number nine model who was harassing Cadman, Sharon knew because she had come across that model before.

Knowing that if she didn't do something their cover would be blown in a matter of minutes she hurried over.

"Get to your feet", she ordered. Her tone was sharp and threatening.

Cadman pushed the backpack all the way around the corner when Sharon showed up. She noticed that it was the Sharon that had come with them and not another one by her clothes.  
She quickly got to her feet and glanced at the two of them, not sure what to do now. Had Sharon betrayed them and told that other Cylon where to find her? Had they already overwhelmed Dee?

"You are one of the group that caused an uproar during the meeting at the market place earlier today. You will have to come with me", Sharon said passively, before turning to number nine.

Cadman watched Sharon lie at the other Cylon without even blinking. She was good.

"I have this under control", Sharon told the other Cylon. Her face betrayed no emotion as number nine stared at her long and hard. For a moment Sharon was scared that he could tell who she was but after another moments pause he nodded and left them standing alone.

Sharon watched him walk away. "We have to find Dualla and get out of here fast. He was suspicious."

"What just happened?"

Sharon turned to see Dualla looking at them both.

Cadman turned to her. "Sharon just got me out of a nasty situation", she said and then gave Sharon a thankful smile. It looked like the Admiral had been right about trusting her. Without Sharon she would have been screwed.

"Let´s go and finnish this as quickly as possible."

They then walked away to plant the last few bombs.

--

**the battle begins**

Ronon stood with a few others just outside the city. He had decided that it would be better to be on the planet. He was no use on board of any of the ships anyway. A few others had come down with Sheppard as well when he had come to get more of the battlestars crews. They now waited for the signal to go and fight with the rebellion.

Cadman stood next to Ronon, ready to blow up the C4 they had planted as soon as Starbuck gave the sign. The explosions then would be the sign for the ships to attack as well.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sharon Valerii (Boomer) walked through the city. She had just witnessed how cruel some of the Cylons were to humans. She had stopped them before they had beaten the people to death for nothing, but the fact that it had come this far had made her think. She so wished that humans and Cylons would be able to live together peacefully, but would that ever be possible? It surely wouldn´t if some of the Cylons continued to treat humans like slaves and almost beat them to death if they didn´t follow orders. This just wasn´t how living together peacefully worked. And it wasn´t fair! She would have to talk to Six about it. Maybe there was something they could do?

She was just walking towards the tent she knew Six and Gaius Baltar were using to meet when she heard an explosion. And then there was another one and another one after that. Shocked she looked around when suddenly all hell broke loose.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kara Thrace was standing in the middle of the crowd that had gathered in the market place. Around this time every day the Cylons gathered them here in the attempt to sway their beliefs, to persuade them to hand over their heart and soul to God, the Cylons frakked up vision of religion. Well today they were going to receive one heck of a surprise.

The resistance members who were spread out in the crowds were waiting for her signal, as were John, Ronon and others who were waiting outside the city.

"_God is merciful, he will forgive your sins so you can join him in the afterlife. He is our one true father…"_

"Let's see their God save them now," Kara said to Tyrol who was standing beside her. Reaching into her coat she pulled out a gun and fired at the sky three times.

Immediately the C4 was detonated. Panic erupted and the resistance made their move.

"Now, now, now!", Kara yelled as she took aim at one of the human looking Cylons.

Tyrol started ordering civilians to head to the meeting point where the Daedalus would beam them to safety. "Quickly", he yelled, hurrying the women and children along.

Laura Roslin hurried though the crowd and tried to get as many people as possible to run to the meeting point as well.

- - - - - - - - - -

Once the C4 was detonated Colonel Sheppard ordered his people to join the fight while boarding the puddle jumper himself, to aid the others from the air.

Ronon quickly rushed towards the city and fired at the first metal Cylon he saw.

Cadman was right behind him, firing her P-90 at any Cylon she could see. Any human looking person who she saw more than once was shot at as well. She just hoped there were no human twins nearby.

John started up the puddle jumper, made sure he was cloaked and then headed towards the city. Remaining fairly close to the ground he took aim at a group of mechanic Cylons which were shooting at a group of fleeing civilians.

- - - - - - - - - -

Boomer hurried through the city and looked around. Humans were attacking Cylons everywhere and others rushed in groups out of the city. She knew she should try to stop them, but she just couldn´t. She knew why they were trying to escape and she understood it as well. She wouldn´t want to stay here either.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kara fought like a woman possessed, to the point where her own safety was not even an issue. When one Cylon was down she would turn to the next.

"Starbuck?", Tyrol called out when the last civilian had left the market placed and was heading to where he had directed them to go. He glanced over at her. "Starbuck we´re leaving now!", he yelled at her as he noticed some mechanic Cylons marching towards their position. "Kara!"

She continued to ignore him until he rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. "We need to get outta here!"

"Not till every one of these bastards…" she never got to finish her sentence. The cylons had entered the market and were surrounding them. Starbuck dropped her gun to her side while breathing heavily. "Frak!"

A number six model stepped out from behind the other Cylons. "Drop your weapons, Captain...Officer."

Starbuck titled her chin, if this was how it was going to end, there was no way she was going to give the Cylon the satisfaction of seeing that she was scared.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ronon made his way through the city, killing every Cylong that tried to take him down. He noticed that the city was almost deserted by now. Stepping over a few bodies he looked around again. It was time to head back.

He then noticed Cadman waving at him and making a few signs to follow her. She had seen a group of Cylons that were surrounding Starbuck and another man in the distance. They had to get there as quickly as possible.

- - - - - - - - - -

Boomer stepped over a few bodies and tried to fight back tears, as she recognized a former friend of hers. They had been at military school together and both been stationed on Galactica afterwards. Now she was dead. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn´t they just live in peace together?

She then suddenly heard a familiar voice nearby. Getting up from where she had been kneeling beside the dead pilot she then walked around a tent and saw that several Cylons had encircled Starbuck and Galen.

When the six model pointed her gun at Starbuck Sharon rushed forward , grabbed her own gun and shot the other Cylon in the head. Realizing what she had just done she then fired at the other Cylons as well. There was no way back now.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kara stared at the scene infront of her, both shocked and surprised to see a Sharon model help them.

Tyrol was stunned when Sharon appeared out of no where and saved them, too. Was it their Sharon or another model? Raising his gun he then started firing at the remaining Cylons. Was this some kind of trick? No, it couldn't be. She had nothing to gain from killing her own kind.

Kara too had started shooting again. This time with a much clearer mind. "We gotta get out of here", she yelled, repeating what the chief had told her moments before. There were a couple of vipers close to Colonial One. If they were still in working order she could easily fly up and join the other pilots in battle, while the chief and the others boarded the puddle jumper and Colonial One.

- - - - - - - - - -

Still cloaked, Sheppard flew over Sharon, Galen and Kara and started shooting at the Metal Cylons. The jumper's weapons had proved much more effective against this type of Cylons than normal firearms.

- - - - - - - - - -

Boomer had lost her gun and was now fighting a male Cylon model with a knife that she always kept hidden in her boots.

Suddenly the Cylon froze and then tropped to the ground. A huge man stood behind him and now spun around to shoot another Cylon.

Cadman arrived at the scene and watched Ronon shoot a Cylon, before entering the fight as well. Firing her P-90 she managed to slow down a few Cylons. But they didn´t seem to care as much about gun wounds as she had hoped. Just like the Wraith, she thought annoyed and fired at them again.

"Let´s get out of here!", she then shouted and waved at the others to follow her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Chief, you okay there?," Starback asked Tyrol who was nearby. She had noticed that he had ceased firing. She then noticed that his arm was bleeding.

Hearing Cadman, she then went and grabbed Tyrol's other arm. "Time to move", she told him before adding: "Cally will have my ass if I don't get you back in one piece."

With Sheppard covering them, the group moved from the market place to flee the city. The Astral Queen had already taken off and the ones who were left on the planet were heading towards Colonial One.

"I can't wait to get off this frakking planet", Tyrol admitted as the group hurried to the ship.

"Almost there", Kara promised him.

When the group arrived at Colonial One, Sheppard appeared in the puddle jumper. Cadman, Ronon you're with me", he told them before ushering a few others in the jumper.

Starbuck had already jogged over to one of the Vipers. "I'm heading up there", she told John.

"Make sure we leave no one behind."

"Understood", John stated. "Before we head off we'll take a final sweep of the planet for survivors."

Tyrol paused before boarding Colonial One and looked like he was about to say something, but at the last moment he changed his mind and boarded the ship.

Cadman and Ronon quickly hurried over to Sheppard and boarded the puddle jumper.

Cadman then turned around and saw Sharon standing nearby. "Come on", she called waving the Cylon over. She didn´t think, that Sharon would be safe on board the other ship. Those people didn´t really seem trusting to her.

Sharon stared at Cadman for a while before following her into the strange little ship. She didn´t know who those people were, but she would take this chance to get away from the Cylons. They surely wouldn´t forgive her easily. Besides, she had never wanted to stay with them anyway. She still felt more like a Human than a Cylon.

- - - - - - - - - -

The ships then took off, just before another wave of Cylons arrived and started firing at them.

The puddle jumper shook slightly. Ronon frowned and glanced at Sheppard. "Any important damage?", he asked. Without McKay on board they would be screwed if the jumper took heavy damage.

John grimaced. It took all his strength to keep control of the ship. "Great", he muttered while checking the ships vital functions.

"The cloaks down", he then told Ronon while keeping his eyes locked onto where they were going.

"Which means we have a slight problem." He rose the ship higher into the sky and out of reach of the Cylons who were still firing at them from the ground.

He was now torn between rescanning the planet for people who were left behind and heading straight back to the Daedalus. Either option meant a bumpy ride.

Ronon frowned when he heard that the cloak was down. They so would have needed McKays help now.

Cadman glanced from Sheppard and Ronon to Sharon, to see if she was ok. Then she noticed, that she was dressed differently than when they headed to the planet. She also remembered, that Sharon left the planet with the first group of people that were evacuated. She had just assumed that she came back with John later, but now she wasn´t so sure anymore.

She slowly walked to the front of the ship and leaned in closer to Sheppard and Ronon. "Erm, Colonel, did you bring Sharon back to the planet? Or did we just take another Sharon model with us?", she whispered.

Hearing Cadmans words Ronon turned around to look at her. "But she fought with us down there, didn´t she?", he asked silently.

Cadman glanced at him and slowly nodded. That was why she had just assumed it was 'their' Sharon in the first place. Maybe she was on their side as well? But they couldn´t take the risk.

"Sharon is back on Galacti-", John said with a frown. He paused and sharply glanced at Cadman, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. He mentally cursed himself for not realising earlier when Cadman had beckoned the Cylon onto the ship. Discreetly he glanced over his shoulder at the Sharon model who was sitting in the back.

"Ok, we have a big problem." Turning back to the screen he murmured quietly: "Restrain her. I'm not going to risk landing the ship while the cloaking shield is down. She'll have to come with us."

Cadman nodded at Johns words. Turning back to Sharon she then pulled her gun from her holster and pointed it at the Cylon. Ronons gun was already outstretched beside her.

"Put your hands where I can see them and don´t move", Cadman called.

Sharon sighed. She had guessed that they were whispering about her. Maybe they had thought she was human until realising that they had seen other models of her or something.

She slowly put her hands up. "I´m not your enemy", she then said. "I´m not like the other Cylons."

"Ohhkay...", John said not sounding very convinced by what the Sharon model had just said.

"Ronon tie her up. Once we get back to the Daedalus we'll question her. The right thing to do would probably be handing her over to Galactica or Pegasus but we're not going to just yet." He would determine if she was or wasn't a threat himself first.

Ronon just nodded and walked into the back of the jumper to get something to tie her up.

John had decided to double check that they hadn't left anyone behind. From their position in the sky it wasn't an easy job. People could easily be overlooked but he couldn't risk going any lower, not while the cloak was not working.

"Cadman, do you have any idea how to get the cloak working again?" he then asked. "I don't fancy our chances in space while there is a war raging on up there if we're visible."

Cadman turned to John and looked at him questioningly. "Me? I´m a bomb specialist and have some knowledge of earth technology, but this ancient stuff is way beyond me, sir", she said, wishing that Rodney was here right now.

"Worth a shot", John stated. Desperate times called for desperate measures. They were turning into target practice here and John wasn't sure how long it would be before he made a wrong turning and they were hit.

He was desperately considering getting Cadman to open the panel in the back and fiddle with the crystals until the cloak was up and running. There was one problem with this idea however. Fiddling with the controls could possibly make them loose power entirely. So maybe it wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sharon stared at them surprised when she heard Cadmans words. "You are from earth?", she asked unbelievingly. It of course made sense, as she had never seen any ship like this and she didn´t know these people. Of course she didn´t know everyone in the fleet, but she had thought she knew most military from the Galactica and several from the Pegasus crew as well.

"Some of us", Ronon just said while tying Sharon up.

When another shot nearly missed the jumper Sharon frowned. "Maybe I could help you with that cloak...", she offered. She wasn´t really good with repairing anything, but Six had shown her a few times how Cylons could connect to technology. She had even tried it once. Maybe it would work and she could help.

"How can I trust you not to sabotage the ship?" John questioned as he took another sharp left to avoid being hit again. "You are the enemy after all."

Sharon looked at Sheppard frowning. "I´m not the enemy!", she said. But she knew that it was hopeless. Noone would ever trust her again, not after what she had done. She wasn´t even sure if she trusted herself entirely.

"If we get hit I´m dead, too, you know. And I´m not going to sabotage a ship that I´m flying in", she then said, deciding that this might be a better approach.

Ronon glanced from her to Sheppard. "She has a point", he said.

John sighed when Ronon spoke. "Yeah, she does have a point", he admitted agreeing with his team member. "Fine, Sharon take a look and see what you can do. Cadman, I don't think I need to tell you to keep an eye on her every move?"

"No, you don´t, sir", Cadman said and gave John a grin before stepping towards Sharon. She then opened the control pannels before looking at Sharon.

"See what you can do", she told the Cylon.

--

Pegasus, Galactica and Deadulus

All three ships waited patiently for the signal. Suddenly tiny explosions could be seen on the planets surface from their position in space. Nodding to Tigh to put the communication on, the Admiral spoke to the crew of his ship.

"Let's get our people back", was all he said. To him those simple words were all he needed to say.

The pilots that they had, had set out in the vipers to meet the raiders.

"Tigh, keep our long range communications on. I want my men to know that we´re here for them", he said referring to the pilots who had the dangerous job of taking down as many raiders as possible.

Cally glanced at the Admiral and smiled. She was so glad to be back on Galactica. The others had insisted on her leaving the planet on the paddle jumper earlier, as she was no help to them in her state anyway. Reluctantly she had agreed. She might be needed if damaged vipers came back as well. For the moment she was on the Galactica bridge however, so she could see better what was going on.

Daedalus was the first to come forth from the shadows and attack a basestar. Its weapons were incredibly effective.

Jack O'Neill was standing beside Cameron on the bridge. "Things are going...well."

Cameron cast him an amused look. "Sir, that's because it's only just begun."

The Daedalus then headed straight to the planet and to the meeting point where they would pick up the survivors. It would return as soon as it could to help the battlestars fight the war from space.

--

"Sir, our pilots have just taken off", Dee told Lee as she watched their vipers positions on the screen. "They'll be in firing range soon."

Lee nodded at Dee and watched the vipers fly towards their targets on the screen. He wished he could be out there with them. It was what he was best at. But apparently he had become the Commander of the Pegasus and thus couldn´t just go and fly a viper during a battle.

Dee watched the screen obediently, monitoring their pilots every move. Once the people on the planet had all been rescued she knew that the fleet would have to make an emergency jump to where they had first met the Daedalus. They had agreed with the people of earth that they would regroup there.

Lee stood next to Dee and watched the screen. He then gave a few orders to shoot the raiders that had made it past the vipers.

--

Helo sat in his viper and flew towards the raiders. This was his first actual battle as a viper pilot. He had trained a lot during the last year, as there wasn´t much else to do on a nearly deserted battlestar. But just practising and flying into an actual war was something different.

He heard Kats voice over the communications and was glad that she had been brought back from the planet.

Once in reach of the enemy Helo started to fire at every raider he saw.

He then made his viper turn left when a raider was shooting at him and made it out of harms way just in time. His wingman sadly wasn´t that lucky.

Hearing Kat scream orders at him Helo then turned around to regroup with the remaining vipers.

--

"How are our men doing", the Admiral asked before glancing at Cally with a slight smile. It was good to see her again.

"Some vipers have been destroyed, sir", a technician answered.

"But the Cylons suffered a greater loss. We did manage to surprise them."

Adama knew that there would be casualties and for a moment he said a silent prey for the men that had just lost their lives. Still, it was good news that the enemy had suffered many more casualties.

"It was to be expected", was all he said.

--

The Daedalus made it to the planet without much trouble. The Cylons had been easily distracted by the vipers. Slowly coming to a halt above the meeting point where large groups of people had already gathered, Jack contacted Daniel who was in the cargo bay.

"Daniel, make sure our guests are comfortable. Any able pilots should be selected to be transported back to Galactica and Pegasus to help fight."

"Understood Jack", Daniel replied. They then started beaming people on board.

--

**some time later**

Jack contacted Sheppard and asked him if they were to expect any more people who needed a 'lift". John had confirmed that most of the survivors had left the city, and the ones who were left would be leaving on the two ships still on the ground.

"I got it under control here sir, you can rejoin Galactica and Pegasus", John told Jack.

--

"Sir, more raiders have appeared on the screen", Dee quickly said as the screen beeped loudly with every new raider that appeared. "They've called for back up."

Lee looked from the screen to Dee.

"Any word from the Daedalus yet?", he asked. "And did any of our people get beamed on board the Pegasus or Galactica?"

They really could need some help now, Lee thought. Two battlestars against five basestars just wasn´t a good position to be in for too long.

--

Upon getting a sign from General O´Neill Colonel Caldwell gave orders to turn the Daedalus around and head back to help the battlestars.

"We just got a transmission from the Pegasus, Colonel. They ask for backup."

Caldwell nodded. "They shall get it."

He then turned around to one of his technicians. "Give the sign for our pilots to get ready."

--

The Daedalus made full speed after orbiting New Caprica. The moment they were back in space their own fighter pilots had disembarked and were on their way to aid the vipers.

"Jack, all able men down here are ready to be beamed back to the Pegasus and Galactica."

Jack grabbed the radio. "Got that Daniel. Tell them to standby. We'll be in range in five minutes."

He then turned to Caldwell. "The minute those people are gone we head straight to the fleet and beam the rest out. Once we know that everyone has got off the planet safely, contact the fleet and tell them to prepare to get out of here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir", Caldwell answered. "The sooner they are on their own ships the better. We don´t have enough air for all those people", he said with a frown. There had been much more people on the planet than he had guessed. At least it meant that there were more survivors than the Admiral had hoped.

As soon as Caldwell heard that the people had been beamed to Galactica and Pegasus he gave order to turn and head straight for the fleet.

--

"Just received a message from Daedalus. They're on their way", Dee told Lee. "Our people will be beamed on boar-", she paused and then smiled. "Sir, sixty people were just beamed into the hanger. Shall I give the order for able pilots to join the fight?"

Lee smiled at hearing this. "Put me through to them", he told Dee. Once Dee had done so Lee addressed his crew.

"Welcome back to Pegasus", he said. "We are in a battle with the Cylons right now. I want all able pilots and technicians to immediately take their positions. Our men out there could need some help."

Giving Dee a smile he then waited for their people to come to the bridge or launch their vipers.

--

"Galactica? Pegasus? This is Starbuck. I repeat this is Starbuck. Do you copy?"

The Admiral blinked before turning to Tigh for confirmation that it was Starbuck.

"A new Viper has just appeared on the screen", Saul said.

"This is Galactica, welcome back Captain," William said warmly. He then waited for a response.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice Admiral", Starbuck admitted with a grin.

"Preparing to join our format...now."

"Good hunting, Captain", William said with a smile. Knowing that Starbuck was out there with the rest of the fleets pilots made him more confident.

--

Just when the doors of the bridge opened and several people entered Lee heard an incoming transmission. It was Starbuck. Lee let out a silent sigh of relief. He had been really worried about her and was glad to hear her voice, no matter if they had been fighting for about a year now. He still cared for her, even more than he was willing to admit.

"Welcome back Starbuck", he then said. "Make sure to get rid of some toasters for me."

"Have I ever let you down before, Commander?" Starbuck asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Consider it done. These toasters are going to fry." Things were far from great between her and Lee. Their friendship was at breaking point, and she had been just too damn stubborn and proud to do anything about it. Or maybe the real reason was that she had been too scared to do anything about it? But right now none of that mattered.

A small smile appeared on Lees lips when he heard Starbucks answer. This was the first time they were acting a bit like friends again. He made a mental note to try and talk to her once they were out of here.

--

"Hotdog, you out here? Speak to me people. I need to know who I'm working with here", Kara then called.

"Hotdog here on your right."

"Helo to your left", Helo answered happily. Having Starbuck among them surely was a big plus.

"It´s good to have you back, Starbuck. We left some toasters just for you", he then said grinning.

Starbuck laughed at the sound of Helos voice. "Helo? Thanks, glad to be back and glad to have you on the team. Let's show these toasters what we´re made of, eh?"

"It´s an honour to fly with you Captain", Helo said while firing at an attacking raider.

--

Daedalus

The Daedalus made its way towards the fleet for the last time. Fifteen minutes later they were in range. Jack opened communication and announced that he would be beaming the remaining people onto the ships and for the fleet to remain where they were until they were ordered to make a jump.

Once the last group had been beamed onboard one of the fleet ships, Jack sighed, glad that at least that part was over with. He was about to give the order to return to aid Pegasus and Galatica when a technician called out: "An unknown ship has just appeared. I'm gaining confirmation that it is a basestar."

"Crap!" Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck while glaring out of the ships main window at the advancing ship.

"They must have tracked us", a technician said, glancing at O'Neill. "Most of our fighter pilots are backing up Galactica and Pegasus."

"I know, I know. But we can't just leave all these people. Caldwell, are shields up and weapons powered?"

Caldwell frowned when he heard about the basestar. Just what they needed. He had hoped to leave as quickly as possible to not get the Daedalus damaged in any way. They were a long way from home and needed to return as soon as possible. A damaged ship would not be helpful there.

"Put the shields up and prepare to fire", Caldwell ordered his crew.

Soon they saw many raiders leaving the basestar and heading their way.

"Do we have any pilots and ships left on the Daedalus?", Caldwell asked. Without even waiting for an answer he then contacted Hermiod.

"Hermiod, do we have any bombs on board, that we could beam onto the basestar?"

Hermiod's response came quickly. "We have four naquada bombs on board. It'll take a number of minutes to prepare the bomb."

Jack's face lit up. "Well, that outta do it." He nodded at Caldwell to give the orders to beam a bomb onto the Cylon ship. "Make it happen."

The Raiders started to fire at Daedalus and Jack was just grateful that the Cylons were focusing on them instead of the fleet, but for how long?

Daniel entered the bridge. "What's going on?" he asked unaware of the Cylons attack.

"Cylons, we gonna nuke their basestar", Jack stated.

Hermoid soon informed them that the bomb was ready.

"We'll have to lower our shields for a couple of seconds while we beam the bomb onto the basestar", one of the crew said.

Jack frowned, it was a risk but they had no choice. "Do it."

"Shields down, bomb beamed…"

There was a loud _BANG_ and the warning alarm went off.

"The side of the Daedalus has been hit", another crew member yelled out over the alarm. "The infirmary has been hit as well as the living quarters."

-- --

Pegasus & Galactica

"Six vipers have launched and are currently on their way to join the others", Dee said watching the monitor. "No sign of the Daedalus." The ship should have returned by now and she was starting to worry.

Lee turned to Dee when he heard her words. "Something most be wrong. They should have been back by now. Put me through to Galactica."

Seeing Dees sign a few seconds later he then addressed his father. "Admiral, the Daedalus is no where in sight. Should we retreat and meet them and the fleet? Maybe they need help."

The Admiral didn't respond to his son straight away, he was too busy going over humanities options. After a long pause he said. "Call your men back Commander, we'll make a jump to the fleet." It wouldn't be as easy for the Cylons to follow them that way. It would give them a head start.

"Understood, sir", Lee answered. But then he remembered that the puddle jumper still had to be out there. It should have returned to the Daedalus, but as the Daedalus wasn´t there it had to be still out there.

William then addressed his own pilots. "This is Galactica, you have strict orders to return to Galactica immediately. We're going to jump."

After addressing his pilots he sent the Astral Queen and Colonial One the coordinates for the jump.

"Admiral, the puddlejumper has to be still here. We will try to contact it and follow as soon as we picked them up", Lee told his father over the communications.

Lee then gave Dee a sign to change the channels.

"You heard the Admiral. All vipers back to the Pegasus as well", he ordered before turning to Dee.

The Admiral frowned. Damn, he had forgotten about the puddle jumper. When Lee said the Pegasus would stay behind and follow once they had retrieved the smaller ship, the Admiral was about to protest but then caught himself before doing so.

Lee may be his son but he was also the Commander of the Pegasus and he trusted Lee to know what he was doing.

"Be careful son," William said, before turning to his technicians. "Order the jump the moment the pilots touch down."

Lee was glad when his father didn´t object. "I will", he said before turning the communications with Galactica off.

"Dee, can you locate the puddle jumper anywhere? Or can we at least communicate with it?"

"DRADIS is useless due to the surrounding nebula. But we should be able to use communications", Dee said while glancing at him. "Sir what about the Cylons?" She knew it was wrong to question him. He was the commander. But without Galactica to aid them they were an easy target with no back up.

"Put me through to the jumper", Lee told Dee and looked at her when she asked about the Cylons.

"We will have to hold them off long enough for the jumper to arrive", he told her in a voice that showed that this was not up for discussion. He would not leave the people behind that had made it possible to save so many of their own. He just hoped they hadn´t been shut down by the Cylons.

"Yes, Sir" Dee said quickly, understanding his tone completely. Turning on the long range communication she tried to contact the puddle jumper for Lee.

"Puddle Jumper this is Pegasus, do you copy?" she said, waiting for a response

_"This is the puddle jumper reading you loud and clear. We've run into a bit of technical difficulty down here", she heard Johns voice._

"Commander?" Dee turned to Lee, and nodded letting him know that communication was running.

Lee was glad to hear that they had reached the jumper.

"This is Commander Adama. We have run into some difficulties as well. The Daedalus didn´t return as planned. The Galactica is getting ready to jump to them and the fleet. The Pegasus will remain here until you get on board. You are able to fly to the Pegasus, right?", he asked. Technical difficulties could mean anything after all. They could be stuck on the planet.

--

**the puddle jumper**

Sharon nodded at Cadman and glanced at the pannels while Ronon untied her again. Stepping towards the pannels Sharon tried to remember how exactly she would take control of a system. She felt a bit nervous, but told herself that she could do this. She just had to. Repairing this ship manually was out of the question, as she had absolutely no idea how it worked.

"Does anyone have a knife?", she asked looking around.

"What for?", Ronon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to connect myself with the system..." Seeing their blank faces she grabbed the cable from within the controls and continued:

"I don´t really have a power outlet, so I need to cut myself somewhere, ok?", she said looking at them. She wasn´t really looking forward to that, as it hurt like hell, but she didn´t see another way.

Cadman glanced from the Cylon to Ronon and then to Sheppard who seemed busy talking through the communications in the front. She guessed that she´d have to make that decision on her own.

"Fine", she finally said, reached to her boots and got a knife out. "One wrong move and I will shoot you", she added raising her gun again.

"Me, too", Ronon said and pointed his gun at Sharon as well.

Sharon took the knife, ignored the guns pointed at her and cut herself in the arm. Trying to ignore the pain she then pushed the cables into her arm. Now she would just have to manage to connect.

John Sheppard was unaware with what was happening in the back. He was too busy trying to maintain contact with Pegasus. If he was aware with what was going on, no doubt he would have been disturbed by what he was seeing.

The Daedulus had not returned? That was bad news. "Flying is not the problem. Our cloaking shield is down but we're, uh..." he glanced over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open a little by what he was seeing. He quickly turned back. "We're getting it fixed", he told Lee.

"We'll be heading to the Pegasus A.S.A.P, preferably in the next couple of minutes. If there is a further problem, I'll let you know."

He then glanced back at Ronon, Cadman and Sharon. "How's it going back there?" he asked, a little perplexed.

Sharon concentrated and then managed to tap into the jumpers system. "Wow", she mumbled, her subconcious self realising how amazing the ship actually was.

She then quickly started to work on the damaged part of the ship. With a few overrides it would be ok for now.

She then suddenly opened her eyes again. "Done, sir. Try it now", she said looking at Sheppard. She was actually surprised at how well it went. As soon as she had connected to the ship it was as if she knew exactly what to do.

She then sat down feeling slightly drained. She pulled the cables out of her arm and grimaced at the pain.

Cadman watched the Cylon with a face of slight terror. That just had to hurt. Turning around she then grabbed the medical bag and handed it over to Sharon.

"Here", she said in a sympathetic tone.

Sharon looked up at the woman and took the bag gratefully. "Thanks."

John willed for the puddle jumper to be cloaked and was overjoyed when it responded. "Yes!", he said punching his fist into the air.

"Well done!" He glanced at Sharon and nodded his head. "Thank you." She had gained his trust, for now.

Cadman smiled at Sheppards reaction. He definitely was the coolest superior officer she had ever had. Most Colonels were just too stern for her liking.

Sharon just nodded at Sheppard and then leaned back in her seat while fumbling with a bandage.

"Let me help you with that", Ronon said sitting down next to her. He still had his guard up and watched her closely, but for now she had done enough to make him help her.

Sharon handed the bandage over to him thankfully and gave him a small smile.

"Pegasus, this is the Puddle Jumper. We're on our way to you as we speak", John then said contacting the Pegasus.

He raised the jumper higher and higher until they had left orbit. "We are cloaked but will be boarding Pegasus in three minutes, I repeat three minutes. Oh, we also have a...guest on board."

"That´s good to hear", Lee answered. He then ordered all vipers to get on board and to prepare the jump.

John guided the puddle jumper aboard Pegasus with ease. They were finally safe and the mission was completed. They had successfully rescued the people of New Caprica.

Before the Cylons had a chance to react Pegasus made the jump and disappeared from sight to meet the others.

-- --

Daedalus

Great, that just had to happen, Caldwell thought. "Get the shields up again", he ordered while he saw the Cylon basestar explode. At least that had worked, he thought.

"Get all technicians and everyone else that can help to the infirmary and the living quarters. I want to know exactly how bad the damage is. Relocate the wounded and keep me up to date on what´s happening", he then ordered.

With the mention of the infirmary being hit Jack headed towards the door. Carter had been in the infirmary, unconscious and vulnerable. He knew that he was letting his personal feelings affect his judgement. Being the highest ranking officer he was supposed to stay on the bridge, but he couldn't just stand there without knowing if Carter was ok.

"Jack?" Daniel knew where he was heading.

Jack didn't bother replying, he just headed straight out of the room without looking back.

Caldwell looked after the General a bit surprised. Where was he going? But there was no time to question the Generals actions. There still were lots of raiders out there that needed his attention.

The Daedalus was firing at the raiders, but it didn´t look too good. There were just too many. Caldwell just hoped their shield would hold.

"The Galactica just arrived", he then heard someone call. "Vipers and several of our fighters launched and are flying towards the attacking raiders.

Caldwell sighed in relief. "Good. Put me through to Galactica."

"Admiral, that was just in time", he then said. "Where is the Pegasus?"

"I apologise for not coming sooner", the Admiral said when Caldwell contacted them. "The Pegasus is waiting for the puddle jumper which is still down on the planet. They will be with us shortly." At least he hoped so. If there was no sign of the Pegasus in the next fifteen minutes he knew that he would order Galactica to go back.

"Let me know the minute Pegasus appears", Bill told his crew.

--

Daedalus infirmary

Carson Beckett ordered people to get the wounded into another room. The infirmary had been hit too badly to stay there. Pushing a cupboard away, that lay destroyed on the floor, he then tried to get to some of the patients that had been in the back of the room, where the destruction was worst.

Seeing an arm under pieces of another cupboard he quickly went over and tried to get the person free. It was Lt. Colonel Carter.

"I need some help here", he quickly called feeling worried when he saw some blood on her forehead.

"I got it." Jack appeared and immediately went to help lift the cupboard off Sam. Once the cupboard was removed he crouched down beside her, his eyes filled with concern. He immediately checked her vital signs and breathed out slowly when he felt a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"Doc." He looked up at Beckett. "We need to get her out of here."

"That´s exactly what I was about to say", Carson answered. Getting up he waved two men over who were carrying a stretcher.

"Hurry up", he called to them.

Once Carter lay on the stretcher they carried her out of the infirmary and into the next room that hadn´t been damaged.

"Get the supplies in here quickly", Carson told a man who was carrying a bunch of medical supplies. "And then help check if there are any more wounded."

He then started to examine Samantha Carter properly.

Jack hovered around Carson as he examined Sam, unwilling to leave her side until he knew she would be okay. God, she had to be okay! He didn't think he could function properly without her, he needed her. To the outside world their relationship was strictly military, he was her higher ranking officer. To friends their relationship was much more personal. And between him and Sam, well they both cared about eachother much more than their job allowed. On a number of occasions he had been willing to give his life for hers, and if he could do so now he would.

"Doc, is she going to be ok?" he finally asked, patience never being one of his virtues.

Carson glanced up at the Generals words.

"Her condition seems to be stable so far, but I can´t say more until I have examined her more properly", Carson answered. He just wished the infirmary was ok, so that he could treat her and everyone else in a proper way. This just weren´t optimal conditions for a doctor.

He then turned to the General again. "Does any of the other ships have a functioning infirmary? This really isn´t the right place for any wounded person at the moment."

Jack glanced at Sam before marching purposely to the phone. "Bridge, this is General O'Neill. You're ordered to contact Galactica and ask for help with our wounded. Tell them that our infirmary was hit and we plan to beam our wounded to them." He didn't even wait for a response, slamming the phone back onto the wall he looked over at Doctor Beckett and Sam and took a deep breath.

Carson gave the General a thankful smile, feeling glad that his request was set into motion so quickly.

Only a few minutes later they had received permission to beam the wounded to Galactica.

Ordering his men to get all wounded and medical supplies into one place Carson then joined the group. Seconds later they all were beamed out.

--

Galactica

"Sir Pegasus has just arrived" Saul said, immediately opening a communication link.

William briefly closed his eyes, relieved that the Pegasus and his son were safe. "Pegasus, this is Galactica, prepare to jump in five minutes." They had all agreed that once they had rescued the people they would jump to the location where they had first met the Daedalus.

"_Galactica...Pegasus, this is Daedalus. The Daedulus has been hit and we are in need of medical assistance. Permission to beam our wounded on board"_

"This is Galatica, you have permission to beam your wounded. We'll take good care of them" the Admiral said and then glanced at Tigh. "Is Doctor Cottle on board?"

"Yes sir, he arrived with the rest."

"Tell him to prepare the infirmary for Daedalus wounded." He then gestured towards the communications controls. "Open a link with the pilots."

"This is Galatica, jump will take place in three minutes, all pilots return immediately."

Once all vipers were back on board the battlestars and the fleet jumped away.

The Deadalus went into hyperspace and met the fleet at their meeting point.

--

Lee let out a sigh of relief when all ships including the Daedalus were safely at the meeting point. He knew that there had been many casualties, that their number had been drastically reduced once more. But he finally felt like the survivors now had a chance. They would all go to earth and hopefully live a happy live there. At least as soon as earths enemies had been defeated.

When the communications channels were open Lee contacted Galactica and Daedalus to talk about their further actions.


	4. Atlantis

bAtlantis/b Atlantis – about 3 weeks later

Elizabeth Weir sat in her office. She felt drained and had difficulties to concentrate. She still couldn´t believe what had happened. They had just managed to stop two hiveships from getting to earth and thus made up for their big failure. But if she had thought that that time had been difficult she had been very wrong. The worst part had just started after that. When she sent the Daedalus with several of her expeditions people to earth to assist in the fight against the Ori she would never have imagined how it ended.

Hearing that they had an incomming wormhole from Stargate Command about two weeks later she had been really happy, because it meant they had found another ZPM. Her joy however had soon faded when they had been told that as many people as possible would have to be evacuated from earth to Atlantis. First Elizabeth had thought it was a bad joke, but it wasn´t. The Ori had destroyed almost all ships earth had for defence. With only the Atlantian outpost in Antarctica able to defend the whole planet earth had been in real danger and soon the Ori had started to invade.

She had been told that the Ori attacked at first to show their superiority. Then they settled down on the planet and started to pray to the people. The military had tried to fight them off, but to no good. The Ori just killed them and everyone who didn´t start to worship them.

Several scientists and military had managed to evacuate, but there also had been many losses. If their information was right, then the leaders of many countries had been captured and taken hostage while debating earths plans of defence in the white house. The Ori must have had a spy on earth to know exactly when and where to strike.

Anyway, Atlantis was rather crowded by now with many scared and shocked people. Elizabeth had tried to get the situation under control, but it wasn´t easy. Several military personnel thought this was a crisis situation and thus the military was in charge. But they however hadn´t managed to decide so far who of them would be in charge. There were many of the same rank and each of them seemed to think he was best qualified. Others were too shocked to even do anything. It just was a total mess.

On top of all this Elizabeth couldn´t stop thinking about her people on the Daedalus. She knew that they had arrived and joined the battle shortly before the supergate had exploded. After the explosion there had been no sign of the Daedalus anymore. At first she had been sure that her people were still alive. They had been in so many deathly situations and she had believed them to be dead more times than she was able to count. So, they surely had made it this time as well. But they still hadn´t heard anything from the Daedalus. The Odyssey had already arrived from earth with the ZPM and several more evacuated people. The Deadalus would have had to make it back by now as well.

With each day passing by without hearing from them the unbearable feeling in Elizabeths stomach was getting worse. Whenever she closed her eyes to get some rest she started to see their faces... Rodney, Teyla, Carson, Ronon... and John. They couldn´t all be dead. He couldn´t be dead! Not without knowing how much he meant to her! Why had she never told him? She had known for so long now, how much he meant to her. But she had never even tried to show him, let him know. Of course it wasn´t like she knew how he felt about her and it surely wouldn´t have been easy if they would have started a relationship... But she had always hoped that one day they would be together. Now she knew how stupid that was. She should have know that there would be a day when he didn´t make it back.

Sighing Elizabeth got up and left her office. She needed to be alone, be somewhere where noone could find her for a while. She just couldn´t deal with any more catastrophic news or questions about where all the evacuated people should stay. As if it mattered who got which room, she thought exasperatedly.

As soon as she had managed to get past her crew members she turned off her communications device and headed for an empty part of the city. At least she hoped that it would still be empty.

--

Teal'c with his hands firmly clasped behind his back was in the control room listening to the military leaders of Earth argue over what their next move would be and who was now officially in charge.

Most had given up on the hope that SG-1 and the Atlantis team had survived, Teal'c however had not.

"Would it not be better to settle your differences and think of what is best for the people of your world?", he asked, trying to create some order and much deserved peace. Of course he was ignored.

Sighing quietly he walked over to Major Lorne who was at one of the control panels next to Radek Zelenka. "Where is Doctor Weir?" he asked.

Lorne glanced at Teal'c and then looked back to the screen. "Taking a well deserved rest I imagine. She hasn't left this room for days..."

"Sir...someone?", a technician called out unsure who to address now that Weir had left the room. "A fleet of ships has just been detected heading straight for the planet."

"Wraiths?...the Ori?", someone called out, asking the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"No, it's… it's the Daedalus. It really is the Daedalus! They're okay!"

Cheers broke out all around the control room.

_"This is Daedalus, we finally found our way back home."_

With the sound of Caldwells voice, more cheering took place.

--

Twenty minutes later Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Cadman, Jack, Daniel, Cameron, Caldwell and others entered Atlantis and were greeted by a loud applause and cheering. Hugs were given as friends were reunited.

"Teal'c!" Jack called out spotting the Jaffa. Smiling, Teal'c went over to him and the others.

"It's good to see you again O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell." Teal'c paused, realising Sam was not there. "Where is Samantha Carter?"

"Carter is fine, Teal'C. Well, she's not fine but she's alive. She's aboard Galactica", Cameron said. Caldwell and O'Neill had already told the people of Atlantis about the fleet who was with them.

--

"It's good to be home", John muttered with a smile as he searched the crowd for one particular person. However, Elizabeth was no where to be seen, which was strange. He had expected her to be one of the first to welcome them back.

"Major Lorne," he called once he had spotted the man standing close to McKay and Zelenka, who were in deep discussion about the ships which were still orbiting the planet.

"Where is Doctor Weir?," he asked.

"No idea sir, she left the control room about 45 minutes ago. She must have switched off her communication device as we haven't been able to contact her. Shall I send someone to…"

"No, no. I'll go and find her myself. Thank you Major."

--

Ronon was glad to be back in Atlantis. By now it almost felt like home to him. He just was a bit surprised by the number of unfamiliar faces that were around.

"Who are all these people", he then asked noone in particular.

Cadman glanced at Ronon and shrugged. "I know a few of them from earth, but I have no idea why they are here", she told him. She could only imagine two reasons for all those people to be here. Either something really bad had happened in Atlantis or worse something very bad had happened to earth. The second option wasn´t unlikely, as they had left the battle against the Ori at a very bad time.

Cadman then walked over to where Rodney was talking to Zelenka. "What is going on? Why are all these people here?", she asked.

Major Lorne who had overheard her after Sheppard had left went over to them.

"They have been evacuated from earth, after the Ori took over", he told her.

Cadman just stared at him. She had suspected it, but actually hearing it was shocking non the less.

Ronon glanced around. He knew how these people were feeling. Their planet may not have been culled and destroyed by the Wraith, but as far as he had been told the Ori weren´t much better.

Rodneys expression dropped with this news. They had expected it to happen, they had even discussed it aboard the Daedalus but he still hadn't been prepared to hear that it had _actually_ happened.

"There's not enough room", he said suddenly, straight away pointing out the obvious. "Not with everyone we brought back with us as well."

"They can join my people on the mainland, the Athosians will make them feel welcome", Teyla said, finally joining them after greeting her own people.

Impatiently, Rodney glanced at her and shook his head. "I mean, if we're attacked. If the Wraith come...if anyone comes we will not have enough room in Atlantis. We've just made ourselves a bigger target."

Zelenka turned to Rodney when he spoke. "We have another ZPM now, so a much bigger part of the city can be inhabited", he declared. They would just have to check everything out first and make those parts of the city suitable for people. At the moment everything was still a mess anyway. People were camping all over the cities parts that had already been inhabited before the second ZPM arrived about a week ago.

--

Before Rodney could worry further, Jack had beckoned everyone to be silent. It had just been agreed that Jack was the highest ranking officer, well, he was the most experienced highest ranking officer and therefore not surprisingly had been elected as the offical military leader.

"Can I have your attention please?", Jack yelled out before waiting for everyone to quieten down.

"Thank you. Now, I've just been informed with Earth's current situation. Firstly I want to say to all those who were evacuated: welcome to Atlantis. You've all been brought here because you are the brightest and well to be frank… we need your expertise. Now I'm sure you're all aware of the ships which are floating above us? They are human refugees from another galaxy. We ran into them and helped them out so now they are repaying the favour by alliancing with us against the Ori. Shortly, many of them will be joining us here down on the planet. Make them feel welcome. As for what we are going to do about Earth, I'll keep you updated. For now, consider Atlantis and this planet your new home as you're going to be here for a while."

When Jack O'Neill spoke up the conversations around the room had finally ebbed away. Everyone listened to him. Their situation was less than optimal, but Cadman was glad that they at least had someone who was taking charge. In the few minutes here she had heard enough shouting around from other military people to know that noone had really done anything before they arrived.

Once Jack had addressed the crowd of people, Daniel asked: "Jack when are we going to talk about Merlin…"

"Not now Daniel, there is enough mess here to sort out." Raising his hand, Jack rubbed the back of his tense neck for some relief.

"But Jack, I really think…" Daniel pushed, not willing to let this just drop.

"Daniel", Jack warned, as he glared at the younger man. "Let's deal with what's right infront of us first. Like I said, we're going to be here for a while. We might as well make sure we're all comfortable, eh?" Patting the anthropologist on the back, he left and went to join the other military generals to talk about accommodation.

Rodney was making a point of looking around and working out what profession each and every new earth evacuee had.

"This is going to be a nightmare", he muttered. Atlantis was going to be crowded and he hated working in those kinds of environments.

--

Elizabeth & John

Of course there hadn´t been any empty spot in the city nearby. Since they had a second ZPM much more of they city had been activated. A bigger part of the city could be inhabited now and Elizabeth cursed for not having thought of this sooner. All the people who had come through the gate and on board the Odyssey must have gone somewhere after all.

Going to her room was out of the question. They would find here there immediately and ask stupid questions again.

She then had gone to the only place that she had been sure was empty... his room. It had to be empty, because he wasn´t here... he was dead.

Tears started to run down her cheeks as soon as she stood inside the empty room. She hated herself for being so weak and starting to cry. But she just couldn´t help it. Maybe it hadn´t been such a good decision to come here. Seeing his things just made everything worse. But she couldn´t bring herself to turn around and leave.

Brushing away the tears she then walked through the room before stopping next to his bed. Noticing one of his shirts laying on the bed she picked it up and brought it closer to her face. It still smelled like him, after all these weeks.

A new wave of tears started running down her cheeks and Elizabeth just didn´t know what to do anymore.

Sinking down to the floor she wrapped her arms around her knees, still holding onto his shirt, while letting her emotions out for the first time.

The only sound that could be heard were her own silent sobs.

--

Elizabeth's room had been the first place he had looked but to his dismay it was empty. Next he tried three other locations he had known Elizabeth to reside to when she needed to be alone. But still, he had no luck in finding her. He then decided to head to his room and quickly change into some clean clothes before continuing his search.

Once he had reached his own room, he paused hearing noises coming from inside. Frowning, he opened the door, ready to confront who everwas in there and to bluntly tell them to get the hell out of his room. To his surprise it was no other but Elizabeth, huddled on the ground crying.

"Doc-Elizabeth?" He slowly entered and stood in front of her, concern written all over his face. "Elizabeth?" He said her name this time much more confidently.

Elizabeth had been lost in her own miserable thoughts and not even noticed the door opening and someone entering.

When she heard someone say her name she sighed frustrated. How had they found her? Couldn´t they just leave her alone for once? She just couldn´t face anyone right now. She didn´t even bother to check who had found her. Keeping her eyes firmly to the floor she mumbled: "Go away."

"Well, I would, but…" John shrugged his shoulders. "…this is technically my room and I need a shower, cause if you haven't noticed, I don't smell that good", he admitted.

He was unsure if she had noticed that it was him. After shrugging off his jacket and dropping it onto his bed, he crouched down in front of her. "Elizabeth?" he said, trying to will her to look up at him. It wasn't often he saw her like this. Vulnerable had never been a word he would choose to describe Dr.Weir. She was one of the strongest people he had ever known. It was one of the things he admired about her the most and was one of the reasons why he hated to see her like this. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort and he once again pleaded for her to look at him. "Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth could barely hear what he said. She just didn´t want to hear anything. All she wanted was to be alone in her misery. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and heared his voice saying her name close to her ear. Her first thought was that she was hallucinating. It couldn´t be his voice!

She then slowly looked up and her gaze met his. It was really him, or was she just imagining it? For a few seconds she just stared at him, fearing that if she moved or even blinked he would disappear.

John frowned as Elizabeth continued to just stare at him. For a few moments he didn't know what to do or say, he just stared right back in her sad eyes.

"Come here", he finally said, gently pulling her into his arms and holding her close. Atlantis had thought that he and the rest of the Daedalus crew were dead. They had been out of contact for weeks and he couldn't imagine what she had been going through.

"Its okay", he then murmured, rubbing her back in small circular motions. "Sorry, that it took us so long to come home."

Feeling Johns arms around her Elizabeth finally dared to believe that he really was there.

"You´re really here", she then mumbled while holding onto him. At this moment she wished that time would stop and she would never have to let go of him again.

It took a few minutes before Elizabeth finally let go of him. " I thought you were dead... for real this time", she then admitted while pushing away her tears.

John smiled. "Sorry", he apologised once again. "We ran into a few… difficulties. Brought you back a few souveniers though", he joked, referring to the people they had brought back with them.

Elizabeth sighed when she realised how he had found her. Great, he had to think she was weak and crazy, sitting in his room crying and holding his shirt! Feeling embarrassed she then looked down.

John turned serious again when she looked away. He could tell that she was embarrassed. Noticing one of his shirts in her hand, he smiled again touched by the thought of how much she had missed him. He had missed her, too.

Elizabeth slowly looked up again and let go of his shirt.

"The others are ok, as well?", she then asked. He surely would have told her already if they weren´t, but she had to make sure. She also needed something to talk about. She still felt rather embarrassed and sitting so close to him wasn´t exactly helping. Looking at him all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms once more, feeling his arms around her, his touch, being close to him. It was all she had wanted for the last weeks and now she had the chance.

He nodded. "Yeah, everyone is okay. Could have killed Rodney on a number of occasions but decided that he was too important to kill off", he joked. He was actually very fond of McKay, despite the scientists annoying qualities and habits.

Elizabeth had to smile at his words. "Good for you, we surely will need him now", she said. They would need anyone, especially brilliant scientists like Rodney McKay. Earth depended on them now.

"We also made new friends while we were gone. Humans from another galaxy, they've returned with us to help us fight against the Ori. So Atlantis is going to be a little crowded for a while", John then told her.

A slight smile appeared on Elizabeths face at hearing this. "So, you found more refugees again? How many exactly?", she asked. It wasn´t surprising that John brought back people in need. He always wanted to safe everyone. It was what she loved about him. But they usually didn´t have enough space to take in everyone. Well, at least this time they had a new ZPM and thus could inhabit more of the city.

"Around 35,000", John answered with a sheepish grin. "They were at war against a race known as the Cylons. We helped rescue their people from their planet which the Cylons had invaded. In return they are going to help us. I thought it was only fair", he trailed off, knowing that Elizabeth would probably not think it was exactly a good idea. It hadn't been his decision however. General O'Neill had made the call, not him.

"They could also prove handy against the Wraith", he added, attempting to sway Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at him surprised and a bit shocked.

"35.000?", she asked. Trust John to always manage to surprise her again.

"You do realise that we don´t have enough space for all of them. At least not until we find at least one more ZPM", she told him.

"Some could stay on the planets surface, and they have sleeping quarters on their ships for their crew. It's just the civilians which are a problem", he said, attempting to make it sound not as bad as it was.

Elizabeth nodded. "Teyla can ask the Athosians if they are ok with it."

"What exactly can they help us with? Are they advanced enough to be a good ally against the Wraith and Ori?", she then wanted to know. She really hoped they would be, as they were in a really bad situation right now and could use some good news for a change. Well, having John and the others back already was good news after all. It was more than she had hoped for and all she wished for just minutes ago.

"Oh, they're pretty advanced. They have a whole fleet of ships at their disposal and around sixty good pilots on each battlestar", he told her. "They can definitely manage their own. Besides, we need all the help we can get. It's not like we´re swarming with allies..."

A smile appeared on her Elizabeths lips at hearing this. "You´re right. Our attempts in finding allies haven´t been the best lately", she admitted. Their last 'allience' with the Wraith hive had actually been a disaster.

"I guess I should go and talk to our new allies then", she said attempting to get up. She however hand´t noticed that her foot had fallen asleep. When she tried to stand on it it just gave in...

John instinctively reached out and cought her, to stop her from falling to the floor. His strong arms easily took hold of her and steadied her.

"You ok?", he asked. Their faces were barely inches from each other now. Up this close to her he seriously contemplated travelling the final distance to kiss her.

But he didn't. After a couple of seconds of hesitation, he helped her stand on her own two feet.

When he caught her Elizabeth could feel his strong arms around her. Looking up at him their eyes locked and she just stared at him again for a few seconds. The urge to kiss him was getting almost too strong, but then he moved back a bit and helped her stand.

"Yes, I´m fine", she then finally said. "It´s just... my foot must have fallen asleep."

Still holding onto his arm, to not fall again she made her way to his bed and sat down. Grimacing she then started to massage it so it would wake up.

John watched her as she sat on his bed, massaging her sleeping foot. Not sure what to do with his hands he slipped them into his trouser pockets and rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet.

He had contemplated offering to massage her foot for her but that would be crossing the boundaries set up between them, and he wasn't so sure how Elizabeth would react to that.

"SG-1 are with us", he then said, deciding that he should let her know what she would be walking into. "General O'Neill, too."

When he spoke again Elizabeth looked up at him. "That is good news", she said a small smile appearing on her lips. They really did needed help and every small piece of good news was worth a lot to her right now.

When her foot finally started feeling better she slowly got up again.

"I´ll go talk to General O'Neill and our new allies now", she said walking to the door.

Before she reached it she however turned back to him once more. "And John, don´t make me think your dead again like this!"

"Wont happen again, I promise" he said sincerly with a slight glint in his eyes. He then added, "Don't start any meetings without me, I'll be with you once I had a shower and changed."

--

The Next Day - A meeting

Jack O'Neill was sitting in the debriefing room along with Admiral Adama, Commander Adama, Laura Roslin, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Weir, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, a few other military personnel and Daniel Jackson who was currently informing them about what he and Cameron had found out before the battle against the Ori.

"…and the text clearly stated that Merlin had created a weapon which could destroy not just the Ori but the Ancients as well. I didn't get to read as much as I would have liked, as we were beamed on board the Odyssey, but it did say he had hidden the weapon. I think we should search Atlantis databases for gate addresses where the Sangraal could be hidden.." Daniel paused when he noticed Jack had raised his hand. "Jack?"

"Sangraal?" Jack questioned, confused.

It was typical Jack O'Neill behaviour, and if it had been any other person Daniel would have lost his patience. However as it was Jack and he was used to these regular interruptions he said calmly: "Sangraal - the holy grail. Throughout our history people have searched for the Holy Grail. We even thought we had found it earlier this year when we found Merlins secret lab in England, but then we had just thought it was a goblet, dish or plate which possess miraculous powers. We didn't know then that it was in fact the only weapon that can stop the Ori."

"So we're looking for a cup?..." Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, well I don't believe it will be a cup. I believe that's misconception", Daniel stated, taking off his glasses to squint at Jack.

"Oh...", Jack merely said. He then continued to tap his pen on the table.

Admiral Adama listened intently to all that was said. He found it all very interesting as well as confusing.

"How will we know we have found the weapon when we come upon it?," asked Sheppard.

"Well, I think you'll know. It'll be ancient technology", Daniel said, placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Just bring it to me, if it looks like it could be the Sangraal."

Elizabeth looked at Daniel. This all sounded good. They would just have to find that Sangraal now in order to get rid of the Ori and free earth.

"So, where can we find this Sangraal then? The Atlantean database has thousands of addresses listed. If we want to go to each of them it´ll take more than a lifetime", she said. They would have to isolate a few.

"Do you even know if the Sangraal is in this galaxy or another?"

Laura Roslin listened to all the people said. She would have preferred to discuss matters regarding her people first, but she also understood that these people were in dire need to find something to defeat their enemy. It actually would be their common enemy from now on, as everyone in the fleet was eager to get to earth and they would do anything they could to make sure this would be possible, even if it meant to still be at war.

"Well, we can rule out the planets the Atlantis teams have visited as well as the planets the SGC have. You'll find a lot of those gate addresses will not work, due to the change of constellations over the years and natural disasters on the planets", Daniel said answering Dr. Weir's first question.

"Even if you do not count what you've just stated. It'll still take a life time to search every single gate address", Rodney said in one of his 'matter of fact' tones.

"Well, Merlins lab in England told us that the Ori-anti weapon was in Camelot. We found Camelot on another planet and found Melin's library. We didn't find the weapon in his belongings but Merlin wrote repeatedly in his texts about a sacred stone the colour of blood. It was called the bloodstone and he wore it around his neck. I think it's possible that the blood stone may be what we´re looking for."

"So we're looking for a rock?", Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "Daniel, you do realise how hard this is going to be?"

"A stone", Daniel corrected him. "And yes, I do." He then remembered Elizabeth other question. "I'm almost positive that the stone is either in the Pegasus Galaxy or our own galaxy. If only I could return to Camelot, maybe I could narrow down where to look."

"Where is this Camelot?", Elizabeth asked. "Maybe we could go back and find something helpful", she suggested.

"P3x 208 987", Daniel said, knowing the gate address to Camelot off by heart. "I also want to take a look around Atlantis. This was the ancients home after all. It is possible that we may find out where Merlin went after he left Camelot. You have other databases of the Ancients history which I'd also like to check."

Lee raised an eyebrow at what Daniel said. P... what?, he thought, but stayed quiet. It probably would take a while until he understood what those people were talking about.

He then glanced around. As far as he understood they needed to find a weapon that could be hidden on one of many thousand possible planets in two different galaxies. This surely was not a good thing. If they didn´t manage to find it would they ever manage to free earth, so that they could all go and live there?

"We could assist you in your search", he then offered, trying to reassure these people that they were still willing to help and also to remind them that they were still there.

Jack, who was feeling little bored, looked over at Lee who was sitting opposite him when he spoke. "We'll definitely be taking you up on that offer", he promised him. He had honestly forgotten that they were there. "Right, Daniel your job for the next few days is to see what you can find out here about Merlin and his rock…"

"Stone", Daniel quickly corrected him.

"Right, stone. The rest of us will focus on accommodation for everyone. This city is huge, or so I've heard. So it shouldn't be a problem. The Military will work on a line of defence in case we come across any unwanted guests in the next couple of days."

"We don't have enough room in Atlantis to…", Rodney started but Jack quickly interrupted him

"Then the rest can camp out on the planet until further notice. Or stay on the ships", he glanced back at Lee and the Admiral for confirmation.

The Admiral nodded. "A lot of our people can stay on our ships if needed. There is not room for everyone to remain comfortable, however."

"Our people will be glad to stay wherever they can, as long as we are safe from the Cylons", Laura Roslin said speaking up. "Besides, anything will be better than that rock we were forced to live on the last year."

Lee turned to her with a grin. "That wasn´t our decision", he said.

"Neither mine", she reminded him. "Have we gotten word about the whereabouts of our dear president by the way?"

The Admiral shook his head. "He doesn't appear to be on any of the ships. There is a possibility that he was one of the ones that didn't make it", he said looking over at Laura. They may have had their differences in the past but he'd be all too happy to have her pre-elected for president again. "The people will want a new election. I hope you'll be running for the position?"

Laura just nodded. Truth be told she wouldn´t miss Gaius Baltar one bit. He had only managed to get them into one hell of a mess.

"I will", she confirmed. She hadn´t really missed the responsibilities, but she surely didn´t trust anyone else to do the job, not after what they had been through.

Lee smiled happily. They would just have to hope Baltar didn´t show up again now. They needed a capable president again!

Lee then turned to their new allies again. "How many people can we bring down to the city and how many to the mainland?", he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him. "We will first have to get organised in the city again. We have to get all evacuated people from earth sorted and we need to check out new parts of the city. So far we could only inhabit a small part of Atlantis as we need ZPMs - a powerful source of energy - to power it. We however recently got another one of these ZPMs and can now make more of the city suitable for living. Maybe you can bring some of your people to the mainland in the meantime. I will talk to Teyla, the leader of the Athosians who currently are residing there. I´m sure they will be glad to assist your people to get settled on the planet. I will let you know as soon as I hear from them", she told them. "If we can help you with anything else, like food or other supplies, please let us know."

Laura smiled at Elizabeth. "We are really thankful for your help and will gladly accept your offer. As we had to leave our last planet we resided on in a hurry we didn´t have time to take much with us. We however learned to survive on a planet with less than optimal resources, so I am sure we will be just fine on this planet. It looks much more promising." The data they had gathered about the planet from the Galactica had been very promising.

Elizabeth nodded. "Then we will assist you until you are good on your own", she said with a smile. She really liked these peoples attitudes so far. They hadn´t really met many humans in this galaxy that they got along with. Maybe they had more luck this time. They really needed allies more than ever right now.

"Right. Well, now everything is sorted." Jack began to stand.

"It is?" Cameron asked, looking up at Jack.

Jack paused, and pursed his lips in the attempt of a small pout as he gave Camerons question a little thought. "Now that...things are...kind of sorted. You'll have to excuse me, I have some own personal business that I have to take care of." The truth was he wanted to visit Sam in the infirmary to see how she was. He doubted anyone would protest about him cutting the meeting short, he was supposed to be a very busy man after all. "Gentlemen, maams. We'll re-gather in a couple of days for further updates on our current situations."

Cameron, John and a few other military men quickly stood up when Jack left the table.

"Jack, Wait. I'll come with you" Daniel quickly said, knowing where the General was heading.

"As will I", Teal'c added. He wanted to see Samantha Cater also. He hadn't had a chance to visit her yet. He turned to Cameron before leaving. "Will you be joining us?"

"I'll catch up", Mitchell promised.

Laura got up, too and nodded at the General. There was a lot to do for them as well.

Elizabeth walked over to Laura. "I will go and speak to Teyla now, if you want you can come with me."

Laura nodded and smiled. "Yes, I would love to", she said.

"What about you, Admiral?", Elizabeth then asked.

Adama had planned on returning to Galactica to inform the fleet about the agreement they had come to with the people of Earth, however meeting the people who his own people would be living with first was something he felt he needed to do.

"I would like to accompany you both, if you do not mind", he said, giving the two women a polite smile.

--

Fifteen minutes later at the infirmary

Jack had hoped to go and see Sam alone, but Daniel and Teal'c had decided to tag along. He couldn't complain, really. He understood that they were just as concerned about Sam as he was - well, maybe _NOT_ as concerned as he was. After all he very much doubted that they felt what he felt for the Lt. Colonel.

Entering the infirmary he looked around for Dr. Beckett, who was no where to be seen. It didn't matter however, as he had spotted Sam lying in a bed in the far corner of the room. He was relieved to see that she was awake. For a while there he had thought...

"Hey, Sam." Daniel was the first to approach her. "How are you feeling?"

"Nasty bump you've got on your head there, Carter" Jack said, pointing to his own forehead and mouthing 'ouch'.

"It is good to see that you are awake, Samantha Carter", Teal'C said while bowing his head as a greeting.

--

Sam lay in her bed feeling confused. She just didn´t understand what happened and where she was. Then suddenly three men appeared in the infirmary and walked straight towards her.

She looked up at them quizzically when they spoke to her. One of the men looked weird. He had some sort of symbol on his forehead and she found herself staring at him. Finally managing to tear her gaze away from him she then looked at the others.

"Excuse me, do I know you?", she asked.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Jack repeated in disbelief, not quite sure if he had heard right. A frown appeared on his face. "Carter, you've got to be kidding me here."

"It appears that Samantha Carter is suffering from memory loss", Teal'c told Jack stating the obvious.

Jack glanced at Teal'c. "Thanks T, but I kinda got the memo."

Daniel's mouth had dropped open. "I guess that bump on her head was more serious than we thought."

"Carter, seriously you don't remember us?", Jack then asked. He was hiding his utter dismay well in front of the others, but the General was crumbling inside. "You at least must remember me," he pushed, not accepting the fact that she had forgotten him. "I'm told that I'm hard to forget." He had never known if that was a compliment or not.

Sam looked at them once more, trying to remember them, anything. But it didn´t work. Her mind was just blank.

When Jack spoke up she fixed her eyes on him. "I... I´m sorry. I don´t remember any of you. I didn´t even remember my own name. Dr. Beckett had to tell me", she said with a sigh. This was just so weird. How could she know these people and don´t remember it?

At that moment Dr. Beckett appeared. He just had to tell a young woman that her husband was dead, which wasn´t something he was fond of doing. He then noticed that Samantha Carter had visitor. Sighing he stepped towards them. He would have preferred to tell them about her condition before they would talk to her. But maybe seeing them had already helped her remember?

"General, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c", he greeted them before turning to Sam.

"How are you feeling? Did you recognise your friends?", he then asked hopefully.

"No", Sam answered looking apologetic.

Jack was at a loss, he really was, but he still had hope. This kind of thing was never permanent was it? After all, when Daniel had returned after his year of 'Ascension' he had lost his memory. It had been hard for Jack then, too. But Daniels memory had slowly returned and now he was practically back to normal...maybe a tad more annoying, but Jack could live with that.

"Doc, this isn't a permanent thing is it?", Jack asked glancing to Carson. "This doesn't bode well for earth if our brightest has no idea who she is." If they didn't have Carter, Jack believed earth was pretty much screwed.

"I´m afraid I can´t say", Carson answered. "We still don´t know that much about amnesia. But we won´t give up. We will run a few more tests to find out what has caused it. Maybe we can help then. Besides that it always helps for people with amnesia to be in a familiar surrounding... with people she knows", he added. The familiar surrounding was out of the question, seeing as they were in another galaxy.

Jack sighed. Looking back at Sam he offered her a small, awkward smile. "Nothing at all?" he asked her as if he hoped she had suddenly remembered something

Sam slightly shook her head. She had the feeling that he really was worried about her.

Life never made things easy for them, did it? There was always something waiting for them around the corner, ready to kick them in the ass. Jack sighed deeply, raising his hand he rubbed it along the side of his face wearily. "Then we will have to help jog your memory", he said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Sam, I'm Daniel Jackson." Daniel then pointed to Teal'c. "This is Teal'c - and he is…"

"Jack - Jack O'Neill." Jack said, his eyes boring into hers. Fear had a firm grip on him. What if she never remembered him?

Sam smiled at them, when they started to introduce themselves.

"You're part of a team called SG-1. We travel to different planets by a device known as the Stargate", Daniel began to tell her. Out of everyone in the room he understood the most what Sam was going through. All the doubt and the confusion that she was feeling, he had felt once too. It had been a scary time for him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"We travel to different planets?", she asked a bit unbelievingly. It sounded weird, but also kind of normal, which was weird as well. She guessed that this just meant it was the truth and that she knew it deep down.

"So, what happened to me?", she then asked. "Dr. Beckett only said that I had an accident."

Carson watched them and hoped that telling her all this wouldn´t be too much for her yet.

"It is good that you want to talk to her and tell her everything, but not too much at once. Give her time to process it all", he told them.

"I will leave you alone now, I have some other patients to take care of. I´ll stop by again later."

Once Dr. Beckett had left the four alone, Jack made a suggestion. "Doc's right. We don't want to be tiring you out. Maybe we should take it in turns to sit here", he suggested glancing at Daniel and Teal'c. Both straight away understood that it was their cue to leave.

"I'll come back later today", Daniel said giving Sam a smile. "Bye Sam."

Teal'c bowed his head and followed Daniel out of the infirmary.

Jack watched the two, grateful that they were allowing him some time alone with Sam. Occupying Daniel's now empty seat beside the bed, he glanced at Sam, unsure where to begin.

Sam watched the two leave and then turned to focus on Jack.

He sighed yet again buying himself some time. Finally he said: "You chose a bad time to hit your head." His facial expression then softened and for a couple of moments he allowed himself to be vulnerable. "Just promise me you'll try to remember everything?" The vulnerability disappeared just as quick as it had appeared.

Sam watched him closely. First his expression was all facial, but then it changed and she could see emotions running through him. She just wasn´t sure what it meant.

"Believe me, I want to remember who I am more than anything else", she told him. Not knowing who you are, what happened to you and what is going on just sucked and it also frightened her a little.

"So, you don't remember blowing up a sun?", Jack then suddenly asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his words. "A sun? Me? How do you even blow up a sun?", she asked surprised and confused. Then she frowned. She had the feeling that she should know that. But why would she?

"Don't ask me, I rely on you to explain all the science babble. You're the science geek." He smiled slightly, in the past he would have received a glare for calling her that. Somehow he guessed it wouldn't cause the same reaction this time.

Sam just raised an eye at him. A science geek? She wasn´t really sure if that sounded good or not.

Shifting in his seat to get more comfortable, Jack decided to try a different approach. "Do you have any questions? Like what's your favourite dessert? Which, is blue jello by the way." Now that he was sitting here, he was struggling to find words to say.

"You know my fave dessert? We must be pretty close then", Sam stated and watched him to see his reaction.

She then tried to think about what she could ask him. There was so much she wanted to know, so much she didn´t understand, that she didn´t even know where to start.

Hearing her words Jack looked down and smiled sadly before looking up again. "I was your C.O for over eight years, so you can say we're close." They had been through a lot together over the years. SG-1 was his family. He had stared death in the face with these people. Going through all that they had undoubtedly created an unbreakable bond between the four of them. Jack just hoped that this bond would be strong enough to survive Sams memory loss.

Sam smiled at his words. Knowing that there were people who cared for her was good to know. Before Jack and the others had come she had felt totally alone and frightened. Now she felt a bit better. Of course everything he said could be a lie, but she had the feeling that she could trust him. She wasn´t sure where that feeling came from, it was just there.

"You also have no life outside the SGC. I won´t tell you how many times I had to have you escorted off the base", Jack then went on. There was some truth behind this but it had been meant to be a joke. He grinned to make sure she knew this.

"So, you are telling me that I´m a workoholic?" She didn´t really like the sound of that.

Jack laughed. "I think workaholic is putting it lightly", he said with a grin. "But it's not a bad thing. It wouldn't be you if you were not obsessed with figuring out every single thing." It was one of the things he loved about her most. "You're the cleverest person I've met, and I've met a lot of clever people."

Sam smiled. Being called clever surely was a god thing.

"I guess I´ll have to take your word on this", she said while reaching for a glass of water that stood next to her bed.

"So, is anything feeling familiar? No flashes of the past?", Jack then wanted to know.

Sam took a sip of water and glanced at Jack again. "No, no flashes of the past. But... this kind of feels familiar I think, or at least nice", she admitted. She really was glad that he stayed with her. She was sure that she would have gone crazy trying to remember who she was if she had been alone.

Jacks lips curled into another amile. Even if they were not making that much progress he was glad that she at least felt comfortable with him.

"Thanks for staying with me", Sam then said silently and gave him a shy smile.

Jack reached out and squeezed her hand. "Anytime Carter. You would have done the same for me." He let his hand linger on hers a little longer than necessary. "Besides, I need you back to normal as soon as possible...no pressure." His eyes crinkled as he smiled yet again and pulled his hand away from hers.

When he touched her hand Sam felt a weird feeling rush through her. She wasn´t sure what it meant, but she kind of liked it.

"No, no pressure", she said with a small laugh. Looking at him she then wondered why he could possible need her that much. She was just one person after all. Surely there were others who could do what she usually did.

"I'm not tiring you out am I? Because if you want to rest I can come back later?"

Hearing him speak again Sam snapped out of her thoughts.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit tired", she admitted. She didn´t really want him to go, but maybe resting would be better, especially for getting back her memory.

Jack nodded and silently rose to his feet. "Try to get some rest, and that's an order Lt. Colonel", he told her, humour seeping into his tone.

"Yes, sir", she said jokingly and had to smile at how familiar those words actually sounded.

Jack grinned. "I'll come and check on you later. Daniel, Teal'C and Cameron will show up at some point, too", he then added with a final smile. "Sweet dreams, Carter."

With one final glance he turned around and headed towards the door.

Sam watched him leave and hoped that he would keep his promise and come back later.

Turning around she then tried to get some sleep.


	5. making friends

bKara & Lee – Atlantis/b Kara & Lee – Atlantis

She stared out at the ocean. The tremendous blue would have been mesmerizing if it hadn't been for the fact that she was not really seeing anything through her stinging eyes. Her head throbbed from her effort not to cry. Her chest restricted by the lack of air as she struggled to breathe. Why had the gods taken him away from her now? And why had she married such a frakking idiot? If he had just rested in the beginning like Doc Cottle had told him to instead of trying to carry on as usual he would probably still be here with her, or at least that was what Kara kept telling herself.

Running her hands through her long, messy hair she growled angrily before taking a deep breath. She wanted to hit something, drink, smoke… anything that would take away the pain. Numbly she decided to go back inside and retreat to the room the people of Atlantis had kindly given her while Sam had been in the infirmary. She needed some alone time right now. Maybe she could get a little sleep, god knows how long she had been deprived from that, and later hopefully she'd have enough energy to find some liquor to drink herself into a drunken stupor.

--

Lee was walking through Atlantis. Lt. Laura Cadman had been instructed to show him parts of the city, so he would know his way around a bit. The city really was amazing and he hoped that as many of his people as possible could soon live here.

He was considering what to do next when he suddenly spotted a familiar figure. He would have recognised her anywhere... Kara. For a moment he was torn between walking away before she could see him and approaching her. But then he remembered that he had promised himself to try and get things right with her again, or at least as right as possible. He might as well start now, he decided and walked towards her.

"Kara", he spoke up when he was next to her. She didn´t even seem to notice him and he instantly knew that something was wrong when he saw her face. She might be good at hiding her feelings from people, but he had long managed to look beyond that, at least occassionally. At other days she still was the biggest mystery to him.

Kara mentally cursed when she heard Lee's voice. She was unsure where she and Lee stood in regards to their friendship, she had just lost her husband, and worst of all she was feeling tremendous guilt for wanting to seek comfort in the man who had just approached her. This kind of emotional torment was something she couldn't handle on the best of occasions and today was no different.

"Kara, whats wrong?", he then asked grabbing her arm slightly.

Kara quickly brushed his hand away before turning to face him. "Commander", she greeted. Her tone was civil and her expression unreadable.

"My h- Sam just… he just passed away." She didn't know why she hadn't referred to him as her husband, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to call him that and that just made her feel even more guilt.

When she addressed him as Commander, Lee once more felt how much of their friendship had been lost. The civil tone in which she spoke almost hurt. But then she went on and told him that Sam was dead.

The shock he felt almost surprised him. He had never liked Anders much, yes he even hated him occassionally, but he never had wanted this. He knew how much Sam meant to Kara and he never would have wanted her to go through this, not again. Now she had lost the second man she had loved and Lee just didn´t know what to say or do. He wished he could help her in any way, but how could he? He probably was the last person she wanted to see right now anyway. She had asked him for medications to help Anders and he hadn´t given them to her. Of course it was just before the Cylons had attacked and he didn´t have a chance to give her anything, but still... He wished he could have helped.

"I... Im sorry, Kara", he finally managed to say. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be ok, but that would just be a lie. Besides, he wasn´t sure how she´d react. Maybe she´d even hit him or something.

She pursed her lips. "Are you, Lee?", she asked, no longer able to control the conflicting emotions that were pulsing through her tired body. There was a bitter edge to her tone as she said: "Just answer me one thing. Would you have given me the antibiotics?"

She knew that she was purposely trying to cause more conflict between them. She didn't want to. The last thing she wanted was to push him away, not when she needed him. But she needed to take her anger and pain out on someone and poor Lee just happened to be there.

Lee stared at her. She sounded so hurt and angry and it was almost killing him to see her like that. But he also felt hurt that she even had to ask. She had to know, didn´t she?

"Of course I would", he then said looking her directly in the eyes. When she had asked him he had considered just yelling at her to frak off and that he wouldn´t give her anything. But he had also known that he could never do that... not to anyone and especially not to her. She should know that as well. Despite all the fights over the last year they still cared about eachother, didn´t they? Or was it just him who couldn´t really let go? Maybe she had long given up on their friendship and really didn´t care about him at all anymore.

Kara continued to stare at him coldly for a few more seconds, before finally caving. My gods, what was she thinking? It had been a stupid and inappropriate question. Of course she knew he would have given her the medication.

"Lee, I'm sorry", she apologised. "I'm sorry for frakking everything, ok?" She needed to know that everything would be ok, even if it wouldn't be, she wanted him to lie to her.

Lee watched her face, as she stared at him. When she finally spoke he felt relieved. For a moment he had thought she really believed he wouldn´t have given her the antibiotics.

Kara breathed in sharply and covered her eyes for a moment trying to clear her head and stop herself from crying. "I need a drink", she then said out loud, her voice hoarse.

Watching her Lee noticed that she seemed to crack and his heart went out to her. He hated to see her like this, hated it when she was hurting and hated it even more when he could do nothing about it.

Without even thinking he then stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Holding her tight he was silent for a while.

She fell willingly into his embrace and held onto him as tears escaped the creases of her eyes and slipped down her pale cheeks. This had been what she needed: comfort. And despite everything that happened between them Lee was there for her yet again. Just like he always had been.

"You didn´t frak up everything", Lee then whispered while letting go of her and looking at her. "Well, maybe a little, but I did my part as well", he added with a smirk.

Kara managed a small smile when he spoke. "We're both a couple of screw ups", she decided while wiping her cheeks with the back of one hand.

Lee grinned at her words. At this moment it was almost like it used to be between them before… No he wasn't thinking about that now.

"Are we ok?" she then asked. She knew that it would take a while to rebuild what they had lost but she was willing to do whatever it took to get things back to the way they had been between them. "We're friends?"

"Yes, we are", he answered managing a small smile. Their friendship had been so screwed up that he hadn´t thought it could be repaired, but he had always wished it would be. Now that he had the chance he would do anything to make it happen. Being without her was just too hard, even harder than it had been to see her with Anders.

"Friends", he said and wiped away another tear from her cheek. If friends was all he could get from her then he would accept it this time.

Kara smiled properly this time. Now that things were ok between her and Lee, she knew that even though right now her heart was broken, Lee would be there to help her pick up the pieces. She would get through loosing Sam, just as she had gotten through loosing Zak. Inevitably it would just make her stronger.

"So, still want that drink?", Lee then asked. "Cadman just showed me around and I saw some good looking stuff", he added a smirk on his lips.

With the mention of a drink, Kara licked her lips. "God, yes. Lead the way, flyboy. You owe me a drink."

--

About twenty minutes later they had managed to sneak to and empty room with several bottles of what was named Tequila.

"I hope this stuff is good", Lee said when sitting down. He had never heard of it, but Cadman had grinned at him when he asked her what it was and just told him he would have to try it one day.

Just when Lee was about to open the bottle the door opened and several people came in. Oh great, now they had been caught stealing from their new allies the second day they were here.

"Looks like you took my advice about trying the Tequila", Cadman said with a grin on her face.

"Tequila?" John appeared from behind Cadman and looked down at Lee and Kara who were sitting on the floor with a couple of bottles in front of them. He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected to come across this when Rodney had stated that he had wanted to show him and Cadman something.

Rodney who was the last to enter the room, frowned when he noticed Lee and Kara, "What are you doing in the ancients' records room?" he asked, not sounding all too happy.

"We were just about to play a card game. You guys in?", Kara asked picking up the stack of cards off the floor and waving them in the air.

"This is not the place to play petty gambling…"

"I'm in!" Sheppard said with a grin, interrupting Rodney who looked disgruntled. "What are we playing for?"

Kara glanced at Lee before saying: "Smokes, alcohol...anything you want."

"I´m in", Cadman said with a grin. She always enjoyed the girls poker nights and surely didn´t mind playing cards now and getting to know their new allies a bit better.

She went over to Lee and sat down next to him while glancing at the cards in Karas hands.

"What kind of cards are those?", she then asked. "You can´t play poker with them, can you?"

Lee raised an eyebrow at her. "Poker? Never heard of it. Where we come from we play tirade", he told her and felt glad that they didn´t seem to be angry at them for taking the Tequila.

John went and joined them on the ground. "Tirade? Never heard of it. How do you play it?"

"You can't be serious", Rodney said loudly. Crossing his arms he looked like a schoolboy who didn´t get his own way. "What I wanted to show you was important! And you'd rather sit here and gamble. Oh, really professional."

"Rodney what ever you wanted to show me will be here tomorrow", Sheppard said before patting the ground. "Why dont you try and make some new friends?," he suggested meaning for Rodney to join the game.

Noticing a box, Rodney went and sat on it. "I'd rather not play a drunken card game. What if the Wraith decided to attack Atlantis? I'm sure they'll hold off feeding off us all if we just tell them that you're currently too busy getting drunk and becoming a gambling addict", he said dismissively.

"Why don't you ask them while you're at it if they want to join us?" John suggested with a wry grin.

Laura Cadman chuckled at the Colonels words before turning to Rodney. "Come on Rodney, we´re off duty and there now are more than enough people in Atlantis to keep watch. Besides the long range sensors haven´t picked up anything so far", Cadman told him while nudging him playfully.

"So how do you play tirade?"

Kara quickly explained the rules before handing the cards out.

Laura listened to Karas explanations and took some cards.

Glancing at Rodney again she then raised an eyebrow. "Will you join us or are you afraid of losing?", she asked with a smirk, knowing that Rodney always had to be best at whatever he was doing.

Lee just grinned at her words and then turned to Kara with a smile. He was glad that they now had company. It surely would take Karas mind off of Anders.

"So, how about we try that Tequila of yours now?", he then suggested and finally opened the bottle.

Rodney frowned for a moment. "If you think that is going to trick me into joining you, then you're wrong. I'm just going to sit here and watch you all make fools of yourselves or until someone finds us."

"Your loss", John told McKay as he checked his cards.

"Fine, just stay as boring as you always are", Cadman told Rodney and then glanced at her cards, trying to remember what exactly they all meant.

Once Lee had opened the bottle, Kara quickly snatched it from him and took a swig. She didn't want to mourn for Anders, she wanted to push those feelings aside and deal with them at a later date. Immediately her eyes watered. Pulling a face she passed it back to Lee. "Gah, that's strong." For a year her lips had hardly touched a drop of alcohol due to New Caprica's limited supplies. The Tequila had been a bit of a shock.

Lee laughed when he saw Karas face. "Woah, don´t tell me that there is anything too strong for our Starbuck", he said jokingly and took the bottle from her.

Taking a sip his eyes then widened. "Woah, that is..."

Cadman chuckled. "Told you so. You just have to try it yourself", she said with a grin before playing her cards. It really wasn´t that different from poker, just had weird cards.

"I could still drink you under the table, Apollo", Kara told him, a trace of her old cockiness shining trough for all to see. Glancing back down at her cards, one corner of her lips curled upwards revealing a small smirk. She had a very good hand. "So, who's in and who's out?"

"Yeah, sure", Lee said with a grin. Of course she always had been able to do that, but during the last year, when he had been really frustrated, especially about her, he had been drinking quite a lot. Not that he would admit it or was proud of it. Life just had sucked and what other way of forgetting for some time did he have? Well, he had Dee of course, but she had never really been who he wanted. He liked her, but he wasn´t in love with her, which might have been another reason for the occassional drink.

Sighing silently he then tried to shrug off those thoughts and concentrate on the present. Things changed now after all. They had met people from earth and he was on better terms with Kara again, which definitely was a huge plus.

"In", Cadman said with a smile. "So, why did you settle down on that rock of a planet in the first place", she then asked curiously.

"That's what I still wonder", Lee answered. "It´s still hard to believe that the fleet fell for Gaius Baltars empty promises back during his election.

"We really should have continued our search for earth. But at least we are here now."

John took a swig of the open bottled drink, but his reaction was no where near as dramatic. He had always liked Tequila. "In," he said before joining Cadman in getting to know their 'guests' a little better. "And Gaius Balter is presumed dead?" he asked. He remembered that there was talk about this president during the meeting.

"He's MIA", Kara said. Picking up another card and discarding one, she decided it was only fair to ask a question of her own seeing as they were all so keen on sharing.

"What he said…" she gestured at Rodney, unable to remember his name. "The Wraith. They're your enemy, right?", she peered at them over the top of her cards which she held carefully in her hands. The old man had attempted to bring her up to date about the current situation with the people of Earth, but at the time half of it had fallen on deaf ears.

John nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. But I guess they think of us more as food."

Kara grinned at John as she snatched the Tequila from his unguarded hands. "You're saying that we came all this way to be put on some crazed cannibal assholes menu?" Keeping her eyes firmly on John she took another swig of the drink and grimaced as the liquid trickled down her throat and hotwired her senses. "Life's a bitch."

Cadman glanced at Kara. "We try not to get on their menu, but the asshole part is true", she said grinning.

Lee smirked at her words. "Well, they can´t be worse than the Cylons. Dead is dead after all."

Cadman played her cards and then glanced at Lee. "I´d honestly rather be killed by a machine than having the life sucked out of me slowly", she admitted.

"And let's not forget the Ori. You've also got the option of being enslaved and forced to worship religious, crazy ascended beings", John added as he displayed his cards on the table.

Kara, who had decided to keep the bottle of alcohol for herself took another sip. This stuff was much stronger than the liquor they kept on the ships for the crew and she was already beginning to feel the effects of drinking on an empty stomach. Her mind was pleasantly numb.

Looking to Lee, she pointed to his cards. "You in or are you scared your going to get beaten by the best?" And by saying the best, she meant herself of course. So far neither Cadmans nor Johns hands were better than her own. Victory was in her sight. Now if only they had all put a wager on this game.

Lee grinned at Kara. "Of course I´m in", he told her. His hand was pretty good and he loved to beat Kara in cards. In his mind he already saw her face when losing against him.

--

Two hours, fifteen card games and five empty bottles of Tequila later, the group were a little worse for wear. Intoxicated, may have been a better choice for words.

Laughing, Kara slumped against the wall as John told them some of the more funnier times at the Atlantis base. The more alcohol was consumed, the wilder the stories became.

"I did not faint!", Rodney stated desperately while trying to make himself heard over John's voice which only got louder and louder as the story continued. He was not used to be surrounded by people heavily influenced by alcohol. It made him a little uncomfortable, especially as he seemed to star in many of these stories.

Lee laughed at Rodneys face. He kind of liked that weird scientist, or maybe it was just the Tequila that made him like anyone? He didn´t care. He just was in a great mood.

"I so would have loved to see that", Cadman said laughing loudly. "Well, of course I know that Rodney likes to faint. I got some special insight on that", she said and grinned at Rodney wickedly.

Lee raised an eyebrow at her and hoped for another great story.

"I was once stuck inside of Rodney, you know...", she started. Back then she hadn´t really liked what happened to them at all, but thinking about it now she found it rather funny.

"Oh, please don't", Rodney groaned, covering his face with his hands in horror. He couldn't believe that Laura was going to tell them about that. Even to this day he still found it highly embarrassing. He would never admit to himself or to anyone for that matter, that part of him had enjoyed sharing his body with Laura. It had been the most intimate experiences in his entire life and yes, that was including his fantasies about Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, which often got very steamy. Cadman wasn't entirely as annoying as Rodney pretended her to be either. He actually did enjoy spending time with her and had often, if not surprisingly found himself looking forward to their next meetings. Tonight, however was not one of those occassions.

Laura just laughed when Rodney covered his face. He actually looked cute that way. He always did that when he was embarrassed or annoyed, she then thought. When she realised what she was thinking she quickly pushed away those thoughts. That just had to be the alcohol!

Kara's eyes grew wide. "No frakking way?" It sounded absurd, but in her current condition she didn't feel the need to question its credibility. It also sounded incredibly dirty, and for this reason she snorted before bursting into new bounds of laughter. She had always had an incredibly dirty mind, it was probably one of the reasons why she got along with the male pilots so well.

John had never actually got many details about the whole Rodney and Cadman incident. Both had been unwilling to share details until now… Cadman at this precise moment appeared happy to divulge all. Blinking a few times he tried to focus on Laura's face but his mind kept wandering back to his and Elizabeths reunion the day before. Drunk or not he was positive that there had been a 'moment' back there between them. He had definitely felt the tension that hung thickly between them and he was certain that she had too. Rubbing the stubble dotted along his jaw line he blinked again and Cadman's face came back into focus.

He wondered how Elizabeth would have reacted if he had kissed her. It would have been funny. No, not funny. That was the alcohol talking. It would have been…nice. Or maybe _that_ was the alcohol talking? Nope, he definitely thought it would be nice to kiss her.

Laura grinned at Karas reaction.. "Yeah, it´s hard to imagine and even harder to bear, but we actually had to share his body after being culled and 'rescued'", she said and glanced at John. Of course she was thankful for him not letting them being taken to a hive, but they at least could have tried to get them out of that dart in their own bodies...

She then took another sip of Tequila before going on. "Well, it was also amusing, especially when I had control over his body", she said laughing.

Lee laughed and glanced from Cadman to Rodney. Even imagining him acting anything like her was too funny. They were just so completely different.

Kara managed to regain enough control to keep herself from laughing again. Tilting her head so it rested upon her right shoulder she returned Cadmans grin. "I would have loved to see that", she admitted.

Rodney shook his head while muttering to himself. To save himself from further embarrassment he had decided that it was time to go. He wasn't enjoying himself, and the only satisfaction he would have was that the four before him would be feeling a lot worse in the morning than he would.

"I'm going to my room", he said, standing up. "I'm not going to just sit here and let you continue to embarrass me."

"Oh, come on Rodney. Don't be such a spoiled sport. It's only a bit of fun…", John began but Rodney quickly interrupted him.

"Oh, yes I believe it must be very funny for the intoxicated listener. For me however it's just plain embarrassing, so if you'll excuse me…"

"What is embarassing?", a voice asked from the door. When all heads turned to her Elizabeth Weir glanced at them with an amused smirk. She had wanted to get some records from this room to be able to translate an ancient text better. To her surprise she however had found the room full of slightly drunk looking people.

She looked from Rodney to Cadman and then at the rest. When her gaze fell on John she looked at him questioningly while noticing how good he was looking again. Flashes of memories from the last day when he had held her so close rushed through her mind and she once more felt the dire need to kiss him. Realising what she was thinking she then quickly shrugged of the thoughts and tried to concentrate on what was going on.

Seeing Elizabeth enter the room, John quickly (and not very gracefully) stood up. Holding onto the wall for support and in the hopes to stop the room from spinning, he focused his eyes on Elizabeth. He knew what that questioning look was, she wanted an explanation.

Elizabeth watched John getting up and was torn between frowning and laughing. He looked totally silly, but still incredibly cute.

"We are… uh, well we're just getting to know Commander Adama and Captain Thrace better. Seeing as we're going to be all spending a lot of … um...um", he struggled to find the right word.

Rolling his eyes at Elizabeth, Rodney decided to spare John a bit of dignity and help him out, "Time?"

"Time! We'll all be spending a lot of time together. Thank you, Rodney."

"Don't mention it", Rodney muttered.

Sighing Elizabeth turned to Rodney. "So, they decided to get drunk and you just let them do this in here?", she asked. "As if we didn´t have plenty of rooms in this city."

"Yes, Dr. Weir. I just allowed them to sit in here and get drunk. Infact I suggested it", Rodney exclaimed sarcastically while waving his arms about. He was insulted at being accused.

Knowing that this was her time to 'bow' out, Kara stood up while using Lee's shoulder to steady herself as she got to her feet. Dr. Weir's appearance had sobered her up enough to think of Samuel. Her husband had just died and here she was getting drunk and playing cards like nothing had happened. Was she that insensitive? Gods, she was a mess.

"I need to go", she mumbled to no one in particular. She glanced at Lee, he had the power to make her forget anything. Just being with him gave her the ability to push aside everything else. But she couldn't do that. Not right now and especially not to Sam. "I'll see you", she told Lee.

She then turned to Cadman, John, Elizabeth and Rodney. "Night."

John watched Kara leave the room. "Night Captain", he called out to her before turning back to Elizabeth with a smile.

When Kara got up Lee looked after her, concern rushing over his face. He considered going after her, but knowing Kara he decided better not to. The look on her face had shown him that she wanted to be alone. Or at least he guessed that. It might also just be the alcohol making him think weird. Well, he´d check on her once they both were not so drunk anymore.

Elizabeth watched Kara leave and looked after the woman. That was a quick exit. She then turned back to the remaining people and caught John smiling at her. Her heart made a little jump at seeing it and Elizabeth mentally cursed herself for it. This was starting to get ridiculous!

Cadman then got up slowly. "I better go to bed now", she said prattling slightly. Making a step forward she then stumbled and almost knocked Rodney down in the process.

If it hadn't been for Rodneys quick reaction they would have both been on the floor. Instead he managed to keep them both standing. With both his hands gripping firmly on to her arms, he stared at her disapprovingly. It was all he could do, as being this close and touching her was making him a little insecure. "You do realise that you could have hurt yourself, or more importantly me! Or you could have just damaged the equipment in here. Complex equipment that I do not think even I could fix." He then realised that he was still holding onto her and quickly dropped his hands back to his side.

Laura stood infront of Rodney and just looked at him sheepishly. She didn´t really get anything he said. Her head was spinning a little and she had difficulties focusing on anything.

Johns eyebrow was raised as he watched Rodney blubber on about the effects of alcohol and how it would be this cities demise. "A little overreacting", he said turning once again back to Elizabeth.

"You're not mad too, are you?", he asked, looking very much like a school boy who knew that he had done wrong.

Lee chose that moment to get up as well, after finally having managed to get all the cards together and into his pocket.

"I should get back to Pegasus", he said and went towards the door slowly, trying not to stumble and make a fool of himself.

"I´ll see you tomorrow", he then added and waved at everyone.

"Good night Commander", Elizabeth said and then turned back to the others.

"Rodney, why don´t you escort Laura to her room? We want her to get there safe after all."

Cadman just grinned at Elizabeth and then linked arms with Rodney, dragging him towards the door.

Rodney made a show of rolling his eyes when Cadman linked her arm through his and dragged him out of the room. Was it just him or did she appear a little too eager for him to help her back to her room.

Elizabeth laughed slightly and then turned back to John. "You think you can walk alone?", she asked with a smirk. "And no, I´m not mad." How could she be mad at him if he looked at her that way? Besides, she was still too happy to have him back to be mad at him.

"Just use another room next time. And well... you could have invited me too, you know..."

"Oh, I think I can manage to find my way back to my room" John said giving her another smile, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he was incapable. He had always believed that the two of them saw each other as equals. He didn't want this to change because of one night of heavy drinking. Sober enough to know that he had not the slightest bit control over his actions, he decided that he should make a quick exit before he did something both of them may regret. Elizabeth's last few words caught his interest however.

"You?" he asked incredulously, he had never considered her to be someone who'd take part in a drunken card came. "You mean you'd like this?" he gestured to the now empty room where the empty bottles lay.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, not really believing that he would manage to get to his room without any trouble. The way he had gotten up before just made her doubt it.

"Well, I like playing cards from time to time", she then said. She wouldn´t have had to get drunk like them. Rodney hadn´t after all. "And I could have used a break from all the research."

Besides that being included and spending some more time with John would have been nice. But of course she wouldn´t admit that.

John smiled. "I think we all could do with a break from time to time", he agreed. "Things tend to get a little too intense around here. I think it'd do everyone a bit of good to have some fun occassionally." Okay, this was definitely the alcohol talking. Still his words did hold a little truth. Everyone was a little overworked.

Elizabeth nodded at what he said. He was right, things really tended to get too intense, especially lately with the Wraith nearly getting to earth, the Daedalus disappearing and earth being occupied by the Ori.

"If you need any help with the research tomorrow, just ask. I don't know if I'd be any help but...", John then offered grinning. "I'll lend a hand", he then held his hand out as if it was making his point.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"You must be really drunk", she said with a slight laugh. John just wasn´t the research type of guy. "I´ll better let Rodney help with that stuff."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am", he paused and allowed his eyes to flutter close for a couple of seconds. "I'm also feeling a little nauseated," he admitted with a frown. Opening his eyes again, he squinted and groaned. "I'm going to regret drinking so much tomorrow, aren't I?"

A small grin appeared on Elizabeth lips when he admitted that he was really drunk.

"Probably", she then said. "But you´ll get over it." He had survived worse, so he surely would be fine.

Standing up straight he attempted a few steps towards the door only to come to a sudden halt as he tried to stop the room from spinning. "On second thoughts, maybe I will need some help to my room…"

Seeing his uncertain steps Elizabeth quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"I guess you´re lucky that I´m here."

"Very lucky", he agreed while allowing Elizabeth to lead him out of the room and down one of the darkened corridors. Words did not need to be spoken, he knew that Elizabeth knew how grateful he was. They had always been there for each other, they were each others rocks.

"Thanks", he said after a while of companionable silence. "Remind me to thank you again once my senses have returned, I doubt I'll remember much in the morning."

"You really want me to remind you of this?", she asked chuckling slightly. She would so not want to be reminded of it if she was in his place.

"And you´re welcome", she added when they arrived at his door.

"Perhaps not" he decided, thinking she was probably right. "May it´s best to forget any of this happened, though I'm sure Rodney will have great pleasure in reminding me."

She smirked, sure that he was right. "Here we are... escorted back to your room safe and sound", Elizabeth then said.

Noticing that they were finally at his door his eyes widened, surprised how quickly they got there. Shaking his head bemused, he looked back at Elizabeth and drunkenly hugged her.

Elizabeth was taken aback when he suddenly hugged her. Being too surprised to react the only thing she did was breathe in his scent, that now was mingled with the scent of alcohol. But still, he smelled so good...

"What would I do without you", he wondered before pulling away and giving her a tender smile.

"Good Night Elizabeth." He paused and took great care in studying her face. "You know you're really pretty when you smile", he stated with another smile. Stepping towards his doors they then slid open, welcoming him home. Without another word he stepped inside and the doors closed behind him.

In the morning no doubt he would not recall anything he had told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared after him, surprised by his words. Before she had managed to regain her composure he had disappeared in his room and left her standing infront of his door.

Blinking a few times she then started to grin before turning around and heading towards her own room.

--

Laura & Rodney

"Do not complain to me in the morning when you have a pounding headache", Rodney muttered as they disappeared down the corridor.

Laura Cadman glanced up at Rodney while stumbling along next to him.

"Me? I´d never do that", she said with a grin. "I´m not the one who has to wine about stuff all the time", she added sarcastically an looked at him innocently at the same time.

"I do not whine", Rodney quickly retorted while casting her a glare. "I state the obvious, which everyone else seems perfectly happy to ignore." Yes, he knew he complained a little but he believed that he had always had the right to do so, too.

Laura just chuckled at that. "Of course not", she said.

"By the way you could have easily won that last round of cards if you had kept the card you picked up instead of discarding it." Rodney had given the appearance of not paying attention to the game, but he had infact been watching Cadman and her hand carefully.

When he told her about the card game Laura glanced up at him again. "Maybe you should play yourself next time. Then you could be happy if I was too drunk to play properly", she said giggling. To be honest the last few rounds she had had trouble to get her cards into focus.

She then suddenly let go of Rodneys arm and spun around. "Isn´t my room back there?", she asked pointing in the direction they had just come from, while trying to stand properly. The fact that everything around her was spinning now didn´t really help.

"Is it?," he asked, frowning. He hadn't realised that they had walked straight past Cadman's quarters. Normally he wasn't as easily distracted.

Awkwardly placing a hand on her back he steered her back down the corridor they came from.

Laura sighed and told herself to focus. "Yes, it is", she mumbled and then let herself being dragged towards her room.

"Which one is your room?", he then asked. He knew her quarters were around here, he just didn't know which room.

"Don´t you remember? You were in my room already", she told him trying to focus on the doors infront of her. They all looked so similar and why had that door two openers?

"You don't expect me to remember the exact room?" Rodney asked.

"Aren´t you supposed to be a genius?", she answered glaring at him.

Placing a hand on her head she then tried to clear her mind. "I think it´s that one." She pointed at one of the doors before glancing up at Rodney.

Rodney quickly gestured towards it. "Well, there you go. There's you room, and you're welcome", he said before she even had a chance to thank him. He was like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't know how to handle this drunken version of Laura.

Laura stepped towards the room and opened it. A quick look inside showed her that it really was the right room.

Turning back to Rodney she then grinned at him.

"Thank you Rodney, you´re my hero", she said and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back and stumbling inside the room towards her bed.

A stunned Rodney raised his hand and brushed his fingers against the cheek Cadman had just kissed. His cheeks flushed and he struggled not to smile. He was supposed to be annoyed with her after all.

With one final glance towards her door he then headed to his own room.

--

Back on Pegasus - Lee & Dee

Lee entered the quarters he shared with Dee on Pegasus. He was glad that he finally made it. He could have sworn the way wasn´t that long when he went into the city.

Trying to stay silent and not make any noise he walked through the room and started to get undressed, which was a bit difficult, as standing straight wasn´t so easy anymore. Getting off his trousers he stumbled and almost fell, but managed to steady himself. In the process however he knocked something from the table, which landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Frak", he cursed and tried to make out what it was, which wasn´t easy as he hadn´t turned on the lights.

Dee sighed loudly letting him know that she was awake before sitting up and turning the light on which flooded the room with a pale orange glow. It was late, very late, and by the condition Lee had returned to her in, she gathered that he had been drinking. A tremor of anger shook her body as she stared at him through her brown and surprisingly alert eyes.

"It's late", she pointed out while watching him peer down at whatever he had knocked off the table.

Lee shielded his eyes against the light that suddenly appeared. Hearing Dees voice he then turned around to face her.

"Sorry... didn´t want to wake you", he told her trying not to prattle.

He then decided to just ignore what had fallen off the table and head to bed. He felt tired and just wanted to lay down.

"You didn't...I was already awake", Dee said. Circling her arms around her knees and drawing them against her chest, she continued to stare at him. She had laid in bed stewing for a long time over Lees absence and it was safe to say she was a little more than pissed.

"I was waiting up for you. You said you'd be back hours ago. Lee, I thought we were going to spend some time together tonight?" The disappointment was evident in her voice.

Lee walked over to the bed and sat down carefully. He then looked at Dee.

"Sorry, I... I met Kara in Atlantis", he then told her, deciding to better say the truth. "Anders died and she was pretty shaken up."

Getting rid of his shirt he then lay down, which he instantly regretted, as everything started to spin around him. So he slowly pushed himself up again and leaned against the wall.

"So you decided to help her drown her sorrows?", she snapped, feeling hurt that her own needs had been pushed aside for Kara. Kara Thrace, who he had not spoken to properly for almost a year. She hated the fact that Kara had such power over him. A number of times she had witnessed Kara abuse this power and she wasn't going to just sit by and let it happen again.

Dee loved him, couldn't he see that?

Lee turned to face her when he heard the tone in which she spoke.

"What was I supposed to do, just leave her alone?", he snapped back. "Her husband just died."

Glancing at Dee he then frowned. She couldn´t really expect him to turn his back on Kara in such a situation, could she? What kind of person would do something like that?

"Of course not!", she snapped angrily, her temper flaring. "But you could have told me. I am your girlfriend, Lee. Or have you forgotten?", she reminded him, her voice low as she tried to keep their argument from getting out of hand or overheard by the crew in rooms closeby.

Sighing, she laid back down with the intention of going to sleep.

Lee frowned. She was right. He should have told her, but it had completely slipped his mind after he had seen Kara so sad.

Turning to look at Dee properly he then said: "I´m sorry, Dee. You´re right. I should have told you. I just... didn´t think it would get so late. We met John, Laura and Rodney and played a few rounds of cards. And we tested their Tequila, which is much stronger than any alcohol we have...", he tried to explain.

"I just lost track of time."

Dee had rolled over onto her side, with her back to him. With her eyes wide open she listened to all he had to say. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Rolling back onto her back she looked up at him and nodded.

"It's ok."

Hearing that Lee and Kara had not been alone made her feel better. Pushing herself up, she leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Night."

When Dee turned back to him Lee felt relieved. He didn´t like fighting with her, especially not when he was drunk.

"Night", he said as well and lay back down to get some sleep.


	6. ancient device

bNext day - Atlantis Conference Room/b Next day - Atlantis Conference Room:

The conference room was once more full of people. There was so much to discuss, so many decisions to make.

With his hands folded on top of the table, Jack sneaked a glance down at his watch for the third time in the past hour. Since arriving in Atlantis he had hardly left this particular room. He was in high demand, if it wasn't officers from home-land security demanding his time, it was the scientists, the Air Force or his very own SGC and Atlantis personnel. Everyone was awaiting his orders, orders which the General currently didn't have. And if that was not enough pressure, it was also his job to make sure the fleet was taken care of. Any lesser man would have crumbled under the pressure.

"Any members of your military who have volunteered to join our explorer teams should report to the gate room at 08:00 tomorrow. We'll decide there and then what teams they'll join. I know we have a position in SG-1 that'll need to be occupied till Lt. Colonel Carter is ready to return to active duty."

Cameron Mitchell's frown did not go unnoticed by Jack. "If you have a problem with this Mitchell you can discuss it with me later."

"Yes, sir."

Jack rubbed his forehead sensing one of his headaches coming in. "I think it'd also be a good idea to have your pilots trained to fly Atlantis puddle jumpers and our own F-302's", Jack told Admiral Adama.

Elizabeth nodded at what Jack said. "We should have all your people tested for the ATA-gene. It is possible that some of your people already have it, too, if you really do come from earth originally", Elizabeth said turning to Admiral and Commander Adama. "Any pilots who have it could start training to fly the puddle jumpers. Everyone else who wishes to could have the gene therapy. Without it it won´t be possible to fly the jumpers." She knew it was a risk giving these people the chance to operate their ships, but they were in a very bad situation and had to have some faith.

"And I know I'd definitely like the opportunity to fly in one of your…vipers, isn't it?" John butted in, looking at Lee and Adama. John couldn't help but notice how agile the spacecraft had been compared to their own.

Lee nodded. "I would definitely love to fly one of the jumpers", he said with a grin and then turned to John. "And I´ll gladly show you how to fly a viper. Or maybe Starbuck will. She usually trains new pilots."

Elizabeth smiled. Their new allies really were very cooperative and everyone seemed to get along very well. Part of her almost couldn´t believe their luck. She had been a bit sceptical at first, but so far there had been no problems.

She then turned to Jack. "Maybe we should think about having new teams, mix them, so that everyone from the Battlestar crews will have at least one member of our people on the team. That should make it easier out there, as we already know a bit more about what awaits us", she suggested.

"Woah, hang on. Does this include SG-1?", Cameron asked, before Jack had a chance to respond to Elizabeths suggestion. He really didn't like the thought of his team being split up. They were a close knit group and they worked exceptionally well together, complimenting eachother in each and every way. Mixing them all up would make them loose their team dynamics, which was something he had been working hard on over the past year.

"This wont be a permanent move", Jack quickly stated, making sure that everyone was well aware of this and trying to reassure Cameron that his team would not be separated for long.

Elizabeth nodded at Jacks words. "I agree, it doesn´t have to be permanent, just until our new friends start to know their way around", she said.

Cameron was still not happy, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Will I get to choose who is on my team?", John asked, looking between Elizabeth and Jack.

"I'd feel more comfortable choosing my own team", he admitted. "Or at least a couple of members of my team."

"That'll be taken under consideration", Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to look at John who seemed to be back to normal. She really wondered if he remembered how he acted last night. Pushing those thoughts away she then tried to concentrate on the current situation again.

"I think we can discuss this better once we know who exactly will be joining the teams. I certainly won´t be making these decisions", she stated. This was military terrain.

"We also have managed to check out more of the city that can be inhabited. So, several of your people can settle down in Atlantis now", Elizabeth then told Admiral Adama and Laura Roslin.

Laura smiled at Elizabeth. She knew how much trust it took for Elizabeth to offer this and was really grateful. "Thank you. We can go over our peoples records together later and decide who can move in first."

"Dr. Weir, I'd like to have a word with you after this meeting", Jack then said with a sharp nod in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth nodded. So far they hadn´t had time to talk privately and she thought that it would be a good idea, seeing as he was the new military leader.

"If there is nothing more to discuss, I believe we can call this meeting to an end", Jack said with a trace of hope. He was tired and his patience was wearing thin from lack of sleep.

He looked to the Admiral and Lee. "There is nothing else you want to discuss at this moment, is there?"

The Admiral shook his head. "I think you've answered all I wanted to know for now. Thank you for your time General."

Jack smiled and waved his hand, discarding Adamas thanks. "Not a problem. I'm a slave to the people, or so I've been told. Who needs sleep?...apparently I don't." He then stood up, so the others could leave.

Lee chuckled at the Generals words. He liked the man and he could sympathise with him as well. A lack of sleep always sucked. He felt a little tired himself, but that was his own fault. Besides, he´d survive, he had been working on a lot less sleep after all, he thought remembering when the Cylons had come after them every 33 minutes. That now seemed really far away however. So much had changed in the last few days. Never would he have imagined that he´d have to worry about other enemies besides the Cylons.

He then followed his father out of the room.

Once Jack and Elizabeth were alone he turned to her. "I just want to apologise for treading on your toes, Dr."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow at what he said. "I didn´t notice you did", she told him with a smile. Actually I´m really glad you're here. The days before your arrival have been kind of horrible", she admitted. "Several of your men who believed to be in charge actually did tread on my toes."

"Ah, yes. _Those_ men." Jack grimaced before quietly admitting to her: "I've been trying to avoid them all morning. You know, they're more persistent than the freaking Goa'uld."

Elizabeth laughed slightly at his words. "Don´t let them hear that", she told him.

Relaxing in Elizabeths presence, Jack rested against the table and relaxed his shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you know that I have no intention of overstepping my boundaries. You've done a good job here, Dr. Besides, I've never taken great pleasure in the endless paper work and mission debriefs." He smiled at her, no longer hiding his amusement. "Kinda makes me wish I was back out there exploring."

Sitting down on the edge of the table Elizabeth watched him. "Yes, the paperwork... it´s not my favourite thing to do either, but it comes with the responsibilities. And I´m sure we´ll work this out. It´s all a matter of organisation. Just drop some of your least favourite duties on someone else", she told him looking rather innocent. "That´s the advantage of being a leader."

Jack chuckled amused.

Before they could continue the conversation however the alarms suddenly went on and Elizabeth jumped up, rushing towards the door.

"Oh, for crying out loud", Jack muttered sighing and slapped his hand over his eyes in frustration. It looked like he definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. He then followed Elizabeth out of the room.

--

**Western part of Atlantis:**

The military personnel who had been given the task of exploring the western part of Atlantis that morning had come across a strange device in a room which had been locked. The room being locked had given them enough reason to believe that the discovery was an important one. By Sheppards orders, McKay and Zelenka were called straight away to try and discover what the ancient device actually was, and by O'Neill's command Daniel Jackson had joined them.

"It's an exact replica of the device on P4X-639. The device was meant to be able to change time, like a time machine, however the ancients never actually managed to make it work and it only created time loops. We were caught in a time loop for months. At the time Jack and Teal'c were the only ones who could remember previous…"

"Yes, yes that is all very fascinating," Rodney exclaimed blandly, not sounding very riveted at all by Daniel's trip down memory lane. "So you think this is some kind of device that plays with time?"

"Possibly", Daniel said while peering closer at the large movable slabs. "There was also another ancient device similar to this one which actually was a weapon. We used it to stop the replicators. So, maybe it isn't wise to touch anything until I've had time to translate the writings around the base."

"And how long will that take?", Rodney asked.

"Well without my research, it could take a while. All my notes are back on Earth at the SGC." Daniel crouched down and examined the writings closely. "Some of the inscriptions are familiar…but others are not."

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Weir to help with the translations", Zelenka suggested. He couldn´t wait to examine the new device closely.

Cadman walked through the room and looked at the three of them. Just like always, she thought. Rodney snapped at the others and everyone thought he knew everything best. Daniel Jackson fit right in.

Her gaze then fell onto Rodney and a small smirk appeared on her lips. Her memories of the last night were a little blurry, but she remembered that he had walked her to her room, which she thought was rather nice of him.

"No, I don't think we need to be troubling Dr. Weir", Daniel decided. "I'll just ask her if I can borrow her notes. A lot of them are based on my previous work on the ancient language so I should be able to use them. I'll go and ask her now."

Standing up he headed back towards the door. Noticing Cadman he nodded his greeting as he passed her. "And don't touch anything", he called out as he left.

The moment Daniel was gone, Rodney pulled out his miniature hand held computer and began to circle the machine once again. "I wonder where the power storage is. It's obvious that it works by encoding some kind of sequence."

Zelenka nodded at Rodney and kneeled down infront of the device. "Maybe we can open it and just have a look", he suggested. Nothing could go wrong by doing that.

Looking up, Rodney noticed Cadman, who was their military guard. Embarrassed, he glanced back down at his computer, avoiding eye contact. "How is your head this morning", he asked.

Cadman glanced at Rodney and put on and innocent smile. "My head? It´s just fine", she told him. It was the truth, she didn´t have a headache, but her stomach was badly reminding her of the last night. She hadn´t managed to eat much so far.

"Why, are you worried about me, Rodney?", she then asked giving him a perky grin.

Rodneys mouth dropped open slightly at Cadmans question. For a couple of moments he was at a loss for words. He honestly didn´t know how to respond to that. Luckily he recovered from the initial surprise fairly quickly.

"Why should I be worried? You're quite capable of coping with a hangover, which you do not appear to be suffering from anyway." Had his concern been that obvious? It was one thing to be concerned and another to show that concern. He glanced up at her wondering if she remembered kissing his cheek. She hadn't hinted at doing so, so it was safe to assume that she didn't.

He then turned back to Zelenka and the device. Nodding his head at what Zelenka had said before he gestured for him to remove the panel which he believed to be covering the power supply. "I want to run a few tests."

Cadman smirked. She had just been teasing Rodney, but as he seemed to be speechless for a bit she wondered if he could really have been worried. She actually liked the thought. She was getting along with Rodney quite well lately.

Zelenka nodded at Rodneys words. "Me, too", he said and started to open the device carefully.

"Just be careful", Cadman warned. "We have no idea what that thing actually does."

"Oh, thank you, I wasn't aware that we have no idea what this device does", Rodney said sarcastically. Once Zelenka had the panel off Rodney brought his flash torch out of his shirt pocket and shined it inside.

Cadman just ignored Rodneys remark and kneeled down to be able to peer into the device over Zelenkas shoulder.

"I can't believe it", Rodney then exclaimed excitedly, his face lighting up with his discovery. Apparently the device was powered by what looked like a miniature ZPM. He however couldn´t be sure until he examined it properly.

Zelenkas face lit up as well. "This is fantastic", he said excitedly. "The device is built to operate without stripping power from the city itself."

Thinking for a moment he then went on. "We should take it out and examine it properly. Maybe parts of the city can be activated through it as well", he suggested. They really needed to make more parts of the city inhabitable, now that their new allies were here.

He then carefully reached into the device and grabbed the miniature ZPM to take it out. At that moment he felt like he got a small electric shock and then the device roared and started glowing weirdly. Pulling out his hand Zelenka stared at it shocked and stumbled backwards. The next second an alarm could be heard.

"What did you do?", Rodney accused while jumping back in panic. Certain slabs started to rise and fall as if they had a life of their own and Rodney watched in horror as a shield which appeared to be protecting the device showed up and started to expand.

Moving further back, he pointed an accusing finger at Zelenka. "Why did you try to remove the power supply, you idiot!?"

Zelenka got to his feet and turned to Rodney. "You didn´t have any objections when I suggested to remove it", he snapped pushing his glasses back.

Daniel appeared in the door way, his eyes wide. "I thought I told you not to touch anything", he yelled to them.

Cadman stared at the device and then the still growing shield.

"Move back", she ordered quickly, not really trusting the shield not to harm anyone.

She then tapped her radio. "Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, we have a problem down in the new lab."

Rodney moved backwards until he was up against the wall. The golden glow continued to expand, now almost filling the whole room. "Oh god. We're trapped." It had just dawned on him that there was a possibility that he may die, and that thought terrified him.

em"_This is Colonel Sheppard. I'm on my way."/em_

_Cadman talked to Dr. Weir over the radio and brought her up to date. _She was just about to tell Rodney and Zelenka that Dr. Weir ordered them to shut the device down, when she saw Rodney backed up against a wall. Rushing towards him she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. If the shield was dangerous they better left the room.

"Move, Rodney!"

Once outside the door closed and they could hear a noise and feel a little tremor. "I guess the shield is covering the whole room now", Cadman said and glanced from Zelenka to Daniel and then to Rodney.

"You all ok?", she asked.

"If we don't stop it the shield might expand till it covers the whole city", Rodney mumbled, still staring at the door, that now glowed orange. It took him a couple of moments to realise that Cadman was talking to them.

"I'm… how can I be ok? We may have just doomed the whole city!"

Daniel frowned. "We don't even know if the shield is harmful."

Rodney turned to him. "Oh be my guest, if you want to find out."

At that moment Sheppard arrived. Glancing into the room through a window, he made an 'o' expression.

"What is that thing?"

"We don't know," Daniel said.

They then felt another small tremor and the door opened again. The glowing shield slowly moved out of the room.

Sheppard took a step towards it and dipped his gun into the shield. The gun passed through easily. "It's not solid."

Cadman glanced from Rodney to John. "At least it doesn´t seem to destroy everything that gets in contact with it", she said.

"It stopped", Zelenka then called. "It´s not getting bigger anymore."

Cadman turned to him. "That's a good thing, right?"

The next second some sort of energy wave erupted a few feet away.

"Woah, what was that?", she called and instantly looked at Rodney for an explanation.

"It looked like some kind of energy wave", Rodney said, looking just as confused as everyone else. "And before you ask me, no, I have no idea what it did." He hated not having the answers.

"I don't care what it is or does. I just want that thing off!", Sheppard ordered as he tried to make out what was being said over the radios.

--

**Control room:**

Elizabeth hurried into the control room and looked around. "What is going on?", she demanded to know.

"We don´t know, Dr. Weir. The alarm suddenly went off", someone called.

"Then find out", she answered. The next second she heard Cadman over the communications system. "What kind of problem?", she asked.

"Great", she then mumbled when Cadman had told her. "Tell them to shut it down."

Turning around she looked at Jack with a frown. "Apparently Dr. Zelenka and Dr. McKay have activated some sort of ancient device", she let him know. "But they don´t know what it does."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. "Of course they did." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Tilting his radio towards his mouth he contacted Daniel. "Daniel? What's going on?"

_"I don't know Jack, I returned back to the lab and they had somehow activated the device. It's created some kind of shield which is growing dramatically."_

"Of course it is", Jack mumbled. Why wasn't he surprised?

Elizabeth tipped her radio. "Rodney, do you hear me? Do you have any idea what that device does and how to shut it down?", she asked.

--

Teyla had just returned from visiting her people on the mainland when the alarms were triggered. She increased her pace to a quick jog as she headed directly for the control room. A wave of emotion suddenly hit her. Coming to an abrupt halt she shakily grasped onto the nearest door in surprise. She reached for her com-unit and realised that she had left it in her room. Quickly she started to run as fast as she could.

"The Wraith", she yelled as she rushed into the control room, breathing heavily.

"The Wraith, they are in Atlantis."

Elizabeth was still waiting for Rodneys answer when she heard Teylas voice.

"How the hell did that happen?", she called and looked from Teyla to her people.

"Did our sensors pick up any darts or other ships?"

"No Dr. Weir. There are no ships anywhere near the city. They must have found another way in."

_"If I had an idea, don't you think I would have turned it off by now?"_, came Rodney's sarcastic remark through the radio. _"The shield has stopped expanding but the device emitted some kind of pulse wave. We seem to be fine so I don't think it's dangerous...at least not yet."_

"Then find a way", Elizabeth told him before turning back to Teyla and the others.

"They're close by", Teyla said glancing from Elizabeth to Jack.

Jack nodded to himself, coming to a decision. Grabbing the nearest military personnel's gun, he waved his hand. "You four are with me."

"I'm coming with you", Teyla said, walking towards Jack. "I can prove to be of some assistance to you."

Jack considered her offer for a moment before agreeing. "Ok, let's go."

Seeing Jack and the others leave Elizabeth decided that it was time to warn the city.

"Put me on the cities communications system."

Seconds later she got the ok and then addressed the city.

"This is Weir. We seem to have a security leek. Wraith are in the city and an unknown ancient device is out of control. All military personnel report for duty immediately. All civilians go to your quarters and lock them until further notice." She would have preferred to evacuate all civilians at once, but having them run through a city with god knows how many Wraith was not a good idea.

--

**out on a balcony:**

Clear of her duties for the day, Dee had decided to see the city for herself. The cities architecture took her breath away. It was beautiful and so advanced compared to their own cities back on Caprica. Atlantis may not be earth but it was a worthy substitute.

Free to explore she had found herself out on a balcony, overlooking the sea and the mainland in the distance. The old man had told them that some of them would live in the city while others would stay on the mainland. She hoped she was one of the people chosen to stay in the city. She had no doubts that she would, Lee's relationship settled that.

Suddenly alarms were triggered. Dee looked wildly around searching the skies for Cylon raiders. It took her a couple of seconds to remember that there were no Cylons here.

--

Aiden Ford rushed with several men along one of the large balconies when suddenly several Wraith appeared infront of them.

Pointing his P-90 at them he then saw several of his men turning around. The Wraith seemed to be everywhere. They were trapped.

Immediately he gave the order to fire and shot several Wraith himself.

From the corner of his eye he could see men going down and wondered how they would be able to survive this when suddenly some kind of energy wave hit him.

What the hell was that, he wondered. Then he was grabbed from behind and pushed against the railing.

--

One minute she was alone and in the next further down the balcony was a man pinned against the railing by a...

Dees eyes grew wide as she stared at the creature. It wasn't like anything she had ever laid her eyes on before. For a couple of moments her legs refused to move, leaving her helpless to watch. It was only when she realised that it was her fear that was keeping her from moving that she was able to regain control of her legs.

Moving quickly but stealthily, she approached them. Noticing that the man had dropped his firearm she grabbed it. "Let him go!"

Hearing a voice the Wraith turned to her, startled for a second. This second was enough for Ford to get his knife and drag it into the Wraiths chest. He then ducked and threw himself sideways out of the Wraiths reach.

Getting back up on his feet he then noticed the Wraith turning towards them.

"Shoot", he called and glanced at the woman.

Dee squeezed the trigger and shot the Wraith straight in the chest. When the creature still moved she shot it three more times, until it fell to the ground.

Once she was positive that they were no longer in danger she swiftly pointed the gun at the man. "Where the frak did you come from?", she demanded. They had just appeared out of nowhere. She knew she had been alone out here, and she knew she wasn't crazy.

Aiden looked at the woman when she pointed the gun at him.

"Easy...", he mumbled taking a step back.

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing. Who are you anyway?", he wanted to know. She wasn´t part of the expedition team, he knew that. He would have remembered if he had seen _her_ before.

Glancing around he frowned. "Where are all the others?", he asked referring to his men and the Wraith that had been there moments before.

He then looked at the sky. "And where are the darts and hive ships?" The air around the city had been full of ships moments before. They couldn´t all just have disappeared.

Dee ignored his 'easy' request and kept the gun pointed firmly at his chest. She was not one to be easily spooked but at this precise moment she definitely was. "I'm…" she quickly stopped herself, what the hell was she doing?

"What others?" she frowned, her uneasiness growing. "Darts? Hive ships?" Unintentionally her arm dropped slightly as she stared at him. He was either a very good liar or he was just as confused as she was. She wasn't sure what to believe.

"My team", Ford answered still glancing around. "And why is the damn alarm turned on?" It was pretty annoying and everyone knew that they were under attack anyway... or weren´t they, he wondered looking at the empty sky again.

Realising that her arm was slacking, Dee pointed the gun at him again. "Who are you?", she asked deciding to ask him the question he had just asked her.

"Lt. Aiden Ford", he said and then heard Dr. Weirs familiar voice over the communication systems.

"What the hell...", he mumbled. "We already knew that there are Wraith in the city."

He then glanced at the woman, who still hadn´t told him her name. Something was really odd here.

Dee lowered the gun yet again, deciding that the man couldn't be that good of a liar. He did appear generally confused. "You are from Earth?", she asked assuming that he must be one of the Earthlings.

They had been warned about the Wraith. She guessed the creature she had killed had been one of them. Glancing down at it, she nudged it with her shoe to check that it was dead. It didn't move. Glancing back up at Lt. Aiden Ford, she waited for him to answer her question.

When she finally lowered the gun completely Ford relaxed a little.

"Yes, I am", he told her, wondering why she asked. Could she be one of the Athosians? No, most of them had been evacuated and he knew all the remaining ones. Besides, she wasn´t dressed like an Athosian.

"We should head to the control room", he then suggested. He still felt rather confused, but Dr. Weir probably could tell him what was going on.

He then attempted to tap his radio to contact her, but noticed that it was gone. Great, he thought. It must have fallen off when the Wraith attacked him.

Dee was still a little weary of him, but reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. She had been alone, she was certain. This just didn't make any sense. One thing she however was certain about, she had no intention of giving him back his gun.

She waved the gun towards the door. "Lead the way" she told him.

--

**Atlantis corridors:**

Sheila Trebal and her sister Sherry were on their way to the landing place of the Aurora, when they suddenly saw some kind of energy wave coming towards them.

"Run", Sheila called and turned around. She had no clue what this was, but she didn´t want to risk finding out.

They however were too late. The wave hit them and Sheila stumbled forward. "What happened?", she called and then suddenly heard the cities alarm.

"No idea, but let´s get back to the control room", Sherry said.

Sheila nodded and they started for the control room. Walking around a corner Sheila then got hit in the stomach and thrown against the wall.

Breathing heavily she looked up and froze when she saw a Wraith coming towards her. How did the Wraith get into Atlantis?

Her sisters scream then pulled her out of her stasis.

"No", she called out jumping up and pulling her gun. Before she could however shoot at the Wraith who was feeding on her sister the other Wraith knocked the gun out of her hand and threw her back against the wall.

The next second Sheila felt the Wraiths hand around her neck. She tried to struggle to get free, but the Wraith was too strong.

Seeing the Wraith strike out with his arm she then knew that this was her end.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The Wraith was shot three times in the back. Growling in pain it let go of Sheila and turned to face Cameron Mitchell, who continued to point his gun at the creature. Cameron was heading towards the control room when out of no where these people and two Wraiths appeared further down the corridor. He then quickly rushed towards them to help the women.

Sheila dropped to the ground when the Wraith let go of her and looked up to the man shooting.

Trying to catch her breath she then glanced around and saw the body of her sister laying a few feet away. A wave of sadness, shock and anger rushed through her.

Meanwhile the Wraith Cameron had shot stumbled before charging towards him.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Three more shots seemed to do the trick and the Wraith finally dropped onto the ground, no longer moving. Cameron had been so focused on killing the damn thing that he had forgotten about the other one. Before he had a chance to react the other Wraith grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Cameron groaned in pain. Rolling onto his side, he looked up seeing that the Wraith was standing over him. Reaching for his belt he pulled out a small hand held gun.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

In the next second the Wraith toppled ontop of him. The thing was still breathing but didn't seem to have the strength to move.

Hearing more shots Sheila tore her eyes away from her sisters remains, turned around and saw the second Wraith - the one that had been feeding on her sister - fall on top of the man that had saved her life.

Rushing forward she pulled the Wraith away from him. He wouldn´t feed on anyone else! Grabbing her knife from her boot she then drove it into the Wraith several times, until she finally was sure that it was dead.

Cameron felt himself able to breathe easier as the Wraith was pulled off him. Man, that thing had been heavy. Sitting up, he was just in time to see the woman plunge a knife a couple of times into the Wraith. And here he had thought she was a damsel in distress. Boy, had he been wrong.

Quickly clambering to his feet, he stepped beside her and looked down at the Wraith.

"Thanks. You ok, you're not hurt?" He then remembered the other woman. Looking over his shoulder he saw what was left of the other woman. It was barely more than bones.

I´m ok", Sheila said while getting up and following him to her sister.

Looking down at the body Sheila had trouble holding back tears. Sherry had been so young... and now she looked like an old woman. No, more like a skeleton

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself she then turned to the man.

"Who are you and how did you get into the city?", she asked. The man wasn´t dressed like anyone in Atlantis and she had never seen him before. Of course she didn´t know everyone in the city, but he didn´t look like he belonged here.

"Who am _I_?", Cameron repeated her question slowly. After a couple of seconds he answered her: "I'm Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell", he said standing back up to his full height to face her properly. Judging by her appearance and clothing it was obvious that she wasn't military or one of Teyla's people. It was possible that she was one of the Galactica or Pegasus crew but somehow he didn't think so.

"We occupy this city. Who are you?", he then asked. He kept his firearm close to his side, just in case. "And how did you just do that?," he waved his hand about. "Just appear like that?"

"You occupie the city?", Sheila asked stunned and shocked. That just didn´t sound good. Frowning she noticed that her weapon was several feet away on the ground and she didn´t think she could do much with her knife against his gun.

"I´m Sheila Trebal, 1st officer of the Aurora", she told him. "What do you want from us?"

She then looked a bit quizzically at him. "What do you mean, appear like that? We were on our way to the Aurora and if we... I don´t get there soon my people will look for me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sheila", Cameron said, trying to ease the tension a little. He had already seen what the woman could do with a knife. The last thing he wanted was for her to consider him a threat.

"I want nothing from you. I don't even know how you got here, and I don't think you do either for that matter." He had no idea what the Aurora was, but he could save that question for later.

"Who are your people?", he then asked.

"Who are my people?", Sheila asked surprised and suspicious.

"You are in our city and don´t know?", she added and glanced at him again. She had a weird feeling, as if something was terribly wrong. Well, of course it was, there were Wraith in Atlantis, her sister was dead and a man had just told her that his people occupied Atlantis!

"Your...city?", Cameron asked, confused. It then suddenly dawned on him. "Wait? Are you saying you're an actual Ancient?", he asked. Talk about luck. If anyone knew where Merlins stone was or how to stop the Ori, the ancients would. And now one had been delivered literally right to their doorstep.

Sheila stared at him. "Ancient? Do I look ancient to you?", she asked confused.

Before she could say anything else however she heard a voice over the cities communication channel. She had never heard the voice before.

"This is Weir. We seem to have a security leek. Wraith are in the city and an unknown ancient device is out of control. All military personnel report for duty immediately. All civilians go to your quarters and lock them until further notice."

A frown appeared on Sheilas face as she looked at Cameron again. His people really seemed to have taken over the city, but how? She hadn´t even noticed anything.

Cameron sighed. Great, he had already noticed that Wraith were in the city, but now an ancient device was out of control as well? That never was a good thing, especially if Sam was in the infirmary and had no idea who she was.

Before either of them could say something they heard footsteps coming closer.

Turning around Sheila hoped that it were her people and not more Wraith or his people.

Gripping his gun tightly, Cameron pointed it into the direction the footsteps were coming from.

A young woman and man appeared. He recognised the woman. She had been one of the crew from the Pegasus. He had no idea who the guy was, he was donning Atlantis military wear however.

He lowered his gun. "Not running away from any life suckers, were you?", he asked, meaning the Wraith.

Dee shook her head. "We´re heading to the control room." She glanced at Lt. Ford before looking back at Lt. Colonel Mitchell. "Atlantis is under attack?"

"Yup, looks that way. People and Wraith are appearing out of thin air all over the place it seems."

Sheila frowned when she noticed that the arriving people were not her own. The Colonel however seemed to know them. She still didn´t understand where they were coming from. Or was she the one who didn´t belong here? He had said that she just appeared after all. Maybe it had something to do with the weird energy wave that had hit them right before the Wraith attacked.

"Have you noticed any energy waves or something like that?", she then asked. "My sister and I were followed and hit by something like that just before the Wraith attacked us."

Ford glanced from the Colonel to the woman. He didn´t know any of them. Maybe they were more reinforcements from earth?

When she then mentioned something like an energy wave he looked at her.

"Yes, I saw something like that, too. It hit me and after that everything seemed different. My men were gone and the attacking Wraith darts and hiveships were nowhere to bee seen as well", he told them.

"He appeared out of no where, Sir", Dee quickly told Cameron before taking a step closer to the Colonel. Now that Mitchell had confirmed that people were indeed popping up all over the place, she was relived to know that she was still sane.

Cameron glanced from Dee to Ford and then at Sheila. "It's a safe guess to say that this has something to do with that ancient device thingy that Daniel and McKay are looking at."

Ford frowned. "So McKay is messing with something again?", he asked and then thought about it. "But it can´t be bad if it got rid of all the attacking Wraith and their ships."

Sheila glanced at him. "Wraith ships were attacking?", she asked surprised. "Why have the long range sensors not picked up anything?"

"Of course they have. We have been preparing for the attack for weeks", Ford told her. He then looked to the Colonel and Dee.

"Are you more reinforcements from earth?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Cameron raised both of his hands asking for silence. He could only deal with these people one at a time. He first turned to Sheila. "The long range sensors have not picked up anything because there are no Wraith ships", he said with certainty.

He then turned to Ford. "There is no wraith attack… at least there wasn't until now." He glanced at the wraith bodies, before looking back at Ford. "Who are you exactly? Your wearing the Atlantis explorers military uniform, but I don't recognise you."

Ford glanced at the Colonel. He was weird, but so was the whole situation. The Wraith attack couldn´t just have ended like that...

"I´m, Lt. Aiden Ford. I´ve been here for about a year now, since we first came to Atlantis and I don´t recognise you either", he said with a facial expression.

"Why don´t we go to the control room and talk to Dr. Weir", he then suggested.

Sheila just observed them. She once more had the feeling that something was up. If she just knew what it was.

Cameron didn't agree to Fords suggestion straight away. He just stared at him. It was as if he was searching for hidden answers that were not there. He had noticed how Lt. Ford had mentioned that the Atlantis expedition team had only been there for a year, when in fact it were a bit over three. Still, he did not correct him.

"Ok, Lieutenant. Let's all go and talk to Dr. Weir", he finally agreed. Looking at Sheila he gave her a smile. "Maybe she'll have a better idea about what the heck is going on here."

The four then headed towards the control room.

--

**Another corridor:**

"I want to volunteer", Kara told Lee firmly, as if she was worried that he'd for some reason not agree to it. They had literally bumped into each other around ten minutes ago and Lee had not wasted any time telling her about how they were getting the chance to join the earthling's off-world exploring teams. Kara straight away knew that she wanted to be part of the experience.

"I knew you would", Lee said with a smirk. It was why he had told her.

Before they had a chance to discuss it further, the cities alarms burst into life. Jumping slightly, Kara turned her head sharply to Lee. "Whats going on?"

Glancing around Lee tapped at the radio he had been given earlier.

"This is Commander Adama, can anyone hear me?", he asked. He hadn´t had a chance to test the radio yet, so he wasn´t sure if it would work.

_This is Cadman, I hear you Commander. We have a small technical problem in one of the labs. Nothing to worry about... I hope._

"Understood. Keep me updated, if anything important happens."

_Yes, sir._

Lee glanced at Kara. "Seems to be a technical problem", he told her. Not being familiar with the city he didn´t know if he should be worried or not.

Kara smirked when Lee tried to contact someone on the radio and she playfully poked her own piece of equipment to cause a reaction. Listening to Cadman and Lee's response her smirk grew. "We've been here for three days and you're already giving these people orders. You don't hang about, do you?"

Lee grinned at Kara. "That´s what Commanders do, isn´t it?"

Before he got an answer Lee then heard Dr. Weirs voice over the communications.

_"This is Weir. We seem to have a security leek. Wraith are in the city and an unknown ancient device is out of control. All military person report for duty immediately. All civilians go to your quarters and lock them until further notice."_

"Wraith? Ancient Device?...What?" Moment's before it had been a mere technical problem, now however things appeared to be much more serious. "C'mon." Kara started walking briskly down the corridor. "Hurry up, Apollo", she yelled at him over her shoulder.

Surprised at the news Lee rushed after Kara and was glad that he had his gun with him.

"The control room is that way", he called pointing to their left.

When some sort of energy wave erupted infront of them Lee stopped and then saw a group of four people appearing out of thin air.

"Woah, what was th...", he started and then threw himself sideways, knocking Kara down in the process. Several pullets flew over their heads and hit the wall. Another one grazed his arm.

Kara landed heavily onto her side as she made impact with the floor. With a sharp grunt, she raised her head. Grabbing Lee she pulled him through an open door two feet away, allowing them some coverage against the open fire. Bullets bounced off the floor where they had been seconds before, it had been a close call.

Weaponless herself, she snatched Lees gun from his grasp and fired a few rounds at the people who had attacked them, warning them against coming any closer.

"Lee, you okay?" she asked, her words laced with concern.

Lee groaned and held his arm. "Yeah... I´ll survive", he told her.

"Who the hell are those guys? They looked human, right? So they can´t be those Wraith", he said glancing at Kara.

"Yeah, they looked human", Kara agreed, risking a sneak glance around the door to acknowledge their attackers positions. The four seemed to be conversing with each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she guessed it was about what their next move should be.

Lee tapped his radio again.

"This is Commander Adama. We are under attack... er,... somewhere between the living quarters and the control room", he said frowning. Great, how should they get help if he didn´t even know where they were?

"And our attackers seem to be human."

Kara was glad that Lee had thought of asking for some backup. They were trapped with no way out and only one weapon. It looked like her warning shots had worked so far but it was only a matter of time before they would advance in on them.

"Lesson of the day, always carry a weapon", she muttered, annoyed at herself for being so reckless. Still, before now Atlantis had appeared fairly safe, so she could easily blame her moment of idiocy on false sense of security.

_This is Weir. I´ll send someone your way, Commander._

Then there was a pause before Lee heard her voice again. _Humans are attacking you?_

"Yes", Lee muttered. "Four of them", he told her with a frown. For the first time it occurred to him, that she might already know that. Was this all a trap? They had trusted these people so easily. But why would they try to kill them? They had helped rescue all their people from New Caprica after all, risking their own lives.

Before he could do or say anything else Lee then suddenly heard shooting from outside.

Ronon had approached the Genii and didn´t hesitate. Shooting at them he then called:

"Commander Adama, get out here." If they stayed in that room they were trapped.

Holding the Genii back with his gun he tapped his radio with the other hand. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, we have Genii in the city."

"Genii?", Elizabeths voice came over the radio. "How the hell did they get here?"

"Want me to ask them?", Ronon answered while firing at the Genii, so that Lee and Kara could get out of the room.

Kara turned to Lee and glanced at his arm. "You need help to stand?" It looked nothing more than a graze but she was no doc, and she wasn't about to pretend to be one either. Not waiting for him to respond she held her hand out for him to grasp. Pulling him up, she cautiously poked her head out of the room to check that it was ok to come out, not that she needed have worried. Their 'back up' appeared to have everything under control.

Keeping alert, she kept the gun raised as she exited the room.

Lee followed here and both of them headed around the corner where Ronon was.

When Lee and Kara were with him Ronon stopped shooting and glanced at them. "You ok?"

"I´ll survive", Lee answered. "Who are those people?"

"Genii", Ronon answered, as if that would explain everything. He then peered around the corner again and saw an energy wave of some sort rush through the hallway, until it hit the Genii and they disappeared. Surprised he stared at the empty corridor.

Tapping his radio again he then said: "Dr. Weir, the Genii just disappeared... and I mean disappeared. Do they have beaming technology?"

Kara blinked when the Genii suddenly vanished again. She lowered her own gun, looking a little frustrated. How was she supposed to shoot anything if they kept appearing and disappearing like that? It was enough to give her a headache.

She looked at Ronon who was busy talking into his radio. Her gaze flickered then to Lee and she raised one of her eyebrows.

Lee returned Karas look, feeling as confused as she did.

"I guess it won´t get boring around here", he then said. They seemed to have left the Cylons behind, but living peacefully didn´t seem to be an option after all.

Ronon then turned to them again. "For now they are gone. We should get you to the infirmary."

Lee nodded. "Ok, but can you tell us what is going on here?"

Ronon shrugged. "We don´t know yet. But McKay will figure it out. Until then, keep your eyes open. Wraith and Genii could still be in the city and they could appear out of thin air."

"We saw that", Lee answered with a frown. "Do you have a spare gun?"

Ronon nodded and handed him one. "The infirmary is this way."

Kara snorted in response to Lees comment, but said nothing. She was still trying to understand how people could just appear and disappear like that. It was insane, and what was even more insane was that she was starting to miss the simplicity of the Cylons. At least with them she had a solid target to hit.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she fell into step next to Lee, around three feet behind Ronon who was leading them to the infirmary.

--

**Control room:**

Elizabeth was talking to Ronon over the radio and raised an eyebrow at his words.

"The Genii? No, I don´t think they have beaming technology. They aren´t that advanced", she told him.

Something was up here. First that ancient device triggered off the alarm, then Wraith showed up and now Genii who just disappeared?

"Rodney, can you hear me? Any progress with that device? Have you found out what it does?", she asked. She had the feeling that it was somehow connected to the other incidents.

"Could it have anything to do with Wraith and Genii suddenly appearing in the city?"

Rodneys irritable voice came back through the radio:

"_Yes, I can hear you. I'm trying. The device seems to be overpowering, if we don't do something soon there is a chance it might explode. I'm trying to save us all here, so if you don't mind, I can't talk right now!" __T_he radio went dead.

Elizabeth frowned at Rodneys words, but knew that he would do his best.

Two young Lieutenants then entered the control room. Walking between them was a young girl who looked to be around six years old. "Dr. Weir, we found her wandering the halls. We have no idea where she…"

The girl suddenly rushed towards Elizabeth and threw her arms around her waist, clutching onto her tightly as if she was scared to let go. Burring her head in Elizabeths top, the child muttered something.

The Lieutenant who had spoken looked a little taken aback, his brown eyes flickered between Elizabeth and the child uncertainly. "Er… we have no idea where she came from."

A little surprised and taken aback by the childs behaviour Elizabeth glanced from the girl to the Lieutenants.

"It´s ok, I´ll handle this", she told them before turning her attention back to the girl.

Putting a hand on the obviously frightened girls shoulder she then spoke: "It´s ok, you´re safe. Want to tell me what happened and where you came from?"

The girl slowly tilted her head so she could look up at Elizabeth, but remained hugging her tightly. Her forehead creased and her lips tilted into a small frown.

"Mummy?", she asked with uncertainty, her tiny voice filled with confusion.

Elizabeth stared at the girl surprised and a little shocked. She had never seen her before, so how could she confuse her with her mother?

Kneeling down infront of her she looked at the girl closely, feeling uncertain of what to do.

"I´m sorry, but I don´t know where your Mummy is. Can you tell me where you last saw her?", she asked.

Looking at the girl Elizabeth then got a weird feeling. Somehow she looked familiar. Maybe she looked a bit like someone she knew?

The little girl continued to frown at Elizabeth for a couple of seconds before breaking out into a smile.

"Don't be silly, Mummy", she scolded as if she believed they were playing a game. She no longer felt afraid, she was with her mother after all.

She then wrapped her arms around Elizabeths neck and hugged her once again tightly. "Is this a game?", she asked innocently.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the girls words and then was taken by surprise once more when the girl hugged her again.

"A game? Er... yes, this is a game", she then said. "How about you show me where you were coming from when the men found you and then we can play a bit more", she said hoping to find out more about the girl this way.

When the girl finally let go of her again Elizabeth got up and held her hand out for the girl to take. She had the feeling, that the girl was somehow connected to the device, as well as the Genii and the Wraith. Maybe the girl could show her something that helped them understand what the device exactly did? It was worth a try.

The girl happily grasped Elizabeths hand and eagerly dragged her out of the control room. On the way there, she chatted away to Elizabeth, occasionally mentioning 'Daddy' as well as other things about Elizabeths future.

Elizabeth listened to the girls chattering and smiled. She really was a cute little girl, just a bit confused obviously.

"They found me over here!" Letting go of Elizabeth's hand she ran ahead and stood in the exact spot where the two large men had found her. "Can we play now?", she asked with another radiant smile.

Elizabeth looked at the girl and then around. There was nothing there that could give her any clue about what was going on. Turning back to the girl she then noticed some sort of energy wave rushing towards the girl.

"No", Elizabeth called and rushed forward, but she was too late. The energy wave hit the girl and then she was gone.

A wave of loss and sadness rushed through her and she felt a little confused about it. She didn´t even know the girl after all. But just disappearing wasn´t something Elizabeth wished on anyone.

She then turned around and looked at the two Lieutenants, who had followed her in a small distance, making sure that she was safe in a city full of Wraith and Genii. They seemed as confused as she was.

"Let´s go back to the control room", she told them and then tapped at her radio once more.

"Rodney, have you found out what that device does?", she asked in an impatient voice. "And don´t tell me to shut up. I just saw a girl disappearing infront of my eyes. I want to know what´s going on!"

_"I've managed to shut it down. Dr Jackson believes that it is a device that effects time. Until further examination I cannot say if he is correct or not - but seeing as what just happened I believe it's plausible that he is right. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to the infirmary... I think I've permanently scarred my hand."_

_--_

In one minute he was with six of his men and then suddenly they had vanished and he was alone. What was going on? He kept walking and then noticed several military personnel. Where did they come from? Atlantis was almost deserted because of the storm. The only person still annoying him had been Major Sheppard!

He didn´t understand what was going on, but he knew that he didn´t have time to find out. He needed some leverage if he was going to make it out of the city alive, and he found the perfect leverage five minutes later, Dr Weir.

_--_

"Well done, Rodney. I´m sure Carson will fix your ha..." Elizabeth said, but was interrupted by two gun shots.

Turning around she then saw the two Lieutenants laying on the floor dead. Looking up her eyes fell on a soaked person pointing a gun at her.

"Kolya", she muttered shocked and terrified.

--

**the lab:**

"Cadman keep an eye out" John said, when Elizabeths announcement boomed through the city, causing panic.

"Yes, sir", Cadman said and pulled her P-90 up, when hearing Elizabeths words about Wraith being in the city..

Firmly gripping his weapon, John turned back to Rodney and Zelenka.

"You heard me! Turn that thing off."

"How?" Rodney asked, for once looking rather clueless.

"I don't care how! Just turn that damn thing off!", John yelled, loosing his patience.

"How the hell did Wraith get into Atlantis?", Cadman then asked. The long range sensors would have had to pick ships up days ago. Keeping an eye out she then briefly glanced towards John.

Zelenka pailed at hearing Elizabeths words. "We should get back to our rooms", he said looking rather scared.

Cadman frowned at him. "No, you´re going to help turn that thing off", she told him. "You turned it on after all."

Rodney glanced at Zelenka before glancing back at the shield. He honestly didn't know what John expected him to do. The device was surrounded by the shield. A shield they had no idea if it was dangerous or not.

"I have no idea how they got in here. But if Elizabeth says they're here, they are here." John kept a watchful eye on the corridor while waiting for Zelenka and Rodney to do something about the ancient device.

Rodney stepped towards the shield. "The only way to know if it is safe is for one of us to touch it." He gestured for Zelenka to do so.

Zelenka looked at Rodney unbelievingly. "Me? No, I´m not going to touch it. It could be dangerous. You do it, or maybe he can", he said pointing at Daniel.

Daniels mouth flew open when Zelenka volunteered him to touch the shield.

Cadman frowned at them. Just as always... "I´ll do it", she said and walked towards the shield, hoping that it really was harmless.

Feeling a little uneasy she then raised her hand and slowly touched the shield, while keeping one eye firmly shut.

Rodney stared at Cadman, his expression a mixture or horror and admiration. "What? you? no?" But before he had a chance to throw further words at her she had already touched the shield.

When nothing happened Cadman opened her second eye again and let out a sigh of relief. "It seems safe."

Rodney sighed in relief at her words.

He then wearily approached the shield himself and hesitantly touched it. Deeming it safe himself, he stepped through it.

Daniel was next to follow, deciding that if anyone could help turn this thing off he could.

"Zelenka, you're next", John informed the man while gesturing at the shield.

When Zelenka hesitated Cadman went over to him and pushed him through the shield feeling rather annoyed with the scientist.

"Ok, I´m going", Zelenka muttered walking towards the center of the room.

Cadman was just about to step through the shield into the room as well, when she suddenly heard footsteps.

Turning around she saw a group of Genii heading their way.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me", John exclaimed as he too noticed the Genii who were firing at them. Immediately he shot back at them, making them come to a halt and ducking for cover.

--

Rodney was kneeling down in front of the ancient device, peering in at the glowing power supply. When Zelenka tried to remove the mini ZPM, he must have triggered some kind of malfunction, or at least this was what Rodney predicted. Removing the ZPM now may even cause a complete meltdown with catastrophic effects. But still, did they have a choice?

Daniel was desperately trying to translate the ancient text, and was not working too well under the pressure. "It says here how this was a theo- no, that word translates as second - this was a second attempt to control time. I knew it! It's like the device on…"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. But that doesn't help our current situation!", Rodney snapped. His forehead creased in frustration. The device was now humming which Rodney did consider to be a good sign. There was only one thing he could do. He reached inside, grabbed the ZPM and yelped in pain as the heat radiating from the device scolded the flesh on his hand. Grimacing he tugged desperately, ignoring the pain searing through his hand and up his arm. With one final firm tug the ZPM disconnected and Rodney flew back, crashing into the wall. The humming began to cease and another freak energy wave pulsed through the room. It was only then that the shield slowly began to dim until it had completely disappeared.

--

John along with Cadman was trying to keep the Genii back. He just couldn't understand how the city had been compromised like this unless….

Cadman fired at the Genii as well.

"Aren´t they supposed to be our allies now?", she called frowning.

Another energy wave suddenly flew past him and Cadman, heading towards the Genii. Seconds later he and Cadman were alone again out in the corridor. He turned and looked at Laura, the look of utter confusion was frozen upon his face. Wordlessly he walked back into the lab.

Cadman stared at the now empty corridor and frowned. She then heard Rodney scream and quickly turned around to see what was happening. In that second Rodney flew crashing into a wall.

Shocked and a little frightened she entered the room and headed towards Rodney.

Kneeling down beside him she looked at him, concern written all over her face.

"Rodney, are you ok?", she asked.

Rodney was cradling his hand when Cadman approached. The palm of his hand was badly burnt and was beginning to blister. With Elizabeth speaking in his ear, he merely just looked at Cadman and nodded in confirmation. He wasn't ok, he was far from being ok but at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that he had possibly saved Atlantis yet again.

_"Well done, Rodney. I´m sure Carson will fix your ha..."_

"Dr…Elizabeth?", Rodney frowned when Elizabeth suddenly went quiet.

John, who had been peering at the machine while listening to Daniel, looked up when Rodney said Elizabeths name. "What's wrong?" he asked.

_"Kolya"_

Rodney's eyes grew wide and he looked up at John. "Kolya is in Atlantis, he's with Elizabeth."

John immediately turned around and ran out of the door, tapping his radio he tried to contact Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, where are you?"

Cadman glanced from Rodney to John, who then just rushed off.

Frowning she turned back to Rodney. "Let´s get you to the infirmary", she told him before turning to Zelenka and Daniel.

"You will come with us", she ordered and headed for the door. She couldn´t risk letting anyone of them wander around alone, so they would all have to come along to the infirmary.

Holding her P-90 ready to fire she then lead the way.

--

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir", Kolya greeted her, his gun pointed directly at her. He walked towards her daring her to move. Once he was close enough he ripped the radio off her head and let it clatter to the floor.

He waved the gun and gestured for her to walk ahead. "After you", he ordered. Out in the open wasn't safe, he needed to secure a room or better get straight to the gate.

"Where did you come from?", Elizabeth asked and then realisation hit her. Rodney had just told her that the device affected time. Kolya was soaked to his bones, like he had been during the storm. He must have travelled through time.

"The city is not abandoned anymore, Kolya. You don´t have a chance against all our people", she told him. "Let me go and you can leave through the Stargate."

"And I should just trust your word? No. No, I don't think I should, Dr. Weir. I think I should take you hostage and use you as leverage for a safe passing through the gate."

He once again gestured for her to walk ahead. " Do not make me ask you again!"

Elizabeth turned around and walked ahead of him into the direction of the gateroom, hoping that someone would find them. There had to be hundreds of military personnel running around Atlantis after all. But maybe it was better if they didn´t find them... She didn´t want any more of her people to get killed after all.

--

John had started to panic when he hadn't been able to get Elizabeth to respond to him through the com-unit. He had contacted the control centre and asked them if they could track her down, he just hoped they were sending him in the right direction.

He soon spotted Kolya and Elizabeth. Thankfully she was unharmed. From his position he couldn't get a clear aim at the man. Frustrated, he hurried after them while trying to come up with a plan on how to approach them.

Glancing around Elizabeth tried to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Move faster", Kolya ordered and pushed her from behind. Not having expected this Elizabeth stumbled and fell to her knee. Pain instantly rushed though her leg.

"Get up!", Kolya shouted angrily and pointed his gun into her face.

John knew he had to do something quick. He could not shoot Koyla, Elizabeth could be hurt that way, nor could he just wait. He stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind and shot a warning shot to the side of Kolya and Elizabeth. "I wouldn't hurt her if I was you."

His gaze quickly flickered to Elizabeth to see if she was ok. Satisfied that she was he looked back at Kolya. "What the hell are you doing here Kolya?"

When she heard a shot Elizabeth instantly looked up. _John_, she thought. Of course he had found her, he always did.

Kolya was startled for a moment, but didn´t move his hand with the gun. He knew that aiming at Dr. Weir was his only chance of getting out of there alive.

"Major Sheppard", he then said making a small step to the side, so he could see both him and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was still kneeling on the floor, holding her hurting leg.

"You didn't answer my question", John told him. His tone was demanding, letting the other man know that he was in no mood for games. There was no other explanation for the sudden appearance of Kolya, the Wraith and the Genii except for the ancient device that Zelenka had set off by accident. But why was Kolya still here? He mentally reminded himself to have words with Rodney once all this was over.

"So let me ask you again, what are you doing here, Kolya?"

Kolya glanced at John and shrugged. "I came to take over Atlantis, as you know. But something happened... You don´t have anything to do with my men and the storm just disappearing, do you?", he asked.

"Anyway, I´m just going to leave now. And Dr. Weir will come with me. Get up", he said while waving the gun infront of Elizabeths face.

Elizabeth slowly got to her feet, trying to ignore the pain in her foot. She must have fallen badly and strained something.

John silently cursed Kolya. "If you think I'm just going to let you leave through the Stargate with Elizabeth, then you are mistaken." He tried to sound assured by his own words but deep down he knew that he didn't have a plan. If only he could somehow get Elizabeth out of the way, then maybe...

Out of the corner of his eye he then noticed movement. A quick glance confirmed that the door on the left had suddenly opened. He frowned, did he just do that? Catching Elizabeths eye he glanced at the now open door so she knew what he wanted her to do.

Elizabeth was stumbling forwards, looking around almost after every step, while her brain searched for a way out of this. If she just knew any self defence she could have tried to knock the gun out of Kolyas hands...

She then caught Johns eye and noticed the open door. She immediately knew what he wanted her to do and threw herself sideways into the room. Hitting the ground hard she heard a gunshot, but it hit the door, which had shut right behind her.

Laying on the floor she then heard several more gunshots and her heart started pounding very fast.

She knew that she probably should try and hide somewhere, but how could she without knowing that he was safe? What if Kolya had shot him? Fear rushed through her and she slowly got up again, not even paying attention to her hurting foot.

--

The moment Elizabeth had jumped into the room and Kolya had fired a shot in the fleeing Elizabeth's direction, John fired his own gun, hitting Kolya straight in the shoulder.

Kolya stumbled back and pointed his own gun at John looking like he was about to fire, so John shot him again, this time in the leg causing him to drop to the ground. Walking over, he knocked the gun out of the other mans hand so it slid across the floor.

"Elizabeth", he then called out. "Are you ok in there?"

When she heard his voice Elizabeth immediately opened the door and stepped out. Relieved she saw that John was unharmed and Kolya lay on the floor bleeding.

"I´m fine", she told John.

Kolya lay on the ground cursing. He had not expected Dr. Weir to try anything. Obviously he had underestimated her as well as Sheppard.

"We should get him bandaged and locked up", Elizabeth then said.

"Agreed", John said before tapping his com-unit. "This is Sheppard. We need a medical team up in the lab quarters. We have a 'guest' who is in need of medical attention. You better send two military personnel as well."

After giving his orders he glanced at Elizabeth, still noticeably concerned. "Can you walk? You better let Carson take a look at your ankle."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at his concerned look.

"I´m ok. It´s probably nothing", she told him. It did hurt, but she wasn´t going to tell him. It would be enough to have Carson fussing all over her. They had more important things to do right now after all.


	7. changes

bGateroom/b

**Gate room:**

After having been in the infirmary where Carson had bandaged her strained foot Elizabeth was back in the control room. They needed to discuss what happened and make sure that no more unwanted guests were in the City.

Trying to get the crowds of people to calm down and listen to her Elizabeths gaze then fell on one of them and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ford?", she asked staring at him.

Aiden walked towards her with a smile, feeling glad to finally see a familiar face.

"Dr. Weir, it´s good to see you", he said. "Some strange things seem to have happened. Have the Wraith stopped their attack?"

He then noticed John next to Elizabeth and smiled, feeling glad that he was ok.

"Good to see you, Major."

"Ford?" John asked smiling in disbelief. Staring at him the first thing he noticed was that the young Lieutenants face was no longer disfigured. "Good to see you too, Lieutenant." He glanced at Elizabeth with his eyebrows raised. "Ancient Device?"

Elizabeth nodded at John with a small smirk. Maybe that device had done something good after all. Not that she knew the consequences and everything yet, but just seeing Ford like he was before the enzyme made her feel better. She had missed him.

Rodney suddenly entered the room, his left hand bandaged. "What have I missed?" he asked, not noticing Ford at all. "The device has powered down completely. I think you'd be surprised, no correction - delighted by what it was powered by."

John cleared his throat and nodded his head at Ford. Rodney frowned and glanced at Ford. "Lieutenant." He then looked back at Elizabeth. "It was powered by what looks like a miniature ZPM. Until further testing I don't know if we can use it to power another section of the city…"

"Rodney, don't you think it's a little weird that Lieutenant Ford is here?" John tried again, before flashing Ford a smile.

Rodney paused and turned back to Ford. Then realisation finally hit him.

Ford glanced from John to Rodney and then frowned.

"Why would it be weird that I´m here, Major?", he asked feeling even more confused now. There definitely was something up.

"Because you haven´t been in Atlantis for over a year", Elizabeth told him.

"And it´s Lt. Colonel Sheppard now", John added with a wide grin.

Ford stared at both of them shocked. He had suspected that something was up, but this had to be a joke.

"Why don´t we go into the conference room and talk about this? All of us." Elizabeth said this a bit louder, so that everyone in the room could hear her.

--

Sheila stood a bit outside of the group and had observed them all. After she had come here with the people she had met earlier it had become obvious that this was not Atlantis like she knew it. It just looked slightly different.

Cameron stood close to Sheila, he hadn't allowed her to leave his sight. If she was an Ancient, well, then she'd probably be the most valuable person in this whole city. When he heard Elizabeth suggest that they continue this in the conference room, he turned to Sheila and said: "Come on, I would like to introduce you to the others."

Sheila glanced at Cameron when he spoke. She had come to the decision that he wasn´t a threat and he seemed nice enough. So she nodded and followed him. Being in that meeting might as well be wise. It could help her to understand what had happened.

--

Jack's eyes closed when the conference room was mentioned. Every time that damn room was mentioned he felt his right temple involuntary start to twitch. He inhaled deeply before following the small crowd into the room.

Some sat down, while others stood along the walls waiting for Elizabeth to speak. John sat down next to a confused Ford and McKay sat to Johns other side.

"We are in here to talk about the ZPM, right?", Rodney asked before Elizabeth had a chance to speak. Otherwise he considered this to be a waste of his valuable time.

Once Elizabeth sat down she looked around the room, to see if there were any other people here, that weren´t exactly from this time. But she was interrupted by Rodney.

"That will have to wait, Rodney. First we have to talk about the device you used and what it did. We also have to find out if the city is safe."

She then turned to Teyla. "Are there any more Wraith in Atlantis?", she asked. The safety of the city and her people was the most important thing at the moment.

"No. I can no longer sense the Wraith in Atlantis", Teyla claimed, providing the reassurance that was needed.

Elizabeth nodded at Teyla and smiled in relief. This was good news.

Lee sat next to Kara opposite Dr. Weir. Dr. Beckett had wanted him to stay in the infirmary, but he had felt the need to find out what exactly was going on, especially since his father and Laura Roslin were on the mainland at the moment.

"There is not much I can exactly tell you about the device until further tests have been run. From what I can tell, we're dealing with a machine that effects time", Rodney told Elizabeth. He rushed the explanation in hopes of getting to what he considered to be the most important piece of information.

"Time?", Jack asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, time", Rodney said with a hint of exasperation. "It would explain Lieutenant Ford, the Wraith and the Genii suddenly appearing in Atlantis. I think the energy wave it released somehow created a rip in time and brought them here. But, like I said, I won't know for certain until I've managed to run some tests, which before you ask, will take some time."

Kara listened carefully to everything that was being said. A lot of it was lost on her, but still she did make the effort to try and understand.

Sheila stood in a corner of the room and listened to what those people had to say. She then looked up when a man said something about a machine that effects time. Realisation then hit her.

"You activated the time control machine? That explains everything", she said and then suddenly felt everyone turn to her.

Ford who had been listening to McKay now turned to look at Sheila. She knew what was going on?

"It does?", he asked.

Rodney looked at the woman who spoke. "Oh, yes. That explains everything", he said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Sheppards mouth dropped open when he looked at the woman who spoke. It only took him a couple of seconds to remember who he was looking at. Instantly he was on his feet. Sensing that everyone was looking at him confused by his reaction, he turned to Rodney. "Don't tell me you don't recognise her?"

Rodney turned from John to the woman. Recognition then reflected in his eyes and he was immediately on his own feet, standing beside John.

Bewildered Jack looked at the blonde attractive woman and then back to John and Rodney.

"This is Sheila", Cameron quickly told the group, feeling the need to come to her defence due to the sudden tension that filled the room.

"Mitchell?", Jack looked to the Lieutenant Colonel. "Explain."

"Yes, Sir. She just appeared. Must have something to do with Dr. McKay's machine. You'll never guess who she is."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Surprise me..."

"She is… or was the first officer of an ancient war ship named Aurora. We came across the ship months ago. All the crew were in these…. some kind of pod things..."

"Stasis Pods", Rodney said helping John out.

"Stasis Pods", John confirmed before continuing as if Rodney hadn't interrupted him. "The crew were in this virtual reality…" John struggled once again, using his hands to express himself.

"The stasis pods linked them to an artificial environment that networked the crew subconsciously. It was really incredible how they managed to…", Rodney butted in, but was interrupted by John.

"Anyway. To cut a long story short, a Wraith had gained access into this virtual reality intending on learning the secrets of the ancient intergalactic hyperdrive so they could get to Earth. The Wraith took the identity of …" John gestured at Sheila. "Rodney and I luckily managed to stop the Wraith before it succeeded its mission."

Jack was silent for a moment. "So she is an…"

"Ancient. Yes, sir," Cameron said with a smile, appearing a little too excited by his discovery.

--

Sheila looked at the men who got up a bit confused. How could they know her? She had never seen them before. But then it occurred to her, that if she was in the future those people might have met her future self.

She then listened to them explain how they knew her. "A Wraith took my identity? How is that possible?", she asked surprised and disgusted. Even the thought that she could be used by the Wraith to help them achieve their goals was hardly bearable.

She then noticed that everyones attention was on her again and she had been called ancient once more.

"What do you mean by ancient?", she asked glancing around a bit hesitantly. This just didn´t sound like she just travelled a few years into the future.

"How many years have passed?"

Elizabeth had watched the woman closely when she heard who she was. This was just too good to be true. After all the mess this device had caused she had never guessed how useful it could have been.

"About 10.000 years", she then answered.

Sheila now stared at Elizabeth. "10.000?", she asked silently. She suddenly felt a little overwhelmed and sad. Everything she knew was gone.

Jack stood up and walked over to Sheila. He could tell by her expression that she was confused, upset and probably feeling very alone. Knowing that he was the highest ranking officer and notably the one who was in charge of representing Earth and humanity, he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Major General Jack O'Neill." Judging by his expression it was easy to see that he was feeling a little awkward with his role. He normally left things like that to Daniel, who he believed to be more suitable for this kind of thing. Daniel had a way of making anyone feel at ease. It was a gift Jack both admired and found incredibly annoying.

"I know you probably have a hell of a lot of questions…. I know we have." He made a point of glancing over his shoulder at Daniel.

Daniel glanced at Jack and raised both his eyebrows, letting the older man know that he understood.

Sheila looked at Jack and listened to him.

"Sheila Trebal, 1st officer of the Aurora", she said and shook his hand. Besides all the confusion and loss she felt, she also was glad that Atlantis had survived all those years and had not been taken over by the Wraith either. There was something familiar left after all.

Elizabeth then got up and introduced herself and everyone else in the room.

"It is really a pleasure to meet you", she said smiling. "So much knowledge has been lost over the years... we have so many questions. But most of them can wait. You said that you know something about the device that brought you here?"

Sheila nodded. "Yes, I do. I do not know much, but I know of its existance. My father built it, but it did not work like it should. That is why it was locked in a room until my father could figure out how to get it to work properly. That was before he died in a Wraith attack however."

John had sat back down again. Now comfortable once again in his seat he watched Sheila through curious and understanding eyes. Their luck seemed to keep on coming, which made him a little suspicious. No one was this lucky. Sooner or later their luck would undoubtedly run out, he just hoped it would be rather later than sooner.

"I think until Rodney has had time to examine the device properly we should refrain from trying to use it again", John said, looking at Elizabeth. He knew that she would have already thought of this, but he also knew that others, and by others he meant the military leaders, would suggest attempting to use the machine as some kind of weapon once they would find out. There was also the fact that Sheila may ask to be sent back to her own time.

Jack nodded, agreeing to John's suggestion.

"No pressure then", Rodney muttered.

Elizabeth nodded at Johns suggestion.

"We shouldn´t turn the device back on before we can be sure that it won´t malfunction again. I don´t want any more Wraith or Genii in the city", she said.

Sheila knew that this meant she couldn´t return to her time now, but she also knew how dangerous the time control machine was. Her father had told her often enough when she was little. And he had worked on it almost all his life without getting it to work properly.

"You should be careful with it", she then said. "When my father used the machine it almost flooded the city once and another time it brought a sea monster into Atlantis. And those are only a few stories my father used to tell me. He worked on the device for years and it never worked."

Elizabeth sighed. At least Atlantis had not been flooded this time. She then turned to Rodney.

"Be careful with it then."

--

**John and Elizabeth out on the balcony:**

Meeting out at the balcony which was closest to the control room had become a bit of a regular thing for John and Elizabeth to do. Neither of them had ever questioned why they did this. Sometimes they did not speak at all and John did not see any reason for them to do so. To him, meeting Elizabeth out on the balcony each evening was a form of comfort he could not get anywhere else. It was normality compared to everything else in his crazy life.

"It's been a really interesting couple of days", he finally said breaking the comfortable silence between Elizabeth and himself. Standing beside her, he tore his eyes away from the ocean and looked at her. "Our luck just keeps on coming, doesn't it?" He had always shared his concerns and worries with her and today was no different.

Elizabeth looked up when he spoke. She had been lost in thoughts about the days events and especially about the little girl, that had called her mum. Back then she had thought the girl was confused, but now, after she knew what the device had done, she wasn´t so sure anymore...

"That is one way to put it", she said with a smirk.

"Yes, it is actually strange how much luck we seem to have so shortly after all hell broke lose." They had found new allies in the fight against the Ori just after earth had been taken over and after Atlantis had been full of Wraith and Genii they had gotten Ford back and an ancient on top of it.

"But I think we deserve it", she then added. The last weeks had been really hard and she and everyone else really needed a break.

"We definitely deserve it", John agreed. "I'm just wondering when our luck is going to run out? No one is _this_ lucky."

He tapped the toe of his boot against the balcony edge and lent against the rails. The breeze had picked up a bit which was a sign that rain was on its way. He could almost smell the dampness in the air.

"Well, our home planet has been taken over by aliens, so we´re not exactly that lucky", Elizabeth said with a sigh, remembering the last weeks. They had been the worst weeks of her entire life. John hadn´t been here to see the mess and all the scared people. For once he had missed the worst part.

She the started to wonder if their lives would ever really be happy again? Would they be able to defeat the Ori and the Wraith? Could they have a normal and happy life then? Could she? Thinking about it the face of the little girl popped up in her mind again. If she really was her daughter then maybe a happy future was not impossible at all.

"It's nice to have Ford back", John then said with a slight smile. It was no secret that he had missed him.

When Elizabeth didn't respond straight away he sneaked another glance at her. She had been lost in her own thoughts ever since they had walked onto the balcony.

"Want to share what's on your mind?", he asked offering to lend an ear.

When John spoke up again Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"I just had a weird encounter today, when the device was still on", she started.

"A little girl appeared and she... she called me Mummy."

Looking at John she then started to wonder who the father of the girl would be. If she really was her daughter it meant that she would have a man in her life again. Could it be him? She knew deep down that she wanted it to be John, but she had no idea how they could ever get there.

Hearing her words John raised his eyebrows surprised. He didn't respond straight away but instead just looked at her trying to determine how she really felt about this 'encounter' and how he should respond.

"Mummy?", a small smile tugged at his lips. He would have liked to have been there. "Do you think it was your daughter from the future? It is possible. I think by now we should know anything is possible..." The thought of a little Elizabeth Weir running around gave him a good enough reason to grin. She would make a wonderful mother.

Elizabeth grinned at his reaction.

"Yes, it is possible. I thought she was just a confused little girl when I met her, but now that we know what the device does... It really could have been my daughter", she said, remembering the girl, the way she hugged her and the way the little hand had felt in her own.

"She was really cute. I wish I could have had more time with her", she admitted with a sigh, feeling kind of alone all of a sudden.

John continued to smile as he watched her. It was at times like these his feelings for the woman before him overpowered him completely. The complexity of his feelings for her both confused and scared him. He had never felt like this for anyone before.

"You'll see her again", he promised, sincerity reflecting in his gentle eyes. "It may not be soon but I know you'll see her again." He cleared his thought before continuing: "What did she tell you?"

Elizabeth smiled at his words. "You´re right, I will", she said and started to feel better. If it really was her daughter she had seen she of course would see her again. She would just have to be a bit patient.

"She didn´t tell me much, just some random things. She wanted me to play with her. And she talked about her day with her daddy at the beach...", she said and her thoughts wandered back to the question who the father would be. She so wished she had asked.

John looked back out at the ocean and the darkening sky. He too now wondered who the father was. Who would Elizabeth end up with in five years or so? These thoughts depressed him greatly.

"Bet it's driving you crazy not knowing who the father is", he commented, not allowing his true feelings to be known. He looked back at her and smiled cheekily.

Elizabeth turned to look at him and gave him a smirk.

"Yes, the thought occurred to me. But I guess I will find out sooner or later", she said not letting him see how much she really wanted to know.

"So, looking forward to having Ford back on your team?", she then asked, deciding that it was time to change the subject. She also wanted to find out if he was ok with the team changes they had made. After dinner they had found some time to already discuss the new teams, so they would have time for other things the next morning.

John chuckled. "Yeah, as long as he doesn't start naming everything we come across." He smirked as he recalled the number of times Ford had suggested naming certain things. Gateship 1, had been one of John's favourites.

"Actually I'm pretty happy with the team you've given me. I heard Dr. Daniel Jackson is a decent guy and this Dee… She appears nice enough."

Elizabeth smiled. "I´m glad to hear that. It´s only temporary, but I still want our teams to get along", she said. It was really important, especially when they got themselves into dangerous situations, which they usually did.

"I think you should be more worried about Rodney", John commented with a trace of a smirk.

"He can be hard to handle at the best of times." Annoying would have been the right word to use but out of loyalty he didn't say it out loud.

"I´m sure Commander Adama, Captain Thrace and Teal'c can handle him", Elizabeth answered. "And if not you could always give them a few hints."

She then stepped back from the railing, feeling rather tired. "I think I´ll go to bed now. It´s been a long day."

John nodded. "Yeah, it has. I think I might just hang out here for a while longer. Night, Elizabeth."

She then walked towards the door. "Night John. I´ll see you in the morning."

--

**Galactica:**

Sharon had been escorted from her 'quarters' to the Admirals room. She had no idea why the Old Man wanted to see her. She hadn't even bothered to try and retrieve information from the two officers who were walking with her. She knew that they would tell her nothing. No one did except for Helo.

The worst of all was that she had heard rumours over the last couple of weeks. The Rumour was that there was another Cylon on Galactica, another model of herself. She was scared that it was true.

Arriving, she waited for one of the officers to open the door. Walking inside she was surprised to see Helo in there with the Admiral. She gave him a questioning look.

Helo smiled at Sharon when she entered. Seeing her questioning look he just shrugged. He didn´t know why the Admiral wanted to see them both. But it was nice. Whenever Sharon was allowed to leave her cell it was a good thing. Being locked up all the time just sucked. And it hurt to see her spending her life that way.

"Sir", Sharon then said looking at the Admiral and giving a proper greeting. She knew that it wasn't expected of her to do so, but she thought it to be the polite gesture that was needed.

The Admiral nodded before gesturing for her to take a seat. "I never did say thank you for your help on New Caprica."

"You don't need to thank me, I had friends down there." Her voice faltered slightly. They were her friends, yes. But she was unsure if she was theirs. "I would have helped even if you hadn't asked me."

Helo smiled at Sharon happily, glad that she felt that way. They then all sat down at a table and Helo looked expectantly at the Admiral.

The Admirals gaze flicked between the two for a moment, prolonging the silence and uneasiness.

"You're both wondering why I asked you here." It wasn't a question but a statement. His eyes then settled on Sharon. "I'm sure you've been told where we are."

Sharon nodded her head. She doubted she knew everything but Helo had told her everything he knew.

"As the people from Earth assisted us with our war, I could do no less than agree to help them with their own." He paused. He felt some guilt for subjecting his own people to another war after the hell they had all experienced over the past years but he knew that each and every one of his men would follow him with whatever decision he made. It made him honoured and proud.

"For now, officers from both Pegasus and Galactica will be joining the Earth military teams to explore new words through a device known as the Stargate." His eyes travelled to Helo.

"Lieutenant Agathon suggested that you should join one of the teams." His eyes flickered back to Sharon. "It's not an order", he said more gently. "I'm offering you a chance to…"

"Gain your trust", Sharon interrupted rather angrily. Realising that she had just interrupted the Admiral, her cheeks reddened and she bowed her head ,but refused to apologise.

"You already have my trust, Sharon."

Sharons eyes darted back up at Adama, surprised.

The Admiral smiled. "I'm offering you a chance to gain the trust of everyone else. I know it's unfair. You have proven on a number of occasions that you are not the enemy, that, you can be trusted. I promise you that things will change."

Sharon blinked several times as her eyes watered. Seconds later her composure was regained.

"I would like to join one of the teams", she then said.

Helo listened to them. His jaw then almost dropped wide open at Adamas words. Of course he had suggested to the Admiral that he and Sharon could join one of the teams, but never would he have imagined the Admiral to agree to this.

He now looked from the Admiral to Sharon and a smile appeared on his lips, getting wider within seconds.

"Sharon and I can really join one of the teams?", he then asked still not being able to comprehend what was happening. It was just too good to be true. They would finally be able to spend time together without her being locked up in a cell. It might be the start of a normal life for her... for them together.

Sharon glanced at Helo and couldn't help but smile. She was happy for herself but more for his sake. She knew that he had received a lot of grief from others for being with her. Maybe this would finally help people start to accept her and their relationship. As long as he was happy, she would be too.

"You'll both be put on a team with two others. I think you know one of them... Lieutenant Cadman?", Adama said, frowning as he tried to remember the woman he had met at the meeting.

"She was a member of Lt. Colonel Sheppards team on the rescue mission to New Caprica", Sharon said. She had liked her. There had been no awkwardness between them - no fear. It was a nice change.

Adama nodded. "I've also arranged quarters for you in the city. I think for now you'll be safer there. There will be no cell."

Sharon was surprised for the second time. It was almost too good to be true.

"Thank you, sir!"

He nodded again.

Helo couldn´t believe what he was hearing. Was he dreaming?

Turning to the Admiral he smiled. "Yes, thank you, sir. You will not regret your decision", he said.

"I hope not, Lieutenant."

Helo smiled at the Admiral and then thought for a moment. "Will I be able to live in Atlantis, too?", he then asked a bit weary, half expecting that he wouldn´t be allowed. There just had to be something wrong here.

The Admiral took the time to think over what Helo was asking him. His first reaction was to say no, that he wanted Helo to remain on the ship. But he knew it would be unfair of him to do so.

"A lot of personnel are seeking refuge in the city and on the mainland. I see no reason why you cannot stay in Atlantis..." He decided that after everything it was the least he could do for them.

Sharon smiled, a smile that lighted up her whole face. Helo smiled as well and instinctively reached for Sharons hand.

Sharon laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. She was finally feeling that there was hope again. Things may even begin to feel normal again, well, if things ever had been normal. Normal for her was the time Helo and she had been able to spend alone together and that had been on Caprica.

"Thank you, Admiral", Helo then said happily. "Whenever you need me or us on board the Galactica, just let us know", he then added, wanting to reassure the Admiral, that he still would be part of his crew.

Adama was always pleased when he could bring a smile on his crews faces, even if it was a decision he knew he may regret.

"You should report to Dr. Elizabeth Weir in Atlantis immediately. She's in charge of supplying accommodations."

Sharon stood up and nodded. "Thank you once again, sir." She had lost count of how many times Helo and herself had said thank you in the past fifteen minutes.

Amused, the Admiral gestured towards the door. "Dismissed."

The moment they had left the room, Sharon flung her arms around Helo excitedly. It was the first time in over a year that she had been truly happy and not miserable. All they needed to do now was find this Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

Helo pulled Sharon close to him and then swirled her around happily.

"I can´t belive it!", he then exclaimed smiling widely.

"We can finally be together again."

Brushing a strain of hair out of her face he then leaned in and kissed her.

After a while he broke away and just watched her beautiful face. It finally had all been worth it.

She smiled up at Helo, feeling a little dazed by his kiss. "I love you", she told him. She couldn't remember the last time she had said those three words, it wasn't that she had not wanted to say it, it was just with everything that had happened. Well, it was no secret that she had been a bit of a mess.

"I love you, too", Helo answered smiling brightly at her.

Hearing footsteps approach Sharon quickly dropped her arms from around his neck. Two men passed them without even looking in their direction. Once their footsteps faded she glanced at Helo and smiled again. Clasping his hand within hers, she then tilted her head to the left gesturing for them to leave.

"We should report to Dr. Weir."

Helo nodded and walked beside her, holding onto her hand happily.

--

**Next morning – a mission – John Sheppards team:**

In the middle of a lush field of flowers on some distant planet the Stargate activated. A group of children who were picking flowers quickly dropped their bouquets and ran off yelling to the nearest village, to tell their parents that someone was coming through the doorway.

John was the first one to appear. Taking off his shades he glanced around and squinted up at the sun. "At least we've got good weather", he commented to Daniel when he appeared beside him.

Daniel, using his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun, was gazing around looking for signs of life. "This looks like it's a crop field, which means there should be a village or town nearby."

John nodded and placed his shades back over his eyes. "Let's make it a quick hello, you can ask if they have heard of this blood stone and then we can be on our merry way."

Daniel frowned. "Don't you want to find out more about the cul…"

"No", John said not giving him a chance to finish. "We have a lot of planets to search, Dr. Jackson. As much as I love to get to know people, Earth is more important right now."

"It's Daniel", Daniel said.

Dee appeared seconds later. She stumbled as she appeared but Daniel quickly grabbed her to steady her. "Are you ok?", he asked. The first time was always the hardest.

She nodded and glanced back at the Stargate with wide eyes. "That was…"

"...fantastic!", Ford finished the sentence for her while stepping next to his new team members. "Right?", he then asked glancing at Dee, who looked a bit taken aback. Watching her he once more noticed how beautiful she was and he felt happy that she was on his team.

Dee smiled when Ford finished her sentence, he took the words right out of her mouth. Travelling through the gate had been fantastic. "Right", she confirmed.

Ford smiled at Dee, glad that she liked Stargate travel as well.

"Looks like a nice planet. Don´t think the Wraith have been here recently", he then said looking around. The destruction surely would have been obvious otherwise.

John smiled at Ford and nodded in agreement. "Looks like we'll be having an event-free day", which he was glad for, seeing as he didn't have his usual team with him and wasn't sure what their chances would be if they were attacked by the Wraith. Neither Dee nor Daniel had any experience when it came to the Wraith. Spotting a foot path at the edge of the field he pointed at it with his sidearm. "We'll see where that path takes us."

"Looks like we have company", Daniel suddenly said. A group of figures moving towards them could easily be spotted in the distance.

Ford turned towards the people who were heading their way. They looked friendly and simple, like farmers.

"They don´t look technically advanced to me. Unless they have a secret underground hatch we should be fine", he said.

John raised an eyebrow at that and then turned to look at the planets inhabitants.

The people slowly arrived next to them, looking rather cheerful, with flowers in their hairs and colourful dresses.

"Welcome strangers. You arrived just in time for this years end of summer celebrations", a man said smiling at them.

Ford looked from him to John with a questioning look. They weren´t there to celebrate anything, but maybe they could find out more about the planet when joining them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel quickly walked over to greet the villager who had spoken. "And these are my friends, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Lieutenant Dualla and Lieutenant Aiden Ford. We're explorers from a distant planet."

"Then you must be tired and hungry." It was a pretty blonde, blue eyed, young woman who spoke now. "You will be our guests at our summer solstice festival." Her blue eyes landed on John. Light on her feet, she went over to him and took both of his hands in an attempt to lead him back to the village. "You all will be guests of honour."

John allowed the blonde to take his hands as it would have been rude to pull away. "Well, seeing as we're guests of honour..." He slowly followed the blonde while smiling cheerfully over his shoulder at the others.

Two other young woman with flowers in their hairs left the small group and while giggling went and took Ford and Daniel's hands. A man went to escort Dee.

--

About half an hour later they all were in a small village that was decorated with flowers, ribbons and other colourful stuff. Many tables with food stood at the edge of a big place, music could be heard and peoples laughter.

Ford was nipping on a drink he had been given by one of the pretty women, while his eyes went over to the middle of the place, where several people were already dancing.

"I like this planet", he then said with a smirk while looking to his teammates.

--

Mina walked onto the place and immediately looked around for the strangers they had met at the ancestors ring. After she and the others had brought them here she had gone to change into her best dress, wanting to look pretty for the tall darkhaired man.

Spotting the strangers she quickly went over to the one she was interested in.

"I hope you like our festival", she said smiling at him. "I am Mina."

"It's very nice to meet you Mina", John said, letting his eyes wander over her dress and then back up to her blue eyes. "I'm John."

He picked up his mug of ale, took a sip and allowed his eyes to wander over the festivities. He just hoped that the Wraith would skip this planet. These were simple people and they wouldn't have a chance against the Wraith.

Mina beamed at John. He was very good looking and she was really curious about him. Festivals like this usually brought many couples together and many of her friends had found their husbands during the summer solstice festival. It was said to be a festival of love as well.

Drinking some of her wine she watched John, wondering if he would be the one.

"Where do you come from?", she then asked. "Is your planet similar to ours?"

"A world called Earth, and yeah, it's pretty similar to yours." John looked back at Mina and smiled. He then turned serious. He could tell that the woman was highly interested in him, which gave him the advantage of hopefully gaining some background information on her people. "Tell me about the Wraith, Mina. When did they last come here?"

The smile on Minas face faded when he mentioned the Wraith.

"They haven not been here in a very long time. And we hope they will never return", she said. She had heard stories about the horrors her ancestors had gone through and she had also heard from visitors that the Wraith were culling many worlds again.

"Have they been to your world?", she then asked, wondering why he brought the question up.

John listened intently. It was good that the Wraith had not visited this planet in a while, but it was also bad as it meant these people had a false sense of security.

"No, they haven't. But they have come to the planet I'm currently staying on. Your people should be on your guard, Mina. Do you folks have some kind of hiding place that you can go to if they come?"

"I am sorry", Mina said. She couldn´t even imagine how bad it was to actually face the Wraith.

"Yes, we have some caves, where my ancestors were hiding during cullings. I do however hope that the Wraith will not come back here."

She then glanced at John again. "If the planet you are staying on is not safe from the Wraith you can stay here", she offered with a smile.

"They will come here, Mina", John said. He wanted her to have no doubts in her mind that they would come. "It may be days, weeks...months, but they'll come. I'd like to check out these caves, maybe you could show them too me?"

He wanted to make sure that they were suitable and secure enough for Mina's people to hide in.

Mina looked at him a bit shocked. She didn´t even want to think about the possibility that he could be right. When he asked her to show him the caves her mood however brightened up a bit. Being alone with him sounded like a good idea, especially as several other women had started to look their way already. She wouldn´t let anyone else get him!

"Sure, let us go. If we go now we will be back for the dance later", she said with a smile.

John returned her smile and stood up, glad that she had agreed to show him the caves. For a moment he had thought she was going to say no.

"Hang on just a sec", he told her before telling this team where he was going. Once he had informed them he headed out of the village with Mina.

--

Daniel was talking to the village leader, trying to learn as much about their culture as possible. He had already asked about the stone and just as he had expected they knew nothing about it. The leader, named Gareth soon excused himself and Daniel returned to the others.

"The Wraith have not been here for over a hundred years and they haven't heard of Merlin's stone", he said and took a seat beside Dee.

"Then these people are safe?" Dee asked.

Ford looked at Daniel and sat down next to his two teammates as well.

"Noone is safe from the Wraith. If these people have been left alone until now they just have been lucky", he told Dee. He had seen enough of the Wraith to know that they didn´t spare a planet and he had been told what happened during the last year. The cullings had only gotten worse.

"Then how will these people defend themselves when the Wraith come?" Dee pressed, evidently concerned for the planets population. She didn't hope that they would just leave them undefended. "We won't just leave them, will we?"

Daniel glanced at Dee and then at Ford. "Of course we wont", Daniel reassured her before glancing at Ford. "Right?"

Ford raised an eyebrow at Daniels quick reassurance. "What do you expect us to do? We can´t take them all to Atlantis. The city and the mainland are really crowded. Besides, this is not the only planet. We can´t protect all people...", he said regretfully. "... no matter how much we want to."

Daniel didn't feel comfortable with the notion that they would just leave these people to be prey for the Wraith. "But these people have no way to defend themselves", he argued. He knew what he was arguing for was a lost cause. They had enough concerns of their own, but Daniel had never been one to leave the underdog to their fate. SG-1 never had for that matter, unless they had no choice...

"I know. But we still can´t use all of Atlantis, even with the second ZPM. What do you expect us to do when the Wraith attack us again? Leave people we evacuated from their home world on the mainland, where they are equally as unprotected and don´t even know their way around?", he asked Daniel.

Daniel sighed, knowing Ford was right. They couldn't save everyone, no matter how much they wanted to.

"You can't save everyone no matter how hard you try", Dee said quietly. There would always be sacrifices.

"I know", Ford said silently. He didn´t like to leave anyone unprotected with the Wraith out there, especially as it was their fault that the Wraith had woken up in the first place.

"But we can try to defeat the Wraith and safe as many people as possible. Maybe that stone can help? Or is it just useful against the Ori?"

Daniel frowned. "I do not think Merlin's stone is that kind of weapon", he explained. "From what I read I think it only affects ascended beings."

Hearing Daniels answer Ford sighed. "Would have been too good if it could kill the Wraith as well."

"We may find a way to defeat the Wraith in the actual city. There is still so much to be discovered...so many secrets", Daniel said. He smiled slightly at the thought of the hidden secrets Atlantis may be keeping. "I can't wait to try to unravel some of them."

Ford wasn´t so sure Daniel was right. If there was something in Atlantis that could defeat the Wraith the Ancients surely would have used it, wouldn´t they? But he didn´t say anything.

"How about some food?", he then suggested glancing over at the huge buffet.

"I am hungry", Dee admitted eyeing up the food hungrily. The last time she had eaten was the night before. Standing up she didn't wait for the other two and headed straight over to the table.

Ford followed Dee and grabbed a plate to put some food on it. It was nothing special, but it looked delicious non the less. Fruits and vegetables were placed everywhere and it looked fresh, unlike the food they had brought with them.

Putting a few things on his plate he then smiled at Dee.

"You haven´t told me much about yourself yet", he then said. "How was it on your planet? And what do you do when you don´t rescue strangers from the Wraith?", he asked trying to get to know her better. They were a team now after all.

Dee who was picking up some fruits from a bowl shot Ford a quick glance. She tensed a little at his questions, unsure where to begin.

"It was nice until the Cylons attacked." She busied herself by playing with the fruits on her plate. "For the past couple of years I've been mainly onboard Galactica and Pegasus monitoring the fleet-wide communications." She paused and then said: "Tell me about Earth."

Ford listened to Dee while they both went back to their table. He noticed that she didn´t really seem comfortable talking about herself, but who could blame her after what lay behind her and her people.

"Earth", he then said thinking about where to start.

"It´s a big planet with lots of different countries. It´s nice there most of the time... well, it was", he said remembering what had happened shortly before his 'timejump'.

"At the moment earth probably isn´t much better off than your planet. But that will change again once we found that stone", he said much more confidently than he actually felt. Only thinking about what the people on earth must be going through, what his family might be going through right now made him feel sick, so he had not allowed himself to think much about it at all.

Dee nodded. It appeared that a lot relied on that stone. She still didn't understand fully what was supposed to be so special about this specific stone but for some reason she dared not bring it up. Part of her didn't want to know.

"It's ironic. We believed that if we found Earth all our troubles would be over, we would finally be safe from the Cylons. But, it looks like you're fighting an even bigger war than we were." She shook her head and sighed, sounding defeated.

Ford looked at Dee, feeling sorry. He wished they could have provided the place they had hoped for. But earth currently wasn´t a planet to take on refugees.

"Our people defeated the Cylons together, we will defeat the Ori and the Wraith as well", he then told her. He wasn´t sure if that would ever happen, but all they had left at the moment was hope.

They hadn't defeated the Cylons, they were still out there somewhere, but Dee didn't have the heart to correct him. It would just cause more worry for his troubled mind. Looking at him she was surprised to find that he reminded her of Billy. She couldn't understand why, maybe it was their youthfulness or the innocence both retained. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly but it made her feel more comfortable around Aiden.

"I'm sure you're right", she agreed and even managed a smile. "We've come this far, we can't fail now."

Ford returned her smile. He hadn´t actually been in the mood to smile, but seeing her smile just made him feel much better. She was even prettier when she smiled and he was glad that he had managed to make her do it.

--

**John & Mina:**

"How far is it from the village?", John asked while walking next to Mina.

"Not far…", she said while locking her arm with his. "…when you know the way."

She led him away from the path and through a small forest towards the mountains nearby.

"If you follow the path it will lead you in the wrong direction. Only the ones familiar with this place can find the caves easily", she told John. "Every child has to learn it until we can find it in the dark. When I was young we played games of who would get there first."

About ten minutes later Mina led him around a bush to a well hidden entrance of a cave.

"Give me your hand, it is dark inside. I will lead you until we reach the torches."

John obediently took Minas hand, grasping her smaller one into his own. He was glad that the caves were hard to find, yet were close enough to the village in case they were caught by surprise. It made him not feel as guilty that he could not take the time to protect these people.

Following her lead and holding her hand, John tried to make out certain shapes in the darkness but didn't have much luck. "So how long till we come across those torches you mentioned?" he asked.

Seconds after John had spoken a torch went on and Mina grabbed it with her right hand, still holding onto John with her other one.

She then turned to face him and smiled happily. The caves looked much more romantic to her than usual.

Now with the light from the torch, John could see the drawings that covered the old walls. He personally could not make them out himself, but he was sure that Dr. Jackson would have no trouble deciphering the ancient drawings, or even Elizabeth if she was here. Of course she hardly ever joined them off world, and that was the way he preferred it. It was too dangerous, especially for someone without basic military training. He really should suggest to her that she should have some basic hand to hand combat training, he'd even train her himself if he had the time. He then pushed away those thoughts and tried to concentrate on his surroundings again.

"Wow." Letting go of Mina's hand John walked up to one of the walls and traced one of the drawings with his finger tips. "I guess this is suppose to be the Wraith." He grimaced at the colour of the drawings. "And something tells me that this wasn't drawn with a box of crayons." To him it looked like blood.

Mina was a bit disappointed when he left her side to look at the drawings, but she also could understand his interest. She had looked at them all her life already and still found them fascinating.

"The drawings have been here for generations. I do not know who made them or what they all mean. But my father told me that these are the Wraith", she said pointing to a certain drawing before turning to another wall. "My people believe that those symbols are from the ancestors, but we cannot read them."

John turned and looked at the wall she was now looking at. "The ancestors?" He stepped closer and peered closely at the markings. Even though he could not understand any of it some of the symbols did look awfully familiar. "I better get Dr Jackson over here", he mumbled, knowing that this discovery may be one hell of an important one that could possibly help save Earth.

"Mina, I could kiss you." It wasn't an invitation, just an expression, a way of expressing his sudden excitement.

Mina stared at John for a moment, her expression turning from surprise to joy. She then just leaned forward and kissed him happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

One second he was about to contact Daniel and then in the next Mina had thrown her arms around him and pressed her lips warmly against his. At first he was too stunned to react, but after a couple of seconds he found his own hands sneaking around her waist and his lips starting to move against hers. But in his mind he wasn't kissing Mina he was kissing someone entirely different. He could taste her lips and the smell of her skin as if she was really here. It was in this moment that John realised something.

He stepped back breaking his connection with Mina. "Mina, I..." He trailed off not sure what to say. He couldn't bring himself to say he was in love with another woman, not until he was sure if the woman in question returned those feelings.

Mina smiled happily up at him when he broke the kiss. She had never been kissed that way before. She was sure now that he was the right one.

"You do not have to say anything", she said when he hesitated. For her there was no doubt that he felt the same way she did.

Moving a bit closer to him she then took his hands. "I hoped this would happen when I first saw you", she told him blushing slightly.

John immediately felt guilty and knew he had to make it clear that nothing could ever happen between them.

"Mina", he started, looking down at their hands. "You're a very beautiful and lovely woman and I'm flattered, I really am…" He looked back up into her piercing blue eyes. "…and if things were different..." He cleared his throat knowing that he needed to get to the point. "Mina, I cannot give or promise you anything. I'm sorry."

When Mina heard his first words she smiled even more, but when he went on the smile on her lips faded.

She stared at him a bit shocked and surprised.

"It is because you will leave again, is it not?", she asked sadly.

"You do not have to leave. We will be happy if you stay. Or I can come with you", she added looking up at him hopefully.

"Oh, I do have to leave, Mina", he told her still trying his best to do this as nicely and as quickly as possible. "And, no, you cannot come with me. It's too dangerous. You'll be safer here." He was unsure if this was a lie or not, but he really did want to believe that the people of this world would be safe if the Wraith attacked.

"You deserve someone who can be there for you always. I can't do that, and if I'm honest... my heart belongs to someone else. It has for a long time, I've just never realised it."

Mina wanted to tell him that she didn´t care if she was safe as long as she could be with him, but then he said that his heart belonged to someone else.

Staring at him she then stepped back, trying hard to keep tears from falling.

She should have known. She never had been lucky with men, why should she have been now? Turning around she then started to run out of the cave and back towards the village.

"Mina, wait!", John called after her but she didn't stop. He sighed and briefly closed his eyes, feeling terrible. He hadn't meant to hurt her, it had never been his plan to do so.

Opening his eyes again he contacted Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, there is something I think you should take a look at."


	8. missions

bSame day – another mission – Lee Adamas team/b

**Same day – another mission – Major Lornes team:**

Cadman appeared at the other side of the Stargate first and waited for her teammates to appear as well. She had noticed how happy Sharon and Helo looked and was glad that Dr.Weir, General O'Neill and Admiral Adama had allowed them to move to Atlantis and join a team. Of course she understood the risk of trusting a Cylon, but Sharon had helped her back on New Caprica, and therefore had earned her trust. Maybe she was easy trusting, but it was also possible that she saw the situation cleared because she hadn´t been at war with the Cylons for years.

She then glanced around to check the planet out. Everything looked a little dull to her, but that could just be the weather. It looked like it might rain soon and a fresh breeze was in the air.

Helo appeared behind Cadman and grinned widely. "Woah, that was frakking cool", he said and then turned to where Sharon had appeared next to him.

Cadman just laughed. "Yeah, Stargate travel is great", she said.

Lorne was the last one to appear. Stepping away from the Stargate he looked around and came to the same conclusion as Cadman. "Looks like it's going to rain", he commented out loud. He then pointed to the south. "Someone has passed through here recently", he said nudging the ground with his foot. "Actually, it looks like there are a number of tracks."

Sharon watched Lorne for a couple of seconds before noticing a weapon scorch mark on one of the large rocks which were dotted around the Stargate. "An attack?" she asked, gesturing to the rock.

Cadman followed the Majors gaze and noticed the footmarks as well. She then went over to the rocks to examine them closer.

"Could have been Wraith stunners or something else. I can´t really tell", she said looking to the Major.

Helo was about to ask them what they should do when he suddenly heard a loud scream from nearby. Without thinking he turned around and headed in that direction. Someone was in pain and he had to find out what was happening.

Sharon jumped slightly when the high pitched scream suddenly destroyed the stormy silence. Before she had a chance to react Helo was already running towards the screams.

"Helo!", she yelled. When he didn't stop, she made sure her firearm was secure before running after him.

Lorne knew yelling an order for them to stop was pointless. With one glance at Cadman he ran after the two members of his team, hoping to get to them before they managed to find who ever was screaming. If there were Wraith here they had to be as careful as possible.

Cadman rushed after them as well, hoping that they weren´t running into a trap.

Rushing past several trees and bushes, Helo arrived at a clearing and stopped shocked.

At the other end of the small clearing he could make out the screaming woman pinned to a tree by... something. The horror on the womans face matched the one on Helos when he saw her ageing infront of his eyes.

He then quickly pulled out his gun and shot at the creature.

Sharon followed by the others ran out into the clearing just as Helo shot at the Wraith. Lorne immediately grabbed his weapon and swore under his breath. If there was one, there had to be more.

When it was hit in his right shoulder, the Wraith stood up and turned around. Helo had been too late, he had just finished feeding. He sneered at the four, before attempting to make a quick exit back into the trees.

"Don't let him get away", Lorne yelled, firing at the Wraith.

Cadman immediately shot at the Wraith when he tried to get away, knowing that he would not be alone. They couldn´t risk that he alarmed the others.

Helo fired again as well.

The Wraith was bleeding heavily and tried to get away. The others had to be near and would come to help him when they heard the firing. He would just have to hold on.

Cadman followed the Wraith when a blast from a stunner nearly missed her. Throwing herself to the ground she then turned around and fired into the direction of the shooter, just to see a group of five Wraith arriving.

"Valerii, Helo, find cover!", Lorne yelled before firing in the direction the Wraith blasts were coming from, buying Cadman time to get up and to safety. They needed to get out of here fast.

Helo did what he was told and hurried over to a huge tree. He then fired at the Wraith from behind it, but just like Cylons they were hard to kill.

Taking cover behind a tree, Sharon took a couple of breaths before firing around the tree at the Wraiths which were now appearing. There were at least fifteen now. Suddenly she heard ships in the distance and she remembered what had been said about Wraith ships during their debrief that morning. Keeping under the trees meant they had less chance of being captured and beamed onto the ships.

Cadman got up and rushed towards her teammates, leaving the clearing behind. Taking cover behind a tree she then grabbed a granade and threw it at the advancing Wraith.

"We need to get out of here", Lorne yelled and ducked behind a tree close to Sharon. "Head to the gate and dial out!"

"Come on", Cadman called to Helo when she heard the granade explode.

Helo didn´t have to be told twice. He had seen what the Wraith did to humans and didn´t plan to get any closer to one of them.

The group hurried through the trees, trying to avoid open spaces. It was five minutes later that Sharon realised something. "We're going the wrong way," she yelled out. Nothing looked familiar and she was positive that they hadn't passed that stream before, also the layout of the trees was all wrong.

Helo swore and stopped running, breathing heavily. They hadn´t been far from the gate and they had only walked shortly through the forest. Now they seemed to be deep in it. And it was all his fault! He shouldn´t just have run off like that.

Lorne stopped running and glanced around. "She's right", he panted after a couple of seconds. Swearing, he tried to decide what they should do. Going back was out of the question, they would be captured. They couldn't just stand around here either, they needed to keep moving.

"We'll keep going and try to find shelter", he decided.

Cadman frowned and looked around. "Sharon, can you detect which way the Stargate is?", she asked. Being a Cylon she had been given their technical devices, as she surely understood more about them than the rest of the team.

"Maybe we can circle around somehow and get back to the gate then", she suggested looking at Lorne.

"I think so", Sharon said, retrieving one of the devices from the jacket she was wearing.

"Not wise to head to the gate straight away. If they've realised that we're not from this planet then no doubt they'll be guarding the Stargate and try to capture us there." Lorne clicked his tongue, annoyed by their predicament.

"We can't be that far from the gate", he then guessed. "We should wait a few hours, gather our bearings and create a plan. We'll need the element of surprise on our side as no doubt we're going to be greatly outnumbered."

Cadman cursed, she hadn´t thought about that.

"Maybe they don´t know we came through the gate", Helo said not really believing it himself.

"I´m sure they know. The woman the Wraith was feeding on was dressed like a farmer or something. We don´t really look like that, do we?", Cadman asked.

She then turned to the Major. "So, whats the plan?", she asked hoping he would come up with one.

Lorne hissed through his teeth as he tried to come up with a logical plan. "We wait a couple of hours", he said, keeping to what he said earlier. "We then circle round like you suggested. I'll go ahead and see how many are guarding the gate. Then we can decide what will be the best form of attack." He tried to sound confident but the truth was that he thought they were screwed.

Sharon nodded. "Good plan", she told him. She could tell by his expression that he was panicking, which was understandable of course. She then pointed over to a dense group of trees on top of a muddy slope. "We'll be safer there", she said, as she already scrambled over there and started to climb the slope.

Cadman nodded. There wasn´t much else they could do anyway.

Helo followed Sharon and they sat down under a bunch of trees.

--

A few hours later Cadman stood next to Helo and Sharon, waiting for Major Lorne to come back from checking out the gate. They hadn´t met anymore Wraith on their way. But that could be because they were waiting for them by the gate.

"If he isn´t back in 2 minutes I will go and check on him", Cadman said getting slightly worried. Of course Lorne had ordered them to stay exactly were they were, but she couldn´t just wait all day until she could be sure he was dead.

It was then, that Lorne reappeared. His chest heaving, he rested his hands on his knees and tried to calm his breathing enough so he could speak.

"How many?", Sharon asked impatiently.

Lorne raised a hand, asking for a few more seconds. "Ten", he finally said. "Ten guard the gate. I also could hear wraith darts, but could not locate them. Looks like they're pulling out all the stops to find us."

Sharon frowned as she tried to push back her fear. "What should we do?"

Cadman sighed. Four of them against ten Wraith definitely wasn´t a good idea. But what could they do?

"Is there a chance that we can take them on?", Helo asked. "I mean, ten is a lot, but what if they send for more. If we wait we might never be able to escape."

Cadman glanced at Helo with a frown. He might be right.

"Would they send more just because of us? We´re just four humans how badly can they want to get us? I mean there are other planets full of people they could cull", she said and then paused for a moment.

"I don't know", Lorne admitted. "Who knows what the hell they're thinking."

"They couldn´t know who we are, could they?", Cadman then asked. If the Wraith knew that they were from earth they might want to get information from them on how to get there. But how could they know from the brief look they got on them?

Lorne sighed. He had considered this as well. "Judging by…" He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "The person that Wraith was feeding off of earlier the people here are a fairly simple civilization. Our weapons would have made us stand out and could have given us away."

He then nodded to Helo. "I think we should chance taking them on at the gate. Like you said, we don't want to risk being cut off from the gate completely. We'll spread around the parameter surrounding the gate and take out as many as we can. As soon as seven are down, Cadman you dial up the gate. I'll cover you're back."

"Yes, sir", Cadman answered. She didn´t really like the plan, but they didn´t have many options.

Helo nodded and then turned to head towards the gate.

--

Once they all were in position Cadman waited for the Majors sign and then threw a granade towards the Wraith. Too bad she didn´t have more of them.

As soon as Helo saw the granade go off he started shooting at the Wraith, trying to take out as many as possible.

Sharon was positioned closest to the gate and her orders were to kill the three Wraith close to the DHD, which should be fairly easy from her position.

The explosion was her cue to start shooting. She first aimed at the one closest to her. At close range she directed her shot at where she considered his heart to be. The shot would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the armour. Four more shots however sealed the deal and the Wraith fell to the ground.

Lorne fired blindly through the smoke at first and then once the air had cleared his shooting was to be praised. The group of Wraith that had been caught by surprise were now shooting back.

Soon six of the Wraith were dead on the ground. Changing the plan slightly, Lorne yelled to Cadman to hurry to the DHD.

Cadman put the final bullet in one of the Wraith and then hurried to the DHD to dial Atlantis.

Helo was firing at a Wraith, but it just didn´t seem willing to die, instead it came straight for him and knocked the gun out of his hand. Luckily the Wraith however was bleeding heavily and Helo managed to duck out of his reach and knock him to the ground.

The 6th chevron just locked when Cadman was pulled away from the DHD and landed hard on the ground, her head hitting a stone. Everything went black around her immediately.

Sharon looked for Helo just in time to see a Wraith disarm him, "Helo!", she yelled, panic rising in her voice. Helo luckily seemed to have the upper hand and had managed to knock the Wraith to the ground. Sharon was just about to go and help him when she noticed Cadman fall to the ground with a Wraith looming above her.

Being the closest to Cadmans position she ran over, firing her weapon at the creature as she went.

Lorne who was closest to Helo started shooting at the Wraith that was attempting to get up off the ground. He then picked up the other man's gun. "Take it. We need to get out of here!"

The Wraith Sharon had been shooting at turned and shot his own weapon at her now. Sharon managed to dodge the blast by dropping to the ground. Before she had a chance to stand, the Wraith was in front of her and grabbed the back of her jacket to pull her up only to throw her back down again.

Landing hard, Sharon groaned before rolling over and quickly getting to her feet. Something clicked inside her, the part of her that was a machine. She walked up to the Wraith and threw a punch causing the Wraith to stumble back. Sharon didn't give it a chance to regain its composure and threw another punch before pushing it forcefully.

The Wraith was prepared this time and managed to throw a punch in itself before Sharon had a chance to grab her gun which she had dropped when she had been thrown to the floor. It looked like she would have to fight barehanded.

Lorne and Helo were supporting Cadman, who was still unconscious. With one arm around Lornes shoulders and the other around Helo's they would be able to quickly get her through the gate. Lorne watched Sharon for a moment and was shocked by what he was seeing. It was both incredible and also frightening. No human could fight a Wraith like that!

Helo glanced at Sharon while steadying Cadman. It looked like she was at least as strong as that Wraith. Usually he was a little frightened by the Cylons strength but now he felt rather proud of her.

Sharon finally managed to grab her gun and aimed it at the Wraiths head. At such close range the shot proved fatal and it was instantly killed.

"Let's go - go - go!", Lorne then called out while pushing the final symbol.

When the gate opened Helo helped Lorne drag Cadman through the gate while glancing back to make sure that Sharon was right behind them.

Sharon wiped her cheek which was covered in blood, not her own but of the monster she had just killed. She inwardly shuddered before running after Helo, Cadman and Lorne.

Hearing the sound of enemy darts behind her she stepped through the gate after the others.

--

**Lee Adamas team:**

Lee stepped out of the Stargate and looked around. Woah, that was cool, he thought and turned around. Kara would have to appear within seconds and he wanted to see her face when she arrived. It was almost better than flying, so she just had to love it.

A huge grin on his face he then waited. He was really glad that he was allowed to lead one of the teams and explore this galaxy. But the best part was that Kara was on his team. This way they were given time to work on rebuilding their friendship without Dee interfering in any way.

Kara appeared seconds later, donned in an official Atlantis explorer gear. The expression on her face was priceless. It almost matched the time when she had first flown a viper. The exhilaration was just, well there was no words to describe it.

Her eyes locked with Lees and she grinned, her eyes bright with excitement. "We're so doing that again!", she exclaimed laughing.

Lees smile widened when he finally saw Kara.

"You bet we will", he said, his own excitement matching hers.

Teal'c was the next to arrive, and last but not least Rodney. Despite not being officially in charge, Rodney still considered himself to be technically in charge here. He was the one with the most experience in this part of the galaxy after all. Looking around it appeared that they were in the middle of a forest. "Wonderful", he muttered. They had no way of knowing how big the forest was.

Kara was still on a major high. Still laughing she tugged her cap further down over her eyes and finally glanced around at their surroundings.

"Please keep quiet", Rodney told Lee and Kara, while shooting them a disapproving glance.

"We don't want everyone to know we've arrived."

Lee turned to face Rodney when he heard the scientists muttering.

"And you don´t think the huge blast from the Stargate might have given us away already?", he asked his new teammember.

Rodney gave Lee a withering look. "Any number of different people could have come through the Stargate, but with you two hollering about like a pair of idiots it makes us more of an easy target. And if you don't mind, I'd rather you not question what I say... I think I have more experience than you when it comes to exploring different planets and the protocol it entails."

Kara shot Lee a glance and frowned.

"If I'm not mistaken, Doctor, and please correct me if I'm wrong, Commander Adama is in charge of this re-con mission?", she then asked Rodney.

"Apparently so", Rodney stated, not sounding too happy.

Lee glared at Rodney, feeling slightly annoyed with the guy. Why had he liked him again during their card game? Yeah, right, he was drunk.

He then glanced at Kara, thankful for her words. This way he had been stopped from saying something he might have regretted later.

"Now that it is clear who is in charge here you are welcome to follow your own advice and be quiet until you have something useful to say, like in which direction we might find something interesting. And for the record, I´d prefer not to be called an idiot ever again", he added.

Kara silently mouthed 'ouch' and tried to pull her cap further over her eyes as she bowed her head in an attempt to hide her smirk. Lee was trying to gain authority and the last thing he needed was one of her comments. He better be grateful that she was being so considerate because she had one hell of a comment she wanted to share with them.

Teal'c chose to ignore the small disagreement between his three new team members. Instead he was examining strange symbols made from sticks and hay that had been tied to the trees.

"Dr. McKay, do you have any idea what these symbols are?", he asked.

Rodney who was looking a little flustered went and stood beside Teal'c. Pulling one of the symbols from off a low branch he frowned.

"I'm a scientist", he stated as he looked down at the cluttered twigs in his hand. "How would I know?"

When McKay went over to Teal'c Lee turned to Kara.

"I definitely know why he´s on my team", he said with a small frown. "Guess noone else wanted him", he added before turning to McKay and Teal'c again to have a look at the symbols himself. He had never seen anything like it, but he wasn´t from this galaxy after all.

He then looked around again and noticed a few more of the symbols a few feet away.

"There are more. Maybe they will lead us to whoever made them. Then we can ask what they mean", he suggested.

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement to Commander Adamas idea. "I suggest we take caution. These symbols may be a warning"

Lee nodded at Teal'c. He didn´t fancy loosing a teammember on their first mission just because they didn´t pay attention.

Kara went and pulled one of the hay symbols off the tree for herself. Caution was never something she would first think of. She was the type of girl who went in head first and then thought of the consequences later, and it had always worked pretty well for her in the past.

Rodney remained quiet. He would stubbornly keep quiet until he felt the need to say something.

Kara took the lead when no one made the first move. Making sure that she didn't wander too far ahead she took the time to familiarise herself to their surroundings, incase they had to make a quick exit.

Lee followed Kara deeper into the woods. After about 10 minutes they reached a small path.

"That has to lead somewhere", he said silently. Somehow the forest looked a little dark and scary. Maybe McKay had been right about being as quiet as possible. Who knew what was out there. There could be animals they hadn´t even heard of yet.

A few minutes later Lee heard a noise, as if someone or something was walking through a bush. He pulled his weapon, made a sign and pointed into the direction he suspected the noise to come from.

Kara tensed and pointed her weapon in the direction Lee had pointed in. She too now could hear the sound of the undergrowth being disturbed by something.

Teal'c, who had brought along his staff weapon, raised it as well. Rodney kept behind the others expecting them to protect him.

Seconds later a boy who looked about fourteen appeared. When he spotted the four strangers he stopped in his tracks and stared at them in fear. Three of them looked like normal villagers except for their strange clothing. The fourth man was of dark skin and had a strange symbol on his head. David believed it to be a sign of the devil.

Lee looked at the small boy and relaxed. Lowering his weapon he tried to smile at him.

"We won´t harm you", he said. "We are travellers from far away", he then added when the kid still looked scared.

Noticing that the boy was staring at Teal'c Lee turned to his teammate.

"I think he is a little frightened by you. Say something nice", he muttered. "And smile." He really didn´t want to scare off their first contact on this planet.

Teal'c glanced at Lee before looking back down at the boy and giving him a friendly smile. The Jaffa over the years was almost unrecognisable from his former self, especially when it came to smiling. It was no longer an awkward expression but a much more relaxed one. "We mean you no harm", he told the boy.

David gasped when Teal'c spoke to him and took a couple of steps back trying to create more distance between him and the strangers. "Father!", he yelled. "Father!"

Lee looked at the scared boy when he started yelling. Obviously Teal'cs smile hadn´t helped at all.

"You don´t have to be afraid", he called. The boy however didn´t listen to him.

Minutes later a group of older men joined them. One hurried over and pulled his son towards him. "Who are you, strangers?", he asked. His eyes then settled on Teal'c. "Oh Lord", he whispered.

Lee was about to tell the man who they were when he saw his expression upon seeing Teal'c. Obviously they didn´t like to see him.

"We are travellers from another planet", he then said. You have nothing to fear from us or Teal'c here", he added gesturing towards his teammate. He didn´t have a clue what was scaring these people so much. Ok, Teal'C was an alien, but he didn´t look scary, did he?

Teal'c was no stranger to this reaction from people when they were in his presence. He could see that Commander Adama was struggling with trying to persuade these people that they were friendly.

David's father kept his eyes on Teal'c. "You will come with us", he told them. His tone was commanding.

"Maybe we should go back", Rodney suggested, finally speaking up.

Kara glanced at him and then looked back at the group of people which was becoming much larger as more men arrived. She didn't think going back was an option right now. Yes, they could shoot their way out of this, but she was definitely not willing to kill so many civilians.

"Commander?" she looked to Lee on what to do.

Lee glanced around. The people didn´t really look welcoming.

"Is that an invitation or a threat?", he then asked the men who had spoken with a frown. He didn´t like the situation one bit.

"We should not take them with us", a woman suddenly called in a shrieking voice. "We should kill them right now or they will kill us and curse the planet forever."

Lee turned to the woman and stared at her. This so was not what he had hoped his first mission to be like.

"By Gods word, they will have a fair trial", David's father said silencing any protests from his people.

"A trial?", Kara exclaimed, starting to worry. This was quickly getting out of hand. "For what reason are we on trial?"

"You came through the gate of hell. Only the devils own come through the stone doorway", a man who looked like a priest explained, his eyes shifting to Teal'c. "It is God's will to punish the impure."

"This day could not get any better", Rodney muttered sarcastically.

Lee stared at the man unbelievingly. "You´ve got to be frakking kidding me", he muttered silently. Not only were they accused of being something like devils, but those people also talked about one god... like the Cylons. Just perfect. By their luck it was the same stupid god that allowed to slaughter people.

Frowning he then addressed the man again.

"The Stargate doesn´t come from hell. It leads to other planets like yours and we definitely are not devils or evil. We´re the good guys here. None of us threatened to kill anyone, unlike someone else...", he said and turned to look at the woman who had spoken up earlier.

"If you are what you say then you have no reason to fear Gods wrath", a man called out, followed by a chorus of agreements.

"And you expect us to just believe you? Especially after we have been threatened to be killed?", Lee asked angrily.

Davids father, who appeared to be the leader of the group waved to some of his people. "Bind their hands. We'll take them back to Tregan. David, go ahead and warn the others."

The boy nodded and fled back through the bushes.

Two men advanced at Kara first. Her being a woman they believed she would put up less of a fight. Of course, they were wrong. Her gun was immediately raised before they could even touch her.

"That is not going to happen!" There was no frakking way her hands were going to be tied, especially by the weird metal contraption one man was carrying.

"You are greatly outnumbered", David's fathered warned, eyeing the weapon Kara was pointing. "You can either come by your own will or we will take you all by force."

Knowing that Lee was in charge, Teal'c turned to the Commander awaiting his decision. Rodney held his breath in anticipation, hoping that Lee would come up with a way to get them out of this mess.

Lee frowned. The situation sucked. These people didn´t seem to have any guns, but they may have knifes. He didn´t want to risk an open fight. There were just too many. He then turned to the leader.

"We will come with you, but our hands will not be bound", he said in a matter of fact tone, hoping that they would agree.

"We have done nothing to harm you and we won´t until you give us a reason. So there is no reason to bind our hands. Besides, we are greatly outnumbered anyway, as you already pointed out."

The men seemed to settle with this and moved away. Only then did Kara lower her gun.

The leader nodded his head and gestured with his hand for the four to start moving. The group surrounded them as they led them towards Tregan, so that they had no hope of escape. It was already getting dark by the time they reached the town and they were straight away led into a caged area where they were to be confined.

Rodney immediately started pacing. "This wouldn't have happened if… actually, this would have totally happened if I was with my original team. The difference is that John seems to have this miraculous way of getting us out of trouble."

Teal'c kept close to the door and listened to Dr. McKay ramble on. Kara slouched against the bars and sat down. "We'll get out of here," she said, interrupting Rodney. "We'll participate in their trial and…"

"You do understand that this is a religious crazed witch hunt, don't you?", Rodney asked her, deadly serious.

"Yeah, kinda got the picture, thanks", Kara replied.

Lee was looking around their location to take in anything that might help them escape later while listening to the others.

"Calm down, we´re not dead yet. We´ll wait for their trial and then get out of here, whether they want us to or not", Lee said silently.

"We didn´t survive the Cylons to get killed here. Besides, we still have our weapons", he then added. He wasn´t sure if these people actually were on the way of believing them that they were not evil and let them keep their weapons because of it or if they just had no idea what their weapons could do.

Lee then noticed the leader entering the room and turned to face him.

The leader said nothing at first and his expression was pensive. "Four children are sick with fevers. My people believe you are to blame. They also believe you bring a bad omen. The demons will return to feed off us."

Lee listened to the man and rolled his eyes. This was just ridiculous and he was about to loose his temper. Trying to control himself he faced the leader once more.

"Do you have any evidence of how we possibly could be responsible for your childrens fever? We haven´t even met them or knew they existed until now", he said.

Rodney nodded at Lees words. "How can we possibly be to blame?", Rodney asked, walking to the bars.

"Witchcraft."

Rodney raised his eyes to the heavens, he had known that this was coming. Superstitious paranoia, something the less intelligent members of the human race were prone to. Of course, with his super intellect he was immune from all superstitious nonsense. He however knew how dangerous this kind of paranoia could be. You only had to think of the Salem witch trials to know that things could easily get out of hand. And if this was the case here, they would be in a lot of trouble.

"You will face trial, were we will gather the evidence against you. Then you will be tested to see if you speak the truth."

"What evidence?" Kara asked. "There is no evidence. We haven't done anything."

The leader glanced at Teal'c. "You travel with the devils follower. How do you explain this?"

"The devils follower?", Lee asked surprised and angrily. "You think Teal'c has something to do with the devil?"

Lee tried to stay calm. He couldn´t afford to make any mistakes because he was annoyed and getting rather pissed the more he heard.

"Do you have any evidence that our friend is what you accuse him of?", he then asked crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"Commander Adama, do not anger yourself at my expense", Teal'c said, trying to calm the younger man. Most would be furious at being accused at such a thing. But for Teal'c, who had served the Goa'uld for most of his life, he was used to being an object of fear to those around him. He also had been in a similar situation some years ago with SG-1. Hopefully the tests this man spoke of wouldn´t mean they would try to drown him as well. This time he didn´t have a Goa'uld inside of him to provide him with air under water.

Lee glanced at Teal'c. "Actually what angers me is being accused of something without any kind of evidence", he said loud enough for the leader to hear as well.

Teal'c turned to the leader. "I do mean no harm to either you or your people, and I do not believe in the devil or follow him."

"Lies", the leader said while backing away from the cage as if he was afraid that Teal'c may break through the bars by magic.

"Look, just let us go. And we'll leave taking Teal'c with us", Kara said, standing back up and joining the others by the bars.

"No, I cannot do that. Evil must be punished. There may be a chance yet to save your souls from damnation. The trial will begin in an hour, may god have mercy on your souls."

When the leader was about to leave Lee called after him: "The only evil here is holding us captive."

--

About 30 minutes later Lee was still walking though the cage, thinking.

"Maybe we should just try to fire our way out of this. The cage doesn´t look too strong", he suggested.

"I don´t really feel like staying here and waiting for that trial. These people already made their mind up against us anyway."

"Finally! I was starting to think you were just going to play along with this." Pushing herself up off the ground Kara walked over to the caged door and pressed against it testing it's strength. "It's in crap condition, the frame is starting to rust."

Teal'c joined her and examined the cage door. "I believe I will be able to force it to open", he stated.

Kara looked up at him and then at his muscular arms and nodded in agreement. "I think so too." She then stepped aside giving him room.

Rodney was holding his own gun ready to defend himself if needed. He wasn't that comfortable with handling a weapon but had over the years started to gain confidence in doing so. Still, it was fair to say his aim was off key most of the time.

Teal'c pushed against the door, his muscles rippling under his clothing with his effort.

Lee stepped next to Teal'c and helped him push. They could have just shot their way out, but that would have been heard. This way they might be able to get out unnoticed.

Lee grimaced, when his arm started to hurt again where he had been shot the day before. But luckily the cage door gave in seconds later.

Breathing out heavily he then stepped out of the cage. "Let´s go."

Looking out of a window from the small building they were in Lee noticed two guards outside.

"That shouldn´t be too hard", he mused. "Maybe we got lucky for the first time today.

Teal'c who had brought a Zat gun with him pulled it from his gun holster around his thigh.

"This will stun them, allowing us to escape", he told the others in case they were not aware of what a Zat gun did. He did not want to injure these people even though they had proven to be hostile.

"We should trick them inside, that way no one will see you shoot them with your… what is that thing called again?", Kara asked, glancing at the Zat gun.

Lee nodded at Karas suggestion.

"Zat'Ni'Katel, but General O'Neill decided 'Zat gun' was a more appropriate name", Teal'c said.

Kara could definitely understand why the General had thought that.

"So how can we trick them to come inside?", Rodney asked.

Glancing at Rodney Lee thought for a moment. "You could call them. Tell them you have to pee or something", he suggested with a slight smirk.

"Starbuck and I will wait next to the entrance incase they try to escape and Teal'c will shoot them once they are inside.

Rodney frowned but did not protest.

Kara went and stood to one side of the door, her gun in her hand ready.

Teal'c went and stood in the corner of the room, out of sight and nodded to Rodney to call out to the guards.

Rodney waited till Lee was in position before saying: "Guards! Hello! I need your assistance in here."

Kara rolled her eyes and glared at Rodney. Picking up a piece of wood that was on the ground she threw it at him.

Lee just rolled his eyes at Rodney and then grinnd at Kara. She seemed to know how to handle him.

Rodney ducked and the wood just missed his head. "Are you crazy?", he snapped angrily. "I could have been injured!"

Both guards quickly entered the room. It was only when they were in the middle of the room that they noticed that the cage was empty. Quickly Teal'c stunned the one closest to him. The other turned to flee but was greeted by Kara blocking the door and smiling at him. Before he could call out for help he was also stunned and fell to the floor.

Once both guards were stunned Lee peered out of the door. Luckily it was dark so the villagers might not detect their escape so easily.

"Ok, let´s hurry. They will be back for the trial soon", Lee said and rushed towards the next building, hiding behind it.

Kara was close behind Lee, followed by Rodney and then Teal'c. The village appeared to be fairly quiet. Most must have been in the town hall preparing for the trail.

"Looks like we're going to be able to walk out of here easily", Kara whispered confidently as she peered out from behind the building.

"Indeed", Teal'c agreed. "The Stargate is a thirty minute walk from the village."

"Fifteen if we run", Kara added

Rodney pointed over at a small bridge. "We entered the village from that bridge, we should head back that way."

"Agreed", Lee said and then started for the bridge after having looked into every direction again.

Once over the bridge Lee looked back to his team, which was close behind.

He then was surprised when someone stumbled into him. Turning around quickly he saw a girl which stared at him fearfully and looked like she was about to scream. Instinctively he lunged forward and covered her mouth with his hand.

Kneeling down beside her he then looked into her fearful and watery eyes.

"We won´t harm you. We just want to leave", he told her before glancing at the others.

"She's going to scream", Rodney warned, his own eyes wide with panic. He just wanted to get out of here. "The minute you remove your hand, she'll scream."

The girls shoulders shook in fear as she gazed at Lee and then the others.

"Lee, we need to get out of here", Kara reminded him while looking over her shoulder back at the village. The villagers would discover that they had escaped any minute now.

Lee looked from his teammates to the girl. The best way would be to knock her out, but he wasn´t willing to hurt her.

"We´ll take her with us until we´re far enough away", he said and grabbed the girl.

"Move", he then called to his team and ran into the forest as quickly as he could, carrying the girl.

After about five minutes he stopped and put the girl down, breathing heavily.

He then looked at the frightened child again.

"I´m sorry we had to bring you here. You can go now. You will find your way back, won´t you?", he asked feeling a bit uncertain now. Maybe this hadn´t been such a good idea. If anything happened to her he wouldn´t be able to forgive himself.

The girl didn't even reply, she turned on her heel and ran in the direction they came from while calling out for her mother and father.

"Okay, that's our cue to run", Rodney panted.

Kara nodded, agreeing with Rodney. Glancing at Lee, she could tell that he was still worried about the girl. "Hey, Apollo. You can battle with your conscience later, ok? We've got to keep moving."

Hearing Karas voice Lee turned to her and slowly nodded.

Keeping still, Teal'c thought he could hear yelling in the distance. "I think they have discovered that we escaped."

"Then we need to get to the Stargate!", Rodney stated. "Why aren't we running?"

Looking around Lee turned to face Rodney. "Where exactly is the Stargate?", he asked. The forest looked pretty much the same in all directions in the dark. Luckily they had some devices that could detect the Stargate.

Rodney pulled the small locating device out of his pocket and pressed the correct sequence of buttons. "It should be", he paused for a moment and then pointed to their left. "That way."

"Then lets go", Kara said. She too could now hear the villagers searching for them. "We've got one chance to do this, let's not screw it up." She nodded at Lee and then pushed Rodney ahead of her as she started running again.

Ten minutes later they made it to the gate and Rodney started dialling Atlantis.

Lee stood next to his team and waited for the Stargate to activate. He could already hear the villagers nearby and some barking noises.

"Hurry up, Rodney, I don´t want to meet whatever makes those noises", he said.

"Dogs", Rodney muttered as he pressed the symbol of origin on the DHD. "They've sent dogs after us."

Seconds later the Stargate activated. Teal'c quickly sent their security code and then headed towards the gate, followed by Rodney.

Kara looked back one more time in the direction from where the barks were coming from. She then looked at Lee and gave him a quick smile. "See you on the other side."

Lee waited until all his teammembers were through the gate until he walked toward it as well. Seeing a dog running in his direction he then quickly stepped through the event horizon.

Once on the other side he called to shut the Stargate quickly. He didn´t really feel like meeting one of the dogs up close.


	9. new arrivals

bSame day – Cameron Mitchells team/b

**Same day – Cameron Mitchells team:**

"And we're walking...and walking..." It felt to Cameron Mitchell that they had been walking for the past forty five minutes and had come across nothing of interest. This planet seemed deserted, practically dead. When they had first came through the gate they had spotted smoke in the distance, but now all traces of the dark blackness rising in the sky had disappeared and Cameron was starting to think they had imagined it.

"We are heading in the right direction", Teyla told Cameron as she walked beside Ronon.

"The smoke can not be more than an hours distance from the gate.

"But the smoke is gone", Cameron stated, pointing up at the now clear sky. "Maybe there wasn't any smoke."

Teyla glanced at him. "You believe we all shared the same illusion?"

Ronon glanced at Cameron as well. "There definitely was smoke", he said.

"Maybe it has just been dust or something. There is enough dust here after all", Sheila butted in. She was getting bored. Maybe she shouldn´t have volunteered to join one of the teams. But it had seemed like a good idea to keep her occupied and from thinking about the fact that she was stuck in this time and had lost her sister. But being stuck on a dry and dusty planet with nothing interesting to see at all wasn´t better! She wasn´t made for this. She should be on the Aurora!

"Dust?", Ronon asked frowning. "There would have to be a lot of wind here for that amount of dust to be circling that high."

Sheila sighed. She was about to say something when Ronon suddeny lifted his hand to stop her.

"What?", she asked silently.

"We´re not alone", Ronon answered glancing around.

Cameron came to a halt as Ronon spoke. Reaching for his gun he discreetly glanced around, trying to spot whatever Ronon had sensed. "Talk to me, Ronon", he said, glancing at the other man. "Have you seen someone?"

On her guard, Teyla was looking around as well. Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye but it was always too quick for her to take a proper look. "We are being watched. I cannot tell how many, but they seem to be trained hunters."

Ronon nodded at what Teyla said. "There are at least five, probably more", he then said.

"Why don't they just come on out", Cameron muttered feeling uneasy.

"Do you think they will attack us, or are they just shy?", Sheila asked trying to make out someone in the dusty rocks around them.

Just after Sheila had finished her question an arrow soared over her head.

"Does that answer your question?", Ronon asked while shooting in the direction where the arrow had come from.

Cameron was glancing around, looking for cover. "Over by those rocks", he yelled pointing to their left. "I'll cover you, let's go, go, go!"

Teyla went to Sheila and made sure that she was the first to seek cover from the arrows that were now coming at them from all directions. The large rocks wouldn't protect them for long as it looked like they were surrounded, but like Cameron she believed it would give them time to come up with a plan.

"Ronon, move it!", Cameron yelled. Once the bigger man was making his way over to the rocks, Cameron started to run over there himself, but never made it. Ten feet away from the rocks he felt something hit him on the back of the head and then everything went black.

Sheila fired her weapon and hurried over to the rocks with Teyla. Peering out from behind them she then saw Cameron go down.

"No", she called and fired several times at their attackers, but she soon had to duck behind the rocks again, as several arrows headed their way.

Ronon threw himself over one of the rocks to take cover behind it when an arrow hit his thigh. Breathing heavily he tried to ignore the pain and instead looked to his team members. Noticing that Cameron was not with them he looked over the top of the rock and saw him laying on the ground. Before he could do anything however many arrows soared over his head and he had to duck again.

The continuous display of arrows forced them to stay down behind the rocks, while leaving Cameron out there defenceless and vulnerable. After what felt like hours, but which only were a few minutes, the arrows finally ceased coming and all was still.

Beckoning for Sheila and Ronon to stay down, Teyla cautiously peered over the rock. Nothing moved and no arrows filled the now darkening sky. It appeared that their attackers had left them... for now. Searching the ground, Teyla started to panic when she couldn't find Cameron.

"He's gone", she said, stepping out from behind one of the rocks. Keeping her gun raised, she glanced around half expecting him to just appear, but he didn't.

Hearing Teylas words Ronon pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his leg. Glancing around he frowned angrily.

"Damnit", he cursed. "We have to find him."

Sheila stepped next to Teyla, feeling a little scared. "You don´t think they killed him, do you?" Cameron was the first person she had met in this time and he had saved her life then. She didnt want anything to happen to him.

"I don´t think so. If he was dead they might just have left him here", Ronon answered. "But who knows what they will do to him. We need to hurry."

Sheila turned to Ronon and nodded. She then noticed the arrow in his thigh and stared at him shocked.

"You have been hit", she said walking towards him with a concerned expression.

"It´s nothing", Ronon said while sitting on a smaller rock and grabbing the arrow. He then broke the head of it away before pulling the arrow out of his leg with gritted teeth.

Hearing Sheilas announcement that Ronon was hurt, Teyla focused her attention on him, concerned. "We need to bind the wound", she told him as she eased her grip on her firearm and walked over.

Standing close to them both she looked around again. The attackers were skilled hunters, she just hoped they were not as skilled at covering their tracks. She also agreed with Ronon, they wouldn't have taken Cameron if he was dead. She guessed that they took him captive to interrogate him. They were strangers after all.

Crouching down, she then took a close inspection at Ronons thigh while trying to decide what to use to bind it with. A piece of clothing would be satisfactory.

Sheila kneeled down beside Ronon and Teyla and opened her backpack.

"Dr. Beckett gave be a small medical bag earlier", she said and looked for it in her bag.

"Here it is", she then announced handing it over to Teyla. She wasn´t really good with wounds.

"Thank you", Teyla told Sheila as she took the medical bag. Checking the supplies she grabbed some bandages.

"I´m fine", Ronon said and attempted to get up, ignoring the pain. He had been injured far worse. "We have to find Colonel Mitchell as quickly as possible."

When Ronon attempted to get up, Teyla quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. "You will be no use to us or Colonel Mitchell if you bleed to death", she said firmly, her tone however was still gentle.

Ronon frowned but did as he was told and kept still while Teyla bandaged his leg.

Teyla put the cloth around Ronons thigh carefully. It wouldn't be her best work. She didn't have the time to clean and dress the injury properly, but it would do until they returned to Atlantis. "Is it tight enough?", she asked once she was done.

"It´s fine", Ronon said and finally got up.

Sheila reached out to help him up, but he was already standing.

"Maybe we should bring you back to the gate. You could send us reinforcements to..."

"No, I´m fine", Ronon interrupted her. "The gate is too far away. The Colonel might not have that time."

He then walked into the direction where Cameron had been laying and examined the ground.

Teyla slowly rose to her own feet. She looked at Sheila and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ronon is right, Colonel Mitchell needs our help now. Reinforcements will take too long." Bending down she grabbed the first aid kit and stuffed it into her own bag.

Sheila slowly nodded. They were right. It had taken them almost an hour to get here. If they went back to the gate for reinforcements it would take them about two hours to even start looking, which was too long. Who knew what those people would do to Cameron in the meantime.

Placing a hand on Sheila's shoulder Teyla then wandered over to Ronon. "Can you tell which way they went?", she asked him as she tried to make out the markings on the ground for herself. "It looks like they dragged him."

"Yes, they did", Ronon agreed and pointed to their right. "This way."

He then lead the way, walking as fast as he could.

Sheila was close behind him, looking around carefully, incase they would be attacked again.

Following them Teyla often glanced down at Ronons injured leg, concerned. She knew that it had to be painful due to the strain he was putting on it but he didn't complain once, he didn't even emit a grunt of pain. She found herself greatly admiring his determination and resilience to pain.

"We can not be too far behind them", she said after ten minutes had passed. "Does either of you have a suggestion on how we should approach them?"

Ronon turned to Teyla. "We observe, find out where they keep Mitchell and get him out", he simply said before turning his eyes to the ground again to follow the trail.

Sheila glanced at him. That just sounded too easy and she didn´t believe those people would just let them get Cameron and leave. But she didn´t say anything. Ronon didn't seem to be in the mood to argue with. Once they arrived wherever they brought Cameron she could still make suggestions herself.

Teyla thought Ronons plan was a little too irrational. Tilting her head to the side she frowned but still said nothing. Instead she continued to follow him.

Once they had spotted a small camp of tents Ronon, Teyla and Sheila ducked behind a rock and observed.

"Where would they bring him?", Sheila asked looking around. They were still too far away to make out many details, as there were several guards positioned around the village.

Teyla grabbed some binoculars from her bag and peered through them at the village. "They appear to be simple people", she told Ronon and Sheila.

"Wait! There are five men guarding a tent on the far left. I believe that is where the Colonel will be." She passed the binoculars to Sheila and then looked at Ronon. "We cannot just force our way in."

Sheila took the binoculars and looked through them herself.

"Teyla is right, there are too many, we cannot just go in and free the ", she said.

Ronon frowned. "We have to do something", he muttered.

"Maybe one of us should go and try to negotiate with them", Teyla suggested. "It's possible they only attacked us in fear. We are strangers on their planet after all. If they refuse to listen, only then should we use force."

Ronon glanced at Teyla. "And give them the chance to capture another one of us?", he asked. He already knew that she was suggesting to go herself. She was good at negotiating and he himself had proven that he wasn´t. But there was no way he would let her go into the enemies village alone!

"I agree with Teyla", Sheila said. "We are greatly outnumbered and as soon as we attack they could kill Colonel Mitchell. We have to try and talk to them."

"Then it is settled", Teyla said. "I will go and try to talk to them." She knew that Ronon was not happy with the thought of any of them just walking in there, but it was two against one, and he was outnumbered in this decision.

She stood up. "If they take me captive, then you should go and get reinforcements", she decided. "But I do not think it will come to that."

Ronon frowned. "I will come with you", he said looking at Teyla. Even the thought of letting her go alone was almost unbearable.

"Then who will rescue us if we get captured?", she asked him with a small smile. Nothing would make her happier than for Ronon to go with her. With him she felt safe. However with one person going, there was less chance Camerons capturers would see that person as a threat and would refrain from attacking. Besides, they could not leave Sheila alone.

"I will be fine", she promised, giving him one of her assertive looks.

Ronon frowned, but then nodded reluctantly.

"Let me know the second you need help", he told her.

When she turned to leave Ronon sighed. He just hoped Teyla would be safe.

Once she was further away he slowly sat down, deciding to finally give his injured leg some rest. He would need all his strength if Teyla was captured as well.

Sheila sat down next to Ronon, hoping that Teyla would mange to negotiate with those people.

--

The first thing Cameron Mitchell noticed as he gained consciousness was the damp smell of cow, the next thing was the dull aching at the back of his head where he had been hit.

Forcing his heavy eyes open he looked around, trying to acknowledge where he was. By the look of it he was in a tent, and was tied up to the wooden pole.

"Hey!", he called out hoping someone - anyone would respond.

--

"He could be the saviour", a man with long black hair said looking at the others.

"How can he be, we easily captured him!", another one called.

"Silence", the leader ordered. He had just heard a noise from within the tent. "He has awoken. Let us talk to him."

All five men turned around and went to the tent.

Standing infront of their prisoner they all looked at him closely.

Cameron gazed up at the five men and felt like he was an extra in some western movie. Here were the Indians, so where were the cowboys?

He waited for them to speak to him but they just continued to stare at him as if they were expecting something from him, which made him even more uncomfortable than he had originally felt.

"I'm Colonel Mitchell", he began, while trying in vain to discreetly loosen the rope around his wrists. "Where is the rest of my team?"

"They are not here", the leader of the people said in a deep accent.

"Why are you here?", another one then asked.

"He came to take our women and feed them to the monster", a third called angrily.

"A Monster?", Cameron exclaimed loudly and straight away regretted it as his head started pounding.

"Let us feed him to it instead."

Cameron jumped to attention at the suggestion. "Woah, hang on one second…" Before he could protest his innocence however the man who had first spoken to him yelled for silence, and Cameron grimaced again as his head continued to ache.

Ignoring the others Cameron focused his attention on the leader. "I'm an explorer. I'm definitely not here to feed your women to a monster. I didn't even know there was a monster!" He then groaned. What energy he had left was slowly fading. He had been hit hard and there was the possibility that he had a concussion.

"See, he is not evil", the first man spoke up again. "He could be who we have been waiting for."

"Fool. He is lying to save himself", the second one answered.

The leader sighed. "Wait outside", he demanded with a look that told his people not to protest. They then slowly left the tent.

The leader stepped towards Cameron and looked at him closely.

"You do not look like a Cherok. Where do you come from?"

"From another world. I came through the Stargate", Cameron admitted weakly as he tried to ignore the pain he was in.

"The people I was with... are they alive?", he asked, concerned for his team more than anything else.

"They were alive when we left. Seeing you, we noticed that you were not who we thought you were, so we decided to take you with us for questioning and leave them alone."

The leader then observed Cameron closely.

"Are you feeling alright?", he asked, noticing the other mans behaviour.

"No, I was hit on the back of the head. I think I'm suffering from a mild concussion", Cameron said. He blinked lazily while trying to focus on the man in front of him.

He was glad that his team was apparently ok. That meant that they were looking for him or had gone to get reinforcements. "What are you going to do with me?", he then asked.

The leader thought for a moment. "I will bring our healer here. Everything else will be decided later", he said and then left the tent. He had to talk to the others as well. He was almost sure that the man was not their enemy and if he wasn´t his son might have been right. The stranger could be the saviour.

Cameron was left alone once again. Bowing his head he struggled to keep his eyes open. The pain in the back of his head was getting worse.

He groaned and then grimaced. All he had to do was wait to be rescued.

--

Luckily Teylas plan had paid off. They hadn't attacked when she had approached and once they had realised she meant no harm they had been willing to listen to what she had to say.

She had explained to them that they were explorers, searching for friends and allies against the Wraith as well as other worlds to trade with. Her sincerity had won them over. Apparently she had a very trusting face. They had agreed to let the Colonel go and had even asked them to stay and share a meal with them.

Apparently their healer was with Cameron, so Telya waited for Ronon and Sheila to join her.

"We are all free to leave", she told them when they came to the village of tents. "At first they believed we were from another tribe and that is why they attacked. Once they realised we were not they took Colonel Mitchell to question him."

Ronon looked at Teyla, feeling glad that she was ok.

"Where is the Colonel?", he then asked, not really trusting the sudden peace.

"Your friend is in that tent with our healer", a man said and pointed at the tent.

Sheila didn´t wait and immediately headed toward the tent. Ronon quickly followed her.

The healer was just standing up and was about to leave when Sheila entered and rushed to Camerons side.

Looking down at him concerned she then asked: "Are you ok?"

Ronon instead turned to the healer with a questioning look.

Cameron looked up and smiled at Sheila. "You've come to rescue me", he stated. His hands were no long bound so he was sitting more comfortably. The healer had just given him some strange fluid which he had been told would numb the pain in his head.

Sheila smiled at him. "Noone gets left behind", she said still looking at him. She wasn´t sure if the people from this time thought so as well, but in her time they didn´t leave friends and team members behind.

Cameron smiled at her words.

"I've felt better", he then admitted as he slowly tried to stand. "But I've also felt worse."

The healer looked at Ronon. "The medicine I gave him should ease the pain in his mind. He should be to his full strength in a few days."

Teyla entered the tent. "It is good to see you are well, Colonel", she told Cameron.

"Thank you, Teyla", Cameron said as he stood unsteady on his feet.

Noticing that Cameron stood rather shakily Sheila instinctively grabbed his arm to steady him. "Maybe you should rest", she told him, still feeling concerned.

Ronon was about to agree with Sheila when he suddenly heard a loud inhuman scream, like from a wild animal.

The medicine man turned around fearfully. "The... the monster", he mumbled leaving the tent.

Teyla turned to the healer and noticed the fear in his eyes just before he left the tent.

"Monster?" No one had mentioned such a thing when she had spoken to them earlier.

Cameron, who had been given his weapons back earlier, grabbed his gun. "Yeah, a monster. I was almost its dinner earlier on. Let's check it out."

Ronon nodded and left the tent to check out the monster in question.

Sheila followed Cameron still feeling rather concerned. He should rest not check out monsters in her opinion. But she guessed that the monster would not care about that fact anyway.

Once outside Ronon heard the loud roaring noise again and saw the leader of the people point to their left.

"It has never come this close to our village. The strangers brought it here. Kill them!", someone shouted.

Ronon shot the man who wanted to kill them a dark look and then turned to Cameron.

"Noone is killing anyone!", Cameron announced while waving his gun in the air. He then looked over at the monster. It was some kind of wild animal, like nothing he had ever seen before, and it looked like it wanted to do some damage.

"Let's stop this thing before it kills someone", he told his team.

Teyla looked a little hesitant.

"Good idea", Ronon said and grabbed his gun. Walking toward the monster he then started shooting it, which only seemed to make the monster angrier.

Sheila stared at the weird looking creature for a moment before following Ronons example and shooting at it as well.

The monster started bleeding from several wounds, but didn´t seem to care. It now rushed towards them roaring angrily.

"Go and hide somewhere", Sheila called to a group of women and children nearby, who luckily did what she told them.

When the monster was close Ronon pulled his sword out and stabbed it in the stomach.

The monster made another roaring sound and hit Ronon with it's huge paw, which made him fly a few feet through the air and fall into a tent, taking it down with him in the process.

Fearing for Ronon, Teyla fired at the creature which was now badly wounded. Reassuring herself that Ronon would be fine she focused on the animal trying to injure the creature in a way that it would stop it's attack.

"It's weakening!", Cameron yelled out. Noticing that the monsters movements were slowing down, he risked a glance over his shoulder to see if Ronon had gotten up from where he had landed. He wasn't moving.

Sheila stood next to Cameron and fired as fast as she could. They had to kill this thing before it reached them.

Ronon slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He then remembered what had happened and sat up. Ignoring the pain in his body and especially in his already injured leg he pushed himself up and stumbled toward his team while firing at the monster again.

Teyla was relieved to see Ronon back on his feet. For a moment she had feared that maybe...

The monster screamed in agony and its dripping blood stained the dusty path. Its front legs gave away first and it stumbled to the ground. As the group continued to fire at it, it groaned and its head hit the floor. The only sign that it was alive was its heavy breathing as its eyes were glazed over.

Cameron ceased firing and lowered his gun. "You ok there, Ronon?", he asked as he continued to stare at the beast.

Ronon didn´t stop firing like the others, when the monster was on the ground. He would make sure it was dead for good. When it finally didn´t breathe anymore he lowered his gun and looked to Cameron.

"I´m fine", he said stubbornly, not admitting how he really felt.

"You killed it", the leader of the locals suddenly screamed happily.

"I told you they were the saviours, father", another one called enthusiastically.

Sheila rolled her eyes. First they attacked them and captured Cameron and now that? Those people were weird. She then glanced at Ronon, whose leg had started to bleed again, which could be seen through the blood strained bandage.

"Ronon, you should let the healer have a look at your leg", she told him.

Cameron glanced down at Ronons leg and grimaced. "Ouch, that's got to hurt. Yeah, I agree. Let the healer take a look at that before we leave. We've got quite a trek back to the gate and I don't want you passing out on me."

Ronon slowly nodded. He didn´t really trust that healer, but he knew they were right.

Sheila was glad when Ronon agreed, she had started to get a bit worried about him, especially about his stubbornness.

Still feeling not a hundred percent himself, Cameron placed a hand on Sheila's shoulder to steady himself. "And maybe I should get him to give me some more of that miracle brew he gave me earlier..."

Sheila glanced at Cameron and noticed how pale he was. Quickly reaching out she helped to steady him.

"We will leave once the both of you are in condition to do so", Teyla stated before going over to Ronon and placing a hand on his back. "Lean on me, I will help you over to the tent where the healer can tend to you."

"Teyla is right, you both have to rest", Sheila said while leading Cameron towards the tent.

Ronon looked down at Teyla and placed his arm around her shoulder. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn´t let him walk alone anyway. Besides that he was glad for the help, as he started to feel slightly dizzy.

"Thanks", he then said silently while heading to the tent with her help.

The leader gave a few orders to get the healer and medicine and then followed them to the tent.

The healer did all he could for both Cameron and Ronon. While both men were told to rest for a while Teyla and Sheila were entertained by the tribe during a celebratory feast.

A few hours later when all had had the time to regain some strength the group decided to head back to the gate and return to Atlantis.

--

**Johns team returns to Atlantis:**

Sending their security code, Johns team stepped through the gate and arrived back in Atlantis. It had been a rather uneventful mission except for the discovery of the ancient scripture found on the cave walls, which John had promised Daniel that he could return to the planet to decipher the next day, and his miscommunication with Mina. She had avoided him for the rest of the time they had spent on the planet and he couldn't blame her.

Looking around John noticed that someone was missing, which was odd. She was normally always here to greet them, when they returned from a mission.

Ford looked around as well. Dr. Weir was nowhere to be seen, which was weird. She always had been there to welcome them back. Of course this could have changed over the year he had missed, but he still found it odd.

Daniel who had managed to write some of the symbols down in his notebook was already walking off, planning to start translating them.

"Dr. Jackson, don't forget we have a debriefing in an hour", John called out before the archaeologist disappeared from sight.

"Have any of the other teams returned?" Dee asked, wondering about Lee.

"I don't know. Where's Doctor Weir", John then asked the control room technicians who had come to greet them.

"I don´t know. She left after having talked to Dr. Beckett earlier. She only said that she would take the rest of the day off", one of the technicians answered. "Maybe it has something to do with the Asgard ship that arrived earlier with refugees from earth", he added.

Ford looked at him surprised. "More people from earth arrived?"

"Yes, Thor´s ship went to earth and beamed in several people, until the Ori attacked it. The ship has been damaged and some people were badly wounded when they arrived here", Zelenka said. He then turned to Dee to answer her previous question.

"Major Lornes team has come back so far", he told her. "They have been attacked by the Wraith, but all are fine apart from a few scratches. We haven´t heard from the other teams however. But they should be back soon."

--

John was relieved to hear that the Asgard had managed to succeed in a rescue operation on Earth. It may make things more crowded in the city but it was good to know that more were safe from the Ori.

Judging by what the technician said, he guessed that Elizabeth had gone down to the infirmary to see to their new refugees. Maybe he should make an appearance down there himself?

He then heard what Zelenka said. "The Wraith?" He had been hoping they wouldn't run into the Wraith for at least until things had settled down. But thinking about it he didn´t believe that they ever would be given that option.

"Yes, the Wraith", Zelenka said again, nodding at John.

"Lt Cadman was brought to the infirmary, but Carson said she was fine", he then added.

"Contact Major Lorne and tell him I want to debrief his team myself in two hours. I want to know exactly what happened", John said.

Zelenka frowned and turned to the technician next to him. "You heard the Colonel. Contact Major Lorne."

He then turned around. "I have some important things to do. I just hoped Rodney would be back to help, so I came here", he muttered and then was gone.

Dee tried to hide her concern about Lee from her fellow team members. She just had to keep reminding herself that Lee could look after himself. He would be fine, she knew he would.

--

**the infirmary:**

Elizabeth sat on a chair at the end of the infirmary. Carson had ordered her to stay out of the way and so she had been sitting and waiting here for hours.

The infirmary had been a chaos shortly after the Asgard ship had arrived. There were so many wounded on board. But now everything had settled down and the people were treated properly.

When Carson had told her that Simon had been on the ship her first reaction was that she didn´t want to see him. Why would she? He had left her for another woman. There was nothing left between them. But when she heard that Simon was wounded she had started to get worried and went to the infirmary immediately. Now she was waiting to hear how he was. Never would she have guessed how concerned she would be about him. Maybe she still had feelings for him after all? But was that important? All that mattered right now was that he would be ok.

Once she saw Dr. Lam coming from where Simon had been brought she quickly got up.

"Dr. Lam. How is he?", she asked.

Carolyn looked up startled when Dr. Weir spoke. She had been too occupied to notice her.

"Dr. Weir", she began as she placed her clipboard with her notes about her patients on the table. She then turned back to Elizabeth.

"I managed to stop the internal bleeding and he's resting now. He should be fine."

A small sigh of relief escaped Elizabeth lips.

"Thank you Dr. Lam", she said with a smile.

"When can I see him?" She wasn´t really sure if it was a good idea to go and see Simon, but she had to see for herself that he was ok.

The Doctor did not respond straight away, and appeared a little hesitant to grant Dr. Weir permission to see her patient. He needed to rest from surgery she had just performed on him. If he could sleep then he'd heal much quicker. However, a couple of minutes could not hurt.

"I really do want him to rest, but I can give you a couple of minutes, while I go and check on the condition of another of my patients."

"I understand. I will be quick", Elizabeth said with a nod. She then walked toward the curtain behind which Simon lay.

Looking down at his pale face she sighed. He had always been so strong and healthy and now he looked so vulnerable. But he would be ok, Dr. Lam had told her so. Besides, he just had to be ok, no matter if he was with someone else or not, he couldn´t just die!

Elizabeth stood at his bedside for a few more minutes until Dr. Lam came back. She then just nodded at her and left. She needed some time alone now anyway.

--

**Visiting Cadman in the infirmary:**

Rodneys team had managed to make it back to Atlantis in one piece. They had been informed about the other teams which had returned and about the Wraith attack. Hearing that Cadman had been injured and unbeknown to himself, Rodney had found it necessary to go and see how she was doing. He was too arrogant to admit to himself that he was concerned about her.

Cadman was sitting on a hospitalbed, waiting for Carson to come back with some medications he wanted her to take. After that she would be able to leave, which she was looking forward to. She didn´t really like being in the infirmary, especially after her relationship with Carson hadn´t really worked out the way she first hoped.

When the curtain next to her bed was pulled back Laura was surprised to see Rodney standing infront of her.

"I heard you were attacked by the Wraith", he stated.

"How are you feeling?" he then added, trying not to let himself sound too concerned.

Staring at him Laura smiled slightly. Was he concerned for her?

"I´m fine, it´s just a scratch", she said. "Hit my head, but I´ve been worse", she added.

"Well... good. I'm sure you'd be thoroughly missed in Atlantis if anything happened to you", Rodney mumbled quickly while remaining standing by the curtain awkwardly. He had noticed the chair by her hospital bed, but chose to ignore it.

Laura smiled when he said that she would be missed. Did he mean that he would miss her? And why did she care?

Looking up at him she was about to ask him why he was here and make a snarky remark about him being concerned about her. But then she decided against it.

"So, how was your mission?", she asked instead, just feeling glad that he was there.

Rodney rolled his eyes and made a show of his evident annoyance. "We were taken captive and accused of witchcraft, if you can believe it. Some people will believe anything. It's pathetic how people let their fears consume them."

"You were what?", she asked laughing. "Apparently they don´t know you. Noone in his right mind who knows you a bit would accuse you of doing witchcraft", she added chuckling.

Despite his mood, Rodney couldn't help but smile when Cadman started laughing. "Oh yes, it's all very funny", he exclaimed while trying not to grin.

"Well, at least you escaped unharmed and without meeting any Wraith."

Rodneys tone sobered a little with the mention of the Wraith. "Yes, I somehow think if we had ran into the Wraith we wouldn't have been as lucky as you and your team. Commander Adama has... a lot to learn." His criticism wasn't out of spite, even though he wasn't that fond of Lee or even Starbuck for that matter.

Laura raised an eyebrow at that. "He just arrived here. Where he came from everything was different. Give him some time. And try not to annoy him too much", Laura said with a grin while nudging him in the chest playfully.

Rodney was just about to state that he had no intention of annoying the Commander in the slightest when Carson appeared with Cadmans medicines.

"Oi Rodney, what are you doing here? You didn´t get wounded on your mission did you?", Carson asked looking at Rodney from top to toe. "Another splinter maybe?", he then added when he couldn´t see any obvious injuries.

Hearing Carsons comment Rodney pouted slightly. "Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I think I may have strained my wrist when we were escaping from the villagers. It does hurt when I move it this way…" He flexed his wrist and then grimaced. "But I doubt there is anything you can do for it."

Carson rolled his eyes. "I could bandage it, but there are more important things I have to do right now with all the refugees", he said.

"But maybe Laura can do that. I´m sure she has experience with it."

Laura grinned and then nodded. "Basic medical training, yes."

"Good. The bandages are over there. Make sure it sits tight", Carson said and then turned to leave. "I´ll see you later."

Rodney watched Carson leave. Once the doctor had disappeared from sight he turned back to Laura.

"You don't have to. It's not that painful if I don't move it too much. I think I'll wait until Doctor Beckett has a spare moment for the 'less important things'." He said the last three words with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Besides, Zelenka requested my expertise with something, which he not surprisingly doesn't understand."

Laura frowned. "Don´t tell me you don´t trust me to bandage something", she said glaring at him.

"Besides, if Zelenka shows you anything I bet you will use your hand to inspect whatever it is." That said she went over to the cupboard with the bandages and grabbed one.

"Did I say that? I was merely just saving you the trouble", Rodney remarked as she went to get a bandage. Holding his wrist out to her, he then sat down on the bed.

"How nice of you", Laura answered with a small smile, but still wasn´t entirely convinced.

"Make it tight, but not too tight so it cuts off my circulation. Like, you said, if Zelenka wants me to look at something, I'll need my hands."

"Yes, Rodney, whatever you say", Laura said while starting to bandage his hand.

"Is it ok like this?", she asked when she was done and glanced up at him.

"How's your hand feeling after the burns from the time travel device by the way?", she then added glancing at the hand.

He glanced down at his hand, too, looking at the red blisters on his palm. Gently he clenched and unclenched both of his fists. "The pain is not as bad as it was. Hardly notice it now." He was trying to sound a bit more manly. The truth however was, that it was still rather painful, as Doctor Beckett was well aware. Rodney had been pestering the doctor for more cream for his burns.

Laura gave him a surprised look. Rodney usually took every opportunity to whine about anything.

"I´m glad it´s better", she said with a smile. She had really been worried.

Rodney then remembered she had asked about the bandage. "Oh, yes, its fine, thank you." He even managed to give her a smile.

"You´re welcome." She then smiled at him before turning to leave.

"Looks like we´re ready to get out of here. It´s too crowded in here anyway. There must have been a lot of wounded on the Asgard ship", she said while heading to the exit of the infirmary.

Rodney quickly slipped off the bed and followed Laura out of the infirmary. The place definitely was crowded with all the Earth refugees that had survived, and Rodney couldn't help but worry about where they were going to put them all once they were better. If luck was still on their side then hopefully they'd stumble upon another ZPM soon.

"I better go and find Zelenka before he goes and touches something and makes my job much more complicated again", he rushed his excuse for leaving. It was as if he was nervous to be in Lauras presence alone.

Laura was a bit surprised by his sudden hurry. They could have walked together most of the way, but he was already rushing ahead.

"Ok... I´ll see you then", she said and sighed slightly. She had started to rather enjoy Rodneys company recently, which was weird, as they usually just bickered.

She then started to head to her room to get some rest. Carson had ordered her to take it easy and get some sleep.

--

**late evening – another balcony moment:**

It was already late, but Elizabeth still couldn´t sleep, so she had done what she always did when she needed to calm down. She went out on the balcony and looked at the ocean surrounding the city. It usually helped her to relax.

Leaning against the railing, her eyes fixed on the dark water and she breathed in deeply. Since the refuges and Simon had appeared she had felt weird. She was really worried and it confused her as well. Of course she was always worried about people she knew, but Simon wasn´t just anyone. They had been together for years and even if they were not anymore he still meant a lot to her. Over the last year, after they had broken up she had pushed away the thoughts about him. But now they all came back. She was reminded of how happy they once were and of the last time they were together on earth, when he had told her that he was with someone else now and wouldn´t go to Atlantis with her. She had been angry and hurt then, but honestly, could she blame him after she just left him without telling him in person where she was going? What had she expected him to do? She would have been shocked and angry if he had just left like that. It was only natural that he had moved on.

And besides, she couldn´t blame him for being interested in someone else. She had had feelings for someone else as well when they last met. She of course hadn´t even admitted it to herself, but she knew that it was true. She had known for sure the moment she thought John was dead - had sacrificed himself to destroy the hive ship. But she didn´t want to admit it to herself, so she had gone back to Simon when they were on earth again and tried to get rid of the feelings for John. They weren´t appropriate and she didn´t think he felt the same way anyway. Getting back to what she knew and what was allowed was the easiest way back then, but Simon hadn´t played along. Maybe this was what had bugged her the most.

Sighing she then tried to push away all those thoughts and confused feelings. When Simon would wake up she´d talk to him and maybe they could start to be friends or something then, if he wanted to.

John hadn't seen Elizabeth at all since he had returned from his team mission. Every time he went looking for her she always appeared to be one step ahead. He knew that out of anywhere, however, he would be able to find her here - out on the balcony.

Stepping outside he was hit instantly by the cold air. Tugging his jacket closer to his body for warmth he stepped up beside Elizabeth.

"Busy day?"

Elizabeth turned around a little startled. She had been too lost in her thoughts to hear him arriving, which was weird, as she usually always noticed when he was around.

"Yes", she then said with a small sigh. Seeing him now reminded her that she hadn´t even been at the debriefings. Being too worried about Simon she had asked Jack to do them alone this time.

"I´m sorry, that I wasn´t at the debriefing", she said. She hated the fact that she had missed it, but at that moment she wouldn´t have been able to concentrate on it anyway.

"It's ok, you had other things to worry about", John said, dismissing her apology. "Besides, General O'Neill was more than...entertaining", he smirked slightly as he lent against the balcony.

Elizabeth gave him a thankful smile for understanding.

"He was?", she then asked with a smirk. "Maybe I should let him do the debriefings from now on." Of course she wasn´t even considering it, but she wanted to see his reaction.

"No offence to the General, but I'm more used to your debriefs", John said quickly.

Elizabeth smiled at his quick reaction. "I´m not planning to miss more anytime soon", she said.

"How was your mission?", she then asked, trying to concentrate on something else than Simon for once this day.

John didn't answer straight away. His thoughts settled on Mina. He still felt guilty about upsetting her.

"We came across some ancient scripture on the world we went to. It was in a cave the villagers locate to if the Wraith attack. I promised Doctor Jackson that I would take him back there tomorrow to translate it."

"Ancient writings? That's a good thing. Maybe they can give us some important information. Make sure Dr. Jackson films everything. I´d like to have a look at them myself as well." She knew that Daniel would probably be able to translate everything himself, but she was still curious about them.

John nodded and then decided to change the subject. "Sounds like you've had a more… eventful day."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Yes, it was quite eventful when Thor suddenly appeared with a ship full of people from earth. It was really nice of him to try and save as many as he could. Unfortunately the ship was attacked by the Ori and damaged. The infirmary is full of wounded again", she told him and then sighed.

"I know one of the wounded. He´s... an old friend", she said. She wasn´t sure if it was a good idea to talk to John about Simon, but she just had to tell someone and he usually was the one she could tell anything. Well, anything besides her feelings...

John turned to face her, sensing that there was something she wanted to get off her mind.

"Is he ok?", he asked, unsure what this friend exactly meant to Elizabeth, and unsure if he wanted to know.

"He had surgery today. Dr. Lam said he will be ok. But I´ve been a bit worried all day", she admitted.

"Well, at least he´s save from the Ori now."

Elizabeth nodded at his words. She really was glad about that.

Standing there she then slightly shivered. It had become colder without her even noticing it.

Seeing her shiver, John quickly shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders for warmth. "Here", he said gently, making sure that his jacket was secure on her shoulders. "We can't have you falling sick."

Elizabeth was a bit surprised when he suddenly put his jacket around her shoulders, but gladly accepted it.

During the time he had wrapped the jacket around her, the distance between them had decreased. Face to face he stared at her face for a moment before stepping away.

She was about to tell him that him falling sick wasn´t a good idea either, when she noticed how close they were standing. Just being so close to him made her forget everything else on her mind. He just had that effect on her. Her eyes fixed on his face... his lips and she once more felt the overwhelming need to kiss him, but then he stepped away. Maybe it was good, as she wasn´t sure how much longer she could have controlled herself.

"I'm glad that your friend is going to be ok", John then said. He however felt a little uneasy. It was an understatement to say that John was a little jealous that Elizabeth had been worried about another man.

Elizabeth nodded before glancing at him awkwardly. "I should go and get some sleep. It´s getting late", she said, not feeling able to stay with him any longer.

John appeared a little disappointed that she was going to go inside but he merely smiled and nodded his head. He wasn't going to object despite how much he wanted to.

"Good night, Elizabeth", he said softly, his soulful eyes locking onto hers once again. "I'll see you in the morning."

When he looked at her that way a shiver crept down her back and she had the feeling that her knees would give in any moment.

"Good night John", she quickly said before turning around and hurrying inside. She felt like a teenager that had a crush on the most popular boy, who surely wasn´t interested in her one bit. This just had to stop. She couldn´t behave like this!

Breathing in deeply to calm herself down she then noticed that she was still wearing his jacket, which smelled so much like him. She knew that she probably should go back and give it to him, but she just couldn´t, not now. Besides, having something that smelled so much like him wasn´t a bad thing, was it?

Sighing about herself she then went to her room.

--

**next day - early morning:**

It was still dark outside, but the sun would rise soon. Sheila stood on one of the balconies from where she could watch the sunrise, like she had done many times before, when she couldn´t sleep. It mostly had been because she was excited before they went on a mission with the Aurora, but now the reason she couldn´t sleep was entirely different. Everyone was really nice here, but she still felt kind of lost. It just wasn´t her time. Everyone she had known and loved was dead. She even had seen her own sister die way before her time. Thinking about it a new wave of sadness rushed through her. She just wasn´t sure what to do, how to go on. Of course she could go on missions with Camerons team again to keep herself busy, but it just didn´t feel right. Nothing felt right anymore. She didn´t belong here.

At that moment the sun began to rise slowly and the sky above the horizon started to glow. The sight of it made Sheila relax slightly. It just was so familiar. Some things at least never changed. It looked exactly like it had done two days ago, when she had gotten up early, feeling too excited to sleep before her next mission on board of the Aurora.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?", came Camerons voice from behind her. He had just stepped onto the balcony.

Because of his head injury, his team had been denied any further missions for the next couple of days. Doctor Lam and Doctor Beckett had both wanted to keep on eye on Cameron and Ronon. Cameron had been a little disappointed by this news as he had wanted to get back out there as soon as possible.

Sheila turned around surprised when she heard his voice. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t even notice him.

Unsure if Sheila would understand what his comment had been directed at he pointed at the rising sun. "I've seen a lot of sunrises but this one has to be the best."

"Yes, it´s always like this. Something that hasn´t changed during the last 10.000 years", she said and tried to give him a small smile before turning back to watch the sunrise.

They stood next to eachother silently for a while, enjoying the view. When it was over she finally turned to look at him again.

"What are you doing here so early? Shouldn´t you be resting?", she asked starting to feel a bit concerned again.

"Probably", he admitted. He had been given strict order to rest but Cameron had never been one to stay still for too long, besides, he didn't think he could rest even if he wanted to. His mind was too alert to let him sleep any longer.

Sheila frowned. "You´re almost as bad and stubborn as Ronon", she told him.

Cameron chose to ignore her comment.

"I could ask you the same. We've got no mission today. I'm surprised you're not getting a few more hours sleep", he said smiling cheerfully at her. "Or can't you sleep?"

"I haven´t been able to sleep much since I came here", Sheila admitted. "It´s all so weird. I mean, 10.000 years have passed and it was just like the blink of an eye for me."

Sitting down on a bench she then glanced up at him. He probably couldn´t understand how she felt. "It´s just a bit overwhelming. And I miss my friends and family already." Talking about her family she was once more reminded of her sister and the sadness came rushing back again.

Cameron looked at her and couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. He truly did feel for her and was at a loss for words to comfort her with.

"We'll get you home", he promised even though he was not entirely sure if he could keep that promise. Sitting down beside her he rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

Sheila gave him a weak smile. She wasn´t really sure how they could get her home, as the device just didn´t work like it should. Her father had been working on it for so long and didn´t get it to work, why would these people manage? They probably would just end up pulling more people from their own times.

"Until then, you're a member of my team, and if our first mission was anything to go by.. you'll definitely never be bored."

When he spoke again the smile on her face got a bit brighter. "That´s an understatement", she said. "If all missions go like that I can be glad to be alive by the time you want to send me back", she said sarcastically.

She then leaned back and pulled her legs close to her chest, making herself more comfortable.

"So, what is earth like?", she then asked. "Most of my family and friends probably went there, as we seem to have lost the war against the Wraith." She wasn´t really sure how long after she had been pulled from her time Atlantis had been evacuated, but it couldn´t have been that much later.

"It is nice... it's home." He missed Earth a lot, a hell of a lot. Despite spending the majority of the last year on other worlds, Earth was the one world he held dear in his heart.

"Though, I can't speak for what it is like now... I doubt it will be as I remember it, now that the Ori have invaded it. Does the name Ori, sound familiar to you at all?" he then asked hopefully. He knew that she would have been asked before, but he couldn't help but ask again.

Sheila couldn´t picture another place than Atlantis being home and was glad that at least the city had survived all those years and didn´t fall into the hands of the Wraith.

When he mentioned the Ori Sheila remembered what had happened to earth. With all her own problems she had completely forgotten about it for the moment.

"I´m sorry, but I haven´t heard of them", she said feeling sad for him and everyone else. They must all feel like she would if Atlantis had been taken over by the Wraith without being evacuated. At least the Ori didn´t suck the life out of people, but that probably didn´t mean much to them right now.

Cam was disappointed that she didn´t know anything about the Ori, but he knew that it wasn't her fault. Besides, her knowing about the Ori would make it too damn easy, and nothing was ever that easy.

It looked like they were still no better off concerning the Ori.

Sheila looked at him. "What happened to Atlantis war ships? Maybe we could try and fight the Ori with them?", she suggested. They probably would have tried this already, if they had the ships, but there also was the possibility that they didn´t know how to function them properly. She on the other hand did.

With the mention of Atlantis war ships, Cameron shrugged his shoulders. "Best person to ask will be Dr. Weir or Lt Colonel Sheppard. I'm not too familiar with what's been happening here in Atlantis. I guess I really should make an effort to do so, seeing as I'm probably going to be here for a while."

He smiled and looked up at the building looming above them. "I could definitely think of worse places to be stranded at."

"I will talk to Dr. Weir today anyway. She asked me to meet her. I think she has a lot of questions. We didn´t have much time to talk so far, as she has been busy", Sheila said.

She then smiled at Cameron and felt glad that he was there. Talking to him had made her relax a bit and she enjoyed his company.

"I can show you around, if you want to. It will give me a chance to see what has changed."

Camerons face brightened at her words, and it was when he looked at her again that he noticed just how attractive she was. Sure, he knew that she was a hottie, but as the new day began, causing the sun to shine on her hair and making it glow, it made him realise just how beautiful she actually was.

Knowing that he was staring at her for longer than was deemed polite he looked back out in the suns direction, carefully making sure not to blind himself by it's light.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer", he exclaimed. "I could do with a tour guide." Getting familiar with the parameter would be handy in case Atlantis was attacked... again.

"Seeing as we both are not going through the gate today, maybe you can show me around later. This afternoon perhaps?"

Sheila was glad that he accepted her offer. Spending time with him would be nice and it would also keep her from thinking about home too much.

"This afternoon sounds good. We can meet in the gate room, at 3?", she asked smiling. Seeing him nod she then got up slowly. "I should get ready for my meeting with Dr. Weir. I will see you later."

Walking toward the exit she glanced back again and gave him another smile, looking forward to their tour this afternoon.


	10. needing more ZPMs

bGalactica - Interrogating the Cylon/b

To avoid too much confusion between the two Sharons I added their sign calls, which means a slight spoiler for BSG season 3.

There also is another slight spoiler in this chapter, for BSG season 3 episode 10. It doesn´t really reveal anything. It´s just a slight hint. In future chapters more will be revealed however.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter. ;-)

**--**

**Galactica - Interrogating the Cylon:**

Adama paused outside the holding room and waited for the two men on guard to salute and open the door, giving him, Roslin and Sharon access into the room. Entering, he approached the cell where the Cylon was imprisoned. With his past history with Sharon Valerii, his whole crews past history with Sharon Valerii, he found it surreal to be in the same room with both identical Sharons. It was a sharp reminder that what he was dealing with were Cylons, and how they could mess with your mind.

Looking at the Sharon in the cell he frowned. He was still not able to bring himself to trust anything she said, despite the eyewitness accounts that she had turned on her own race during to rescue mission on New Caprica. He just hoped their Sharon would be able to help him determine if she was in fact telling the truth or was playing with their minds.

Sharon (Athena) who had been keeping her distance behind Adama and Roslin, stepped forward for a closer look. She had been hoping that the rumours were not true. Facing herself was terrifying. For over a year she had been distancing herself from who she had been, or if she was honest with herself, what she was.

"Sharon?", she asked as she walked right up to the bars. Looking at the other copy of herself she checked for any mistreatment. Luckily there was none visible.

--

Sharon (Boomer) looked up when she heard someone entering the room. Of course she was still in a cell, like she had been since she got back to Galactica. They had interrogated her several times now, but it didn´t look like they believed her. Why would they? She couldn´t even be sure she could be trusted, after what she had done in the past.

She first noticed Admiral Adama and President Roslin. Then she saw another copy of herself. It had to be the one she had heard rumours of. The one that betrayed the Cylons and helped the humans. Seeing her outside her cell without handcuffs made her feel sick. Did they trust her? How could they? And if they did, could they ever trust her as well?

She then got up and faced her copy. "Yes, that's my name. What is yours?", she then asked trying to state that she wasn´t the same as this other Cylon.

Sharon (Athena) was a little taken aback by the question, especially as it appeared as if her copy was trying to seek her own personal identification by distancing herself from her.

"We all go by the name Sharon Valerii", she responded, refusing to take part in any illusions. "It's who we are."

"I thought we were just numbers. That's what they told me on Caprica after I woke up", Sharon (Boomer) said with a frown. It was one thing she had hated.

Sharon (Athena) had never thought of herself as merely 'number eight'. Maybe that was part of the reason why she had sided with the humans and allowed herself to fall in love with Helo. She could never truly be classed human and she refused to acknowledge herself as one of the Cylons... So, what was she? And did the Sharon before her also share her feeling? Did she also believe that what the Cylons were doing was wrong? Or was this the Sharon aboard Galactica who had been murdered? It was possible.

Adama listened to the two Sharons and glanced at Laura wondering what her reaction was to this. The situation was difficult, and there was always the risk that the new version of Valerii could somehow send their coordinates to the Cylons. It was something he could not let happen.

Laura glanced at Adama. She wasn´t sure what to make of this. Did that prisoner claim to be the Sharon Valerii that had been stationed on board the Galactica?

"You helped my people back on New Caprica, why?", the Admiral then asked. He had asked this question before, of course. But it was worth asking again.

Sharon (Boomer) sighed and looked at the Admiral. "I already told you. I did it because they are my friends. Of course they don´t see me as their friend anymore... But that didn´t matter in the second that I had to decide what to do. The other Cylons were about to kill Starbuck and Galen. I couldn´t let that happen", she said in a matter of fact tone.

She had been thinking about her decision on New Caprica a lot after she had ended up in a cell once more. But the truth was, that she would have done the same, even if she had known what would happen. Deep inside she even had known. How else could they treat her? She had betrayed them and there was no way of knowing if she would do it again. Maybe being in this cell was the best thing anyway. She wouldn´t want to hurt the people she cared about again.

"And you expect us to just believe you, to believe that you have no secondary agenda?", Adama pressed.

"No, I don´t", Sharon answered. "I know you well enough not to expect you to trust me. I´m even surprised that you seem to trust her", she added and nodded at the other Sharon.

"Besides, how should I know that I don´t have a secondary agenda. It´s not like the Cylons ever shared with me what their plans with me are", she admitted and looked accusingly at her other model.

Sharons (Athenas) eyes flickered to Adama. What little trust he did have for her was fragile, she knew this. She was afraid that her copy being here would be enough to shatter the trust she had earned and fought for.

"You're the sleeper agent that was assigned on Galactica", Sharon then stated, confirming her earlier suspicions. A flicker of anger fired up within her as she thought of how the Galactica copy had been murdered in cold blood without even a proper trial and how Cally had only spent thirty days in the brig for her crime.

Sharon (Boomer) looked at her other model and nodded. "Yes, I am", she stated. "I´m the one who was forced to betray her friends." Even thinking about it made her angry again. She hated what she had done, she hated what she was. She had tried to accept it and even thought she had managed, but when she had seen all her old friends and especially Galen again all the memories had come back.

Laura took in a deep breath, when she heard that this was infact the Sharon that had been on board the Galactica and had shot Adama.

"So you believe you should not be trusted yourself?", Adama asked the Sharon who was behind the bars. His shoulders had tensed when the other Sharon stated something about the prisoner being the sleeper agent aboard Galactica.

Sharon (Boomer) looked to Adama again and sighed. "I don´t know. How can I? I don´t know how the whole sleeper agent thing works."

The betrayal still hurt. Shot by one of his own had wounded him more than a bullet wound ever could. It was an anger he doubted he could ever fully extinguish. If he was not in complete control of his emotions he was sure he would have found his hands firmly wrapped around her neck, taking the life from within her as she had tried to take his.

He turned to the other Sharon (Athena). "Is it possible that the Cylons have programmed her to complete a mission she is unaware of until that time comes?", he asked her.

Sharons (Athenas) eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the question. Her eyes darted back to the other Sharon. "She's already been awakened, she should have no more hidden agendas that she is not aware of. We're not connected like that. We each have our own thoughts and we're in charge of our own actions", she said looking to Adama.

Boomer looked from Adama to the other Sharon model and frowned. Why did he ask her? Didn´t he know that if she was still a sleeper agent that another model of her would probably lie to him so that she could go on with her mission? He obviously really trusted that Sharon model. Hopefully he would not regret it.

"Can you be sure of that?", Laura asked Sharon (Athena). She herself wasn´t willing to trust another Cylon based on assumptions. It was hard enough for her to even trust one Sharon.

Sharon (Athena) turned to Roslin and appeared hesitant "No, not completely. I haven't been in contact with the Cylons for over a year. Their plans and their programmes could have changed and I would know nothing about it."

"So, we can't trust her?," Adama asked .

Sharon (Athena) appeared to be struggling with what to say. "I don't believe she's a sleeper agent anymore. You're aware that Sharon Valerii is a Cylon. The Cylons would gain nothing by creating another sleeper agent in our model."

Adama was not comforted by her words, neither did her words help him come to a decision about what to do with this new Sharon.

"She'll stay in the brig until I've come to a decision on what to do with her."

Laura nodded. They could discuss it further when they were alone.

Sharon (Boomer) went to the other side of the cell and sat down again. She hadn´t expected anything else. Besides, staying in the cell meant she couldn´t harm anymore of the people she cared about and it also meant noone would be able to kill her again. She wasn´t really interested in waking up in another body again or getting killed for real this time.

When the others turned to leave Sharon (Boomer) watched them and sighed. Her situation just sucked.

--

**Atlantis – Dee & Lee:**

It had stung to see Lee eating with Kara in the cafeteria in Atlantis, especially as Dee had spent all morning looking forward to spending some quality time with him. What had hurt more however was how much more at ease he was around the blonde pilot. Kara had a way of making his eyes light up in a way Dee had never mastered. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, which was no stranger to Dee when it came to Kara.

No longer having the stomach to eat, she had made a quick exit out of the cafeteria and was about to retreat back to Pegasus when she had bumped into a few of her friends. She got talking for longer than she had expected, long enough to see Lee exit the cafeteria, part ways with Kara and head down one of the corridors alone.

Normally she avoided confrontation of any kind unless she deemed it necessary. Today, however, she needed to get some things off her chest. Making a quick escape, she said goodbye to her friends and jogged after Lee down the corridor.

"Commander!", she called out to him.

Lee was on his way to meet his father when he suddenly heard Dees voice. Without even seeing her he already knew that she was pissed. Something just had to be wrong when she called him Commander while being off duty.

He turned around to face her while trying to think of something he had done wrong.

"Dee", he then just said as a greeting, deciding not to use her military title himself.

Taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath, Dee tried to think radically instead of letting her emotions get the best of her. Once her slightly heavy breathing had settled, she asked: "Is this a bad time? Because we need to talk." She wanted there to be no false pretence that this wasn't important. She made sure her voice was firm so there was no room for excuses.

She loved Lee, or at least she believed she loved him. She refused to think that their relationship had just been merely convenient for them both at the time and nothing else. She also believed she deserved much better than the way she was being treated. She wanted a relationship, not just the occasional odd fumble and brief conversation, which was what their relationship had become over the past couple of weeks, maybe even months.

Lee looked at Dee and was now absolutely certain that something was wrong. He still didn´t know what he had done wrong, but he surely would find out soon.

"I was about to go and see my father, but it can wait", he said. "Shall we go somewhere private?" By the way she was looking at him he thought it best not to be in public for their talk.

A firm nod was all she gave him. Glancing down at her feet for a moment, she mustered all her courage to go through with what she was planning to tell him. It was a long overdue conversation. She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

Stepping around him, she started walking down the corridor assuming he would follow. She knew somewhere that was private. It wasn't a far walk and soon she entered a puddle jumper hanger. It was a room she had been shown earlier and had stuck in her mind.

Lee followed her to the hanger bay and looked around. Seeing the puddle jumpers he was reminded that he and John wanted to have some flying lessons.

For a couple of seconds Dee kept her back to Lee before turning around to face him.

"I want to know what this is…" She gestured between her and Lee. "What's going on between us, Lee?"

Lee looked at her and frowned. What did she mean by that?

"I thought we have a relationship", he said looking at her a bit surprised. They were together for over a year now, so why did she ask this?

"Dee, what's going on?", he wanted to know.

"What's going on is that we hardly talk anymore. I can't remember the last time we actually spent some quality time together. You seem to spend more time with…" She paused in just the right moment to stop herself from saying Karas name. She then sighed. It was a tired, desperate sigh. "…you seem to spend more time with everyone else but me. I know you're busy…we're all busy. I just want to know where I stand", she admitted.

She felt vulnerable just standing there waiting for him to tell her things were fine between them. All she wanted was for him to say three words to her. If he could say those words then she knew that she hadn't wasted a whole year in a relationship that was doomed not to go any further.

Lees frown deepened at hearing her words.

"Dee, we just arrived here. There is so much I need to do and also want to do right now. I need to learn a lot of things and I want to see people I haven´t seen much over the last year", he said with a sigh. Of course she was right. They had spent so much time together the last year, as almost everyone else was on New Caprica or Galactica. There just weren´t many people around. And that had changed now. But could she blame him for wanting to spend time with people he cared about and had been separated from for so long? Didn´t she want to spend some time with friends again as well?

"I know." Dee didn't need him to give her the obvious explanation when she already knew what he was going to say.

"It's just that relationships need a lot of work, and it takes two to keep one going." She also knew that she didn't need to tell him this. She was sure he knew the fundamental rules to how to keep a relationship. Still, it wouldn't harm to remind him. "And sometimes I feel that there is only one person in ours…", she trailed off awkwardly.

Averting his eyes, she glanced at her feet.

Lee stared at her for a moment, unsure what to say to this. What did she expect him to do? Spend all his time with her like he had done on Pegasus when noone else was around? This just wasn´t him. He needed time for himself and his friends.

"Are you trying to tell me that I shall not spend so much time with people that are important to me to instead spend more time with you again?", he asked a bit annoyed. Lately he had the feeling that she expected things from him that he just couldn´t do or even understand.

"No!" Her eyes narrowed at the accusation and by his tone of voice and she defensively crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I would never ask or force you not to spend time with your friends!" She was angry that he even thought that. "Even if with certain people it was your own decision not to speak to for over a year!" She couldn't help but throw that line in.

"So this is about Kara? You don´t want me to be friends with her again, do you?", he asked. He knew that Kara and Dee didn´t really get along, but why couldn´t she understand that Kara was important to him? If she really cared about him she should be happy that he was getting along with his best friend again, shouldn´t she?

Dee scoffed at him. "No this is not about Kara, Lee. But if we're honest you've never just been 'friends' have you? Or at least I think you wish there was more to it." She shook her head angrily. "That's what your argument was about wasn't it? Or if not it was definitely the underlining of it! And don't you dare make me out as this horrible person who wants you to stop seeing your friends."

Lee stared at her. He had never seen Dee act like this. She had always been this calm loving person. It was what he like about her.

When she told him that he had more than just friendly feelings for Kara Lee froze. Was it that obvious? He had thought he had his feelings under control. He had buried them deep inside of him as he knew that they would never be returned anyway. The past had shown him that.

"Actually our argument was about you", he then said. At least this was how it started. Kara said some very nasty things about Dee and him being with Dee, which had hurt him. Dee had always been special to him, like the best woman he could get and he had been pissed that Kara didn´t seem to notice how lucky he was. He had felt like she didn´t want him to be as happy as she was, which he of course couldn´t be anyway, as his heart really belonged to Kara. They then had kind of settled the argument until that one night on New Caprica had changed everything. After that his heart had been truly broken and once Kara started with talking badly about Dee again the old argument was back. He had been more pissed than ever, that Kara didn´t want him and didn´t seem to even begrudge him his small bit of happiness with Dee. It was when their friendship faltered completely.

When he revealed that the argument had been in fact about her, Dee was shocked into stunned silence. She really hadn't believed she had been a factor at all in the argument between Lee and Kara. Had their argument really been about her?

Sighing Lee tried to concentrate on Dee and the present again, pushing away all memories about Kara.

Maybe Dee was right? Maybe he didn´t treat her like she deserved to be treated?

"I´m sorry. I never meant to hurt you", he then said and turned around to leave. He had to be alone to think.

Eyes glazed with tears of anger and sadness, Dee gazed at Lee and straight away felt some guilt for bringing this whole thing out into the open. She hated arguing, she hated hurting Lee, and she hated the fact that she was becoming bitter. She was starting to feel like a mere shadow of her former self, and 'herself' was all she had left.

Her first instinct was to stop Lee from leaving but she couldn't bring herself to do it. They both needed time to think. What just happened would either make their relationship stronger or break it completely. It had been a gamble she knew she had no choice but to make.

Lee was glad when she didn´t stop him. Leaving the hanger bay he then first headed towards the Pegasus, but soon decided differently. He didn´t want to go anywhere were Dee might go as well. He first needed to think before talking to her again. He would have to try and find an empty space in Atlantis.

--

**early evening**** – Atlantis:**

Sheila was in her room and got dressed after having had a shower. The day had been long and she felt tired. First they went to the planet Colonel Sheppards team had been to the day before, to look at the ancient writings. And after that they had a debriefing. Debriefings were rather boring, especially if Dr. Jackson couldn´t stop talking. At least they seemed to have found something interesting, she thought. They would just have to find out what exactly. The writings in the caves were telling of something important that was hidden somewhere within the caves. But the part where should have been written what it exactly was had been damaged, so they didn´t know. They would go back the next day with several men and try to find out.

Putting on some clothes she had gotten from someone the last day, Sheila noticed how different they were from the ones she usually had been wearing. They were so colourful, which was nice.

Her thoughts then wandered to Cameron and she quickly got up. She had completely forgotten that they had planned to visit Atlantis together. She had thought she would be back from the mission in time, but then it had taken longer and the debriefing as well. With all the excitement the others had shown she had just forgotten about Cameron. How could she?

She quickly left her room to go and look for him. She would ask someone in the control room where his room was.

--

Cameron was on his way to his room after spending the afternoon in the company of Teal'c. He had heard that Sheila was being debriefed and assumed that their planned tour had been cancelled for another day. Had he been disappointed? Hell, yes. But he knew that other things came first, like trying to save humanity from the Ori. He was a pretty patient man, well at least he could be, so he would happily wait and rebook their tour for another time.

He entered his room and literally 20 seconds later there was a knock at his door. "Come in", he called out as he quickly pulled off one shirt and replaced it with another cleaner one.

The door opened and Sheila saw Cameron pulling down a shirt. She was a bit surprised, but part of her wished the door had opened quicker. The sight of him definitely had been a good one.

With a smirk on her lips she watched as he turned to face her.

"Hey", Cameron said with a smile, once he had turned to face her. "Find anything interesting?" he then asked, referring to the caves which Daniel had excitedly informed him about.

Hearing his question Sheila looked at him a bit surprised. Well, he definitely was interesting, she thought. Glancing at him she then tried to concentrate and get rid of those inappropriate thoughts.

"What?", she asked. "Oh, you mean the caves? You know about the mission then?", she asked while finally stepping into the room.

"We found some interesting writings, that's why the mission and debriefing took so long", she started to explain why she hadn´t been able to meet him.

"I´m so sorry that I couldn´t get back in time for our tour of Atlantis. I should have let you know...", she added feeling terrible. She really would have loved to spend time with him.

She then looked at him again, trying to see if he was mad at her. He didn´t seem mad when she arrived, but maybe he was just hiding it.

There was no anger, and Cameron quickly brushed her apology away with the flick of his hand. He didn't see any reason for her to feel that she needed to apologise. It had been out of her hands.

"Hey, we can have our tour another time", he told her.

Sheila smiled happily when he didn´t seem to be mad at her. She really would have hated to have upset him.

"Sure, whenever you want. How about now", she then suggested. "Or do you need to rest?" She knew that he needed to take it easy with his concussion at the moment.

Camerons smile brightened with her suggestion and he purposely ignored her question if he needed to rest. He had had all the rest he could withstand. He had never been the type of person to just lied down all day. He had had to do that long enough in his life after his accident.

He then grabbed his jacket and tugged it on. "So, has Daniel managed to figure out what the writings say?," he asked as he turned back to face her. He then smirked, obviously amused by something and started to chuckle. "No wonder your debriefing was a long one. Daniel can definitely talk when it comes to ancient languages and different cultures. Hope he didn't go on... too much."

"Yes, he figured out one wall while I read two others", she said. "He was really excited about everything and seems eager to learn more lantean - or ancient as you call it - from me", she added laughing slightly.

"Well, he talked a lot. But I survived worse."

Cameron grinned amused, but didn´t comment to that.

"I'm up for doing this tour now if you are?" he then said, returning the conversation to her earlier suggestion. He really did want to get to know the city a bit better. Of course there were other advantages as well, such as being able to spend more time with Sheila.

"Where are you going to take me first?", he then asked.

Sheila smiled happily when he agreed to have their tour now. This way she could spend more time with him and it also meant that he was feeling better.

She thought about where to go first and then smiled when she had an idea.

"Just wait till you see it", she said while they headed out of his room. "We can take the next transporter", she said walking in its direction.

Cameron grinned at her enthusiasm and then followed her through Atlantis corridors.

"This part of the city used to be reserved for the council members and their families", she told him while passing the sleeping quarters in the main part of the city.

"Were you located in this section of this city?," he asked curiously as he glanced around. Of course he had been to this section before but it was interesting to hear about it through Sheilas eyes. She had lived in the city when the ancients had, after all, and it was an amazing opportunity to learn more about the ancients.

"No, I used to live in the eastern part of the city where the officers were stationed", she told him. If they had time later she would like to go and see how that part of the city looked now.

"Does earth have cities like Atlantis as well?", she asked when they arrived at the transporter and stepped inside.

"Not like this", Cameron answered. "Us Earth folks are not that technically advanced, you could say." He flashed her another smile. "Still our cities are pretty amazing in their own way. I'll have to show you one day."

Sheila glanced at him when he talked about earth before choosing their destination.

"I would love to see earth", she said. They had been told stories about earth all the time, but noone she knew had ever been there. It had been like a myth to them.

The doors of the transporter then opened and revealed a dark part of the city. The only light was coming from outside, which wasn´t much as it was already getting dark.

Sheila looked around surprised. She had heard that not everything of the city could be used yet and that they didn´t understand everything within Atlantis, but she hadn´t thought that this section was part of it.

"Has noone been here yet?", she asked while walking over to a console in the wall and pressing a few buttons to turn on the lights. She had loved this part of Atlantis with all the shops, the theatres, the movies, the sport halls and everything else. Why was this part of the city deserted?

Cameron whistled as the lights flickered on. This part of the city was HUGE! And to him it looked to be the equivalent to their malls and shops at home - just more high-tech. He then looked at Sheila, remembering that she had asked a question.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't look like anyone has been down here in years."

He stepped forward and looked around a bit more. "So tell me about this sector. It's a shopping mall right? Wait, do you even know what a shopping mall is?" He frowned realising he was asking so many questions at once.

Sheila turned to face him. "I guess it is a place to go shopping?", Sheila asked with a smirk.

"This part of Atlantis was where we went in our free time. As you can still see, there are lots of shops over there", she said pointing to their right. She then started to walk down the corridor.

"Over there are theatres, restaurants and much more. Down this corridor are sport halls and a few pools", she told him remembering how it all once looked.

"It used to be so crowded and full of life", she then added a bit sadly.

His eyes flickered in all directions in an attempt to take it all in at once. "We should tell Dr. Weir about this place once we head back." He was sure that she'd want to hear about it.

"Yes, we should tell her. There are so many people in the city, I wonder why noone decided to open shops or anything else here. Leaving this place so deserted is a waste."

Cameron stopped walking and studied her face. He could tell she was confused about why this place had been deserted. Was it possible that she didn't know about their ZPM crisis?

"We don't have enough ZPMs to get the whole city powered", he explained. "From what I've been told the Atlantis explorer teams have been trying to locate more ZPMs but are having not much luck." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a shame. I'd personally love to see the whole of Atlantis up and running..."

Sheila now stared at him. Dr. Weir hadn´t said anything about that. She had been told that they didn´t understand how everything in the city worked, but not that they couldn´t operate the whole city. Maybe Dr. Weir had planned to tell her but didn´t have the time due to her being called away early from their meeting.

"You can´t power the whole city? But we had hundreds of what you call ZPMs", she said. She had heard Dr. McKay talking about ZPMs earlier and had asked him what it was.

"My people must have taken them with them to earth then."

A frown now was placed on her face. She knew that many people were located on the mainland and it was a shame, as Atlantis was so big. If they had more ZPMs they could easily bring more people into the city, probably even all of them.

"They're no longer on Earth, if your people did bring them there. We've looked and all we found are here by now. It looks like they've become a bit hard to find, which is a problem. The ancient outpost on Earth could also do with another ZPM, too, to help power the weapon to protect our planet. It would give us a fighting chance against the Ori." So much relied on the Ancients, which didn't exactly fill Cameron with hope, seeing as the Ancients had already said they were not going to get involved.

"Hey, you wouldn't have any idea where we could come across a couple of ZPMs do you?", he asked. It was a long shot, but it was a question worth asking.

"No, I don´t know where to find more ZPMs. I will have to talk to Dr. Weir again. Maybe we can find out together." This really was a serious problem. Back in her time they had been attacked by the Wraith for years. If the Wraith attacked again now they would not last long.

"So the whole city is powered by only one ZPM?", Sheila asked trying to find out where exactly they stood. "If the Wraith attack we would not stand a chance for very long."

"I don't know how many ZPMs we have exactly. I think there are at least two now", Cameron admitted, not happy to be caught in such an important situation where he wasn't a hundred percent sure. He really should make a point of asking Weir or even Sheppard more about the city.

"Is it possible that there could be ZPMs hiding around Atlantis?", he then asked.

Sheila glanced at him. "The cities systems would be able to detect them. I am sure your people know enough about the lantean system by now to have noticed that", she said.

"But I will talk to Dr. Weir about it, too. Maybe I can help with some of the systems that your people are not familiar with", she offered.

Now that she was walking around Atlantis there were so many things that Sheila wanted to talk to Dr. Weir about. When they had met she hadn´t known what to say to the woman. She had felt a little overwhelmed by everything, she guessed. But now it looked like there was much to do.

"Maybe we should head back to the control room and talk to Dr. Weir, if she has time. We can continue our tour another time", she suggested.

Cameron was sorry to cut their tour, but he could tell that Sheila was concerned about the cities defence as well as other things. And if he was honest, he was a little concerned himself.

"Yeah, that's the best thing to do", he agreed, digging his hands into his pockets. He then tilted his head towards the transporter. "Let's go", he added with a smile.

Heading back to the transporter, he noticed that he had a slight headache coming on. After seeing Dr. Weir he guessed he should have another lie down. He wanted to be fit and ready tomorrow, so he could get the all clear and rejoin his team.

Sheila nodded and walked back to the transporter with him. Part of her was sad that their time together had now been cut short, but at the moment there were more important things to do. Atlantis was the last familiar thing she had left and she would do anything to protect it, which meant to find more ZPMs. Besides that she also was a bit worried about all the people. They were not her people, but they were descendants of her people and so far they had been really nice. They even helped saving other people and brought them with them. They all deserved to be protected against the Wraith, which they weren´t for long if the Wraith attacked now.

--

**Next day – mission to get a ZPM:**

Sheila stood next to the gate with her team. Cameron and Ronon had been cleared to go on a mission again. But Sheila was glad that they just went to a planet for negotiations and shouldn´t get into too much trouble. Dr. Weir had told her the last evening that the brotherhood of the 15 had a ZPM, which they were keeping safe until the ancients returned to claim it. As she was Lantean and thus an ancient in their eyes she should be able to get the ZPM without problems. At least that was what they were hoping.

She then glanced over to the others, who were getting ready to head back to the caves and check out what exactly had been hidden in there. Part of Sheila wished to go with them again, in case they had trouble reading any writings. But she knew that the ZPM was more important now. Besides, Dr. Jackson and Dr. Weir surely would be able to read anything anyway.

Sheila then was pulled out of her thoughts when the gate was dialed and ready for them to leave.

"Right lets go and reclaim that ZPM", Cameron said cheerfully to his team. Rearranging the strap that kept his sidearm in place he led his team through the gate. Seconds later he was on the other side, on the planet Degan. Glancing around he waited for the others to join him.

Teyla was the first to appear. Stepping up beside him she looked to him and said: "I believe we will not be made welcome."

Cameron nodded. "That's why we're depending on Sheila to do her magic and make them hand the ZPM over without any trouble." He then noticed Ronon and Sheila appearing next to them.

"Ok, let's head out."

Teyla, Sheila and Ronon followed Cameron.

"I think I have been here before", Sheila said when she saw the ruins of a monastery. In her time the building had been very beautiful and full of life. She had been about 16 when her mother had taken her there to meet with an old friend. Her mother had died shortly after that and she had never returned. When Dr. Weir had told her where she was going she had used the name they had gived the planed, P - something. She hadn´t know that it was Degan.

"We call this planet Degan and have always been friends with the inhabitants. I do not understand why they wouldn´t give you the ZPM. But I guess a lot has changed in 10.000 years."

Ronon glanced from Sheila to Teyla. "Where do the people live? In that ruin?" He couldn´t imagine living in ruins.

"Come on people, lets get this show on the road!" Cameron ordered as he began heading north. "I want to be home before the lights go out." He gestured up at the sun which was shining bright.

"It is no different to living in tents" Teyla told Ronon before she followed in Camerons footsteps and headed towards the ruins.

"Hey Sheila", Cameron called out over his shoulder. "Maybe you should go first." He waved infront of him. They would soon be there and in the distance Cameron could already see people coming to greet them.

Sheila nodded at Cameron and led her team towards the people. When they came closer she noticed that they didn´t look too welcoming.

--

Allina looked at the four people infront of her with a frown. She knew one of them, Teyla.

"Why did you return?", she asked looking at Teyla. "We will not give you the ZPM. You may have taken over Atlantis, but the ZPM belongs to the ancestors."

Sheila raised an eyebrow at the woman. A hello would have been nice. She then stepped directly infront of the woman who seemed to be the leader of the brotherhood.

"Then it belongs to me", she said. "I am Sheila Trebal, 1st officer of the lantean warship Aurora and I am what you call an ancestor or ancient."

Allina glanced from Sheila to Teyla, trying to weigh if this was some kind of trick.

Teyla nodded her head slowly. "She is who she says she is", she promised sincerely. "She is one of our ancestors."

Cameron who had remained quiet so far, smiled at the not so friendly people trying to ease some of the tension.

Allina looked at Sheila sceptically.

"Why should we believe you? You already tried to trick us into giving you the ZPM once", she said accusingly.

Sheila frowned. "As far as I was told they helped you find it in the first place. Besides, what good would it be if you keep the ZPM and Atlantis, with all its inhabitants, who are the next generation of the ancestors, was taken over or destroyed by the Wraith? Do you really think my people would want that?", she asked.

"In my time the people of Degan would never have wanted something like that to happen."

Murmurs of agreement and the occasional disagreement could be heard. It appeared that the people of Degan were considering what Sheila was saying.

Still on her guard Teyla stepped closer to Cameron and muttered in his ear, while still looking at Allina. "She is the one we need to convince"

Cameron nodded, he had already assumed that.

Sheila looked from Allina to her people. She wasn´t sure what they would decide and she also wasn´t sure what else she could say to make them believe her. She wasn´t really good at speeches and there was no way to prove that she really was lantean.

Allina talked to a few of her people. She still wasn´t convinced. She knew that these people weren´t bad ones. Especially Dr. McKay had been really nice and helpful. But it was their duty to protect the ZPM. How should they know if this woman really was who she pretended to be? She so wished it was true. She then thought again about what Sheila had said and looked at her a bit sceptically.

"What did you mean by in your time?"

Sheila didn´t see a reason not to tell these people about her timetravel, so she answered: "I travelled through time, from the Atlantis about 10.000 thousand years ago."

A lot of murmurs could be heard again. Allina raised her hand to silence the rest of her people, she then stepped forward towards Sheila. "You will be our... guests, for the time being." She still was suspicious.

"Great, I'm starving!", Cameron said cheerfully. He knew that things right now were a bit more hostile than he liked but they really needed that ZPM and he wasn't going back to Atlantis without it.

Sheila didn´t like the sounds of the word guests, but before she had a chance to say anything Cameron spoke up. She then shrugged and decided to play along for the time being. They really needed that ZPM after all.

They then were escorted to the ruins and Sheila was surprised to see that they looked much better on the inside than on the outside.

"Looks nice", Ronon said. He too was surprised to see the inside of the ruins. Noone would guess that they were inside a ruin.

Sheila stood next to Cameron. "I´m not sure how to convince them to give us the ZPM. They don´t seem to believe me that I am lantean."

After a few minutes Allina joined them. "Have a seat, then we can talk some more", she said.

Cameron sat down beside Sheila. Now that Allina had rejoined them the tension returned. Sheila definitely had her job cut up with trying to convince them to hand over the ZPM.

"I'm Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell", he then said introducing himself. "This is Ronon and you know Teyla, of course."

Teyla tilted her head as a greeting, her shoulders however remained square and tense.

Allina nodded and was about to tell them her name, when she suddenly heard their alarm.

Sheila looked up and then at Allina.

"The Wraith", Allina just said and rushed to the exit, to see if there was just a dart or if a culling was on its way.

Ronon quickly followed Allina, as did Sheila and several others.

When they stood next to the ruin Ronon could make out several darts heading their way. In the distance he also could see a hive ship.

"A culling", Ronon said with a frown. Sheila sighed. This definitely wasn´t their lucky day!

People looked to be running around in panic, but on closer inspection you could see that they were actually trying to organise themselves for this kind of attack. They however were not doing such a good job.

Teyla was watching a group of small children being led to safety. "Allina?", she called out when she spotted the woman. "Where is your hideout for when the Wraith attack?", she asked, determined to do all she could to help.

Cameron jumped when he saw one of the darts beam some of the fleeing people away, raising his gun he fired at the dart that zoomed over their heads. "We can't just stand here like this", he yelled.

Ronon was shooting at a dart as well and then rushed forward to push a few people out of the way of the next darts beam.

"This way", Allina called and grabbed a small child to take it with her to safety. "We usually hide out far down in the basement of the ruins", she said.

Sheila followed her while keeping an eye on the darts above them. She didn´t fancy being beamed up and ending up as Wraith food.

They had just reached an entrance to one of the ruins when a dart crashed into what was left of the building.

Allina stared at the ruins when they shattered even more. There was no way they could get into the hiding room now. "This was the only way in", she said turning around.

"Then we need to get back to the gate", Ronon called.

Cameron swore under his breath and then nodded, agreeing with Ronon. It wasn't like they had any other choice. "Ok, people we're heading to the gate", he yelled out gaining everyones attention. He then turned to Teyla, Sheila and Ronon. "We'll split the people into four groups and we'll each protect a group on our way to the gate."

Teyla nodded her head and ran over to a group of woman and children. "You must come with me now", she told them. Noticing a heavily pregnant woman was close to tears she placed a hand on her shoulder as comfort. "It is okay, no harm will come to you", she promised. "Now let us move."

Ronon nodded and quickly went over to another group of people to lead them to the gate.

Sheila gave Cameron a look and then turned to Allina. "You´ll come with me."

Allina wasn´t really fond of being told what to do on her own planet. But she knew that they were right and this wasn´t the time for arguing. She then waved a few of her people over.

"Come on, let´s go."

--

About 20 minutes later Sheila and her group of people arrived at the gate. They had made it through a small forest that lead them almost directly to the gate.

Sheila quickly went to dial Atlantis.

"Hurry up", Ronon called when he and his group arrived. He then stopped, turned around and shot at a coming dart, which then crashed into the forest.

"We need to hurry. It will be only a matter of minutes until more darts or even the hive will be here", he added.

Cameron appeared leading his group the moment the gate activated.

"There's a lot of fire power about five minutes behind me", he yelled out to Sheila and Ronon,

"Where's Teyla?", he then called while the first people stepped through the gate.

Teyla's group couldn't move as fast as the others. "We must hurry", she beckoned, while taking an aged woman's arm to help her along. She was determined not to leave anyone behind and had even picked up a few strays along the way.

Minutes later she appeared in the clearing and Cameron sighed in relief upon seeing her. Going back without one of his team was not an option for him so he was glad that everyone had arrived at the gate safely.

Sheila was helping a few people up to the gate. They really had to hurry.

She was about to go through herself, to tell the people in Atlantis who these people were and what had happened when she saw a Wraith coming out from behind a tree. He was aiming directly at Cameron.

"Watch out", she called as she rushed toward Cameron and jumped forward, knocking him and herself to the ground.

Ronon quickly turned around when he heard Sheila and shot the approaching Wraith several times.

"You must hurry", Teyla told her small group as Ronon killed the Wraith that had been approaching Cameron and Sheila who were still on the ground. Raising her own gun she pointed it at the trees waiting for more Wraith to appear.

"Once you reach the other side tell them what happened and that we should be following shortly - now go."

Cameron cushioned Sheilas fall when they both fell harshly onto the ground.

"Thanks", he breathed when he realised why she had literally thrown herself at him. Cameron then pushed himself up while helping Sheila stand also.

Sheila glanced at Cameron a bit worried when he helped her up. A fall like that surely wasn´t good for his head. She just hoped his concussion really was gone by now and wouldn´t return.

"Are you ok?", she asked before glancing around to look for more Wraith.

Cameron grinned in response. "Yeah, but none of us will be if we don't get out of here." Placing a hand on the small of her back he pushed her in the direction of the gate.

"Let's get out of here", he then called out once he had noticed that most people already disappeared through the gate.

When all people had finally gone through the gate Sheila followed them.

Teyla wasn't far behind Sheila. After one final glance to make sure Cameron and Ronon were close behind she stepped through the gate as well.

Cameron nodded at Ronon and then ran towards the gate himself. As he approached the gate he could hear the darts heading their way.

--

Once on the other side of the gate Sheila looked back to see if her team mates came through safely as well.

They were then greeted by several people who were curious to know what had happened.

Sheila noticed that Allina was looking around interested and went over to her.

"Nice city, isn´t it?", she asked trying to make an effort to be nice and get to know the other woman better. They depended on her after all to get the ZPM.

Allina turned and looked at Sheila. "Is this truly Atlantis?", she asked. Her voice was in awe as her eyes flickered around the room taking in the strange equipment and people.

"Yes, this is Atlantis", Sheila said with a smile. She could understand the peoples awe. She just loved the city and all its wonders, even though she had spent most of her live in it. She couldn´t imagine how wonderful it would have to look to someone who had never seen it before.

Teyla came through the gate next. She immediately went over to the group of woman and children who she had escorted to the gate back on the planet to make sure they were alright. Once she was satisfied that they were she went and spoke to one of the soldiers who was nearby.

Moments later Cameron appeared, closely followed by Ronon.


	11. the caves

bReturning to the caves - same day/b

**Returning to the caves - same day:**

While Camerons team went to get the ZPM three other teams returned to the village on the planet where the cave with the ancient writing was located. John and Lees teams were both accompanied by another team and Doctor Weir who had decided to help Daniel Jackson in translating the rest of the text, which Daniel had discovered, had mentioned Merlin and the 'blood stone'. Luck seemed to be on their side once again and this did appear to be a positive lead to finding the weapon which would help them defeat the Ori.

After greeting the village elder they had returned to the caves. An hour had passed since then and Dr Weir and Dr Jackson were now quietly conversing by one of the walls. John was talking to Ford and a few others on the other side of the cave and Rodney was tucking into a sandwich outside, while Kara, who had decided to 'silently' keep him company, cleaned her gun. It was stuffy in the cave and the atmosphere between her and Dee was a little too heavy to be stuck together in such a small space. She wasn't exactly sure what she had done, but it appeared that the Lieutenant was giving her the cold shoulder even more than usual. Not that Kara minded of course. She wasn´t really fond of Dee either.

"How's it coming along?", John called out after a while. He was getting bored with just sitting there doing practically nothing. Turning his flash light on, he settled it onto Elizabeth and Daniel.

Elizabeth was translating a part of the wall, where was described where they would find whatever was hidden inside the caves. Sadly this wall was damaged as well and she couldn´t read everything. Besides that it was a bit hard for her to concentrate on her ancient, as her talk with Simon from the last day was spooking through her head. He had woken up a few times the last day and she had spent a lot of time with him, as Carson was sure it would help him get through what had happened. First Simon had just told her what happened on earth and that he was glad to be in Atlantis with her now. But when he had woken up again in the evening he had started to talk about their relationship and how much he regretted to have left her. He had even said that he wanted to be with her again. Luckily Carson had come in and saved her from answering Simon to that. But since then she constantly found herself thinking about Simon, what he said, her feelings for him and also her feelings for John. All this didn´t really make it easy to read something in ancient where parts of the symbols were missing.

When John spoke up she turned around and sighed. "Not that good. On this wall is written how we get to whatever is hidden in here, but parts are missing", she said while getting up and brushing the dust from her trousers.

"But I think this part here says, that we have to go through this cave into the next and then choose the right one there. Maybe we should go there and see if we can find more writings in there", she suggested.

Lee stepped out of the nearby cave and walked towards them. "There are no writings in the next cave, but three entrances to more caves", he told them. Now he knew why they were so many. If they would have to search the caves they would need many people, as everything looked huge in there.

John nodded and then tapped his radio. "Rodney, you and Thrace need to get back in here A.S.A.P." He then looked round at the others who were gathered already in the first chamber. He waited for Kara and Rodney to rejoin them before relaying his orders.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do", he began, speaking loud enough so he had everyones attention. "It looks like this cave is a lot bigger than what we first anticipated. So we're going to split up and each take different routes."

Daniel raised his hand cautiously. After a brief pause John turned to him. "Dr Jackson?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "I thought I better add that I have reason to believe that like in 'Merlin's caverns' on Earth, there may be certain defence mechanisms."

"Like booby traps?", John asked with a raised eyebrow. When Daniel nodded in response, he sighed and addressed everyone again. "If you come across anything strange you don't - and I repeat - you don't advance! You contact the rest of us and wait for back up."

Elizabeth listened to what John said and nodded. "Dr. Jackson and I should go with different groups incase there are more writings", she suggested, while heading into the cave on the right, like the writings on the wall said.

"There are no more writings in here either and we have 2 ways to go from here", she then said glancing around.

Lee nodded and looked at John. "Two groups?", he asked.

Elizabeth stood next to John and hoped to be on his team. If there were any dangerous defence mechanisms she preferred to be with him. It would make her feel safer.

"Two groups", John confirmed. He then spent the next couple of minutes assigning people to each group. Once satisfied with the outcome he glanced at Elizabeth, who he had made sure was on his team.

"Shall we?" He then looked at Teal'c, Rodney and the two marines who would join him.

"Let's head out."

Turning on his flashlight he then pointed it at the entrance on their left.

Kara was less than pleased when she was placed on a team with both Lee and Dee. With deliberate exaggerated movements, she stomped over to the other entrance on the right and switched her own flashlight on.

Noticing that the blonde on his team was already heading into the cavern, Daniel quickly rushed to catch up with her.

Dee silently grabbed her own equipment and kept close to Ford.

Elizabeth was glad to be on a team with both John and Rodney. It wasn´t that she didn´t trust the others, but she was used to depending on either John or Rodney in dangerous situations.

She then headed through the left passage with them, Tealc and two more men.

Luckily this part of the cave didn´t part into different caves again. It was one large but thin room. Holding a torch Elizabeth went closer to the walls, but couldn´t find any more writings.

"This looks like stairs", one of the marines called and waved them over.

John kept a close eye on Elizabeth as she inspected the walls. He had taken Daniels warning very seriously. Hearing someone mentioned 'stairs' he joined the marine and peered up the darkened stairs.

"Looks like we're heading up!", he commented, trying to sound more cheerful than apprehensive.

"Well I'm definitely not going up there first", Rodney stated, appearing at Johns side.

John sighed and glared at Rodney. "I'll go up first, follow my lead." He then slowly started heading up, taking one step at a time.

Rodney still looked a little hesitant. Taking a step back he bumped into Teal'c who peered down at him with one eyebrow raised. Rodney shook his head and then with a sigh followed John up the stairs.

Elizabeth glanced at Rodney and Tealc. A smirk appeared on her lips at the sight. She then followed both of them up the stairs.

They were walking for about 15 minutes now. The stairs went up and then down again, always further into the mountain, which worried her a bit, as she wasn´t sure how good their communication devices would work in there. She tried to reach Commander Adama and luckily got an answer from him. The reception wasn´t good at all, but they at least could still reach them.

Then suddenly they all came to a halt. "What is it?", Elizabeth asked peering forward to Tealc's left.

John frowned at the wall that blocked their path, it was only at closer inspection that he noticed the faded writing. "Elizabeth, I think you should take a look at this..."

Hearing Johns words Elizabeth tried to get past Tealc and Rodney. The stairs were rather small and surrounded by cave walls, which made it hard to pass somone.

Pressing his back against the wall to create some room for her, John gestured at the wall when Elizabeth finally joined him. The stairs were rather narrow so John couldn't help but notice how his and Elizabeth bodies were pressed up against each other. Clearing his throat he focused on the wall. "So what does it say?"

When she finally stood next to John Elizabeth briefly glanced at him. They were standing really close now and she could take in his smell. When he asked her what the writing said she tried to focus on the wall instead of him.

"Can you hold this?", she asked handing him the torch. Now she wished she had taken a flashlight as well instead of the torch, as it was getting rather warm. But maybe it wasn´t the torch at all?

Rodney was breathing heavily. "I feel rather claustrophobic."

"You will be fine Dr. McKay, just try to remain calm", Teal'c told him.

"Hm, it says something about a door to the hidden... treasure. Yes, I think that is what this word means. It also says something like only the worthy can get it", Elizabeth said while looking at the writings.

When she had read the rest Elizabeth glanced to her right, where John was standing. Trying not to look at him and get distracted she then noticed what she had been looking for and leaned in to touch a small darker stone in the wall next to him. Pressing against it the stone suddenly gave in and Elizabeth fell slightly forward.

Seeing her fall, John dropped the torch. The flame snuffed out when it hit the floor. His flash light also clattered to the ground and he could hear it rolling down the steps. None of this mattered however. With his now empty hands he grabbed Elizabeths arms as she fell into his chest. Their faces were inches apart, so close that he could feel the breath escaping from out of her lips. The wall behind him shifted to reveal a new passage way, and with no longer having the wall to support his weight he stumbled back into the passageway, taking Elizabeth with him. Luckily he regained his balance a few seconds later so they didn't fall down.

Elizabeth felt his strong arms around her and didn´t even notice the wall behind him shifting. Then they stumbled and Elizabeth thought they´d fall. But they didn´t. Of course they didn´t... he would never let her fall, would he?

"John, Elizabeth!", Rodney called out when the two disappeared through the dark hole. He took a step forward concerned and peered into the darkness.

"We're okay, Rodney", John called out. It was then that he realised he was still holding onto Elizabeth. He quickly released her.

"Er, Rodney. Do you mind passing me a flash light?", he then asked.

Rodneys voice pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts and she slowly turned around just to be greeted by Rodneys flashlight. Shielding her eyes against it she then took the flashlight and handed it to John.

When he took it she could make out a small passageway behind him.

"Point it at the walls. Maybe there are more writings", she told him. But sadly there were none. They would just have to go on then.

The group slowly made their way through the tunnel, John leading the way followed closely by Elizabeth, then Rodney and Teal'c, and then the two marines.

The only sound to be heard came from Rodney whose breathing had increased dramatically once again. "Not enough air", he panted while coming to a halt, unable to go any further.

John stopped walking as well and glanced over his shoulder at Rodney. "There's plenty of air", he said slowly, noticing that his friend was panicking. "You're doing fine, Rodney."

"Fine! We've been walking in a straight line for twenty minutes, and excuse me if I'm wrong but this passageway appears to be getting narrower and narrower", Rodney argued. He seriously felt like the walls were closing in around them. "I'm going back..."

"We can't just go back. Look, we'll keep going for another fifteen minutes and if there is no change then we'll head back", John suggested.

Elizabeth looked at Rodney as well. "John is right, we can´t just go back. We might find something that can help us defeat the Ori", she said.

"Besides, you have faced worse", she then added trying to make him feel better.

Rodney sighed and leant against the wall heavily. There was a loud 'click' and then the walls suddenly started to shake.

"What did you do?" John yelled, glancing at Rodney who looked surprised.

Elizabeth stumbled backwards and then heard a loud noise, like an explosion. After that everything went blank.

--

**Lees team:**

Lee went after Kara and Daniel, holding his flashlight high. He wasn´t really sure if it was a good idea to have him, Kara and Dee on one team, but this wasn´t the time to argue with John. Besides, if he had had to make the teams, who would he have put in his and who not? Dee would have been pissed if he had put Kara on his team instead of her. But at the moment he rather didn´t have to face Dee, after their argument. He needed to think about everything a bit more and then have another talk with his current girlfriend.

Kara who was leading the way slowed her pace a little so Daniel could fall into step beside her. "So what kind of defence mechanisms are we talking about here?" she asked.

"Well, on Earth there were certain puzzles, 'tests' and challenges we had to complete."

"Doesn't sound too bad", Kara decided.

A smile tugged at the corners of Daniel's lips. "If we didn't succeed it meant our death. It was a close call, we were almost crushed."

"Crushed, huh?" she nodded her head and shot him a glance as she attempted a smile. "I can think of worse ways to go."

Ford followed the others and glanced to Dee, who was walking close to him. Of course he didn´t mind being close to her at all, but her expression wasn´t really a happy one. He would prefer to see her smile.

"Is everything alright?", he then asked silently.

Dee looked at him and smiled at his concern. "No, not really. But I'm okay", she told him

Ford raised an eyebrow at Dees answer but didn´t say anything else. If she wanted to talk about whatever was bugging her she would have said something.

Lee could hear Kara and Daniels voices, but didn´t say anything. For the moment he thought it best to keep a distance from both Kara and Dee.

So far they were still in the passageway that left the cave they split up in and Lee couldn´t see an end to it, but the passage was slowly getting wider and it seemed to go a bit higher as well. When he was contacted by Dr. Weir he told her that they hadn´t found anything interesting so far.

About 5 minutes later Lee suddenly heard a scream from behind and saw one of the marines, that walked at the end of the group, laying on the ground. He quickly rushed towards her with the others. When he noticed blood dripping from the womans mouth Lee held out his arm to stop Dee and Ford from approaching further. Maybe the marine had discovered one of the defence mechanisms.

Kara pushed her way to the back and peered over Fords shoulder at the marine.

"Did anyone see what happened?", she asked. There was an edge to her tone that indicated that she wasn't as calm as she was making out.

Noone spoke up.

Kara swore under her breath and waved her torch around the passage way, trying to find a clue to what had happened. There was nothing suspicious at all.

Daniel stepped closer to look for himself. It was he who noticed the loose slab of stone on the ground. He pointed at it. "She must have stepped on it and triggered something", he said frowning. "But the question is what?"

Dee immediately glanced at her own feet and the surrounding ground. Deeming herself safe for now she asked: "We're not just going to leave her lying there, are we?"

Lee frowned. He then slowly leaned in forward to feel the marines pulse. There was none.

"There is nothing we can do for her now", Lee said with a sigh. "If we try to move her we could trigger whatever she triggered or something else. He wasn´t willing to risk another member of his team, especially not the two women that meant most to him.

"We have to be really careful from now on and watch every step", he told the others. Then he tried to contact John, to let them know what had happened and warn them to be careful. The radios however didn´t work. All he got were some static noises.

Kara turned back around, prepared to lead the way once again. However, this time she was a lot more cautious about her surroundings and moved slower. Instead of walking next to Kara, Daniel tailed behind deciding it was safer if they all kept in line.

Dee with one final glance back at the dead marine followed the others.

Soon they entered a large chamber and as if by magic, torches which were dotted along the walls suddenly burst into flame, lighting up the entire chamber. The room was completely empty except for a large mirror at the other end of the chamber. The mirror frame appeared to be made of gold and was covered in writings which looked to be ancient.

Daniel stared transfixed at the mirror, his blue eyes wide with awe and excitement. Without a word he cautiously made his way over to it and attempted to read the writings.

Lee hurried to Daniels side, wanting to make sure that he didn´t touch anything that could lead to his death.

"Can you read it?", he then asked.

Ford looked around the room cautiously, trying to make out if there were any more hidden dangers. He couldn´t make out anything, but that didn´t mean there was no danger. Staying close to Dee he then glanced at Daniel and the mirror.

"Could that mirror be what we came here for?"

Daniel held up a hand for silence as he peered at the writing. His eyes narrowed. "I think it's a transportation device. It refers to itself as a gateway to the heart of the caves...only those worthy may pass through."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "How will we know if we're worthy?" she asked.

Daniel shrugged and stepped in front of the mirror. "I'm sure we'll soon find out."

The moment he stepped in front of the mirror it began to glow brightly. A beam of light then swept over the group as if it was scanning them. In a swirl of glowing white orbs they then were transported into a well lit tunnel.

"Looks like we're worthy!", Daniel said brightly with a smile.

Before anyone could comment there was a loud explosion and the rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"We've got to get out of here. Move, now!", Kara yelled, pushing Daniel and a marine ahead of her as she started to run. She knew that Lee, Dee and Ford would be following closely behind.

Daniel who was in the lead ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear the tunnel collapse behind them. Seconds later he and the marine made it into the next cavern. Trying to catch his breath Daniel looked behind and gasped in horror when he saw that the tunnel had completely caved in.

The others hadn't made it.

--

Kara coughed and groaned as she peered around in the darkness. The last thing she remembered was that the tunnel had completely collapsed in on them. She had thought that it was the end of the line, that she was going to be crushed. But as if luck would have it, the cave in had created a tiny cavern, barely big enough for her to crawl around in.

"Frak!" she groaned.

--

Dee, Lee and Ford had also survived the cave in and were in a similar situation to Kara.

"Lee? Aiden?", Dee called out while feeling around for her flash light.

She finally found the flash light. Grabbing it she turned it on and settled it's light onto Lee and then on Ford. She was relieved to see that both men were alive, for a moment she had thought...

Lee slowly opened his eyes when he heard Dees voice. The last thing he remembered was the sound of an explosion and the cave walls coming down on them.

He blinked several times when a flash light suddenly lit up.

"Dee, are you ok?", he asked looking at her. He then heard a groan and turned to his left, where Ford was laying, a big rock on his leg.

"I think so", she said shakily. She glanced at him and nodded her head, trying to clear her mind from the shock of what just happened. Her eyes then settled onto Ford and the large rock that was crushing his leg. "Oh, gods."

Ford opened his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his leg. The cave had given in and he needed to make sure that the others were ok.

"Dee?", he asked in a weak voice, his thoughts turning to her first.

Dee crawled over to him concerned. She placed a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort and looked at the rock before turning back to Lee. "S- should we move it?", she asked, unsure if doing so would cause more damage.

Lee moved closer to Ford as well and looked at his leg. He could make out blood on the stone and frowned. He wasn´t a doctor and had no clue what to do in a situation like this.

Ford slowly lifted his head to look at his leg. He couldn´t make out much besides the rock laying on it.

"How bad is it?", he wanted to know.

"I don´t know", Lee said. "The leg is still there, that's all I can tell with my lack of medical knowledge", he said while all the time glancing around. The cave had completelly blocked them from going anywhere, but what worried him more was the fact that he couldn´t see the rest of his team, especially Kara. She couldn´t be... No, she wasn´t! She didn´t survive the Cylons to be killed by a bunch of rocks!

"Can you feel your leg?" Dee asked, knowing that if he could it was a good sign. Noticing that he didn't look very comfortable she shrugged off her jacket and tucked it under his head as a pillow. "Better?"

She tried to remain strong, but the truth was that she was terrified. Like Lee she had come to the conclusion that they were completely trapped with no way of escape. Their only hope was that the others had made it and would go for help. She swallowed hard, the others had made it hadn't they? She may not know them very well, and as for Kara she may not like the pilot too much, but she would never want any harm to come to her. Dee wouldn't wish harm on anyone, well except for the Cylons of course, and Earth's enemies.

--

For the past ten minutes Kara had been feeling around, trying to get her bearings. It was proving difficult though, as she had no light at all to guide her. Coming to a wall, which she assumed was the blocked exit she yelled: "Dr. Jackson, can you hear me?"

She knew that making loud noises was a risk. If the rocks were not stable there was a chance that they would collapse entirely and bury her in the process.

Luckily they remained where they were and for this Kara thanked the gods.

"Doctor Jackson? Lee? Anyone?" she yelled again, there was a trace of panic in her voice this time.

--

Ford nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it. Hurts like hell", he said and winced.

"I guess that's a good sign in this situation. We need to contact the others and let them know what happened", he added while laying down on Dees jacket.

"Thanks", he then said looking at her.

Lee looked at Ford and nodded. They really needed some help. Hopefully the others were in any position to help them. He then noticed that his radio was missing.

"Frak", he swore. "My radio is gone. Can you contact any...", he said, but then stopped when he heard a voice. Raising his hand for silence he moved towards the wall of rocks to his right.

Dee had already reached for her own radio when Lee held up his hand, asking for silence. It was then that she also heard a muffled voice coming from their right. It sounded like Kara. Dee sighed gently, relieved. Hopefully it meant the others were okay and would be able to help them out of here soon.

--

"Kara, is that you?", Lee called out loud when he heard her voice again.

To begin with Kara was unsure if she was hearing things. "Lee?" She quickly crawled over to the other wall and placed her head against one of the stones in an attempt to hear better.

"Lee?" She thanked the gods for a second time that day. "Are you all ok?", she asked.

Lee sighed in relief when he heard Karas voice again. For a moment he had feared that he had just been imagining it.

"Yes, it´s me. I´m fine, as well as Dee. Ford is with us. His leg is hurt, but I´m sure he´ll be ok", he said, not being sure if he said it to reassure Kara, Ford or himself.

"Are the others with you?", he then asked.

"No, they were ahead of me. They made it out of the tunnel." She was sure of that, Daniel and that marine exiting the tunnel was the last thing she had seen before the tunnel caved in on her. She sighed, she hated being trapped in the dark alone. It brought back memories that she would prefer remained forgotten. The sound of Lees voice was some comfort but she still felt vulnerable and alone.

"Hey, do you have a light on?", she then asked spotting beams of light escaping from cracks in the wall that was between them.

--

Ford was glad that they weren´t the only ones who had survived. He then tried his radio, but only got statics.

"I can´t reach anyone", he said frowning.

Dee who had been trying to make out what Kara was saying glanced down at Ford when he spoke. "The rocks are probably blocking the signal." She smiled gently at him. "It's ok, we'll be rescued, I promise." She knew it was wrong to promise him that, but she firmly believed that they would be okay. She had a lot of faith.

Ford gave Dee a weak smile. "You´re right. They´ll come for us. John always manages to get us out of nasty situations. And if he can´t, MacKay does. We´ll be fine."

"We will be", Dee agreed. Her smile remained firmly in place. "So you're going to have to hold on for me, ok?", she added as her gaze flickered back to his injured leg with concern.

"I was planning to", Ford said grinning slightly. He wasn´t one to give in easily, but even if he would be, how couldn´t he try to hold on for her? He surely wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her better.

--

Lee was glad to hear that the others had made it out of the tunnel. Hopefully they would be able to get out of the caves and get help. And maybe they´d even find what they came here for. He would hate to be in this situation for nothing.

"Yes, we have a flashlight", he answered Kara. "Don´t you?" The thought of not being able to see anything made him frown. He then looked at the stones infront of him. Maybe he could move them?

"No, I mean I can see the light", Kara called back.

"Kara, I´ll try to get a hole in the wall, so we can get through."

Kara moved over to where the light was shining through. Gently removing a loose stone she made a hole big enough for her to poke her fingers through.

"Can you see my hand?" she asked as she wiggled her fingers.

Dee was the first to spot Kara's fingers. "Over there", she told Lee, pointing to the corner in the far right. She knew that she would have to force her jealousy to the side for now. All of them getting through this alive was far more important than her relationship with Lee and her problems with Kara.

Lee glanced at Dee to see where she was pointing to and gave her a smile. He was glad that Dee managed to put her personal feeling for Kara aside for the moment.

He then moved to where Karas hand was poking out of the stones and gently squeezed it. After a few moments he then let go of her again and started to remove a few stones carefully.

"I´ll get you out of there", he promised.

Kara smiled to herself when she felt Lees warm hand squeeze her own. Pulling her hand back through the gap, she then started to remove some of the rocks herself. Caution was a serious factor here, seeing as one simple mistake could cause the tunnel to cave in completely and crush them all in the process.

--

**Daniel & the marine:**

_Daniel and the remaining marine had decided to continue on. It wasn't like they could go back the way they came and the slight possibility that the others had survived meant they had to find a way out so they could go and get help. _

_There was a puzzle in the next cavern which they had to complete before they could proceed. _

_Before Daniel could think of the right combination the Marine had pressed something which resulted in his immediate death. He was impaled by a dozen spikes, much to Daniels horror. _

_The marines act also caused the tunnel which the others were trapped in to suffer further damage._

--

_**Lee, Kara, Ford and Dee:**_

A loud rumble filled the cavern and the tunnel started to shake again, causing rocks to once again drop from the ceiling and crash to the ground.

Knowing that Ford was vulnerable while his leg was trapped Dee felt that she had to protect him. She quickly covered the upper part of his body with herself, shielding him from any falling debris.

Lee had just been putting a stone aside when the cave suddenly started to shake once more. He threw himself aside just in time. The next second a huge stone landed where he had just been kneeling.

Then it was over again and Lee looked up again.

"Is everyone ok?", he called and looked to Dee and Ford before turning to look at the wall. The hole in it had gotten a bit bigger. Kara might be able to get through now.

"Kara?"

--

Ford stared at Dee who was still leaning over him. He barely heard Lees voice. All he cared about right now was if Dee was ok. Looking into her beautiful eyes he then asked: "Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern. She had protected him when all he wanted was to protect her.

Dees eyes locked with Aidens once things had calmed down again. She heard Lee call out to see if they were okay, and she was about to respond when Ford asked her directly if she was ok. There was something about his tone that made her stomach flutter, something she hadn't experienced since she first started seeing Lee.

"I'm ok", she whispered. For some reason she was unable to raise her voice any louder. She gently eased herself off him and sat up. She briefly glanced at Lee but his attention was all on the wall and Kara. She turned back to Ford. "Maybe we should try the radio again?"

Ford looked at Dee relieved when she said that she was ok. Their faces were still very close and he was tempted to kiss her. But then she moved and sat up again.

"Yeah, we should", he said and tried his radio again, but still got only statics. "Nothing."

--

When Lee didn´t hear an answer from Kara his concern rose once more.

"Kara, can you hear me?", he called and moved towards the hole to peer through it.

--

Kara had been knocked down during the second shower of rocks and had blacked out. She slowly regained consciousness and the first thing she noticed was the taste of blood. With a frown she raised her hand to her mouth. She must have bitten her lip as she fell.

Still dazed, she could vaguely hear Lee calling out to her but she made no attempt to respond. Letting her hand drop back to her side she stared straight ahead into the darkness as she tried to get rid of the dizziness.

Still no answer from Kara. Lee felt himself panic and busied himself with putting a few more stones out of the wall.

"I´ll try getting through to Kara", he then told Dee and Ford without even looking at them.

Lee pushed himself through the hole carefully, his flashlight in his mouth. When his head came out on the other side he saw Kara on the ground, several stones laying near her. He quickly started to pull himself through. His leg got stuck between two stones and when he pulled it out a few more stones of the wall gave in.

"Frak", Lee called out when a stone hit his leg and scratched it. But luckily the wall didn´t give in completely and buried him under it.

Once the stones had stopped falling Lee turned around to look at Kara.

"Kara, are you ok?", he called, his voice full of concern.

--

The moment Lee had eased his way through the gap in the wall rocks began tumbling again.

"Lee!", Dee called out concerned as the hole he had exited through vanished under a pile of new rocks.

_"Frak"_

Dee closed her eyes, taking his curse as a good sign that he was still alive!

She then pursed her lips as she stared at the wall. "He can't get back through..."

Ford glanced at Dee and took her hand. "I´m sure he´s ok", he said, seeing that she looked worried.

--

Kara turned her head when she heard Lees voice once again. Her surroundings and Lee soon came into focus.

"Well, I'm not seeing stars anymore and I can only see one of you so that's a good sign, right?", she joked. Looking up at him, she then smiled as she placed a hand on her forehead.

Lee smirked at Karas response. That was typically her.

"You came to rescue me", she teased lightly.

Slowly and carefully she then eased herself into a sitting position.

"Well, I came to make sure you´re ok", Lee said. "But seeing as we´re still stuck in here I guess we´ll have to depend on someone else for the rescuing part", he added before turning back to the wall.

"We´re ok", he called, hoping that Dee and Ford could hear him.

He then sat down next to Kara and looked at her closely. "Are you hurt?"

Kara shook her head in response. She'd probably have a bump on her head, but apart from that she was fine. Leaning against the wall she took the flashlight from him and rolled it across the palm of her hand.

"They better rescue us soon or we're gonna run out of air." She then patted the flashlight against her knee idly. "How bad is Ford?"

"His leg is stuck under a rock. We weren´t sure if it would be a good idea to remove it, so we let it there for now", Lee told her with a sigh.

"I hope someone got out of here and contacted Atlantis. If they know we´re stuck they could send the Daedalus and beam us on board, like they did on New Caprica", he said while examining the scratch on his leg.

Noticing that Lee was examining his leg, Kara leaned forward to see what was wrong.

"Here, let me see", she muttered batting his hand out of the way so she could peer more closely at the cut. It wasn't life threatening but it would still need tending to.

"You'll live", she informed him.

"Thats a nice diagnosis, doc", Lee answered with a smirk. "None that I couldn´t have made myself, but nice none the less."

Kara laughed at his doc comment and was once again reminded of how much she had missed his company during the past year. Noone made her feel at ease like Lee did.

Leaning back, she unintentionally bumped her shoulder against his.

"All we can do now is just sit here and wait." She frowned at the idea of doing just that. She was used to getting herself out of bad situations. Relying on others completely was something she had always found difficult to do, especially if she didn't know them that well.

"I guess so. I don´t fancy lifting anymore stones." He then rested his head against the wall and glanced at her. At least he was with Kara now. Not knowing if she was ok was more than he could have taken.

"So, how have you been over the last year?", he then asked. They hadn´t really had time to talk much since they had decided to rebuild their friendship and now seemed like a good time to try. There was nothing else to do anyway. Well, nothing that was appropriate.

Lees question made Kara tense slightly. Turning her head she looked at him questioningly.

"I've been... married." She didn't know how else to describe the last year on New Caprica. She had been happy, of course. Before Sam became sick married life had been great. The only thing that she had hated was that Lee hadn't been in her life back then. Not talking to Lee had been like a bullet to the head. All the time it had been like a part of her was missing.

Lee winced silently when she said that she had been married. He hadn´t wanted to remind her of it and Anders death. And he hadn´t really needed to be reminded of her marriage either. It still hurt to even think about it.

He then was pulled out of his thoughts when she continued talking:

"There was a lot of work to do on New Caprica so I've been keeping pretty busy." She nodded her head as she recalled her memories. It still hurt to think about Sam and it was because of that, that she struggled to talk about him.

"I wish that…" she paused, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, I wish that things hadn't been so bad between you and me. I… I really missed you", she admitted.

A small smile crept on his lips.

"I missed you, too", he said. "Let´s not fight like that ever again!"

Kara smiled at hearing those words.

"At least, lets not stop talking to each other for as long as that." Their arguments had always been rather intense. She had even thrown a punch at him a few times and the same went for him too, besides somehow she doubted that they could hold off arguing completely. Strangely a part of her enjoyed their fights. Of course she didn't like him being angry at her or even worse disappointed in her, but she did like the fact that she could get under his skin so easily. She liked having that power over him.

"Sounds like a plan", he said with a grin. He knew that he couldn´t stand it again anyway.

"So, how was life on Pegasus?", Kara then asked. She didn't mention Dee but yes, that was what she was hinting at.

"Life on Pegasus? Well, pretty boring most of the time. Imagine an almost deserted Battlestar. There was not much to do at all." It was probably one reason why he had been so glad to have Dee.

He was about to say something more when they suddenly were beamed out and appeared on the Daedalus.

"Was about time", he then muttered while getting up.

-- --

Dee glanced down at Fords hand holding her own. She then heard Lees muffled voice yelling that they were ok. Her troubled expression faded and she smiled down at Ford.

"They're ok. How about your leg?", she then asked. "Can you still feel it?" The longer they were down there the more she feared for him.

"Yes, it still aches", Ford told her frowning. Now that he was reminded of it he felt the pain more than ever. But he tried not to let her see it.

He then glanced at her. "This isn´t really what you expected when getting away from the Cylons, is it?", he asked. So far they hadn´t managed to give her people a nice home.

"Anything is better than the Cylons", Dee said, firmly believing what she said was true.

"But, no. This isn't what I expected. Not that I am not grateful." She averted her gaze back to his leg.

"If it wasn't for your people the fleet would probably be wiped out by now." She rested a hand on his leg carefully, wishing she had the training to know what to do, but sadly she was no medic.

"I guess I can be glad that I never met the Cylons then, if they are worse than this", Ford said in an attempt to joke.

"Can I get you anything?", Dee asked, deciding to try to make him as comfortable as possible.

He thought for a moment. "Some water would be nice", he then answered glancing around to see where their backpacks were.

They were in the far left corner. Crawling over Dee retrieved her own and brought it back to him. Searching her bag she soon located the flask.

Helping him raise his head, she then held the flask to his lips.

"You've probably already met a Cylon" she then told him. "Sharon Valerii, who's on one of the exploring teams, is a Cylon. She joined our side."

"Yeah, right, Sharon is a Cylon", Ford said after having drunk some water.

"Thanks", he then added with a smile.

"Isn´t it weird to know a Cylon is living among us?", he wanted to know. "I sure would feel weird if a Wraith was living in Atlantis. Not that any Wraith would join our side... He´d have to starve after all."

"Yeah, but the old man, the Admiral, trusts her and I trust him." She purposely didn't say she trusted Sharon because well, she would find it hard to trust anyone who'd shoot the Admiral. She was aware that it was another model... but it was still 'Sharon' who had shot him.

When Ford mentioned the Wraith she inwardly shuddered. Her first encounter with one of them had terrified her. The Cylons were destructive and dangerous, yes! But at least they didn't feed off you.

Ford noticed that she didn´t say she trusted Sharon. But he understood that it would be difficult. It probably was like with the Goa'uld. He wouldn´t find it easy to trust one of them either. They wouldn´t need them as food like the Wraith did, so it was possible for them to change sides, but still, trusting one would be hard.

"I just hope the Cylons never find us." She knew that they would be looking for them. "I don't fancy our chances if we have to fight against the Wraith, the Ori and the Cylons." They wouldn't have a chance...

"Well, if we´d be lucky the Cylons would meet the Wraith first and they fight eachother", Aiden said trying to ease the tension. He didn´t fancy thinking about anything bad right now. Their situation was bad enough anyway.

"Do you have any allies, except for us?", Dee then asked.

"Yes, we do, he answered with a smile. The Jaffa – Teal'c's people - are our allies, as well as the Asgard and the Tok'ra. None of them are in this galaxy however. In the Pegasus galaxy we haven´t been that good in making allies. The Genii claim to be our allies now after the leadership has changed, but I don´t trust them further than I can throw them", he told her. It was still hard for him to believe that Laden should be a better leader. He had been in Atlantis during the storm after all and tried to kill them as well.

Dee nodded, feeling glad that there at least were other people out there who were on their side.

In the next moment Dee found herself on the Daedalus. Ford was beside her and finally free from the rock. "We need a medic, she called out as she quickly put pressure onto his leg to stop the bleeding.

--

**Johns team:**

"Elizabeth! John! Can you hear me?", Rodney tried contacting them again. Still there was no response on the radio. Five minutes earlier the ceiling of the tunnel had collapsed, separating John and Elizabeth from the others. Between them was a wall of fallen rocks.

"You don't think they are..." he trailed off and glanced at Teal'c who was looking intently at the rocks.

"I do not know", Teal'c admitted to Rodney, knowing immediately what the doctor was hinting at. He didn't want to think that the two were dead, but he had no way of knowing.

--

John lay on the ground. His eyes fluttered open and then closed again as if he was unable or didn't have the strength to keep them open. His chest hurt, which alerted him that he may have broken a rib. He then moaned in pain as he turned his head, trying to locate Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?", he croaked. His throat was dry and scratchy.

Elizabeth heard her name and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was dark and her head was aching. She then remembered what happened and pushed herself up.

"John? Rodney?", she asked while trying to find the flashlight. Not being able to see anything frightened her, especially as she couldn´t see what was going on. The only things she could feel around herself were rocks.

"Over here", John called out as loud as he could. He tried to open his eyes again but all he could see was darkness. He then tried to push himself up but the pain was too much so he remained lying.

"Follow my voice", he told her as he reached out a hand, grasping at nothing. He could tell by her tone of voice that she was frightened. All he wanted to do was reassure her that she wasn't alone. Still holding out his hand he waited for her to find it.

Elizabeth turned to where his voice was coming from. It was barely more than a whisper and everything inside of her winced. Was he hurt?

She slowly crawled into the direction where she thought his voice was coming from. Holding out her hand to be able to feel she then finally touched something. It was an arm and Elizabeth held onto it while getting closer.

"John, are you ok?", she asked worriedly. "Do you have the flashlight?" She needed to see and make sure that he was ok. Even the thought that he could be hurt made her feel sick. Of course he had been wounded a lot, but somehow it felt worse each time. The fear that one time he would run out of luck, would not be ok, was getting bigger and bigger.

When she grabbed hold of his hand he held it tightly and led her the short distance to himself.

"Yeah", he lied. "I think I've broken a rib or two", he added as he searched his front pockets. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out as he occasionally bumped his hand into his ribcage.

Elizabeth held his hand tightly while sitting next to him in he dark. "You call broken ribs ok?", she then asked feeling even more concerned now.

Finally John found what he was looking for. Breaking the flare stick he waited for it to shine brightly before chucking it to the other side of the room. Soon the space they were trapped in was flooded with a brilliant white light.

"I dropped my flashlight, it should be around here somewhere." He made no attempt to sit up and look himself.

"Are you ok?", he then asked, concern flickering into his eyes as he looked at Elizabeth. She looked unharmed but he needed to be sure.

When the cave suddenly was filled with light Elizabeth had to cover her eyes from it at first. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to it however she looked at John. He was pale, bruised and covered in dust from the cave. The sight shocked and frightened her. He needed a doctor.

She then quickly looked around. They were alone and cut off from the exit. She just hoped that the others were safe, for their sake and for her and Johns. They really needed help now.

Tapping her radio she then tried to contact the others.

"Rodney, can you hear me? Tealc, Commander Adama, anyone?", she asked.

They were greeted by static. It seemed like being buried beneath the rocks had blocked the signal from the radio making the piece of equipment worthless.

Elizabeth sighed when she didn´t get a response. As much as she loved to be alone with John, right now she wished someone else was there.

"They'll figure something out", John reassured her with a slight smile. He was really trying his best not to let her know how much pain he was actually in. He was also trying to remain positive for the both of them.

"They've probably gone for help as we speak. It's either that or Rodney will come up with something." He really did have a lot of faith in McKay.

"You´re right", she said trying to reassure him and herself that everything would be fine.

"They´ll probably contact Atlantis for help and send the Daedalus. We´ll be out of here in no time." At least she hoped they would. If the others were trapped as well or even worse... were dead, then Atlantis would probably send another team to check on them the next day. It could take days until they sent the Daedalus, if they did it at all.

He shifted and then grimaced. "Can you help me up?", he then asked.

Elizabeth glanced at him with a concerned look. "Are you sure you want to get up? Maybe you should just stay still as long as possible."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've got stones digging into my back which is more uncomfortable than the broken ribs." He momentarily let go of Elizabeth's hand and tried to push himself up. He groaned loudly. "Could do with a little help here", he mentioned as he heaved himself into a sitting position.

Elizabeth quickly leaned forward and helped him. Seeing him in such pain made her worry even more.

When he was finally sitting Elizabeth leaned back again and watched him. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but there wasn´t really anything. He needed a doctor, not her.

Leaning back against the wall John breathed heavily through his nose as he glanced around taking in their surroundings. "This is cosy", he said attempting some sarcasm to ease the tension.

A small smirk appeared on Elizabeths lips. Cosy wasn´t what she would call this, but she was glad that he hadn´t lost his humour. It was one thing she loved about him and it made her feel a little less worried. If he could joke he couldn´t be feeling that bad, could he?

"You never answered my question", he then stated as his eyes flicked back to Elizabeth. "Are you hurt?" He always put others before himself, it was his nature. Therefore Elizabeths well-being was much more important than his.

"Me? I´m fine. You´re the one I´m worried about", she admitted. "Is there anything I can do? Are you comfortable?" Stupid question, of course he wasn´t! She then quickly took off her jacket and pushed it under his head, to at least make him a bit more comfortable.

John allowed her to use her jacket as a pillow for him. It was much more comfortable to rest his head on something soft instead of the hard cold rock. "Thanks, and I'm fine." He managed another smile.

"I've suffered worse", he added with another of his infectious grins. And of course, it was true. He had indeed survived much worse than a couple of broken ribs.

"I know", Elizabeth said, but it didn´t really make her feel better. She knew that he was strong and had survived worse, but she still didn´t like to see him being hurt.

He then nodded over at his flashlight that was on the other side of their small confinement.

"You better get that. The flare won't last forever and I don't fancy sitting in the dark."

Elizabeth did what he said and went to get the flashlight before sitting next to him once more.

John closed his eyes for a moment and then snapped them back open again. "Keep talking to me", he asked as if he was afraid he would slip unconscious.

Hearing his words Elizabeth instantly got concerned again. Did he need her to keep him awake? Maybe he was feeling worse than he let her see.

"Do you want something to drink?", she then asked while pulling her backpack towards her.

He nodded. His mouth was dry and he felt like he could do with something to quench his thirst.

Elizabeth quickly got her bottle of water out of the bag and handed it to him. Leaning against the wall she then sighed. What if they were stuck here for the rest of their lives? Or what if help was on its way, but was too late for John? If he died here it would all be her fault. She had made him join the expedition in the first place after all.

"Why did you come with us, John?", she then asked silently. "To Atlantis I mean." She knew that he didn´t really want to at first. But she had never asked what made him change his mind.

John was surprised by her question. Immediately he turned his head to look at her. If he was honest he was unsure how to answer that certain question, mainly because he wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed to come to Atlantis himself.

"General O'Neill reminded me that there are more important things in life than what I want", he admitted, recalling the helicopter trip back to McMurdo with O'Neill.

"Besides, I was in a chapter of my life where I had nothing really worth while to stay for..." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling awkward talking about it.

Elizabeth looked at him. Did this mean that he had never wanted to come to Atlantis himself? Had he just agreed to join them because he thought it was the right thing to do? A small sigh escaped her lips. It looked like it really was her fault that he was in this situation. And not just this one. He had been in so many life threatening situations already. Maybe it would have been better for him if he had never met her.

He then fired a question back at her: "Do you ever... regret coming to Atlantis?"

"No", she said without even thinking. She then noticed how weird this was. She had been through a lot as well and she could have died several times since coming to Atlantis. But not once had she regretted coming there.

"Have you?", she then asked glancing at him a bit fearful. She wasn´t even sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No", he confirmed confidently. "Not once." He may have hesitated with his decision to join the Atlantis expedition, but since joining he had never regretted his decision. He had seen and experienced more in the last two years than many would in their entire lifetime. Who could regret that? He had also met people he now could not imagine not having in his life. And then of course there was Elizabeth... How could he ever regret meeting her?

A smile appeared on Elizabeths face and she let out a breath that she hadn´t noticed she was holding. Knowing that he didn´t regret coming to Atlantis made her feel a lot better. She couldn´t even imagine what she would have done or how she would have felt if he had set he regretted it.

John lifted the water bottle to his lips and took a few sips to moisten his dry mouth and throat. Feeling a bit better he continued:

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked, his eyes connecting with hers. He knew it was a very personal question, but judging by their situation he decided that she would forgive him for asking.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. It was a rather personal question.

"Some", she then said silently. "But who hasn´t? For example when Kolya kidnapped me again I wished I had learned some self defence", she said. "But I still haven´t managed to ask Ronon or Teyla to teach me." Of course there were other things she regretted. She remembered how much she had regretted that she never told him how she felt when she thought that he was dead. She hadn´t done anything about that either. Maybe she should? No, being stuck with him here would be too awkward if he told her to back off or something like that.

"I could teach you", John offered. Actually, he had already been thinking about how certain people including Elizabeth needed to learn how to take care of themselves incase a situation ever arose for them to do so.

"Of course, I'm no Teyla or Ronon, but I've been told I'm a good student", he quipped with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled at his offer. "Not until Carson has managed to fix your ribs", she said. She was sure that he could teach her a lot, but part of her wasn´t sure if it would be a good idea. She might be too distracted by him to learn much. On the other hand it would be great to spend more time with him.

"What about you, do you regret anything?", she then gave his question back.

John slowly nodded and his eyes clouded. "I regret a lot of things", he admitted, his voice low. He knew that what happened to Sumner would haunt him for the rest of his life, he hadn't really told anyone but he had and still felt responsible for the mans death.

"I regret not telling you how glad I am that you're on the expedition. You're this expeditions rock, Elizabeth. We all owe you a lot, me especially."

Elizabeth blushed, but also smiled at him. "Thanks", she said looking at him. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you came on this expedition?", she then asked. She didn´t think she ever did. "Without you the expedition would have ended very badly on several occasions actually. Atlantis probably would be in the hands of the Genii or Wraith by now and who knows if any of us would still be alive."

John smiled. It was good to hear her say that. "I try my best", he said modestly with a wry grin. He would never take full responsibility for saving the expedition team on any occasion. To him it had always been a group effort.

Noticing that he was starting to slouch, he pushed himself back up and hissed through his teeth in pain. He had coughed a few times since the accident and had thought nothing of it. However the last time he had coughed he had spotted splatters of blood on his palm. Not wanting to panic Elizabeth he had wiped it quickly on his trousers. The blood was a sign that it wasn't just a couple of ribs he had broken but he was also bleeding internally.

He coughed again and closed his eyes for a few moments as he steadied his breathing. Opening them again he smiled disguising the pain he was in.

"I also regret not…" He paused. for one insane moment he had decided to tell her how much _he_ did care for her but he decided against it in the end.

When he coughed again Elizabeth noticed the painful look on his face and frowned. Seeing him like this hurt more than any physical wound could. She wished more than anything that she could help him, take his pain away.

"Do you want to lay down again? You can rest on my legs", she offered. The ground was too hard and he had already said that it wasn´t comfortable. If there was any way she could make him more comfortable she would.

He was surprised by her offer. It was something he considered intimate and therefore felt it may make things awkward seeing as he had 'feelings' for her that were not strictly work related. However he was tired and sitting up was hurting him more than he liked to admit.

"Laying down might be a good idea", he agreed.

Before he could say anything else the tunnel began to shake again.

John immediately pulled Elizabeth closer to him, ignoring the pain in his chest as he held her close.

Elizabeth was shocked when the cave started to shake once more and surprised when John pulled her to him in an attempt to cover her from any harm.

The shaking ended as quickly as it had started. A few loose rocks had fallen from the ceiling but luckily the structure they were in remained stable.

Once the shaking stopped Elizabeth glanced at John worriedly.

"Can you never stop playing hero?", she asked. He was hurt enough and she would have preferred to be taking care of him for once. If a stone had hit her it wouldn´t have been as bad as if he was hit again.

Amused, John laughed but his laugh soon turned into another blood curdling cough. After a few moments he regained his composure enough to smile at her, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "It's a habit that's hard to break", he admitted.

Elizabeth shook her head. He would never change.

"Are you ok?", she then asked. Not that he was ok in the first place, but if he felt worse she wanted to know.

He quickly nodded. His arm was still around Elizabeth and he made no attempt to let her go. He was enjoying her warmth and the comfort she brought him even if her doing so was proving to be a little painful for him.

He pretended to be ok, but Elizabeth wasn´t buying it anymore. He looked even paler and his coughs sounded worse than before.

"I don't think we're going to survive another rock fall like that", he then suddenly said.

"Don´t say that. There won´t be another rock fall and we´ll be fine", Elizabeth told him. Of course she had no way of knowing, but she wasn´t willing to even think that they would die. It just couldn´t end like this!

"Come on", she then said and pulled him down carefully so that he could lay on her thigh.

He made no protest when she helped him lay down. Resting his head on her thigh he closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. "Thanks", he breathed.

Elizabeth gave him a smile when he thanked her. She couldn´t say that she didn´t like having him that close. She just wished he wasn´t hurt.

When he closed his eyes Elizabeth watched him closely. Maybe he should try to get some sleep? But what if he didn´t wake up anymore? No, letting him fall asleep wasn´t a good idea.

Laying down eased the pressure on his chest so he found it a lot easier to breath. "What the hell is taking Rodney so long?", he then muttered, his eyes snapping back open.

Hearing his words a thought was trying to make it into Elizabeths consciousness, that Rodney and the others might not have made it. But she didn´t let herself believe it. They were fine and would rescue them. They just had to! The alternative was being stuck here with noone coming for them, which meant that she might have to watch John die before she would die herself.

"Can I ask you something?", he then asked.

Elizabeth was pulled out of her dark thoughts when he spoke again.

"Sure", she said silently while her hand gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Do you have someone waiting for you... back on Earth?" He closed his eyes as she brushed his hair away from his face. He had always just assumed that she hadn't, but after hearing certain things about this 'friend' of hers in the infirmary he wasn't so sure anymore.

Elizabeth looked at him a bit surprised. Why was he asking? Was he just generally curious or was he maybe interested in her as well?

His features softened as he waited for her response. He wanted to know if he would ever have a chance or if he was fighting for a lost cause. If he was going to die here, he knew that he couldn't go without confessing his feelings for her.

"Noone besides my mother", she finally said. Her thoughts then wandered to Simon who should have been waiting for her some time ago. But he hadn´t waited. He had moved on with someone else. And now he was in Atlantis and told her that he still had feelings for her and wanted her back.

Should she tell John about him? No, Simon was her past. Even if she had been thinking about him a lot the past few days and had even told herself to consider getting back together with him, she knew that she couldn´t. She didn´t love Simon anymore. Seeing John wounded like this once more showed her how much she felt for him. There just wasn´t space for anyone else, even if John didn´t feel the same.

He was relieved to hear that, he wasn't sure he could stand knowing that Elizabeth had given her heart to another man.

"Do you... have anyone waiting for you?", she then asked, rephrasing the question. She was pretty sure that he had noone back on earth, as he had been with a few women since being in the Pegasus galaxy, which she never really had liked by the way. As he had asked her first she now saw her chance to find out if there maybe was more between him and any of these women or maybe him and Teyla? They were pretty close after all.

He had noticed the way she rephrased the question. There was no hesitation when he said: "No." There was no one on Earth and noone anywhere else he had promised himself to.

He had had a few short romances during his time living in Atlantis but it had been nothing serious. Yes, he had cared about these woman a lot but in the end he knew it would be unfair to make them promises he knew he couldn't keep. As for Teyla, well, at one time he had thought that there may be a possibility for more than just friendship but nothing had ever happened. They were just friends and he was happy with that.

Elizabeth felt relieved when he said no. She couldn´t even imagine what she would have done if he had told her that there was someone he loved.

"Elizabeth", he then began nervously. "I want you to know that, well…" He had never been good at this sort of thing. He had always found it difficult to convey his emotions. "…I would have waited for you..."

Elizabeth looked at him and then froze. Did he mean what she was thinking... hoping that he meant? Was he telling her that he cared about her the same way she cared about him? Could that really be?

"John...", she started, but then they suddenly were beamed out of the caves and materialised on board the Daedalus.

Talk about bad timing. Still John was relieved to be rescued. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have stayed like he was down in the caves. Not knowing what Elizabeth was going to say, however, was going to torment him.

Elizabeth looked up and several people were staring at them.

"Carson", she then called quickly when she saw him nearby.

Carson hurried over to Elizabeth and John, who were huddled on the floor.

"What is it?", he asked looking at the pale face of John worriedly. He didn´t have to be a doctor to see that he wasn´t feeling well.

John peered up at the doctor. "It's nothing. I think I've broken a few ribs…"

Nothing, Elizabeth thought. Still playing hero... Well, she loved him for that.

"…and I'm guessing maybe some internal bleeding", John added and smiled weakly. "I could really do with something for the pain…"

"Internal bleeding?", Elizabeth asked shocked. "Why didn´t you say anything?" Now she felt more worried than ever and glanced at Carson, concern written all over her face.

"Didn't want to worry you", John admitted looking at Elizabeth apologetically.

Carson quickly waved some medical personnel over.

"That doesn´t sound like nothing, lad", he said before turning to his assistants. "We need to get him into the infirmary."

"C'mon Doc, I've suffered worse", John reminded Carson as the medics lifted him onto a trolley bed so he could easily be carted into the infirmary.

Elizabeth watched them fuzz over John, still feeling worried.

--

Daniel quickly made his way over to Elizabeth who was standing alone now that John had been taken into the infirmary. "Doctor Weir", he called out before she could leave.

Elizabeth was about to follow Carson and John when Daniel spoke up.

She glanced at him and decided that she couldn´t really help John anyway. She wished to be with him now, but she would probably just stand in the way anyway.

In Daniels hand was a small device. He held it out for Elizabeth to examine. "This is the device that was mentioned in the writing on the walls", he told her excitedly. "I think we're a step closer to finding Merlins weapon."

"You found it. That's great", she said with a smile. Now Johns injury at least wasn´t for nothing.

"Have you found out exactly what it does?", she then asked.

"Well, no… not yet", Daniel admitted. His excitement deflated a little. Still, it shouldn't take him too long to figure out what it did. Hopefully Sam would get her memory back soon. He knew that if she was on the case they would find out what the device did in the matter of days - possibly hours!

"You found it?", Lee asked joining them. A medic was trying to convince him to go to the infirmary and have his leg taken care of, but he first wanted to know if their mission had been successful.

"Yes", Daniel exclaimed. "Oh, and I'm glad that you're all ok", he added with a smile.

"Thats great", Lee said smiling as well. He then rolled his eyes at the medic who was now kneeling beside his leg.

"Ok, I´m coming", he said and turned around.

Elizabeth gave him a smile. "We will keep you updated about our progress, Commander", she said.

Lee nodded and then left.


	12. back in Atlantis

bSame day – Atlantis – Sam & Jack/b

**Same day – Atlantis – Sam & Jack:**

Samantha Carter walked through the city. She had finally been allowed to leave the infirmary. It was too crowded for her liking anyway. Besides, she wasn´t sick, she just couldn´t remember who she was. She wasn´t sure if that was any better than being sick, as it was scary and weird, but it was nothing a doctor could help her with. Sam hoped that being with her friends would help her remember them. They had visited her in the infirmary of course, but most of the time she had been alone. And being alone definitely didn´t help!

After having been showed her room Sam went out again, to try and find someone she knew, or better someone that knew her.

She had then noticed that some kind of emergency was going on and someone told her that the Daedalus was leaving to rescue some teams that were stuck on a planet. She knew that Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c were on missions today, so she wanted to find out if they were ok.

After almost getting lost a few times Sam finally made it to the control room and looked around. She then spotted Jack and a smile appeared on her lips. He had visited her a lot and she always felt happy when he was around.

"Jack", she called when she was closer and gave him a smile.

Jack looked up surprised when his name was called. It wasn't often that he was addressed by his first name, except for when Daniel spoke to him. Seeing that it was Sam he smiled, even though it was strange to hear her call him Jack in public. He was more used to hearing 'sir' pass through her lips.

"Hey, look who's up and walking about!" He grinned and walked over to her. Her being there was a welcoming distraction. There wasn't anything more he could do for Daniel and the others until he had heard back from the Daedalus.

Sam smiled at him. "Yes, they finally released me. I was in the way most of the time anyway", she told him, while looking around. The place looked strange but also interesting. She kind of felt the urge to look at some of the control panels to see what they were there for. But why would she? It wasn´t like she had any clue how they worked or what they might do.

"Carter, how are you...feeling?" He arched his eyebrows. "How are those memories coming along?"

Sam turned to Jack again. "I´m feeling fine. Except for the part where I don´t remember anything before I woke up here", she told him. She left out the part that she felt a little scared sometimes.

"I heard that some off-world teams are in trouble. Are Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c ok?", she then asked.

"It appears that Daniel and Teal'c have run into a little trouble", Jack said. Worrylines appeared on his ageing face, and his youthful eyes clouded a little with concern.

Sam could see the concern in his eyes and felt a little worried as well. She wished she could do something to help, but how could she help anyone if she couldn´t even remember who she was?

"The Daedalus is on it's way to them as we speak." He paused and then smiled, not wanting to worry her. "I'm sure they're fine. As for Cameron, his team hasn't called in yet so I'm sure everything is just peachy."

Knowing that things seemed to be fine in the control room he then asked: "Fancy a late lunch?" He had eaten nothing at all that day and was getting hungry.

"Lunch sounds good. I didn´t have anything since breakfast in the infirmary and to be honest... that wasn´t very good", Sam told him.

"Lead the way. I don´t want to get lost again. This place is like a maze."

Jack chuckled when she mentioned that she had gotten lost. 'A Maze' was definitely a good way to describe Atlantis, the SGC was minuscule in comparison.

With Jack leading the way the two headed towards the cafeteria. He kept quiet for the main journey and only opened his mouth once they had arrived there.

"Do you think I can get pie? I really fancy pie", he mumbled as he entered the cafeteria. "And maybe jello for dessert."

Sam glanced at him and gave him a smile. "I really don´t know. I haven´t eaten here before. Or have I? Have I been here before?", she asked. She had been told that she didn´t live In Atlantis before her memory loss, but maybe she had been here on a visit. She didn´t know. It was frustrating not to know simple things like that. But on the other hand it wasn´t something important. There were things she would love to know much more. For example she wanted to know more about Jack and their friendship. But it looked like she would have to find out. She couldn´t just wait and hope that her memory came back. And she wouldn´t. She would live and get new memories incase she would never remember her past live. At least that was what she had been telling herself the last days to stay calm.

"No, you haven´t been here before. We´ve always been too busy in the milkyway."

They then reached the buffet table and Sam looked at all the food, not knowing what to take. This was rather frustrating.

"I don´t even know what food I like", she said with a sigh.

"I know you like blue jello", Jack mentioned, trying to be helpful while attempting to cheer her up at the same time.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Blue jello?", she asked sceptically. Food wasn´t supposed to be blue, was it? But she then remembered that he had told her about that before. Maybe she really did like it.

Grabbing a tray, Jack then had an idea and immediately started grabbing a bit of everything.

"Well, you'll just have to try everything", he said with a grin.

Gesturing for her to sit down at one of the nearest tables he set himself the challenge of bring a bit of everything to the table for Sam to try.

"Everything?", Sam asked laughing slightly. She then went to the table he was gesturing at and sat down, watching how he grabbed more and more food.

When he finally sat down at the table with her she looked at all the food. "You´re crazy, you know that?", she said still laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm crazy", he answered and smiled at her. "I just never grew up." Anyone who knew Jack would agree whole-heartedly to what he just said. Jack O'Neill was still definitely a big kid at heart.

"You will have to help me eat all this.", Sam said and then grabbed a plate with some sort of soup to try it.

"Er, yeah... you can have that", she declared and pushed the soup over to him.

Jack grinned and then dipped the spoon into the liquid, had a taste and grimaced. "Yeah, not so good." He pushed it to the side.

Sam chuckled when he tried the soup. "Is it supposed to taste like that?", she asked with a grimace.

"I hope not", he said chuckling slightly and then handed her a plate of chips. "Can't go wrong with fries." He picked one up and popped it into his mouth.

Sam followed his example and grabbed one of the chips. Popping it into her mouth she then grinned. "Thats better", she said.

"So, want to tell me a bit more about myself? What did I do at Stargate Command? And why did I even join?", she asked. She was really curious how she ended up living such an unusual live. She might not remember much about herself, but she did know that the life she supposedly lived was in no way to be called ordinary.

"Well, you're a member of SG-1, Earth's first line of defence against our galactic enemies", Jack started. He however was unsure how to answer her second question seeing as he wasn't entirely sure if he knew her true reasons for joining the SGC.

"You were working on the Stargate program before we actually got the gate working. You didn't go through it on our first mission, but you joined a year later as my second in command."

He then picked a grape and sucked on it thoughtfully. "I think some of your most recent mission debriefs are laying around here somewhere." He was positive that Walter had mentioned something about them during the last time they had talked. "Reading them might jog your memory", or at least he hoped it would.

Sam listened to him. It all sounded kind of weird. She was part of the first line of defence against earths enemies? She really wished she could remember.

"I would really like to read them", she then told him with a smile.

"And maybe you have something to do for me around here? I can´t stand doing nothing. Besides, maybe it would even help me remember." Doing nothing all day in the infirmary had almost driven her crazy.

"Well, how about you help me?", Jack suggested, deciding that this would have many advantages. It might help Sam make a quick recovery and it also meant they could hopefully reconnect. Sam not knowing who he was and what they meant to eachother was gradually tearing at his heart. When she felt lost he felt lost too.

"You could help me try to bring order to all this chaos and in return it'll hopefully help trigger that memory of yours."

Sam smiled happily. "Sure, I´d love to", she said and then wondered if she sounded too enthusiastic. But the option of spending more time with Jack just seemed really nice. He was the person she felt most comfortable around. It was almost as if she felt that she knew him, that she should remember him.

"So, what do you do all day? Am I qualified enough to help?", she wanted to know while glancing from a muffin to the blue jello. The blue jello looked weird, but he had said that she liked it, so maybe she should try it?

Jack noticed her eyeing the blue jello and without a word picked up the bowl and placed it down infront of her with a smile.

Sam looked from him to the jello and then picked up a spoon to try it. Oddly enough it really tasted good.

"It´s good", she said with a grin. "You were right."

"What do I do all day?", he then repeated. "Being the highest ranking officer in Atlantis I'm left with the most boring jobs", he admitted as he leant back in his chair. "And I have to make a lot of decisions, which I've never really liked making."

He had been amused when she had asked him if she was qualified enough to help him.

"Carter, I think it's safe to say that you're definitely more than qualified to help." His boyish smile remained on his lips.

Sam listened to him while eating the jello. "So, you´re offering me to help with a boring job?", she asked jokingly before glancing at him. She hadn´t known that he was the highest ranking officer. Of course she had noticed that most people called him sir, but she hadn´t thought much about that fact. "Highest ranking officer?", she then said. "I guess you really are busy then."

She now really felt glad that he still had found time to visit her in the infirmary so often.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that" he said dryly. He was very busy, busy enough not to have had a decent night sleep since arriving in Atlantis, but he wasn't going to share that with her.

"I'd rather be out on one of the teams than dealing with home security and all the paper work however", he admitted. He missed being on SG-1, part of him had never truly left the team. Where ever he was, his heart was always with his ex team members, and if they called he knew that he would come running.

Sam watched him. When he told her that she was more than qualified Sam had noticed that he once more called her by her last name. Why didn´t he call her Sam, like Daniel for example? After he had told her that they were friends she had just assumed that they were close enough to be on a first name base, but what if she was wrong? What if they weren´t that close at all? Was it even ok if she called him Jack, seeing as he was the highest ranking officer and she herself was military as well, or at least used to be? Glancing at him she tried to decide what to do now.

Noticing that she was now looking at him with a peculiar expression on her face, Jack arched an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Sam looked up a bit surprised. "Er, nothing", she said and put another spoon full of jello into her mouth before glancing at him again. The look on his face somehow told her that he really wanted to know.

A small sigh escaped her lips. "I... I was just wondering... were we close enough... is it ok if I call you Jack?", she stammered, not really knowing how to express best what was going through her mind.

"I mean, technically you´re my superior officer, right? I hadn´t thought about that so far." Maybe that was because she couldn´t even remember being military at all. But it did make sense, as she kind of understood military rules. At least some of them, she guessed.

Jack looked surprised when she asked if she could call him by his first name. It had been a military regulation over the years for her to call him, her commanding officer, sir. Of course on occasion that regulation had slipped, especially after he had left the SGC and their relationship had changed. Now he kind of was her superior officer again, but in truth nothing would give him any greater pleasure than to hear his name pass through her lips.

"Jack is fine, Sam", he said gently while offering her an honest smile. He knew that in public it would be unprofessional for either of them to refer to each other by their first names, but right now he didn't really care what other people thought. Besides, some rules were worth breaking. He didn´t want to go back to just being military colleagues anyway.

Sam smiled at him. She had really been worried for a moment that she had done something wrong. She then finished her jello before grabbing the muffin and taking a bite. It tasted really good as well.

When she had finished it a small sigh escaped her lips. "I can´t take one more bite of anything. I guess you will have to eat the rest", she told him with a grin.

Jack looked at all the food that still remained on the table. "As much as I'd love to stay here and eat more, I better head back to the control room."

He'd much rather stay here and enjoy her company but he had a job to do. He stood up and stretched his hands behind his back.

Sam felt a little disappointed when he got up to leave, but she knew that he was busy.

"There's nothing you can do for me today, but starting tomorrow, consider yourself my right hand man- or should I say woman." He smirked. "I'll see you later... Sam."

"Ok, then I´ll report for duty tomorrow morning", Sam said with a grin while getting up herself.

"I guess I will explore the city now and try not to get lost again. Bye Jack."

--

late afternoon – infirmary:

Elizabeth sat in the infirmary once more. John was having surgery and even though Elizabth knew that Carson was the best she still was worried. What if something went wrong and John would never wake up? What if he died and she hadn´t told him how she felt? He had told her how he felt, or at least she thought he had. He hadn´t really been specific, but she was sure about what he had tried to tell her. She had just been about to tell him that she would have been waiting for him as well, that she infact had been waiting for him every time he went on a mission for a long time. But then they had been beamed to the Daedalus and now he didn´t know. She had once more missed an opportunity to let him know how much he meant to her. She just hoped it hadn´t been the last opportunity she had.

She then was pulled out of her thoughts when someone touched her shoulder. Looking up she noticed Daniel Jackson.

"Any news?", Daniel asked as he sat down beside Elizabeth. He had heard about John and had thought that Elizabeth may need some company. Resting his hands upon his knees he turned and looked at her while smiling slightly.

He didn't know John or really anyone from the Atlantis expedition that well, so while his concern for John was there, it wasn't as strong as Elizabeths.

"No, they are still in there", Elizabeth said while giving him a weak smile. It was nice that he had come to check on them. She had always gotten along very well with Daniel while she was head of the SGC. It was good to know that this hadn't changed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine", Daniel tried to reassure her.

"I hope so. But he survived worse. He should be fine", she said, but wasn´t sure if she tried to convince him or herself.

"Any news on that device?", she then asked.

"I haven't actually had time to examine the device properly", Daniel admitted wearily. "I think Dr McKay and Dr...", he trailed off as he tried to remember the other scientists name. "Anyway, I think they're currently looking into it." He wasn't very happy, it wasn't that he didn't think Rodney was capable, it was just something he would rather do himself with Sams help. Of course, Sam wasn't in the state to help them right now.

The next second they heard voices from behind a curtain.

"Who are you and where am I?", a female voice demanded to know.

Daniel frowned and his eyebrows arched in surprise. He would recognise that voice anywhere. Without a word he stood up and pulled back the curtain to reveal Vala and a surprised nurse.

Elizabeth looked up surprised when Daniel just pulled back the curtain, but didn´t say anything.

"Daniel", Vala exclaimed happily. "Did you save me?", she then asked. She had woken up a few minutes ago with a slight headache and no idea how she got wherever she was. The last thing she remembered was trying to kidnap her own daughter after they had landed on earth. Unfortunately that hadn´t gone so well and she had had to run from a prior that tried to kill her. She wasn´t a good influence on her daughter, he had said right before he shot something at her that was rather painful. She had been sure to be dead, but obviously she wasn´t.

"What? No!", Daniel exclaimed, unsure if she was really here or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He hadn't expected to see her again. Not that he wasn't glad to see her again, he really was.

"How did you get here?", he asked, his brows narrowing in confusion. Part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and hold onto her until his mind could process that she was really and truly here, but he didn't. For one thing it would be inappropriate in front of the nurse and Dr. Weir, and another reason was because he wasn't sure he could withstand her humour if he did so.

Vala glanced at him a bit unsure. "Well, that is a good question", she said. She had really hoped that he had saved her. She really liked him and the thought of being saved by him definitely was a good one.

"She arrived with the other wounded on board the Asgard ship", the nurse said trying to be helpful.

Vala looked at her and tried to remember, but she couldn´t. She must have been out of it until now. She then turned to Daniel again.

"So, where are we if I had to get here on an Asgard ship? Not on earth anymore, I guess."

"Atlantis, the city of the ancients. Earth has been invaded by the Ori", Daniel told her.

"Atlantis?", Vala asked excitedly. She had always wished to explore the city of the ancients with all its wonders and treasures.

"And I know about earth. I got there on one of the Ori ships. I tried to escape and take my daughter with me, but a prior caught me and took her. He then tried to kill me. Or at least I thought he did. I can´t remember what happened after that", she told him.

Daniel then noticed a small cut on her head. Stepping closer he reached out and touched her forehead gently as his own creased in concern. "Are you okay?", he asked as his eyes darted to the nurse and then back to Vala.

Vala glanced at his hand which was pressed to her forehead and smirked. Just a simple touch like this from Daniel meant more to her than anything she had shared with her husband. Of course she had cared for him as well, but never as much as about Daniel. She didn´t know what it was about him that made her feel like this, but she definitely hoped that he would feel the same for her one day.

"She'll be fine", the nurse reassured him as she grabbed her clipboard. "You're free to leave Vala", she said with a smile. "If you begin to feel dizzy or sick please return to the infirmary so we can keep an eye on you." With this said, the nurse stepped out from behind the curtain to see to her other patients.

"I will", Vala told the nurse before turning back to Daniel.

Noticing that his hand was still on Valas forehead, Daniel quickly stepped back, breaking their contact.

"We didn't know what happened to you", he explained suddenly. "If we knew we would have looked for you..."

"You would? On a planet full of Ori?", she asked with a grin. "How nice of you."

She then gave him a smile. "Its good to see you are ok, too, Daniel." She had been a bit worried when the Ori ships had destroyed so many ships after coming through the supergate. He could have been on any of them.

"And it is definitely nice to see you again without having to look into a mirror."

Daniel smiled at her last comment. He didn't entirely remember that incident but in some strange way he had been able to feel Valas presence at the time. He always had a bond with her, some kind of connection which he hadn't yet been able to decipher.

Scratching the bridge of his nose, he pointed towards the exit. "I guess we should find you somewhere to stay", he pointed out. It was getting crowded in Atlantis but he was sure he'd be able to find an empty room for her. He also knew that he would have to keep an eye on her. He knew what Vala was like and knew that not everyone may understand her sense of humour, and her personality as a whole.

Vala grinned at him and nodded. She couldn´t wait to see Atlantis anyway.

A smile on her lips she then headed towards the door.

Elizabeth had watched Daniel and the woman for a while. Usually she had been curious to get to know her, especially as she would be staying in Atlantis. But at the moment she just didn´t feel much like chatting. She then noticed Carson coming her way and immediately got up to ask him how John was.

--

Walking down one of the many corridors Daniel filled Vala in on what had happened since she had left them and about Merlins stone. Having Vala back felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Cameron, Teal'c and Sam will be glad to know that you're okay", he then said as he came to a halt at a door. It was a room close to his own. He had noticed that no one had claimed it yet so he was sure that it was free for Vala to do so.

"They are all ok then?", Vala asked while looking around curiously. Atlantis really seemed interesting. She would have to go exploring soon.

"It's close to my room", Daniel then mentioned, meaning the room. "And that's not an invitation", he added with a slight smirk.

"Too bad", she said with a grin. "You´re always welcome in my room however", she added while walking into the room. She knew that she probably shouldn´t talk to Daniel like that as she was married now, but she honestly didn´t care. There was no way her marriage with Tomin could ever have worked out, even if she had truely loved him. He was simply fighting for the wrong side.

Daniel accepted the invitation and stepped inside. "Sam has amnesia", he then told her as he picked up a vase that was on the table close to the door and examined it. "We've been trying to jog her memory without having much luck."

Vala turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, I´m sorry", she said. She didn´t really know Sam that well, but she knew that Daniel cared about her, so she did, too. Not that she would admit it to anyone of course.

"I hope she will remember soon."

Daniel looked over at Vala. "If you want to get settled, I can go", he said not wanting to outstay his welcome. "But just don't go exploring", he warned. "I don't think some will appreciate you nosying around and getting in the way." He knew that she had probably already decided to go looking for riches that might be lurking somewhere in the city.

Vala looked at him with a cheeky grin. "Me, nosying around? I would never do that", she told him looking innocently.

Daniel rolled his eyes when she faked innocence. Her act had never worked on him.

"And what exactly should I get settled in with? It´s not like I brought a lot of things with me." She then glanced down at herself and frowned. "Not even anything to replace these rather dirty clothes with."

Daniel now took note of her appearance, when she pointed it out. "I could get you some clean clothes," he said trying to be helpful and make her feel more comfortable at the same time.

None of them had many belongings when they came to Atlantis, not even himself. They were all in the same situation until they could go home.

Vala smiled at him. "Something a little less old fashioned would be nice", she told him with a grin. The clothes in the Ori galaxy weren´t really her style.

"And thanks", she said while looking around. "I´ll go and take a shower in the meantime", she said while heading toward the bathroom. While doing so she glanced back over her shoulder with a grin.

"But you could also stay and join me."

Daniel blushed in despite of himself due to her cheeky suggestion. Clearing his throat he pointed towards the door, stating his exit.

Before he left he turned back around and said. "I'll come back with some clothes in 15 minutes." He then pointed at the door again and headed out.

Vala just laughed silently.

"See you later Daniel", she said with a smirk and then went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

--

**Rodneys lab – early evening:**

Rodney strolled through Atlantis on his way to his lab. After a quick debrief he had decided on some alone time in what he considered his own personal space. He felt more at home in his lab than he felt in his own quarters. He mumbled to himself about his list of things he needed to do as he entered the lab. His mouth then dropped open in surprise when he noticed Cadman fiddling with his microscope.

"Don't touch that!", he snapped. He hated when people just touched equipment they had absolutely no idea how to use. Marching over he picked up the microscope and placed it on the opposite table. "What do you want?", he then asked turning back to face her. "If you need me to do something it'll have to wait."

Cadman looked up at Rodney when he snapped at her. Great, just what she needed right now. As if she didn´t feel bad enough already.

"I just walked by and saw that the lights were on and the microscope stood way too close to the edge of the table in my opinion", she told him in a rather silent voice before turning to the door. She had been on the way to her room to be alone anyway.

Rodney was surprised by her lack of 'comeback'. He had expected some witty remark instead she was walking away looking like the world had just ended. He felt his heart sink at the thought of her just leaving like that. He may act like he had been annoyed but secretly he had been quite pleased to find her there. It was just his insecurities that prevented him from letting her know that.

"Wait", he called out. "I guess I should thank you then for possibly saving a piece of my equipment... well, thank you."

Laura turned around rather surprised when he thanked her. She would never have guessed he'd do that.

"You´re welcome", she said giving him a half hearted smile.

Rodney nodded and then awkwardly asked: "Is something wrong?" She just didn´t seem to be her usual self.

Laura once more was surprised at hearing his question. She however didn´t really want to talk to anyone about it, especially not Rodney McKay.

"I´m fine", she lied. She just wanted to be alone right now. But then she suddenly felt the urge to tell him.

"It´s just... Lieutenant Sanders who died on your mission today... she was my friend", Laura said with a sigh.

"Oh." He had no clue that Cadman and Sanders had been close, yet alone friends. He really didn't know what to say to her next, so he went with the obvious: "I'm sorry."

"Thanks", Laura said and glanced at him. She noticed that he looked rather uncomfortable now. Maybe she should just have left. Making him feel bad as well wasn´t going to make anything better after all.

Sitting down on one of the seats Rodney clasped his hands together feeling slightly uncomfortable and at a loss for words. What on earth was he supposed to say now? This was the reason why he avoided 'meaningful' conversations. He was completely useless in them.

"It's always hard when you loose someone you're close to", he finally said.

"Yes, it is", Laura answered. They just had lost too many good people recently. But why did it have to be Jane Sanders? They had met during military training and had become friends quickly. She had always been fun to be around. Laura had been happy when her friend came to Atlantis as well. But maybe that wasn´t such a good thing, as she was dead now.

"People seem to die rather quickly here in Pegasus", she then said.

"I think you'll find that the death numbers of the SGC was equally...", he trailed off realising that his superior nature was not working for his best advantage this time. His attempts to making her feel better were rubbish.

"Noone said it was going to be easy", he said trying again. "We're outnumbered out here with danger waiting around every corner, not to mention the Wraith and now the Ori. The odds are not really in our favour." He cringed realising that he was probably only making things worse.

"Maybe I should keep quiet", he stated with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Laura listened to him and frowned. She knew that he was right. But it still wasn´t fair.

"I know, Rodney", she said ignoring his comment about staying quiet.

"We all knew that it would be dangerous when we came here. At least we did. You probably didn´t when you first came here", she said while sitting down as well.

"I just wish life wasn´t so unfair."

She then glanced at him. "I´m glad the rest of you got out of the caves alive", she then said.

"I'm also glad", he admitted. "At one point I really thought that John and Elizabeth were…" He hesitated knowing that now that everything was alright there was no point dwelling on the past.

Laura looked at him and nodded. When she had heard that the Daedalus left to rescue them she had been really worried, especially about Rodney. It had been a bit surprising even for herself, that her main concern was about him. At least he was ok, she now thought.

"At least we got what we went in there for", Rodney then said standing back up on his feet. Briskly he walked over to his desk and switched his computer on. Once the screen flashed he went over to the 'mini' ZPM which he had been studying.

Laura was pulled out of her thoughts when he spoke again. "Yeah", she said. "Did you find out yet what that device does?" She really hoped that it was something important. Two lives were lost trying to get it after all and Colonel Sheppard was still in the infirmary.

"Do you mind passing me that charger over there?", he asked pointing to some wires.

Laura handed Rodney what he asked for and gave him a small smile. "So, I´m allowed to touch your stuff now?"

"As long as you're very careful with what you tou- CAREFUL!", he quickly demanded as he took the charger from her and connected it to the ZPM with great care.

"I haven't exactly had the opportunity to examine the device when collected from the caves. Doctor Jackson will be assisting me with the examination later on today once we both are present."

He waited until the ZPM started to glow before looking back up at Laura. He then smiled.

"We make a rather good team." He indicated to the ZPM. "That's the first time I've managed to tap into it's power without using that ancient device."

Laura looked at him a bit surprised but then started to smile. It was nice to hear that he considered them a good team. They hadn´t been such a good team when they shared his body after all.

Rodney couldn't help but return her smile, she had the type of smile that was contagious to all around...even him! She gave him goose bumps when she smiled at him like that.

When he smiled back at her Laura felt her heart beat a little faster. It was really nice to see him smile and he definitely didn´t do it often enough. It was nice however that he did smile at her.

"That's great", she then said glancing at the mini ZPM. "Not that I did much, but I´m glad it is working now. Do you think we can power parts of Atlantis with it?"", she asked curiously. She really hoped they could. If the Wraith attacked she wanted as many people as possible to be safe in Atlantis. They already had lost more than enough people after all.

Rodney picked up the energy reader and connected it to the power module. "It's incredible, actually. Would you believe me if I told you that despite it's size it still carries around the same power as a regular ZPM?", he asked as his eyes lit up with the excitement of such an important discovery. The best thing of all was this ZPM was actually fully charged which meant it would provide them power for a long time.

"Really?", Laura asked looking at the tiny ZPM.

"This is fantastic!", he exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. Maybe we can finally power the rest of Atlantis and move in the people from the mainland", she said.

"We can at least power another section of the city and divert some of the power to strengthen our shields", he said while still smiling. It was rare for Rodney to smile. He was more of a 'frowner' which was due to his low self esteem during his teenage years where he was less than popular with his fellow students.

"That is at least something", Laura said. Any improvement on their situation was worth a lot to her right now.

Switching the ZPM off, he looked back at Laura, wondering if he was being inconsiderate with her feelings. She had just lost a friend and he was purposely ignoring the whole subject because he had no idea how to console her.

"If you want to talk about Sanders, you can", he then told her awkwardly. It was his way of saying he was there if she needed him, just not in so many words.

When he mentioned Sanders again Laura looked down. She had managed to push away the thoughts about her friend for a few moments, but now they were back and Laura sighed.

"Thanks Rodney, but I´d rather not think about her at the moment", she told him. Rodney was being so nice to her, she didn´t want to ruin everything by talking about Sanders and then breaking out in tears. It just wasn´t like her to cry infront of others and she didn´t think Rodney would be too fond of it.

He nodded, respecting her decision and also felt relieved that she hadn't taken him up on his offer. Going over to his computer he updated what he had already written about the ZPM he was studying. He was now wondering if she expected him to help her take her mind off Sanders death and if so, how on earth was he supposed to do that.

"Well, I'm a very busy man", he declared. "But I guess I coul take a couple of hours off if you want go for a walk or get a bite to eat?" He paused, wondering what had provoked him to say anything at all. She could easily misread what he was saying and think that it was his subtle way of asking to spend more time with her - or dare he say 'ask her out'.

Of course it was complete nonsense as he was asking no such thing. Oh lord, what if she did think he was asking her out and she said no? He didn't think his fragile pride could take that kind of rejection.

Laura had just decided to leave when he suddenly said that he could take a few hours off and spend some time with her.

"Really?", she asked surprised, Rodney seemed to surprise her more and more lately. "That would be nice", she then said. "I am rather hungry." She hadn´t really eaten much the whole day. She had been busy in the morning helping on the mainland and then she had heard about the cave-in and Sanders.

She glanced at Rodney and gave him another smile. It was really nice of him to try and keep her occupied so she could take her mind off of her friends death.

Rodney smiled relieved that she hadn't said no or had teased him. He quickly logged off the computer and shrugged off his lab coat draping it across the back of a chair.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the door before heading towards it purposely. He wasn't exactly sure what he would talk to Cadman about but he knew that he'd think of something. Day by day he felt himself becoming much more comfortable in her presence, after all he had shared something with her no one else had or probably ever would.

Laura got up and nodded before following Rodney out of the lab. They then headed towards the cafeteria together.

--

**evening – infirmary:**

Ronon pushed the curtain infront of Johns bed aside. He then glanced down at his sleeping friend. He looked pale and weak.

A frown on his face Ronon sat down on one of the chairs that previous visitors must have left there. He hated to see his friends like that, hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to help them. He generally hated the feeling of helplessness. He wasn´t good at just standing by and doing nothing.

"I should have been on that mission with him", he then muttered silently.

"You cannot blame yourself", Teyla told him gently as she went and sat on the other side of Johns bed. She looked over at Ronon before placing her hand upon Johns.

Ronon glanced at Teyla. He knew that she was right. There probably wouldn´t have been anything he could have done. It was a cave-in after all and not a Wraith attack that caused Johns surgery. But still, maybe he could have done something after all.

"People died today, we should be thankful that John was not one of them", Teyla then added. She couldn't bring herself to think that there was a possibility that he might not make a full recovery. John was not just her team member or a close friend, Teyla also considered him as family.

"You´re right", Ronon said. He really was glad that John was alive, but he would feel better if his friend was at least awake and making a joke, like he usually did.

Ronon then noticed how Teyla was holding Johns hand. Somehow he didn´t really like the sight, even though he wasn´t sure why. There was nothing to it after all, was there?

A trace of a smile crossed Teylas face when Ronon appeared to agree with her. "Let us just hope the Wraith do not find out how our numbers in Atlantis have grown, or I fear many more will too perish." If the Wraith attacked now she knew that they would not be able to defend themselves, Atlantis or her people.

She removed her hand from Johns and looked over at Ronon. "I have been meaning to ask you", she began. "I've been lacking a sparring partner as of late and because of this I feel my abilities and confidence in fighting without the aid of a gun has suffered. I feel that until I have regained that confidence I cannot continue to teach others." She glanced back at John to see if there was any change. Part of her had hoped that the sound of their voices may have roused him from his sleep. For a moment she had thought she had seen him stir...

Ronon looked at Teyla and raised an eyebrow.

"You are worried about your fighting abilities?", he asked amused.

"You are the best sparring partner I ever had. You don´t need to worry about your fighting abilities. But if you want I can give you a training lesson anyway", he said with a smirk. He always loved to spar with Teyla. She was good and she looked really hot when she was fighting in her short top and that skirt.

"Besides, I could do with some sparring as well", he then added. It always helped him to get rid of some frustration. And not being able to help John was more than frustrating.

Teyla bowed her head acknowledging his compliment as her smile grew. It actually wasn't what she had meant to ask, her intentions had been to ask him if he would spar with her a few times so she could regain her confidence in her abilities, and then help her ease some of the pressure by assisting her in training the youths of her people. However, maybe what she did need was a training lesson for herself and who better than Ronon to teach her. He was her equal in many ways and he could teach her a great many things. But, more than any of that she enjoyed his company and the way she felt when she was with him. He always managed to spark and feed the flame within her.

"Then it will do us both some good", she enthused still smiling.

"I think you'll have to count me out for a while", John rasped, as his eyes fluttered open.

Ronon looked at John surprised and happily when he suddenly spoke. His voice sounded weak, but he was awake, which was a good thing.

"John?" Teyla rested her hand back upon his, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, you're not hearing things. I'm awake." He attempted a smile.

"It is good to see you awake", Teyla said.

"Yes, it definitely is a good thing", Ronon agreed.

"You scared us for a moment. But I guess you´re not that easy to get rid of", he then said grinning at his friend.

John managed a small chuckle at what Ronon said, glad that they both were there. Not that he doubted they would come.

"Don't jinx it, I might not be as lucky next time", he stated as he turned his head so he could look directly at Ronon. "Any luck with the ZPM?", he asked.

"Some progress with the people of Degan has been made", Teyla said slowly as she expanded the truth slightly. "We were however attacked by the Wraith."

John looked back at Teyla. "Any casualties??" John asked concerned.

"No, we are all fine. We brought Allina and her people back to Atlantis, hopefully this step of good faith will make her reconsider giving us the ZPM."

John frowned at this piece of news, he was more concerned about if they had room for more refugees. He wasn't the type to turn his back on people in danger but his loyalties lay with protecting those who already were in Atlantis and not putting them at more risk by overcrowding the city and mainland.

His eyelids then fluttered. Highly dosed on medication he was finding it hard to keep awake.

"Remind me about this later." He closed his eyes and added: "And thanks for stopping by."

Ronon listened to John and watched him closely. It didn´t look like he felt that good.

"We will", he promised. "Get some rest now. We will be back."

Ronon then glanced at Teyla. "Maybe we should let him get some sleep", he said getting up.

Teyla nodded and rose to her feet. She wanted to go and visit her people on the mainland anyway. It was close to the harvest season and she needed to check on what arrangements had been made.

At that moment Elizabeth pushed away the curtain and saw Teyla and Ronon at Johns bedside.

"How is he?", she asked still feeling concerned. She hadn´t managed to stay with him as long as she had wished. There was always something she had to do.

Teyla wasn´t surprised to see Elizabeth coming to check on John.

"He awoke for a few moments and just drifted back to sleep", she told her, sensing Elizabeths deep concern for the injured man in the bed. It wasn't common knowledge, but Teyla knew how the two cared deeply for one another. She just didn't understand why they both kept dancing around their feelings like they did.

"That´s good to hear", Elizabeth said feeling a bit relieved. If he woke up he had to be on the way to getting better. Another part of her however was a bit sad that she hadn´t been there when he woke up.

"Please excuse me, I need to go and visit my people", Teyla said. She glanced over at Ronon and then back to Elizabeth before stepping outside.

Ronon just gave Elizabeth a smile and then followed Teyla.

When they had left Elizabeth went over to the bed and sat down on a chair next to John.

She looked at Johns sleeping form and sighed. Even though he was getting better it was still hard to see him like this.

She then took his hand in hers and gently touched his cheek with her other hand.

--

**a few hours later:**

John didn't know how much time had passed since he fell asleep. Groggily he opened his eyes and ignored the dull pain within his chest. It was only then that he remembered where he was and what had happened.

Teyla and Ronon were long gone and John felt oddly alone until he noticed the warmth radiating from his left hand. Turning his head he saw Elizabeth sleeping in a chair by his side. Glancing down at his hand he smiled at the sight of her hand covering his own. Turning his hand over, he examined their hands as he threaded his fingers through hers. Her hand was much smaller than his and soft to touch compared to his roughened palms which were anything but smooth. So different and yet they melded together so perfectly.

Looking back at her face, he traced her delicate features with his eyes. This was a side of her he had never seen before. Her face was relaxed, free from the concerns and the stress of what leadership loaded her with everyday. She looked beautiful, almost angelic as she slept peacefully. He didn´t know why it had taken him so long to realise what he felt for her. Not knowing if she felt the same for him was almost unbearable.

Feeling his eyes droop, he didn't resist when sleep came to claim him once again. For now he would sleep peacefully, knowing that she was by his side.

--

**an hour later:**

"Elizabeth", a voice called and she stirred before opening her eyes slowly. It took her a few moments before she realised where she was. She must have fallen asleep in the infirmary. She then noticed Carson next to her.

"What time is it?", she asked groggily.

"The middle of the night", Carson answered. "You should go and get some sleep… in your bed", he then added.

Elizabeth glanced at John, who was sleeping peacefully, before turning to Carson again nodding.

"I will be back in the morning", she then said while squeezing Johns hand gently. She then reluctantly let go of his hand and turned to leave. She didn´t really want to leave him, but she knew that she needed to get some sleep, as there was a lot to do the next day. She just owed it to everyone around to be rested.

--

**next morning - Daniels lab:**

Sheila knocked on the door to Daniels lab. She and Cameron wanted to have a look at the device Daniel had found in the caves. Sheila wanted to help incase there were any lantean writings on it.

"Good morning", Sheila said when they entered. She then went over to Daniel who was examining something. Sheila guessed that it was the device from the caves.

Daniel looked up when they entered the lab, which he had claimed as his own a few days ago. He smiled as a greeting before looking back down at the device as he tried to interpret the writings.

"So, any idea what it does yet?", Cameron asked as he walked over and picked up Daniels notebook.

Daniel quickly snatched it back. "Nope."

Cameron sighed and glanced down at the device. Looking at it he realised something. "I've seen this before", he stated while picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

"You have?", Daniel asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Cameron.

"Yeah, in Camelot, in one of Merlins books", Cam replied. He then pointedly looked at Daniel. "You don't remember?"

"No", Daniel said slowly, his voice on the border line of patronising. "You….do?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you I've seen this before." He placed it back on the table in front of Daniel as if in an attempt to trigger his friends memory.

Sheila stood next to Cameron and looked from him to the device and then to Daniel. She had never seen the device before.

"Do you remember how it works?", she then asked curiously while leaning in closer to check if there were any writings on it.

Daniel was squinting at the device as if trying to remember what Cameron obviously did. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn´t remember. Maybe he just hadn´t looked at that particular book.

"I just remember seeing a picture of it", Cameron said glancing at Sheila. "Nothing else." He looked back at Daniel who was now tapping his fingers idly on the table.

"We'll have to go back to Camelot", Daniel stated. "The writing on the actual device doesn't say anything about how it works, which means we'll have to go back and find the book you saw the drawing in."

Cameron nodded slowly, thinking over Daniels idea. "Going to be tricky, we have no idea how many planets the Ori already have control of. We'll mention it in the meeting…" He glanced at his watch. "… which is in ten minutes."

"Then we should hurry. I told Allina that I would pick her up before the meeting", Sheila said while turning to leave the room.

"Where is this Camelot", she then wanted to know. "In your galaxy?" It had sounded that way, which would be bad, as the milkyway was far away and if a ship went there and got into trouble it was on its own.

"Yeah", Cameron told her. It was obvious that he too had considered the risks of going back to their own Galaxy, but did they have a choice? "Which means that we've got to persuade O'Neill and Weir that it is worth the risk."

Daniel was walking behind them, the device tucked under his left arm. "I don't think we'll need to persuade Jack", he commented. "Or even Dr. Weir for that matter."

Cameron tilted his head, still not convinced.

They then arrived at Allinas door.

Once Allina had joined them they headed to the conference room, where the others were already waiting.

Elizabeth looked up when the four of them arrived. She felt a little tired and restless, as her thoughts were with John, but she tried not to let anyone see it. She needed to concentrate on the matters at hand now.

"Good morning", she then said with a slight smile. "As everyone is here now, I think we can start."

"Any progress on the device you retrieved yesterday, Daniel?", Jack asked once everyone had settled down and were waiting keenly for the meeting to begin.

Daniel looked over at Jack. "Yes, and no." Jack quirked an eyebrow as Daniel continued: "I haven't figured out what it actually does or if it will help us against the Ori. Cameron, however believes he saw a drawing of this device in one of Merlins book in Camelot."

Cameron nodded his head, confirming what Daniel just said.

"Are you absolutely sure?", Jack asked looking directly at Cameron.

Cameron hesitated. "About 50 percent"

Daniel glared at him. "50 percent?" He had thought Cameron was 100 percent certain that he had seen the device in one of the books.

Cameron nodded. "Okay, make it sixty."

Sheila glanced at Cameron and sighed. He had sounded so sure back in Daniels lab. Now he didn´t anymore. What if they sent someone to Camelot and there was nothing there? Then they would risk being found by the Ori for nothing.

Elizabeth looked at Cameron, not feeling too happy about this.

"You don´t expect us to send you to Camelot based on that, do you?", she asked.

"Well...yeah", Cameron stated, knowing that his declaration may have already lost them the permission to return to Camelot.

Allina just sat there with two of her people and listened. This wasn´t really anything that concerned them, but the fact alone that they discussed something that seemed to be important to them infront of her and her people was a sign of trust. If they trusted them, maybe she could trust them, too? But what if it was a trick? She just wasn´t sure what to do. If the ZPM was hers she would happily hand it over to them, as she was sure they were good people and deserved to have it. But the ZPM wasn´t hers, it had only been given to her people for protection by the ancestors. She then glanced at Sheila, who claimed to be an ancestor. If she just knew if she said the truth.

"Doctor Weir, it's not like we have any other option", Daniel began trying to make her see reason. "Even if Cameron is wrong", he glanced pointedly at Cameron and then looked back to Weir. "There is still valuable information that may prove useful to us and the city. There were hundreds of books, Doctor. I don't think we want them to get into the wrong hands..." And by saying the wrong hands he meant the Ori.

Jack had already be swayed, but unlike Weir he was used to taking a leap of faith when it came to SG-1. He wasn't a very rational person, he followed gut instinct on most occasions, and if Daniel said that they needed to return to Camelot then they needed to go.

"I know I said I was sixty percent positive, but I'm sure I've seen…", Cameron pointed at the device, "…that before!"

"We don't", Jack suddenly muttered.

"We don't, what?", Daniel asked confused.

"I'm answering your question. We don't want valuable information to get into the enemies hands", Jack responded. He had come to a decision. "We retrieve the books", he announced.

"SG-1 volunteers for this mission, sir", Cameron quickly said before anyone could object.

Elizabeth sighed. She knew they were right. They had already thought about returning to Camelot anyway, as there might be valuable information in Merlins library. As the Daedalus and the battlestars were fully repaired now there actually was no reason not to try and go there. Well, no reason besides the Ori. But if they wanted to have a chance in defeating the Ori they would have to take the risk. Elizabeth just didn´t feel like risking anyones life at the moment, but she would have to push those feelings away. Besides, this was a military decision anyway and General O'Neill had already agreed.

She then nodded. "Ok, get your team ready. I will talk to Colonel Caldwell about getting the Daedalus ready as well", she then said.

Sheila sighed silently. She would have loved to volunteer for the mission as well. Her place was on warships. But right now she was of more use in Atlantis than on a ship she didn´t know.

Cameron nodded before turning to Jack. "Sam?"

Jack hesitated in responding. He wasn't sure if Sam going along would be a good idea. It was debatable that she was in the right frame of mind to go on a mission as she was still suffering from memory loss, which he felt could put her and the mission at risk. "Sam is going to have to sit this one out", he said.

"So it's me Teal'c, Cameron and…"

"And Vala", Cameron said interrupting Daniel. As soon as he heard that Vala was in Atlantis he knew that she would want to join them again. That woman was hard to get rid of, but she also had proven to be valuable. With Sam not coming along they might need some help anyway.

Elizabeth glanced at them. "Vala?", she asked. She didn´t know anyone called Vala, but then she remembered the infirmary and the woman Daniel had talked to. Maybe it was her?

"You mean the woman from the infirmary? I didn´t know she was part of SG-1", she then said.

"She's not 'officially' a member of SG-1", Cameron quickly made clear. He was keen to point that out.

"She joined us on a few missions", Daniel explained to Elizabeth. "While she's not exactly…" he trailed off trying to find the right word "…efficient, she is trustworthy."

"For most of the time, at least", Cameron muttered.

Jack so much wanted to announce that he would be joining them but he knew that he couldn't. His responsibility as the highest ranking officer, and dare he say 'the big man in charge', prevented him from joining his friends and covering their backs.

Elizabeth still didn´t really know why this Vala should be joining the mission to Camelot, but it looked like General O'Neill was fine with it, so she didn´t say anything else. They had enough to discuss anyway.

"That's sorted. After the meeting go and get yourselves prepared for heading out in the next couple of hours", Jack announced.

"Elizabeth, I actually have things to do so can I just inform you all about the ZPM?", Rodney asked.

Elizabeth turned to Rodney. She would have preferred to talk to Allina now, as she didn´t think she and the brotherhood needed to be in the room for all the meeting, but obviously everyone else didn´t care and wanted their things to be discussed first.

"Fine, Rodney, tell me", she then said. She wasn´t really in the mood to lecture anyone or tell them to wait. Actually she wasn´t in the mood for much at all. She wished she could just go to the infirmary and stay with John all day. But of course that was not an option and she knew that he wouldn´t want her to turn her back on her duties anyway.

"The mini ZPM we found in the ancient device that affected time, actually contains the same amount of power as a regular ZPM." He spoke very fast, struggling to contain his excitement. "And the best thing is that it's fully charged!"

When no one responded, he frowned disappointed that no one appeared to be 'jumping with joy' at this discovery. "Which means…" He said those two words very slowly as if he was talking to a bunch of ten year olds and not a room of adults. He didn't finish his sentence, instead he waited for someone to complete it for him.

Elizabeth looked at Rodney, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he didn´t.

"...that we can power the rest of Atlantis?", Sheila asked hopefully. Maybe they wouldn´t even need the ZPM from the brotherhood as badly as she thought. But you could never have too many ZPMs anyway. If the Wraith attacked again ZPMs easily ran out of power. Many had during the years of war back in her time.

"Exactly! Or at least we can use it to power up Atlantis' shields and cloaking device or even…", he paused creating what he hoped to be a dramatic effect. "Possibly get the city's ship functions working."

"You mean…", Daniel began but was rudely interrupted by Rodney.

"I mean it's possible that Atlantis could fly again", he stated.

Jack whistled, clearly impressed. "That'd definitely give us a huge advantage."

Elizabeth smiled. This really was great news.

"Well done, Rodney. Keep us posted about any news", she said with an appreciative look. "Is there anything else you want to discuss, Rodney? If not we can talk about the ZPM the brotherhood is currently keeping safe", she said trying to make this sound as nice as possible in the presence of members of the brotherhood.

Sheila smiled and looked from Elizabeth to Allina. She really hoped that Dr. Weir would manage to convince Allina and her people to give them the ZPM. She seemed to be good with words.

Jacks eyes landed on Allina. He noted by the look on her face that it might take them a while to convince this leader to hand them over the ZPM they were guarding.

Allina shifted uncomfortably in her seat as everyones attention was now directed at her. She had no idea how to address these people. True, they were all sitting in the city of the ancestors but how would her people react if she gave over the ZPM easily?

Elizabeth smiled at Allina encouragingly.

"Allina, we would like to know if there is a chance that you and your people will give us the ZPM you are currently keeping safe", she then said. "We know that you promised the ancients to keep it safe until they return to claim it again. It is the reason why we did not return to your planet asking you to give it to us again. We respect your promise to the ancients", she then added.

"But your people returned now", Allina said.

"Yes, they did. But things have changed. We now have an ancient, or better Lantean among us now, as you should be aware of by now."

"So we were told. But there is no way you can prove that it is true", Allina answered.

Sheila sighed. How should she prove who she was? She had been thinking about this almost the whole night. She didn´t think that showing them the device that brought her here would help. And the fact that she could operate everything within Atlantis wouldn´t help either, as some people from earth had the ATA gene, as they called it, as well and could operate everything, too. She then suddenly remembered something and looked up.

"What if I can prove that it is true?", she asked. "What if I can show you that I am who I claim to be?"

Allina raised her eyebrow at this, intrigued by Sheila's claim of being able to prove that she was an ancestor. She nodded her head. "If you can prove that you are who you say you are, then we will of course give you the ZPM."

Jack couldn't help but think that things were surprisingly going well. He was also intrigued by Sheila's statement. He had no idea what she was playing at.

Cameron's bewilderment was also directed at Sheila. Still she was infact an ancient so she should be able to convince them, shouldn't she?

"Follow me", Sheila then said while getting up. She wasn´t sure how she could have forgotten about it. Maybe because she hadn´t thought about doing it for even a second. It was a safety measure, incase Atlantis had been taken over. But Sheila hadn´t felt like Atlantis was taken over. Maybe others would, but she had the feeling like the people from earth had the same right to be in Atlantis as she had. They were the descendants of her people after all. So it was just natural that she didn´t think of taking over the whole city, wasn´t it?

Elizabeth followed Sheila curiously. She had no idea how she wanted to prove that she was Lantean, but she hoped that it was a good way to convince Allina and her people.

Sheila walked from the conference hall to the gate room, stopped in the middle of it and concentrated. The next second a controlling device popped out of the floor. Sheila put her hand on it and then turned around.

Several people from the control room started to call surprised as all computers stopped working.

"The city is under my control now", Sheila then announced. "Only lantean people of high rank can access this control device. It is a safety measure incase Atlantis has been compromised and taken over.

Elizabeth stared at Sheila both surprised and a little shocked. She hadn´t known this was possible. Glancing at Rodney she gave him a look, to see if he knew about it.

Rodney's mouth was slightly agape when Elizabeth glanced at him. He had absolutely no idea that this was possible either.

Someone then rushed out of the control room. "Dr Weir, we have lost control over the whole city."

"Wonderful, well this leaves us in a vulnerable position", Rodney declared sarcastically.

Allina was looking directly at Sheila. Judging by everyone elses reactions they had not known this before and, and with that reason alone Allina made her decision.

Bowing her head respectively she got on her knees before Sheila. "You have returned..."

Sheila stared at Allina and her people who were now all kneeling infront of her. This was rather awkward!

"Er... why don´t you get up again?", she asked. She was used to giving orders to people, but not like this. Noone ever kneeled before her and she didn´t think anyone ever should.

She then turned back to the controller and gave in an access code to get all systems back online.

"Everything should be working normally again", she then said looking to Elizabeth, Rodney and Jack.

"Thank you", Elizabeth said. For a moment she had felt rather uncomfortable. If Sheila wanted to she could just take over the whole city and have control over all of them. That thought definitely wasn´t a good one. Hopefully Sheila would never use that against them. Being shut out of Atlantis would be the last thing they needed right now, especially with earth being invaded by the Ori.

Cameron smiled at Sheila and discreetly gave her the 'thumbs up'. He knew that the others may be wearier of Sheila now that she had revealed that she could take control of the city any time she liked - but not him. He trusted her.

"And the ZPM?," Jack queried, glancing between Sheila and Allina.

Allina stood up. "We have fulfilled our promise" she stated, glancing at Sheila.

Jack took this as a sign that they could have the ZPM. "Peachy", he said cheerfully.

"Now if there is no objections, I'll let you, Dr Weir close this meeting. I've got a meeting with the ministry of defence - which I'm overjoyed about."

Elizabeth smiled at Allina and then nodded at Jack.

"I think we can finish this meeting", she said and then turned to Sheila.

"I will make sure the ZPM gets here safely", Sheila said before turning to Allina.

Elizabeth just nodded and then turned to leave. She would talk to Sheila about that control device later. Now she needed to go and check on John. The longer she stayed away the more restless she started to feel, which wasn´t a good thing!


	13. John & Elizabeth

b5 days later/b

**5 days later:**

Elizabeth walked from the conference room to her room. She felt drained after a two hour meeting. She would have liked to just go to bed now, but she wanted to go and see John first. She had heard that he was much better and hoped to finally see him awake. So far he had always been asleep when she was in the infirmary. Of course she hadn´t had much time to visit him during the day. There just was too much to do lately. They were checking every part of Atlantis for safety, now that they could power everything with 3 ZPMs. People were being brought into the city from the mainland. And the part of Atlantis that Sheila had shown them, with all the shops, restaurants and so on was being reopened. They had gathered people from the mainland who had owned shops or worked in restaurants before. It was her duty to help select who should be working were and which other people were allowed to move into Atlantis first. It was mostly boring work and it kept her from John, which was the worst part. But not today. She had managed to set the last meating rather early in the afternoon, so that she had the evening free. She would just go and change before heading to the infirmary.

When she had almost reached her room Elizabeth noticed Simon walking towards her.

"Simon", she said with a smile. "You are out of the infirmary." It was good to know that he was alright again.

The moment he had left the infirmary Simons intentions were to find Elizabeth. He knew it would take time but he hoped that somehow they could rebuild their relationship. The truth was that he had never stopped loving her and had definitely never meant to hurt her the way he had.

"Doctor Beckett kindly discharged me", he told her. He then gestured at his clothing. "And located me something to wear as you can see."

Elizabeth gave him a smile. "Yes, I can see that. We have asked around for people to give us some extra clothes for all the refugees who came here without anything. But we should soon have some shops here as well", she told him.

Glancing at Simon Elizabeth then wondered what else she could talk to him about. It was weird, but there just was nothing. They used to talk about almost everything when they were together, but now she couldn´t think of anything. There just was nothing left of the relationship they once had.

"Shops?" Simon raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He however didn't ask any further questions about this subject. Powerless to do anything, as they slipped into an uncomfortable silence, Simon was horrified to discover that this was what their relationship had become.

"How are you?", he finally asked, breaking the awkward tension that had settled between them. He couldn't… no, he wouldn't let their relationship fade into nothing. What they had had been so special. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Elizabeth. That had to mean something, didn't it?

Elizabeth glanced at him and thought for a moment. "Actually I´m a little tired and exhausted. There is so much to do lately. And I´m worried about a few people that still are in the infirmary", she admitted, but left out the part who she was worried about the most.

"And how are you doing? It must be strange to be here. And it surely was hard to see earth being invaded by powerful aliens."

"It would have been worse, if not for the security clearance you gave me", Simon concluded. In a way he was blessed that he had some idea of what was happening when the Ori had invaded. He firmly believed that if he hadn't had that security clearance he wouldn't have been one of the lucky ones that had been rescued. He just knew where to go to get some answers and thus was in the right place to get beamed on board the Odyssey.

"I´m glad you were able to escape and come here", Elizabeth said with a smile. Knowing that at least he was safe was a good thing.

Simon nodded and then glanced around. "I can understand why you wanted to come here", he then said. "This place is truly... amazing."

"Yes, it is", Elizabeth answered. "I love this city. It has become home."

She then glanced at him and for a moment wondered what would have happened if Simon had decided to come with her about a year ago. How would everything have turned out? Well, there was no way of knowing.

The same thoughts had crossed Simons mind. A sad smile crossed his lips as he thought of what might have been.

"So... have you…" He struggled to finish what he had started. Why was it so hard for him to ask her if she had moved on? "… have you been seeing anyone?"

Elizabeth looked up at him surprised. She hadn´t expected him to just ask this... now, and in the corridors.

"No, I haven´t", she then said. It was the truth, she wasn´t seeing anyone. But she wanted him to know that it wasn´t because of him. She also wanted him to know that there was no way of them getting back together. But she wasn´t sure how to say it. From what he had told her while he was in the infirmary he wanted them to be together again, so she should tell him how she felt about this.

Before she however could say anything else Simon moved in closer.

Simon couldn't help but smile, he was definitely relieved. When Elizabeth didn't elaborate further and slipped into what appeared to be a hesitant silence, he stepped closer, misreading her hesitation entirely. He believed that she - like him - just couldn't move on with her life.

Before she had a chance to speak, Simon tilted his chin and kissed her gently.

--

It was safe to say that John Sheppard was _sick_ of the infirmary, and _sick_ of having no idea what was going on outside. Not having seen Elizabeth for days had also affected his mood immensely. So, in typical John fashion, he escaped from his sick bed before Carson had time to notice and went to find Elizabeth and practically beg her to reassure Carson that he was fine.

Sure, he could barely walk, but he was alive wasn't he? Clutching onto his side he slowly made his way down one of the empty corridors, heading straight for Elizabeths room. The shock he received a few moments later was not a pleasant one. Infact it totally killed him on the inside.

Through hurt eyes, John watched Elizabeth and a man. It had to be that friend of hers, Simon. Not able to look any longer he quickly turned away and closed his eyes. All his hopes that he and Elizabeth could be together one day had been crushed. It was obvious that she did not feel the same way for him as he did for her. Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes and turned around. He had to get out of here, as far away as possible.

--

Elizabeth suddenly felt Simons lips on hers. First she was too surprised to react. Once she realised what was happening she gently pushed Simon away.

"Simon... don´t", she said silently, looking down. "I can´t be with you anymore", she then added and looked up at him. She didn´t want to hurt him, but she had to tell him.

Simons face crumpled in sadness but he nodded his head accepting her decision. He had hurt her, so it was only fair for her to repay the favour.

"I understand… I never meant to hurt you", he then said, hoping that saying this may change her mind.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, Simon", she said. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn´t a person who wanted to hurt anyone.

"And I´m not mad at you for what you did. It was as much my fault as yours. I just left you and I couldn´t expect you to wait for me. Of course I was hurt back then, but a lot of time has passed", she assured him. She didn´t want him to believe that she was still angry.

"Things have changed now. I don´t have feelings in this way for you anymore, Simon. In fact I have feelings for someone else", she admitted. She didn´t know why she told him. There was no need to tell anyone as she didn´t even know if she would ever be with John. But it just slipped out. It was how she felt.

Simon looked at her a bit surprised. He opened his mouth to ask who it was, but then quickly shut it again, remembering that it was none of his business anymore.

"I'm…" He paused, struggling with the words. "...happy for you."

Elizabeth looked at Simon a bit surprised, but then a smile appeared on her lips. She should have known that Simon would say something like that. He was a great man, it was why she had loved him and been with him for so long.

"Thanks, but so far there is nothing to be happy about", she admitted. And there would never be if she didn´t finally tell John how she felt. She still was a bit scared of how he would react, but she had made the decision to tell him. After what he said in the caves there was a very good chance that he felt the same way she did after all.

Elizabeth was about to tell Simon that she had to leave, when she suddenly heard Carsons voice over her radio.

"What is it Carson?", she asked and then listened to him. Her eyes grew wide when she heard that John had left the infirmary. "Tell everyone to look for him, Carson", she said feeling slightly frightened.

"Simon... I have to go", she just said barely looking at him. She hadn´t planned to just let him stand there like this, but her thoughts were filled with worry for John. He was too weak to wander around already. Why had he just left like this?

A few moments later Elizabeth was informed that a puddle jumper had left without authorisation.

--

**About 40 minutes later:**

Elizabeth was in the control room. They hadn´t been able to find John and she was more than worried by now. A few minutes ago someone had radioed her and let her know that the unauthorised jumper had landed on the mainland. She had almost replied that she didn´t care about any unauthorised jumpers at the moment when she had been told that they got word from the mainland. Someone had claimed to have seen John there. It looked like he had taken the jumper. Elizabeth just didn´t know why he would do something like this. What could he possibly want on the mainland, especially in his condition?

They were getting ready to fly to the mainland as well. Usually Elizabeth would just send a team, but this time she had to go herself. She was too worried not to go. She didn´t care if others thought her behaviour was odd. She just had to do this.

"Let´s go", she then told the others and headed towards the hanger bay.

Cadman followed Dr. Weir quickly. She had volunteered to join the search. She, Rodney and Major Lorne would fly to the mainland and look for Colonel Sheppard.

Rodney was already waiting in the hanger bay when the three appeared. Looking at Elizabeth he waited for her to head into the jumper before following her.

"What is he thinking?", Rodney muttered loudly as they all seated themselves down in the jumper. "He's obviously not thinking straight."

Elizabeth glanced at Rodney and shrugged. She had been wondering about it, too. Maybe he had gotten wrong medications? Carson had promised to check everything.

Cadman looked at Rodney. He seemed concerned.

"I´m sure we´ll find him, Rodney", she said trying to reassure him.

Lorne fired up the jumper and once he had been granted permission to leave he exited the hanger and flew straight towards the mainland.

After what seemed like an eternity to Elizabeth they finally landed on the mainland, next to the jumper John had taken. Unfortunately the jumper was empty.

"We should split up and look for him", Elizabeth said. Her suggestion was quickly agreed to by all members.

"I'll go and ask Teylas people what direction they saw John head in", Rodney suggested to Elizabeth. He then glanced at Cadman fully expecting her to go with him. He pointed in the direction he was heading, hoping she'd get the hint.

Cadman just nodded and followed Rodney.

"Keep us updated over the radio", Elizabeth said before turning to Major Lorne.

"We should check the surrounding area", she suggested and then started to walk into one direction.

"Wait!" Lorne quickly yelled out before Elizabeth had walked too far away. "Are you suggesting we split up?", he asked with a frown. He wasn't really happy with the thought of just letting Elizabeth Weir, who was in charge of the whole expedition, walk off by herself.

Elizabeth turned around to look at Lorne. She actually had expected him to follow her. But now that he mentioned it, why shouldn´t they split up?

"That is a good idea. That way we can cover more ground. And there is nothing dangerous here, is there?", she asked. The Athosians had checked out the mainland after all and declared it safe.

"If anything comes up I will contact you over the radio", she then added reassuringly before heading off.

Major Lorne cursed under his breath, but didn't follow her. He knew Dr. Weir well enough to know when not to argue with her.

--

Rodney slowed down a little so Cadman could catch up.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon", he told her with a frown. He was clearly agitated.

"So, you didn´t want to spend it with me on the mainland?", Cadman asked jokingly, pretending to be annoyed. She knew that Rodney was worried, so she tried to ease the tension a bit.

Rodney stopped mid-stride. "What?", he asked, appearing a little bewildered.

"No-no, of course I didn't mean that…" He trailed off when he noticed the playful glint in her eyes. He snorted and his frown returned with full force when he started walking again.

"Yes, of course this is how I wanted to spend my afternoon, especially as there is not a whole bunch of things in the city that do need my expertise." The sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

Cadman grinned at Rodney and then nudged him in the chest playfull.

"You could have stayed in Atlantis, you know", she said in a more serious tone. "But you chose to go looking for a friend that might be in trouble. I think that´s nice of you." A smile now appeared on her lips. Rodney had surprised her a lot over the past months, but by now she was sure that he would never stay back if a friend might need him. He just didn´t really want to admit it.

Rodney blushed in spite of himself, touched by her words.

"Well, John is…" He paused, without actually realising it. He did consider John to be one of his closest friend. Sure, they didn't exactly see eye-to-eye most of the time but they still had a fairly firm friendship.

He cleared his throat. "I do consider him a friend", he then admitted.

Cadman glanced at Rodney with a smirk.

"Of course you do", she said. She had long found out that they weren´t just team members. Many people in Atlantis had become friends and it was obvious that Colonel Sheppards team were all friends.

They then arrived at the Athosian village, which had grown a lot with all the people from the fleet who still lived on the mainland. Seeing this Cadman really hoped that more of them would soon be able to move into Atlantis. It just wasn´t possible to evacuate them all to Atlantis in case of an attack. It would take too long.

A trace of a smile played on Rodneys lips as he looked at Cadman. She returned his smile, pushing away her worries, before looking around.

Rodney soon spotted someone he recognised and quickly walked over to greet him. Once they had gotten over the formalities, he asked about John.

They then talked to several people in the village until they finally found the one who had actually seen Sheppard.

About 20 minutes later Cadman looked at Rodney. "Looks like we headed in the wrong direction. We should contact Dr. Weir and Major Lorne and then help them search. Maybe we could ask some of these people to help as well."

Rodney had not been paying any attention to what Laura said. In his mind he was trying to think where John could have possibly gone.

"Huh?", he asked as he glanced at her expectantly.

"Sorry", he quickly apologised when he realised that he hadn't been listening. "I was miles away."

Cadman nodded understandingly. He probably was woried.. "It´s ok, Rodney", she said before contacting Major Lorne and then Dr. Weir on her radio.

--

After five minutes Elizabeth could hear the ocean. She then decided to check the beaches. John loved the ocean and always wanted to come here to surf. Maybe he went to the beach? She still didn´t know why he would do it in his condition, but it was worth checking out.

Elizabeth walked for a few more minutes and contacted Lorne once, to ask if he had found anything. Sadly there was no sign of John yet.

John was sitting on the shore, staring out to the sea in a trance, lost in his own thoughts. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there and didn't particularly care either.

Once Elizabeth had reached the beach she could make out a small figure ahead of her. Her heart started to beat faster. Of course it could be anyone who lived on the mainland, but she hoped that it was John.

She hurried towards the figure and soon could make out Johns features.

"John", she called out relieved.

John turned his head slightly when he heard a voice call out to him. Undoubtedly it was Elizabeth. Turning back to face the ocean again he waited for her to reach his spot on the beach.

"I knew it wouldn't be too long before someone found me," he said once she was beside him. He looked up at her and gave her a half hearted smile.

Once Elizabeth reached John she kneeled down infront of him, looking at him closely, to see if he was ok. He was pale, but apart from that he seemed ok.

"But I hadn't expected you to find me so soon", he added. He actually was a bit surprised that she came at all. He had thought she would be otherwise occupied.

"We´ve been searching for you the moment Carson told us you left the infirmary on your own", Elizabeth said, not sure how else to start. There were still so many thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Why did you just leave like that?", she then asked. "And why did you come here?" The questions were out before she even had time to think about it.

John shrugged his shoulders with some effort. He couldn't answer her questions truthfully, not if he wanted to safe them both the embarrassment, which he did.

"Needed some air and for some reason had a real urge to visit the beach", he stated, not meeting her gaze fully.

Elizabeth frowned at hearing his answer. He needed some air? "John, you scared us!"

Hearing her words John finally looked at her properly.

"I didn't mean to", he quickly said. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Yes, obviously you weren´t thinking clearly", Elizabeth said sounding a little harsher than she meant to. She had been so worried about him and all because he needed some air and felt a sudden urge to go to a beach? Maybe he had gotten too many meds after all.

"But you´re ok, that is all that matters", she then added, her tone softening.

Watching him closely Elizabeth noticed that he looked not only pale, but also sad. Or was she just imagining it? Maybe he was just tired.

"You are ok, aren´t you?", she then wanted to know.

John was aware that Elizabeth was watching him carefully, so he tried to mask his pain, but found it difficult to do so. He attempted another smile when she asked him if he was okay and felt some satisfaction when he noticed the concern in her tone.

"Fine", he said shortly. "I'm fine", he repeated as if he was trying to reassure himself just as much as he was trying to reassure her.

He tried to block out the image of Elizabeth kissing who he thought to be Simon, but he just couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

When he said that he was fine Elizabeth felt relieved, but still wasn´t entirely convinced. John was good at pretending to be fine after all. He hadn´t even let her know about the internal bleeding in the caves.

"Are you ok?" he then asked, firing the question back at her.

Elizabeth looked at him a bit surprised. Why would he ask this? She wasn´t the one who should be in the infirmary after all. But truth be told she wasn´t really fine. She had been worried sick about him again.

"I will be once you are back in the infirmary and Carson tells me that you really are fine", she stated.

John groaned at the thought of returning to the infirmary. "I'm not going back there", he stated firmly. "I'll rest in my own quarters if I have to. I'll go crazy if I spend one more night in the infirmary."

Elizabeth frowned at his answer. "John, you need to let Carson have a look at you. If he says that it is ok for you to rest in your own room then that´s fine", she said, leaving out the alternative. She knew how stubborn John could be and all she wanted right now was to get him back to Atlantis, where Carson could confirm her that John was ok. She wouldn´t be able to stop worrying until then.

John pouted when Elizabeth told him in an assertive manner that he would have to let Carson give him the verdict if he could leave the infirmary or not. Though he was less than happy with this arrangement he did not protest. He merely sighed and nodded his head resignedly, while he silently wondered if Elizabeth remembered what he had said while they were trapped in the caves.

"I came to find you earlier", he then finally revealed.

Elizabeth looked at him surprised. "You did?", she asked. Too bad he hadn´t found her or she might have been able to stop him from running, or better flying off.

"You could just have waited for me in the infirmary, you know. I was going to visit you again", she told him.

"I always seem to be asleep when you visit", he reminded her. "And I wanted to know what I've missed so I thought I'd come and find you..." His eyes looked back out on the sea.

A smile appeared on her lips when she heard his words. It sounded like he wanted to see her and talk to her as much as she wanted to. She just wished he wouldn´t have run off to find her.

"You´re even more impatient than I am", she said with a smirk.

She then wondered why he hadn´t waited for her in her office or her room. Flying to the mainland just didn´t make sense. If he wanted to find her he surely wouldn´t do so here.

"Why didn´t you wait for me anywhere in Atlantis? If you wanted to talk to me you really did a bad job, cause I usually am not on a beach on the mainland."

"You were busy", he simply stated as he continued to stare out at the ocean so he had an excuse to avoid looking at her. If he did look at her he was afraid his expression would betray him.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at this.

"I was busy? John, I´m almost always busy, especially the last few weeks. You know that. You could just have said something and I would have taken some time for you!" Didn´t he know that she would always find time for him? Even if she hadn´t told him about her feelings yet he had to know that.

Elizabeth still looked at him. She started to feel more and more worried. It wasn´t that he looked like he´d pass out any minute, it was something else. He was so distant. It especially surprised her after what they had been through, after what he said down in those caves. She had thought that he felt the same way she did, but now his behaviour towards her was cold. What had changed? Or had she just imagined that there was something between them? Had it all been wishful thinking? Was she an idiot for hoping that they could ever be together?

Doubt once more rose inside of her and Elizabeth wasn´t sure anymore if she should really tell him how she felt. The fear of being rejected was getting bigger again.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly work related", John said glancing at her awkwardly. "You were with…" He trailed off, not sure if it had been Simon? "Well, you were with someone, so I didn't want to interrupt." He looked away again, unable to hold her gaze.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. After the meeting she had only been with Simon.

She looked at John for a moment, then it hit her. OMG, he couldn´t have seen... What if he had seen how Simon kissed her? Thoughts kept rushing through her mind and she wasn´t sure what to do or say now.

She then told herself to calm down and breathe. She wasn´t with John, so there was nothing wrong with being kissed by someone else. Of course there was! Everything was wrong with that! The only one she wanted to be kissing was John! She couldn´t let him think otherwise.

"John...", she started, not really knowing how to say what she was thinking and feeling.

"Whatever you saw it was not what it might have looked like", she then said.

"It's none of my business," he quickly stated. Deciding that it was time for him to stand, he slowly got to his feet. She didn't need to explain herself to him, and he wanted to make sure that she knew that.

In his mind John believed that Elizabeth was obviously back with her ex partner.

Elizabeth looked at him, trying to decide if he really meant what he said.

When he got up she quickly reached out and took his arm to steady him. He was still weak and she couldn´t help but worry.

"John", she then said silently, trying to catch his eye.

"There is nothing between Simon and me anymore, even if he wants it to be. I don´t love him. I...", she started, but stopped. She almost said that she loved him, but then her fears again stopped her. What if he really meant that it was none of his business, that he didn´t care?

John wanted to believe her, he really did. For the first time since she had arrived he held her gaze, his eyes searching for the flicker of truth in her words.

Of course there was no reason for her to lie and deep down he knew that she wouldn't. He stepped closer. "You, what?", he asked.

"Nothing", she quickly said looking down. Why was this so hard? John wasn´t the first man she had feelings for. But it just never seemed to get easier. It actually was more difficult now, because of their situation. It would be so awkward if he didn´t feel the same for her. How should she face him every day if he didn´t want her?

Elizabeth slowly looked up again and noticed him looking at her. Their eyes locked and she couldn´t manage to look away. A shiver went down her back. In that moment she just knew that he was the one for her. He had to feel it, too.

Without thinking any further she stepped towards him, closing the little space between them.

John held his breath for what felt like an eternity. He felt himself drowning in her deep, entrancing eyes. Then she kissed him. And it wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss full of promises and surpassed anything he had ever experienced before.

For a couple of seconds he was too bewildered to do anything but allow himself to be kissed by Elizabeth, however he soon managed to regain all sense of control and kissed her back while placing his hands on her back possessively.

Elizabeth had never been kissed like that before. It just felt so right. It was as if nothing in the world mattered anymore, nothing but them.

She then suddenly heard Cadmans voice over the radio. Breaking the kiss startled she stepped back a little. She had completely forgotten to tell the others that she found John.

John was about to protest when she broke away but then he heard Cadmans voice over Elizabeths radio. He then came crashing back to reality.

"Yes, Lieutenant", Elizabeth said, hoping that her voice sounded normal. She then told Cadman, that she had found John and that they should meet at the jumpers landing place.

After that she glanced at John again, blushing slightly. John at the the sight.

"I'm suddenly feeling much better", he joked, easing this new shyness between them.

Elizabeth started to smile when she heard his words. This definitely didn´t sound like he didn´t want her.

"You do? Maybe we should have tried this 'treatment' sooner", she said jokingly while still smiling at him. He actually didn´t look that pale anymore.

"Sooner would have been good", John said with a boyish smirk. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. His feelings for Elizabeth were obviously mutual, thank god. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she hadn't felt the same or if she was actually with Simon.

"We, uh, should probably head back", he then said.

"Yes, we should. "Carson still has to have a look at you!"

With the mention of Carson he scrunched up his face. He had already planned on bribing Carson to let him recover in his room instead of the infirmary.

"Let's get it over and done with then."

--

**back in Atlantis:**

John was relieved when Carson agreed to let him recover in his own quarters. He of course had to promise not to go on any more unauthorised trips any time soon, but he happily obliged and solemly swore that he wouldn't. It was doctors orders that he rested in his room for the next couple of days. If he made fast progress then Carson had stated that he might consider allowing John to go back on duty by next week. John couldn't wait.

He was glad that Elizabeth had offered to accompany him to his room. He was still feeling weak after that days activities and needed the support of someone to help him to his room.

"I hate being so reliant on others", he muttered to her once they had arrived at his room.

Elizabeth glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. "I know, I hate it, too. But if you want to make a quick recovery you will have to do what Carson said and take it easy."

Elizabeth knew that John wasn´t the type of person who willingly stayed in bed while others were out there risking their lives. But she would make sure that he stayed in his room and rested. She didn´t want to worry about him again, not the next few days at least. Once he would go out there again and risk his live on a dayly basis she would have to worry enough again anyway.

When they were in his room Elizabeth walked him over to his bed. She actually was glad that Carson had allowed John to stay in his room now. This way they finally had some time alone.

Once he was in his bed Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"Are you tired?", she then asked. "Cause if you want to sleep I can go and come back in the morning."

He was tired but he decided to keep that bit of information to himself, at least for now anyway.

Sitting up in bed he shrugged his shoulders. "Doubt I could sleep even if I wanted to", he admitted to her with a warm smile. He was too wired since their kiss.

"So about earlier on", he brought it up while looking rather bashful. "Things have changed", he commented.

Elizabeth looked at him smiling.

"Yes, they have", she said feeling as if hundreds of butterfllies danced around in her stomach. She still could hardly believe that she had actually kissed him and that he had kissed her back.

"Do you think anyone noticed something?", she then asked, not being sure if it would be good if others found out.

John thought on the question for a few moments. They hadn't really given anyone a reason to be suspicious. The moment they had been in the presence of others both he and Elizabeth had acted more than professional, they had to at the end of the day.

"Nah," he finally said, brushing off any doubts that the others had suspected that his and Elizabeth's relationship had changed. "I doubt they noticed", he then added.

Elizabeth nodded relieved. She didn´t want anyone to find out and ask her about it. She preferred to tell people herself when she was ready. First she needed to find out where she and John really stood before she risked telling anyone. Of course John wasn´t her second in command anymore, but people might still disapprove.

She then watched John. He looked as handsome as ever and Elizabeth couldn´t help but grin at the thought that she was with him now. They were together, weren´t they?

"John...", she then started, not being sure how to ask him where they stood now.

"Our kiss... it did mean something to you, didn´t it?"

John looked at her, it surprised him that she even had to ask. "Of course", he said truthfully and looked her directly in the eyes, so she would know that it meant the world to him.

"I was a little surprised to begin with", he admitted with his boyish grin. "But it's something I definitely wanted."

He smiled and reached out to take her hand.

Hearing his words made Elizabeth smile as well. The way he had kissed her she had been sure that it meant something to him, but actually hearing it was even better.

"I was a bit surprised myself", she then admitted. "But I have wanted to do this for quite some time."

She then glanced at their hands happily. It was finally happening! She had wanted to be with him for so long now, that it felt almost unreal.

"Really?" He grinned at her confession. He was actually surprised at how easy this all was. For some reason he had thought it would be much harder.

"It'd probably be wise to keep it to ourselves for a while. Just so we can find our feet", John said and rubbed his thumb against her palm as he spoke.

Elizabeth nodded. "I think so, too. Not everyone might approve", she said feeling a bit sad. It actually was noones business but their own, but he was military and the military usually got involved in things like this. She just didn´t want anyone to interfere. She had to be sure that this all was really happening before she could risk letting anyone know.

Looking at him she then leaned forward and gently kissed him, just to reassure herself that this really was happening.

John gave her the reassurance she needed and kissed her gently back. Now that they had admitted their feelings to one another there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to let her go again.

When they broke the kiss Elizabeth smiled at him happily.

"I really should let you get some sleep now. You must be tired after your little excursion today."

John pouted and rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He knew that the more he rested the sooner he would be back on his feet and more use to everyone.

"You'll come back soon, right?", he asked.

"Of course I will", Elizabeth said with a smile. She would check on him before she went to bed and then in the morning again. It would be hard enough to stay away for that long.

"If you need anything call me over the radio", she then said. "And don´t go wandering around on your own again." She really didn´t want to have to worry again.

He mockingly saluted her so she understood that he didn't plan on going anywhere. "Understood", he stated with a grin.

Elizabeth laughed slightly at his salute.

Snuggling down in the bed John peered up at her unable to keep the smile off his face. "Don't stay away for too long", he said mischievously.

"I won´t", she promised before leaning in and giving him a quick good night kiss.

She then stood up and turned to leave. She didn´t really want to leave, but she knew that it would be best for him. He needed to have time to recover. Once he was better they would have enough time to spend together.

"Good night", she said and then left the room.


	14. Sateda

bOur version of 'Sateda'/b

Katie and I really liked the episode 'Sateda', so we decided to include it into our rpg after watching it.

This chapter therefore will contain spoilers for SGA 3.04 Sateda.

I hope you won´t be bored and don´t hate the changes we had to make so it would fit into the storyline.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Next day - our version of 'Sateda':**

The sky was grey and it looked like it was about to rain. Wrapping her coat more securely around her body, Teyla kept in step with Ronon while occasionally glancing over her shoulder at Rodney and Ford who were following behind. Since SG-1 was on the mission to Camelot and John still not cleared for duty, teams had to be reassigned for the time being.

Ronon looked around carefully. He had a bad feeling. He didn´t know why, but somehow he didn´t like this planet.

"I feel like we've been walking through this forest for hours", Rodney complained loudly as his arm got caught on a thine. Muttering under his breath he tugged his arm out of harms way.

Teyla shook her head at Rodney and then turned her attention onto Ronon. "You must have visited many planets when you were running from the Wraith. Is this one familiar to you?" She had noticed a change in his behaviour, he was more tense than usual.

Ronon briefly turned to Teyla. "I don´t remember", he said shortly before looking around again. He had been on so many planets while running from the Wraith that he couldn´t even count them anymore. Maybe he had been here before and had a bad feeling because of it, or maybe the bad feeling came from the fact that he was in charge? With Colonel Mitchell in the milkyway and John still recovering they were short on team leaders at the moment. Of course they could have sent one of the higher ranking military officers from earth with them, but Ronon had the feeling that most of them preferred to sit tight and let others risk their necks. Well, he wasn´t complaining. He preferred to go on missions with people he knew anyway. He just hadn´t really been in charge of a mission since he was still with his own people on Sateda. And thinking about his people still hurt.

Ford glanced at Ronon. He didn´t really know the man, but he had the feeling that something was up with him.

The four of them then arrived at a small village.

Ronon glanced around. Somehow this place looked familiar, he just couldn´t remember why.

The village was very basic, made up of tents. The villagers were dressed in leather and fur against the cold weather. None of them appeared to react much to the new arrivals, just looking at them cautiously as they approached.

"It appears to be the type of encampment my people trade with all the time. I see no evidence of threatening behaviour or danger", Teyla stated as she placed a friendly smile on her face, ready to address the villagers.

"I also see nothing we might be interested in trading for", Rodney muttered. "Looks like this was a trip well wasted."

"Looks can be deceiving", Teyla answered as she walked straight towards a young man carrying a bundle of sticks.

The moment the young man saw Ronon he dropped the sticks and yelled: "Wraithbringer!" He then turned around and ran off. The surrounding villagers took up his cry and started to shout: "WRAITHBRINGER", as well.

"That can't be good", McKay said as he watched the villagers run away with wide eyes.

Ford frowned. He had to agree with Rodney on this one.

"Please, you do not need to be afraid", Teyla called out, attempting to make peace with the frightened people. When her attempts proved fruitless she turned to the others and asked: "Where are they going?"

"We need to get out of here now", Ronon suddenly said, ignoring Teylas question. He now remembered why he had such a bad feeling about this place. Before he however could say or do anything else a bunch of people appeared and an arrow soared their way.

"I take it they are talking about you", Rodney clarified with Ronon, the trace of sarcasm in his voice clearly noticeable.

In that moment an arrow hit Rodney in his left buttocks. With a piercing scream he clutched the arrow. "That did NOT just happen", he yelled out in a high-pitched tone, feeling horrified.

Knowing that more arrows would soon be heading their way, Teyla fired her P90 over the heads of the villagers, hoping to scare them off. "We should leave", she said as Rodney yelped once again in pain.

Ford immediately joined Teyla in firing his weapon. Ronon frowned and shot in the direction of the villagers as well.

"Move", he then called.

Ford hurried over to Rodney and put his arm around his shoulder to help his friend.

"Come on", he muttered as he dragged Rodney with him back into the direction of the gate. They had to get to Atlantis as quickly as possible.

Ronon stayed a little behind with Teyla, to cover the others. Covering behind trees he tried to hold the villagers off with his gun.

As Ford helped him through the forest towards the gate, Rodney continued to scream and moan. "Oh my god. It hurts!", he yelped. "I can't feel my leg!", he then added in anguish and fear.

Ford continued to drag Rodney forward. He was sure that Rodney was really hurting while walking, but they didn´t have another option. The villagers didn´t look like they would just stop shooting at them.

"What the hell did he do to those people", Rodney then snapped, instantly blaming Ronon for the arrow sticking out of his behind.

"We can talk about that later, McKay", Ford muttered.

Ronon and Teyla were a few feet behind and tried to keep a distance between their team and the villagers by firing their weapons.

"Go! Get to the gate!", Teyla called to Rodney and Ford while taking cover behind a tree close to Ronon.

When they finally reached the gate Ford turned around. "Dial Atlantis. We´ll be right behind you", he called before heading back to see where Teyla and Ronon were.

Rodney hobbled over to the DHD, cursing all the way there. Quickly he pressed the right sequence that opened a wormhole back to Atlantis. Once the gate was activated he was about to call out, hoping that Ford or someone would hear him, when he noticed another arrow zoom past his head.

"Oh Jesus! Would you stop that already", he cried out annoyed. Looking over his shoulder he spotted a villager in the bushes aiming his bow at him. Limping towards the gate, he fired his gun wildly as he threw himself into the gate.

--

Teyla, still hiding behind a tree, leaned out from her cover of the bark, ready to fire at the villagers once again. At that moment one of the villagers lifted a blow pipe to his lips and shot a small dart at her which hit her left upper arm.

Startled, Teyla pulled out the tiny dart and stared at it stunned. Her knees then buckled and her eyes rolled back as she hit the ground, unconscious.

Ronon noticed Teyla collapse and had to stop himself from rushing to her at once. Instead he turned to fire at their attackers again when another dart hit his shoulder. Feeling dizziness consume him Ronon then fell to the ground, too.

Ford ran through the forest, back the way he had come. He then saw Teyla and Ronon laying on the ground and grabbed his P-90 tighter. The next second he was hit by a dart and collapsed as well.

-- -- --

**Atlantis:**

Elizabeth was on her way to a meeting when the Stargate activated. Hearing that it was Rodneys team she waited. They were back unusually soon.

When Rodney came through the gate and collapsed she rushed down towards him.

"Medical team to the gateroom", she called seeing the arrow in his butt. Concerned she then knelt down next to Rodney.

"Rodney, what happened? Where are the others?"

Lying face down on the floor, Rodney groaned in pain as Elizabeth knelt beside him. "What does it look like happened?", he asked sarcasticly. "They're right behind me", he then added confidently.

His confidence was instantly destroyed however when the gate deactivated. Surprised he looked over his shoulder at the closed gate.

-- -- --

**the village:**

When Teyla awoke she found herself, Ronon and Ford in a small stockade in the middle of the village. It took her a couple of moments to remember what had happened. Sitting up abruptly, she glanced over at Ronon who had his back to her and Ford.

"Ronon?"

Ronon was staring out of the cage they were in when he suddenly heard Teylas voice. Turning around he looked at her for a moment before looking down. It was his fault that the villagers had attacked them and it was his fault that Teyla and Ford were in this situation now. If he just could manage to get them free.

Teyla could tell that he blamed himself, so naturally she tried to console him. She had to make him see that none of this was his fault.

"It is not your fault", she said gently as she remained seated. She felt unable to trust her own legs for the moment. She glanced momentarily at Ford who appeared to still be unconscious, and then turned her eyes back to Ronon.

"You cannot be expected to remember every planet you have visited."

Ronon frowned. "I should have remembered this one", he said. Or he should have trusted his instincts and made them turn around when he had that bad feeling. He was the leader of this mission after all and he was responsible for his teammembers.

Ford stirred and opened his eyes groggily. Taking in his surroundings he sighed.

"At least we´re alive", he muttered while sitting up slowly.

Teyla smiled ruefully at Ford. "It is something to be thankful for", she agreed, picking up on Ford's positive nature.

A man then limped into view, leaning heavily on a stick.

Teyla, using the stockade for support, rose to her feet tentively.

"Do you think we would not remember you? We offered you food and shelter," Keturah said angrily. When Ronon didn't respond straight away the old man continued saying: "Maybe you did not recognize our village. We were forced to rebuild after the Wraith came."

Ronon turned to face Keturah. Memories of the last time he was in the village then rushed through his mind. He had been wounded and Keturahs daughter had helped him. They let him stay, gave him food. He had been too weak to realize what he was doing. It was foolish to stay in the village. He should have known better, should have realized that the Wraith would come. It was his fault that so many villagers died, including Keturahs daughter.

Ford glanced at Ronon and then to Keturah, wondering what exactly happened.

"It was not a normal culling. They were looking for you", Keturah then said in an accusing voice.

"I´m sorry", Ronon just answered.

Keturah brushed off Ronon's apology as if it meant nothing. Sorry would not bring back the lives of his people that had been taken. Sorry wouldn't bring his daughter back.

"You will not bring death and destruction on us again!"

Teyla decided to intervene. "It is possible that the Wraith may return one day but it will not be because of Ronon."

Keturah shook his head and said darkly. "No, not once we've sacrificed him to his masters."

Teyla tensed. Were they seriously considering sacrificing Ronon to the Wraith?

"He is a victim to the Wraith, just as we all are. His planet was destroyed and he was captured and made a runner. But they can no longer track him like they once did. He is no longer a runner", she tried to explain.

Keturah didn´t pay attention to Teyla.

"The Wraith did not feed on all of us last time. They let us live and told us to tell them if he ever came back. They promised that we would be free from future cullings if we gave them the Wraithbringer", he said.

Ford who had gotten up by now stared at Keturah unbelievingly.

"You are going to give Ronon to the Wraith?", he asked.

Keturah nodded. "They gave this to us", he said and showed them a small device that was blinking green.

Teyla stared at the device. "He already activated it," she said. She felt her throat tighten in panic. Now that the Wraith had been alerted they would be on their way already.

She looked back at Keturah. "If they promised you that you would come to no harm then they lied. The moment they arrive they will kill us all."

Keturah shook his head and turned away, about to leave.

"Let us go and we can help you!" Teyla called out.

"She´s right. The Wraith won´t care to keep their word. They will kill you all", Ford called. How could those people be so naive? Trusting the Wraith? How stupid could someone be?

Keturah didn´t listen to them. He just walked away.

**Atlantis:**

Carson glanced at his patient. He had gotten the arrow out nicely and was sure that Rodney would be fine soon. Then Rodney started to speak.

"Soooo many pretty colours", he slurred as he laid on his stomach while Carson tended to the arrow. He definitely couldn't feel any more pain.

"So sparkly and bright!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Rodneys words from where she was standing on the other side of the room.

"What is he talking about?", she asked looking at Carson.

"I gave him some morphine for the pain", Carson answered.

Jack frowned before walking towards Rodney and standing next to him. Rodney glanced up at him blearily.

"Dr. McKay, I need you to focus for a minute, ok?" Jack bent down so his face was at the same level as Rodney's. "How many villagers were there? Is the village close to the gate?"

Rodney grinned and slurred. "You're not the guy who came from the past. Hey, have you seen him anywhere? I think I lost him. And… and a pretty lady and a caveman." He then laughed, as if he found what he said very amusing. "A caveman!"

Carson grimaced. "I might have given him a wee bit too much. But he was making it impossible for me to remove the arrow", he said with a shrug before looking at Rodney concerned.

Jack grimaced. "Focus! McKay!," he urged. "Now let's talk about weapons. Did they have any other weapons apart from arrows?"

Rodney had given up on answering Jack's questions. He was now looking up at Elizabeth, "Excuse me. Why am I lying here?", he asked.

Elizabeth looked from Rodney to Carson, clearly not happy with the situation.

"You had an arrow, Rodney, in your gluteus maximus", Carson answered the question.

Rodney laughed gayfully at the longish word Carson uttered. It was incredibly amusing.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He then decided to try and ask Rodney another question.

"Dr… Rodney. I want you to answer one more question for me. And this is a very important question. Why did the villagers attack you?"

"Gluteus Maximus." Rodney sniggered, he hadn't even heard what Jack said. Resting his head back on the bed he allowed the word to roll off his tongue in almost a sing-song voice. "Gluuuuuteus Maxiii-" He paused and looked back up at Elizabeth and said calmly: "Wait, Gluteus Maximus. Oh my god, that's my ass isn't it? The Arrow was in my butt!"

Elizabeth frowned. If the situation wasn´t so serious it might have been funny to see Rodney like this. But right now she couldn´t laugh at all.

"Maybe we should let him rest and try to ask him questions later", she suggested with a sigh. It didn´t look like they would be getting any information from Rodney now anyway.

Carson nodded. "I´ll call you as soon as he gets back to normal."

-- -- --

**A bit later in the infirmary:**

Laura Cadman entered the room Rodney was laying in. She had come as soon as she came back from her own mission and heard what happened.

She silently made her way over to the hospitalbed. If Rodney was sleeping she didn´t want to wake him.

Rodney was still feeling the full effects of the morphine and was now spending time counting the many pretty colours that floated around the room. "It's just like a rainbow", he muttered dreamily, unaware of Cadmans presence.

"Red and yellow and pink and green. Orange and purple and blue. I can see a rainbow, see a rainbow, see a rainbow, can you?" He blinked, finally noticing Cadman. "Hey!", he beamed up at her.

Laura raised an eyebrow at Rodney.

"You see a rainbow?", she asked a little confused. When he looked at her she however started to smile. He looked happy to see her.

"How are you feeling Rodney? I heard what happened."

"Me? I'm feeling fine. Perfectly fine." He grinned happily at her. He then sat up and leaned closer to her. "Did they tell you that I had an arrow stuck in my gluteus maximus?", he asked giggling. The way he was talking you'd think that he thought it was all some kind of funny joke.

Laura watched Rodney sceptically. He was acting rather... well, not like himself.

"Are you sure you are ok? Doesn´t it hurt when you sit?", she asked.

Rodney laughed and shook his head. Then he turned and looked at Cadman again before saying seriously: "You're my buddy… we know each other inside out….literally!" He laughed again.

At that Laura actually had to laugh. "I guess you´re right. I kind of know you inside out. Luckily I never had to share my body with you though", she said with a grin while watching him closely.

"Rodney, are you high?", she then wanted to know. He looked a little stoned and he acted that way as well.

"High?" Rodney considered the question carefully. "I don't know, am I?" He blinked at her. "I think Carson gave me too many drugs to shut me up." He was being awfully truthful in his current state, which was rather startling.

"I think you are", Laura said laughing slightly. "Why don´t you lay down again?", she then asked. She didn´t think it would be good for him to sit. He might not feel any pain now with all the drugs, but he surely would later.

"Do you know that I think you're pretty? You're a pretty lady." He smiled, his eyes bleary.

Laura looked at Rodney surprised. A smile then appeared on her lips.

"Thanks Rodney", she said. "Maybe the drugs aren´t that bad. I never heard you make a complement before."

-- -- --

**the village:**

Ronons mind was racing. He had to do something. He couldn´t let them hand Teyla and Ford over to the Wraith as well. He couldn´t let them be fed upon by Wraith!

"Get Keturah back here", he suddenly called out angrily.

"Why?", one of the villagers asked.

"Cause I need to talk to him", Ronon answered. He had to make the man see reason.

"It is too late for you. The Wraith will be here soon", the villager said getting closer to the cage.

Once the villager was close enough Ronon grabbed him, pulled him against the cage and pulled out one of his hidden knifes. Pinning the villager against the cage Ronon then put the knife against the mans throat.

"Ronon!", Teyla objected when seeing what he did. She didn't see how this would work to their advantage.

"Let him go", a villager ordered, while holding his blow pipe threateningly at Ronon. "Let him go now!"

"Unhand him!" Keturah had arrived and was limping over. "Let him go or I'll kill your friends."

Ford looked from Keturah to Ronon. "I think he means what he says."

Ronon frowned. "Let them, Teyla and Ford, go and I will let him go", he said. "It´s me the Wraith want. They have nothing to do with what happened here."

Teyla stared at Ronon. He didn't think that they would actually leave without him? To her it wasn't an option. "Ronon. Don't…", she said.

The villager who was still held hostage by Ronon looked at Keturah. "Please, Keturah", he begged, scared that the man who had a knife pressed against his throat was going to kill him.

Keturah however still held his ground. "Let him go", he said angrily.

Ronon frowned and pushed the man away from the cage. He then held the knife to his own throat.

Ford stared at Ronon shocked and surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Back off, both of you", Ronon said looking at Ford and Teyla before turning to Keturah.

"I didn't mean to bring the Wraith here, but it was my fault. I should never have come here. I should never have stayed. I'm sorry about what happened to your village, but if you think turning me over to the Wraith will keep you safe, fine. Do it. I'll do whatever I have to do to make up for what happened. But don't punish them for my mistake. They're good people. You let them go, or I'll be dead before the Wraith get here, I promise."

When Keturah hesitated Ronon put the knife even closer to the skin of his own throat.

"Then you can see what the Wraith do to you."

Teyla's brown eyes flickered between Ronon and Keturah. How could Ronon possibly think that they would just leave without him? She couldn't just leave him here and let him sacrifice himself to the Wraith.

Keturah could tell by the look on the wraithbringers face that what he said was no empty threat. If Keturah didn't do as he said he would indeed kill himself. "We have no quarrels with your friends", he said as he raised his hand towards two of his people. "Let them go", he decided.

The door swung open and the first man entered. He roughly grabbed Ford by the shoulders and dragged him out of the cage. Teyla then felt harsh fingertips grip onto her arm. She struggled and looked to Ronon, her eyes pleading for him to reconsider. She couldn´t lose him like this!

"Lead them to the circle of stones. If they resist kill them", Keturah ordered.

Ronon watched as Ford and Teyla were dragged out of the cage. When Teyla looked at him from outside Ronon slowly lowered his knife. He had gotten what he wanted. Ford and Teyla were free. He didn´t care what happened to him as long as they survived - as long as Teyla survived.

While watching Teyla and Ford being dragged away and out of sight Ronon suddenly noticed another dart hit him. He felt dizzy again and collapsed in his cage.

-- -- --

**Atlantis:**

Ford sat down on one of the chairs in the meeting room. They had just gotten back from the planet. After the villagers had let them go through the Stargate they had quickly put together a team and went back for Ronon, but unfortunately he hadn´t been there anymore. They had only found a destroyed village, a few bodies and some of Ronons things.

Elizabeth sat down as well. Her eyes fell on John, who had insisted on joining the meeting as well. She understood why, but she still wished he was resting in his bed.

Sheila entered the room after the others. She had heard what had happened and wanted to know what they were going to do now. She didn´t know Ronon long, but he was part of her team. She remembered well how Ronon had insisted on rescuing Cameron without paying attention to his own injuries. She hoped that there was a way they could rescue Ronon now.

"He's alive", John said, extinguishing any negativity that might be in the room. "So let's find a way to get him back!" He was pale and not back to full health, but he had still made the effort to be here, for Ronons sake.

Teyla was quick to agree. "I believe they will make him a runner again. They made a sport out of trying to kill him in the past." She hoped she was right. What else might have happened to Ronon was something she didn't want to think about.

John nodded. "He escaped last time. But I don't think his chances of doing so again will be high. We don't have much time."

"I agree. They know how dangerous Ronon can be. They won´t give him a fair chance", Elizabeth said.

"How can we find him?", Sheila asked. "They could have brought him anywhere."

Carson sighed. He had no idea how they could find Ronon. He wasn´t even sure that Ronon was still alive. But he wouldn´t give up hope. He considered Ronon a friend after all.

"If the Wraith plant a tracking device in him like last time, would it be possible..." Teyla trailed off and glanced at John expectantly.

John picked up on what Teyla was hinting at and turned to Rodney, who was standing nearby. "What do you think, Rodney? Could we somehow pick up the signal?"

Rodney, who was feeling rather uncomfortable and a little embarrassed about his behaviour earlier on in the infirmary, responded with the sarcastic remark: "Oh, of course. Anything that is remotely impossible and you look at me like you expect me to just come up with something…" He clicked his fingers. "… just like that."

John narrowed his eyes, not in the mood for Rodney's comments. "Rodney..."

Rodney sighed. "We might be able to tune the long-range sensors to pick up any generated subspace transmissions. But there could be hundreds of signals out there from any kind of sources."

"We still have the tracking device I got out of Ronon last time", Carson butted in, trying to help.

Elizabeth looked from Carson to Rodney. "Will that help?", she asked.

"Possibly", Rodney said looking over at Elizabeth. "It would help me narrow down the subspace signal. But this will only work if we are assuming that the Wraith actually put another tracking device into him."

"I'm taking whatever odds I can get. Rodney, get to work and see if you can get the long-range sensors working to our advantage. We should organize a rescue team", John said looking to Elizabeth.

"I would like to be on the rescue team", Teyla quickly stated. John nodded looking at her.

"I would like to go, too", Ford quickly said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Let´s find Ronon first, then we can talk about all this further", she said before getting up.

She then walked over to John.

"And you will go back to bed now. We´ll let you know as soon as Rodney found out anything", she said in a voice that didn´t allow any objections.

"Yes, Maam", John said, knowing that it was not wise to protest when Elizabeth was using that tone of voice. He flashed her a 'secret' smile, so she knew that he was thinking about their kisses and then slowly left the conference room.

"Don't forget to keep me informed," he called out over his shoulder.

Teyla stood up. "I will be in the training room if anyone needs me", she said. She needed to keep occupied.

-- -- --

**later - ****the cafeteria****:**

Moisture still glistened on Teylas forehead and bronze shoulders from her work out in the training room when she entered the canteen in Atlantis. Grabbing a tray of food she seated herself in her familiar seat next to one of the large windows. She normally enjoyed the view, but today, like her food, it lacked any substance. She couldn't take pleasure in anything, not while Ronon was out there... somewhere.

Her mouth creased into a frown as she glanced out of the window, distracted.

Sheila had just gotten some food and looked around the cafeteria when she noticed Teyla. Teyla was one of the few people she knew, so she walked over to her.

"May I sit with you?", she asked looking at the Athosian.

Teyla looked up at Sheila, startled out of her own thoughts. Her composure was quickly regained however as she gestured to the seat opposite her with a polite smile. "Of course. Please sit."

Sheila's company was a welcome distraction. "How are you settling in?" she then asked.

Sheila returned Teylas smile and sat down. She then thought for a moment while taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Everyone is really nice and welcoming, but it is still strange", she said honestly. "At least there is a lot for me to do around here, so I don´t have that much time to think about my people and my own time." She still was thinking about them more often than she thought was good, but if she had nothing to do she was sure she´d sit somewhere rummaging about her situation all day.

"I can imagine that it would take some time for you to adjust to your new surroundings", Teyla sympathized. Picking up her fork, she pushed the food around with no attention of eating any of it.

"To us your arrival was a gift but for you I can imagine it is more of a nightmare. I cannot even imagine what I would do or how I would react if I was taken to a time that was not my own."

Sheila sighed. It really would take a lot of time. It wasn´t that she didn´t like being here. She liked these people and she felt needed in this time. But she missed her family and friends so much. It also was so different here now. With all the refugees it was chaos. Sheila had never seen Atlantis like that. It had always been well organized. Even during Wraith attacks it had never been that chaotic. But they also never had had to check the city for dangerous stuff and manage to bring refugees from the mainland to the city as soon as a part was declared safe.

But all this chaos also allowed Sheila to be busy, which she was very thankful for.

"It is hard, but I guess I could have landed in worse times", she said. "At least the city has not been taken over by the Wraith."

Sheila then watched Teyla while eating her chicken. "Don´t you like your food?", she asked noticing that Teyla didn´t really eat anything.

Teyla glanced down at her tray and stared at her food for a couple of moments as if she was willing herself to eat something. "I am not hungry", she said as she looked back up at Sheila.

Worrying about Ronon had not only plagued her mind, it had also chased away her appetite, which she knew would not do herself much good. "I have been told that my father often went without food for days due to worrying over the welfare of my people. It is a trait I also share."

Not wanting Sheila to worry, Teyla lightened her tone a little. "But no, I am not so fond of chicken."

Sheila nodded. She understood what Teyla meant.

"You are worried about Ronon", she stated. She was worried about him herself, but she hardly knew him. It had to be much worse for Teyla.

"I am sure Dr. McKay will be able to locate him. Then we can go and find him", Sheila said trying to sound optimistic.

"Ronon is not just a team member, he is also a close friend", Teyla explained slowly. Out of everyone in Atlantis she felt that she had the most in common with Ronon. Maybe it was because they both were outsiders. Neither of them originated from the planet earth, like the others. It was probably why they bonded like they had. Whatever it was, she knew that the thought of not seeing him again chilled her to the very core of her being.

"I have every faith that Rodney will locate him", she then agreed. "I just fear what the Wraith are doing to him with every moment we just sit here. That is why I cannot eat..."

Sheila nodded. It never was good if someone was captured by the Wraith.

"At least they won´t feed on him", she said. The others had told her that somehow the Wraith couldn´t feed on Ronon or didn´t want to and thus made him a runner. Even if it was bad that they were probably going to hunt and try to kill Ronon, it was better than knowing they would feed on him.

"That is something to be thankful for", Teyla agreed. Her hazel eyes remained firmly on Sheila as the other woman spoke. She may hardly know this woman but Telya found herself at ease in her presence.

"We can go and see Dr. McKay after we finished eating", Sheila then suggested. "And you really should eat at least something. You will need all your strenght once we go looking for Ronon."

Teylas gaze flicked towards her tray which no matter how hard she tried still appeared less than appetizing. Still, she didn't want her new friend to worry or to find any weakness.

Hesitantly she stabbed a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth. A few mouthfuls should be of satisfaction.

Once she had eaten all she could manage she pushed her tray away and looked back to Sheila.

Sheila ate her own chicken and drank some of her juice. She was just finished when Teyla spoke again.

"Rodney should have made some progress by now."

"Then let´s go and see him", Sheila decided while getting up.

--

A few minutes later the two of them arrived at McKays lab. Sheila knocked and then entered. Dr. McKay was laying on the floor with his laptop.

"Any progress in locating Ronon?", she asked.

Not able to sit down for long periods of time without experiencing pain, Rodney had decided to take his laptop and equipment down onto the floor. When Sheila and Teyla entered he didn't even bother to look up at them. He was far too busy analyzing something on his computer.

"This is not just some simple procedure. It takes time!", he muttered. "But I think I'm almost there. I just have to find the right subspace frequency the tracking device broadcasts on and re-calibrate the cities long-range sensors."

Teyla sat down on one of the chairs. "And then we will be able to locate Ronon?"

Rodney paused and then said: "In theory... yes."

Sheila sat down as well and gave Rodney a smile. She then noticed the small transmitter next to the laptop.

"That´s the transmitter they put into Ronon last time?", she asked looking at it curiously.

"Is it active?", she then added noticing that it was blinking.

"Don't worry, I limited the power so the Wraith will not be able to pick up the signal. I just needed enough power to determine the right frequency", Rodney explained.

He then pressed a key on his laptop and a map popped up. On the map were a number of flashing dots. "Those dots are signals of the same frequency as the tracking device."

"One of those dots is Ronon?", Teyla asked. She elegantly slid off the chair and onto the ground beside Rodney so she could look at the map carefully.

Sheila knelt next to them and looked at the map as well.

"Ah! That one is Ronon", Rodney exclaimed as he pointed to one of the flashing dots.

Teyla glanced at him questioningly. "How can you tell?"

"It's his home planet, Sateda. I believe it's a fairly good assumption."

"Then we should start our search there", Sheila said and contacted Dr. Weir over the radio.

--

"Dr. Weir wants us to get ready and meet her in the gate room in 15 minutes", she then said looking at Teyla and Rodney.

"Then lets go" Teyla said, eager to leave. Rising to her feet she waited for the others to get up as well.

Rodney closed his laptop and with Teyla's help stood up.

"Thanks", he told her as she crouched down and picked up his computer for him.

They then hurried out of the room.

-- -- --

**Gateroom:**

Elizabeth frowned.

"We can´t get a lock on Satedas Stargate. The Wraith must have disabled it", she said looking at the others.

"Which means we have to go by ship", Sheila said wishing they had the Aurora to fly there.

"The Daedalus is still in the milkyway and the Odyssey is far from ready to fly again", Elizabeth said thinking. "I will contact our new allies and see if they are willing to help us out."

--

At that moment Lee Adama and Kara Thrace entered the gateroom. They had just returned from the mainland.

"I so want to fly one of those puddle jumpers soon. We should talk to John about it again as soon as he feels better. He promised to show us how to fly it after all", Lee said remembering their game night.

He then noticed the group of people standing next to the gate. "Getting ready for a new mission?", he asked.

"A rescue mission", Teyla told the pair as they approached.

"Ronon, right?", Kara asked. She had heard about what happened from a couple of officers who she talked to earlier.

"We're just debating on how to rescue him", Rodney stated. "Which is where you come in…" Seeing as two of their new allies had just popped up at the right time he saw no point in contacting the Admiral when they could just ask Commander Adama who was standing right there.

Kara arched an eyebrow, intrigued about what they could possibly do to aid. If they needed assistance she would gladly volunteer, she had been itching for some action.

"Rodney is right. We need your help", Elizabeth said looking at Lee.

"Ronon has been captured by the Wraith and we believe that they are hunting him on his homeplanet Sateda. We tried to go there by Stargate, but the Wraith must have disabled it. The only way to get there is by ship. But the Daedalus is still on it´s mission in the milkyway."

Lee nodded understanding. "The Pegasus is ready to leave any minute", he said. They always had the necessary crew members on board the battlestars incase of an emergency. No matter how well they got along with the people from earth, they still didn´t want to take any chances. The Cylons had made them weary.

Elizabeth gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you Commander." She then turned to her people. "You heard him. Let´s bring Ronon home."

Lee turned to Kara. "You coming?", he asked. She actually was Galacticas CAG, but if she wanted to come along he wouldn´t mind. Any excuse to spend more time with her was more than welcome.

Kara who had taken a back-seat in this conversation glanced at Lee when he spoke to her. Technically she was stationed on Galactica but Galactica was currently immobile and Pegasus was going on a mission she definitely wanted to be a part of. Besides, since being reunited with both ships Kara was still unsure where her place was. Settling back into the routine of CAG was not going to be easy.

"You think I'd be left behind?" she asked, cracking a smile. Lee returned her smile happily before contacting the Pegasus to inform them of the mission.

Rodney already had plans of taking a puddlejumper with them. The ships invisibility cloak would be an advantage once they arrived on the planet.

"I'm coming!" John appeared, still looking the worse for wear. He hobbled over with the look of determination on his face. He already knew what Elizabeth would say, but he wouldn't back down.

Elizabeth turned around when she heard Johns voice and saw him joining their little group.

"No, you´re not, John", she said with a frown. "You shouldn´t even be out of bed!"

"That´s right", Carson quickly added. "I only let you leave the infirmary because you promised to stay in your bed."

Undeterred John dismissed their protests. "Ronon is a member of _MY_ team and he's also a friend. I'm only doing what he would do for me and no less." He went and stood beside Teyla. "I can't just sit back and let my team go off and risk their lives without me!"

Rodney couldn't help but admire John, even if his friend was being an idiot. "Oh, and what help you will be when you're like that…" he pointed out bluntly, gesturing at John who still looked rather weak.

"So I'm probably not so good in a fight right now", John admitted. "But I'm still a good flyer, and no one flies a jumper like me."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew that look on Johns face. He was determined to go and she knew that he probably wouldn´t forgive her if she didn´t let him go and anything happened to Ronon or someone else on this rescue mission. But she still didn´t want him to go. He still looked weak and even the thought that something might happen to him again was making her feel sick.

"I have to agree with Rodney. You can barely stand for more than a few minutes", Carson said. But he also knew that John was right. If John didn´t join them he would have to fly the jumper himself or let Rodney do it. All trained pilots with the ATA gene were on missions already.

Elizabeth had the same thoughts. She had sent their last jumper pilot off to a mission 2 hours ago. She now either could let John go, leave it to Rodney or Carson to fly the jumper on a planet full of Wraith or ask General O'Neill to go. But he had so much other important stuff to do.

"Alright, John, go. But you will stay in the Pegasus infirmary until you reach Sateda! Carson will make sure of it", she said in a voice that didn´t allow any objections.

"Once you reach Sateda you will only fly the jumper and stay in it. No playing hero and running around! Do you understand, Colonel?"

Johns resolve relaxed and he smiled, relieved that Elizabeth hadn't put up much of a fight. He knew that she was worried but she just had to trust him that he would return to her.

"Understood", he promised. He let his eyes linger on hers slightly longer than he should so she would know that he promised.

"Ok, let's go", he then stated, looking at Lee. "Commander, make sure your ship is ready. Let's go and get our boy back!"

-- -- --

**the Pegasus – on the way to Sateda:**

Carson had just finished examining Pegasus sick bay. Several things were different from their own medical instruments, but also similar. He would soon have to try and talk to Dr. Cottle in detail. Who knew what these people had accomplished that they hadn´t and the other way round.

He then walked over to John, who luckily was resting in one of the beds. He actually was a bit surprised that John listened to Elizabeth that much and didn´t walk around at all so far.

"How are you feeling?", he then asked. He had to make sure John would be up to flying the jumper.

"Fine. I'm just fine", John said with a smile. He was bored just laying there, but he had promised Elizabeth. "Seriously, I'm feeling better", he then said in a more serious tone, wanting to reassure his doctor.

"Bored, but as long as I have…" He paused when he noticed that Teyla had entered the sick bay and was now coming to a halt beside Carson. "… but as long as I have someone to keep me company…" He smiled at Teyla. "…I should be fine."

"I just came to see how you are feeling", Teyla said, bowing her head as a greeting.

"Yeah, it appears that everyone is dying to know how I'm feeling lately", John said with a hint of sarcasm. "You'd think I was on my death bed or something."

Carson smirked slightly but then turned serious.

"You weren´t that far away", he reminded John. The operation had gone well and John was getting better faster than expected, but Carson still couldn´t stop worrying slightly. It was in his nature as a doctor.

"But I pulled through, didn't I?", John stated, sounding a little overconfident with his ability to survive almost everything, which wasn't the case. John knew that he was lucky this time. His luck would one day run out. He just hoped he would succeed in all he wanted to do before then.

"Yes, you did", Carson said with a smile. "Just like Rodney, you´re too stubborn to die", he added. It almost sounded like a joke, but Carson felt like there was some truth to it. Their stubbornness surely helped them pull through.

Teyla went and sat down in the closest chair by Johns bed. She was truly glad that John was regaining his strength rapidly, but of course she didn´t expect anything else. He was a great warrior after all.

"I also came to say thank you", she then said.

John arched his eyebrow confused. "For what?", he asked, not grasping what Teyla meant.

"For what you said earlier on about how you had to rescue Ronon. For going after Ronon this way", she gestured at the ship and smiled gently at him.

John looked slightly amused. "Did you think we wouldn't?", he asked. He pushed himself so he was sitting up a little straighter and continued to look at Teyla.

"He is an outsider", Teyla stated bluntly. Her voice was low.

John frowned a little. "Not to me", he said truthfully. He knew that there were certain members in Atlantis who did see Ronon and the Athosians as outsiders, but he had never really thought it to be an issue, at least not to Teyla.

"I too have often felt like an outsider", Teyla admitted slowly, her brown eyes darkening. It wasn't often, but on occasion she had felt like an outcast.

John who was previously in a sarcastic state of mind turned serious. "Well, yeah... at first maybe, but I've always trusted you. You know that, right?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Yes. You. Dr. Weir,…" She glanced at Carson. "… and others have been very accepting. But this has shown me how far you would go for someone who is not from your world." She smiled brightly at him.

John began to feel a little uncomfortable, not liking where the conversation was heading. "Look, Teyla. I'm not very good at… well I'm terrible at expressing… erm, what do you call it, uh..."

"Feelings?", Teyla asked sensing his discomfort.

"Yeah", he agreed. "I guess I just don't have very good…"

"Social skills", Teyla finished the sentence for him, which in turn made John feel even more uncomfortable. He honestly had no idea how well Teyla knew him.

"Well, this is why I enjoyed flying choppers in the most remote places on earth before all this craziness happened… but, uh, you should know I don't really have…"

"Friends?"

John now looked a little indignant. "No!", he quickly corrected her. "I have friends!" He paused and averted his gaze to the covers, well aware that Carson was listening, too.

"You, Elizabeth, Carson, Ronon, Ford and even Rodney are the closest thing I have to a…"

"Family?"

John nodded. "I'd do anything for any one of you. If I had to give up my life for any of you, well... I would."

Carson listened to what the two of them said. He didn´t really feel like interrupting, but he was really touched by their words. He had never heard them talk like this, especially not John. It was good to know that they felt the same way he did. Even though he did have family back home he still felt like he had found something like a second family here.

Smiling he then looked down, not knowing what to say.

Teyla too was touched by the honestly of John's words. Deep down she had already known the limits each and every one of them would go for eachother, but hearing him say it was a nice touch.

The next second they heard Commander Adamas voice over the communications system, telling them that they would reach Sateda in 10 minutes.

Teyla immediately got up as did John, who was the first to head towards the door.

"Thank you", Teyla called out, remaining on the same spot. She smiled when he turned and looked at her. "For everything you meant to say."

Johns lips curled slightly. Still feeling uncomfortable he nodded his head and quickly turned to leave.

Teyla looked to Carson and shared a smile with him before heading for the door herself.


	15. Sateda & Camelot

bSateda/b

**Sateda:**

Ronon walked through an almost destroyed building. He had already killed several Wraith. His leg had been injured during the fight, but he didn´t care. He was determined to kill each and every Wraith that would come to this planet. Seeing the destroyed and abandoned planet that once was his home brought back many sad memories of dying friends and especially of his wife Melena. He saw images of her and the day she died infront of his eyes. It was worse than the pain of his leg. Physical pain he could ignore, the emotional one was harder to get rid of. But it also helped him to fight harder than ever before.

--

Carson glanced at John who was flying the jumper. He sat down next to John, just incase anything happened and John wouldn´t be able to fly anymore. Someone had to take over the controls in that case. He however hoped that he wouldn´t have to do it, for Johns sake and everyone elses.

He then turned around and looked at Rodney. "Do you know where Ronon is?", he asked.

"And can you make out how many Wraith are on the planet?", Sheila asked from the back of the jumper.

"According to the signal he should be a mile away to the left of our current spot", Rodney stated as he glanced down at the screen where he was monitoring the flashing dot that was Ronon.

Kara was sitting in the back with Sheila and Teyla. She didn't know either women very well, which was the main reason why she kept quiet. Clutching onto her firearm, she listened in while glancing with some interest at the inside of the puddle jumper.

John turned left and headed in the direction Rodney believed Ronon to be. "Listen carefully. You get Ronon and head straight back here, you got it?", he asked.

"Got it", Sheila said grabbing her weapon to be ready to head out as soon as they landed.

Ford nodded at John. "Yes, sir."

Picking up the life sign detector, Rodney frowned. There were many more dots on the screen than originally. "It looks like a lot more Wraith beamed down onto the planet."

"Then we must hurry", Teyla exclaimed.

Sheila frowned. Of course the Wraith couldn´t wait until they were gone. That would have been too easy.

--

About 5 minutes later Sheila opened the door and walked out of the still cloaked jumper.

Ford followed her, his P-90 ready to shoot any Wraith they met.

Teyla and Kara followed behind, their guns held defensively incase of an ambush. Strangely enough things were rather quiet.

"Rodney said that building there." Teyla pointed at the building to the left of them.

On her guard Kara kept a well-trained eye on their surroundings as they walked towards the building.

--

Sitting in the puddle jumper, John tapped his fingers on the control pad. He hated not being able to go out with them. Being confined to the jumper was torture.

"The slightest sign that they're in trouble and we go after them", he told Carson and Rodney.

--

Sheila looked around before glancing at the life sign detector in her hand once more.

"There are 8 life signs in that building", she told the others.

Ford nodded and opened the door to the building. Once inside they soon found a few Wraith bodies laying around.

Kara nudged one of the bodies with her foot. It was definitely dead. Stealthy the group then headed towards the stairs.

This close to so many Wraith, Teyla felt almost queasy. Closing her eyes briefly she tried to ignore her ability to sense the Wraith. It would more likely distract her than prove as an advantage in this case.

Kara who had taken position at front, pointed her gun up the stairs and went up a few steps before signaling for the others to follow. She was thankful that they seemed to understand and follow simple military procedures.

--

Ronon had just killed another Wraith when he heard a noise. Ducking behind the door he then waited.

He didn´t have to wait long. Three Wraith entered the room. He shot the first two with a weapon he had taken from a dead Wraith earlier.

The third Wraith was quicker however and shot at him. Ronon ducked and the shot barely missed his head.

--

Ford quickly followed Kara up the stairs when he suddenly heard shooting. He quietly made his way towards a room at the end of the corridor they were in now.

Sheila followed close behind. The shooting had to be coming from the room ahead of them. She then noticed a Wraith falling to the ground in that room, his head being visible through the halfway open door.

The four of them silently approached the room. Gripping firmly on to her side arm, Teyla wondered what they would find inside.

Kara pressed herself against the wall and glanced at Ford, relying on him to cover her back as she entered the room. In a matter of seconds she had entered the room at full speed and with a quick estimation at what the situation was she fired at the last standing Wraith, hitting him directly in the chest.

The last Wraith had just managed to knock Ronons weapon out of his hand when he was shot and collapsed.

Ronon looked up a little surprised and saw Teyla standing in the room. Ford, Sheila and Kara were next to her.

Ford noticed Ronons surprised look. "You didn´t think we´d leave you here, did you?", he asked.

Ronon briefly looked at him, then he sat down to rest his aching leg.

"We need to go. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Dr. Beckett are waiting for us in a jumper.", Sheila called.

Ronon frowned and then said: "Get out of here!"

"Excuse me?", Kara asked, not quite sure she had heard Ronon correctly. They had just risked their lives for him and all he did was order them to leave. Frak that! She lowered her gun a little and shot the larger man a glare.

Teyla was also a little surprised by Ronons reaction. She stepped closer towards him and glanced down at him, concerned. "If you think we are going to leave after we came all this way to rescue you, then you are mistaken."

_"What's going on down there? You have at least twenty-five Wraith heading to your position,"_ Rodney said over the radio.

"It appears that Ronon doesn´t want to leave", Sheila said over the radio while giving Ronon a confused look.

Ronon frowned again and then glanced at Teyla. They had to leave, she had to leave! She couldn´t stay with all the Wraith around! He couldn´t lose someone else he cared about to the Wraith!

"I´m not going anywhere, so just go. It´s not save!"

Teylas eyes locked with his and she tilted her head bewildered by his solid determination on wanting to stay put. At the best of times she had trouble understanding Ronon's logic and rash actions and this time was no different.  
Kara peered out of one of the windows and noticed movement down below. It looked like the Wraith would be upon them soon. "Yeah, we kind of get the idea that it's not safe thanks", she said as she turned her back on the window. "Hence why we came all this way to _rescue_ you! So get off your ass and start moving!", she growled.

Teyla glanced at Kara before looking back at Ronon. "What do you have to gain by staying here?"

_"What? Well, tell that ungrateful example unevolved humanity that as we came all this way to rescue him, he should get __moving!"__, came Rodneys voice again.__  
_  
"Dr. McKay wants me to tell you to that you shall come with us now", Sheila said looking at Ronon. "He seems very determined!"

"I can't. Keturah and his people… they had a deal with the Wraith. They traded me for their freedom", Ronon said silently.

Ford stared at Ronon. "And you want to stay because of them?", he asked incredulously.

"It was my fault they were culled", Ronon simply stated. He owed it to them!

"Ronon, the Wraith did not honour their part of the deal. Keturah and his people are dead, all of them", Teyla said, her patience starting to grow thin. They were running out of time if they wanted to leave before the Wraith reached them.

Kara decided that the conversation was now over. Inching towards the door she glanced out and over towards the stairs, expecting the Wraith to appear at any minute. "Now... can we go?" she asked, sounding a little exasperated.

Ronon stared at Teyla..

"No!", he then answered Karas question.

"What? Why not?", Sheila wanted to know.

"Because I'm gonna kill the Wraith responsible for all this", Ronon said with a dark look on his face.

_"Why aren't you people moving?_", Rodney wantedto know, sounding exasperated.

Kara momentarily ignored Rodney over the radio and asked Ronon bluntly: "It wouldn't happen to be one of the Wraith out there, who will be flooding in here any minute now, would it?"

"No, he´s probably still up on the hive", Ronon answered. "But I will make him come down here!"

_"Is anyone listening to me?"_

"Ronon wants to take care of a few things before we can leave", Teyla quickly told Rodney over the radio.

_"Oh really? Like what?"_

"Killing a few Wraith", Ford told Rodney. He then went over to Ronon and offered him his hand to get up. "Come on, let´s get his over with so we can go home."

Ronon reluctantly took Fords hand and got up. "Just stay out of my way", he said before humbling out of the room.

Ford raised an eyebrow before following.

Kara shook her head but held her tongue. Raising her gun she followed the men out of the room. She had wanted action and it looked like she was getting some.

Teyla glanced at Sheila before following the others.

_"Killing a few Wraith? You do realize that you're greatly outnumbered? Twenty-four to five! This is insane!",_ _Rodney exclaimed, deciding that this was one of the stupidest plans he had heard.___

_"Thanks for pointing that out, Dr McKay", Kara said, as she hurried her pace to catch up with the men. Heading towards the stairs she could now hear the Wraith approaching._

Ford quickly caught up with Ronon and handed him his blaster, which they found in Katurahs village.

Ronon simply took it and rushed forward. Wraith soon appeared and Ronon shot his blaster and the Wraith weapon simultaneously at them.

Ford aimed at the next Wraith and all of them collapsed dead.

"I don´t know, Dr. McKay", Sheila said while shooting another Wraith. "Every dead Wraith is a good thing in my point of view. And Ronon seems pissed enough to kill many."

"Yeah, and we´ll take the rest", Ford added with a grin.

_"Oh, and that evens it out! You do realize that there is a Wraith ship in orbit capable of blowing us all off the face of this planet?"_

"Yes Rodney. We are well aware of that", Teyla said as she fired at an approaching Wraith. Kara with her back to Teyla fired at another one which was approaching from the other direction.

Sheila frowned at Rodneys words. As if they needed to be reminded of their situation. She just hoped the Pegasus wasn´t hiding too far away to be able to jump to their aid if the hive should decide to power it´s weapons.

--

John frowned and made an attempt to get to his feet. If there was a battle going on he wanted to be apart of it. Once he had managed to stand he walked towards the back.

Rodney who was talking into his radio paused and watched John. "I thought you promised Elizabeth that you'd stay put?"

"I did", John admitted as he opened up one of the cases and grabbed a hand gun. "But those are my men out there, and like you said, Rodney, the odds don't look very good."

Carson jumped up when John attempted to leave.

"You are in no position to be of any help out there Colonel!", he said. And the odds won´t look better for anyone if you get yourself killed."

"Look, why don´t we just fly the jumper towards the others. Maybe we can send a few drones at the attacking Wraith?", he then suggested, determined to make John stay. He had a feeling, that Elizabeth would not be pleased at all with him if he let John go out there.

"Besides, the odds are getting better by the minute", he added when he noticed more and more dots disappearing from the screen.

John wasn't easily convinced but both men finally managed to persuade him to stay in the jumper. Especially as it appeared that the group on the planet seemed to be doing a rather good job.

Easing himself back in his seat he took control of the ship, silently agreeing to Carson's idea of flying the jumper towards the others.

--

The group managed to take down all of the Wraith that occupied the building. In the bottom hallway they were gathered taking a breath while deciding their next move.

"What now?" Kara asked.

Ronon didn´t even listen to her. He went towards a dead Wraith and grabbed its video device. Glaring into it he yelled:

"You wanna watch me die up close, you're just going to have to come down here and do it yourself."

Knowing that the Wraith leader was watching him he continued: "You want me? Come and get me. I´m waiting!"

He then turned to face the others.

"He´s mine! You kill him before I do, I kill you."

Sheila stared at Ronon unbelievingly. He surely was pissed, but he was taking it a little too seriously for her liking.

"What if he kills you first?", Ford wanted to know.

"Then you kill him."

Sheila raised an eyebrow and glanced at Teyla. She for one would not let a Wraith kill anyone infront of her eyes without trying to stop it!

Teyla shared a look with Sheila but did not say anything. She knew this was something Ronon had to finish. His past would haunt him if he didn't. Still, if things did turn for the worst she would interfere despite Ronon's threat. She didn't care if he would not forgive her for it. Letting Ronon die would be something she´d never be able to forgive herself.

--

A few minutes later a dart soared down from the sky outside the building, transporting the Wraith leader down onto the street. The Wraith growled when he spotted Ronon.

Ford and the others had positioned themselves in a safe distance. From where he was standing Aiden had a good view at Ronon and the appearing Wraith leader. His P-90 at the ready he waited for what would happen.

Ronon quickly rushed towards the Wraith, punching him hard. But the Wraith didn´t seem to care. He grabbed Ronon and threw him across the street where he crashed into a wooden upright outside a building and dropped to the floor. Grimacing in agony Ronon tried to get up while brushing blood from his face.

The Wraith walked across the street and kicked Ronon in the face before he was standing again. He then flipped him over onto his back. Bending down the Wraith punched him hard in the face twice, then reached down, grabbed his chest armour and hauled him half upright while aiming to punch him again. This time Ronon grabbed the Wraiths hand and pushed him back as he struggled onto his feet. He then tried to punch the Wraith leader, but the blow was blocked and Ronon was punched in the face once more.

As Ronon twisted from the blow, the Wraith shoved him hard in the back, sending him crashing to the ground again. The Wraith snarled triumphantly. Ronon, too weak to get up, started to drag himself across the ground as the Wraith walked casually over to him, reached down and grabbed his hair. Ronon groaned as the Wraith picked him up and threw him over onto his back.

Sheila had her gun ready to fire. She knew that Ronon had told them not to kill the Wraith, but she wouldn´t wait much longer. It didn´t look good for Ronon.

"Frak", Kara muttered as she watched Ronon fight a loosing battle. If they didn't do anything soon Ronon would probably die right there in the street and all this would have been for nothing. "I could shoot that son of a bitch from right here. I have a perfect shot."

"I wouldn't", Teyla said though her voice didn't hold as much conviction as she had intended.

"Why? Do you think he'd kill me?", Kara asked, hesitating slightly.

"No. I think he wouldn't forgive you", Teyla stated, while ironically raising her own weapon, torn between doing the right thing and following Ronon's wishes.

"I think he'd get over it and if not, that I can live with it", Kara said, taking aim.

The Wraith then kneeled down beside Ronon, glancing at his obviously defeated opponent.

--

Carson was glad that John had stayed in the jumper. He sat down next to the Colonel again and looked out of the still cloaked jumper that was heading towards their friends now.

When Carson noticed Ronon fighting a Wraith by himself he jumped up and stared at the scene under them shocked.

John slowly lowered the jumper. Ronon looked to be in bad shape and he didn´t understand why the hell the others were not helping him. But then he realised that the stubborn git probably ordered them not to intervene.

Once they were a few yards behind the Wraith John uncloaked the jumper.

Carson still stared at the Wraith now lingering over Ronon.

"Shoot him", he called and then glanced at John, not understanding what he was waiting for.

--

Ronon saw the jumper appearing behind the Wraith and a grin appeared on his face.

"I win", he told the Wraith, now looking as triumphant as the Wraith had earlier.

--

John deployed a drone from the jumper and sent it towards the Wraith. On impact it sent both itself and the Wraith flying down the street. They crashed into the wall and exploded with a loud _BANG_.

John then lowered the jumper to the ground and the rear hatch opened, revealing Rodney.

Teyla hurried out from where they had been watching and went to help Ronon to his feet, relieved that it was over.

"Hurry up! Come on!", Rodney beckoned the group impatiently, knowing that the Hive ship would be upon them soon.

Carson joined Rodney. "Is everyone ok?", he asked looking around.

"Yes, we are fine. But we need to hurry", Sheila called, knowing that the Wraith would want revenge for their leaders death.

Once they were all inside the jumper Ronon looked at John.

"I take it you shot the Wraith?", he asked.

John who had hobbled into the back looked at Ronon, unsure of the other mans tone. "Yeah, that would be me", he declared with a smile.

Teyla, remembering Ronon's earlier words, looked a little uneasy. "Ronon", she said sternly, hoping that the threat earlier on had been an empty one.

Kara watched the exchange of words cautiously, wondering if in the next minute she would have to restrain Ronon, preventing him from killing the other man. "I had him in my sights but Ronon said he'd kill us if we shot him."

John raised his eyebrows and looked back at Ronon nervously. He didn't regret what he had done.

The look on Ronons face soon turned into a smile and he clapped John on the shoulder happily.

"Thanks", he said.

Ford stared at the scene infront of him.

"I don´t believe this! You thank him? And us you threaten with death?", he called.

Ronon then turned around and looked at everyone.

"Thank you. All of you", he said. He really meant it. They had come to save him and even if he hadn´t shown it he really was glad about it. It meant a lot to him that they tried to locate him. He wasn´t really one of them after all. He didn´t even really know some of them. But they were here, which meant a hell of a lot to him.

Carson smiled at Ronon. "That's what friends are for." He then waved Ronon over.

"How about you sit down now and I get that tracking device out of you and deactivated before that hive ship gets a bead on us?"

John nodded agreeing. "While you get that tracking device out of him, I'll fly us back to the Pegasus", he said gesturing back over the to control mainframe.

"I'll join you", Rodney said. He then followed John and sat down in the co-pilots seat.

Kara sat down and wiped her forehead. "Well, that was an experience", she stated.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**a few days later - SG-1 – Camelot:**

SG-1 was surprised and relieved when they discovered that the world Camelot resided on had not gained the attention of the Ori yet. Infact the arthurian-style village was just as they had left it. Passing through the gate, Daniel Jackson spotted Meurik, the governor of the village by a fruit and vegetable stall in the market square.

Meurik soon noticed them and quickly hurried over to greet them. "Arthur I'm afraid has not returned yet", he quickly apologised, suspecting that this was the reason why the travellers had returned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me", Cameron muttered to Teal'c who nodded his head, smiled but did not say anything.

"Actually we've come to have another look at Merlin's library", Daniel said.

"Then friends, let me escort you there", Meurik said somewhat hesitantly. If the truth was told, he hadn't permitted anyone to enter Merlins home since the travellers had left in fear of the black knight returning.

Vala looked around the village curiously. It looked a bit like the Ori village she had been living in for the past months. Not much seemed worth anything. But maybe they would find something of value in Merlins library?

She followed the men enthusiastically while still looking around. It was never wrong to know your way around. Her gaze then fell on Daniel and she smiled. It had been nice to spend so much time with him on the Daedalus, even if it was boring to be on a ship for so long.

Daniel made sure to keep an eye on Vala as they followed Meurik to Merlins house on the other side of the village. Catching her eye, he notices her smile and managed a slight smile himself.

Meurik refused to enter the house and remained close to the front door as the team entered. Daniel quickly told Meurik that they would call if they needed him.

They then entered the library. Vala looked around, her trained eye taking in everything of value in the room.

"Don't touch anything", Daniel quickly told Vala, knowing that her wandering eye had already spotted the valuables.

Hearing Daniels words Vala turned to him with a frown.

"Why am I here then?", she asked looking innocently. "If I can´t touch those old, dusty books I can´t help you find what we are looking for."

She actually still wasn´t sure why they had taken her along. She had only been allowed to go with SG-1 on missions while she and Daniel still shared the bond that would have killed them if they were separated. It had been a surprise that they had willingly taken her along this time without her even having to ask. Maybe Daniel liked her company more than he was willing to admit. The alternative was that they weren´t willing to let her wander around alone in Atlantis. She preferred to believe the first alternative.

"You know what I mean", Daniel quickly told her with a raised eyebrow. She played the innocent card way too much for him to believe anything she said.

He pointed at a chair expecting her to take a seat.

"Ok, let's get to work." Cameron quickly took a seat at the table. "We've got a lot to get through."

Teal'c who appeared slightly amused by Daniel and Vala walked over to a shelf stacked with 'old, dusty books' and took one.

Daniel still waiting for Vala to sit down, walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders and steered her to the chair.

Vala finally sat down as Daniel practically dragged her to the chair.

Cameron sighed. "Didn't we go through most of these books the last time we were here?", he asked Daniel. "And didn't we find anything?"

"We didn't have a chance to go through everything. There's every possibility that we missed something."

"Aren´t we just here to find that one book where you saw the image of the device in?", Vala asked glancing at Cameron. That was at least what they had told her. She really hoped they weren´t here to read all those hundreds of books in this room. Reading old dusty books definitely wasn´t one of her favourite things to do.

Cameron looked a little awkward. "Yeah." He still wasn't completely sure that he had seen the device in one of these books or if he had just imagined that he had. Not that he would admit this to anyone.

"Do you think you would recognise the book if you saw it?", Daniel asked sceptically. He had already picked up a book and was flicking through it.

"Uh…" Cameron rubbed the back of his neck and his face flushed. "...I guess"

"It appears that we may be here for a while", Teal'c said as he took a seat beside Cameron.

"Sorry", Cameron said sheepishly. "I'm sure if I see the book it'll jog my memory."

Vala raised an eyebrow at Camerons words.

"So you have no idea what the book looks like?", she asked with a frown. "Great, this can take days."

Grabbing one of the books from the table she then put her feet on the table to make herself more comfortable.

Daniel shot a disapproving glance at Vala and her feet.

"It'd be nice if you were a little more positive", he pressed, before glancing back down at the book infront of him.

Vala gave Daniel a wide smile. "Just being realistic", she said.

Cameron silently agreed with Vala. It would probably take days. "I think it had a brown cover", he said, trying to be helpful.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow. "I believe most of these books have a leather brown cover, Cameron Mitchell."

Vala chuckled at Teal'cs words. "He´s good", she muttered before noticing Daniels disapproving look.

"Alright, I´ll check this very interesting book now."

Once he was sure that Vala had actually picked up a book, Daniel returned to the book he was flicking through.

--

"Hey! I think I found it!" Cameron was the first one to break the heavy silence for the past hours. Well, Vala had made the occasional comment but the others had chosen to ignore her.

Daniel looked up hopeful. "You have?"

"Yeah, look! Here's the picture", Cameron said and pushed the book across the table over to Daniel.

"Finally!", Vala exclaimed throwing her book back on the table, where it landed with a 'thud', slid further forward and then dropped off the table on the other side.

"Oops", Vala said with an innocent smirk. "Sorry", she added with a shrug, seeing Daniels disapproving look. He seemed to look at her like that quite often lately.

Daniel sighed but didn't see the point of telling Vala that these books were old, valuable and fragile as he doubted that she would pay much attention seeing as they were not encased in gold or jewels.

Looking at the book Cameron had slid over to him, his blue eyes widened in excitement.

"You're right. It is a diagram of the device we found in those caves." He peered at the text, searching for a clue to what the device did.

"Thats great", Vala said while getting up and walking over to where Daniel was sitting. She then looked over his shoulder at the book to get a look at the picture of the device.

"Yes, looks like that thing you had in your lab", she told him while stepping back again.

"Are we done here now?", she then wanted to know, feeling eager to leave the dusty old library.

"I guess so", Daniel said slowly, not yet willing to leave the library like Vala was so keen to do. "There is still so much we could learn", he then stated, hoping to sway the others.

Vala rolled her eyes at Daniel. She had expected him to say something like that, but she had hoped they could leave now.

Cameron frowned. "The Ori could show up any time. I for one don't want to be here when they do."

"We do not have the means to fight them", Teal'c agreed. "We will be killed."

"They are right, Daniel. We really should go now. I´m not eager to meet any priors or other Ori followers again", Vala said. She remembered her last encounter with a prior well. She still wasn´t sure how she survived it.

Vala then heard voices and shouting from outside. Getting up she went over to a window and peered out curiously.

"Oh-oh", she mumbled and turned around frowning.

The three men quickly turned their heads towards Vala. They all had enough experience to know that 'oh-oh' was never a good sign. Jumping to his feet, Cameron was the first to reach Vala's side and peer out the window. "Uh-oh. Look's like we spoke too soon."

"The Ori?", Daniel asked as he reached for his weapon and glanced around the room wondering how many of Merlin's books they would be able to take with them.

"A prior", Cameron said, turning away from the window.

Vala grimaced while looking out of the window again.

"He seems to be alone. Maybe we can sneak out the back and get away unnoticed. This place has a back door, right?", she asked looking at the others.

"Or maybe the Daedalus could just beam us up there?"

"They could, but I think that we should use this to our advantage and see if we can get any information out of him", Cameron stated, glancing back out of the window again.

"In the past they have devulged nothing, what makes you think they will now?" Teal'c asked wisely.

"If the Daedalus beamed us up it means we can take a lot of Merlins research with us", Daniel stated, his mind still on how much information they could retrieve.

"Daniel, focus here", Cameron told him.

Vala looked at Cameron sceptically.

"You want to get information from the prior? How do you want to get him to talk? Ask him questions nicely?", she demanded to know with a frown.

"I for one would prefer to be as far away from you as possible when you do that." Turning to Daniel she then went on: "How about the Daedalus already beams us up with all of those lovely books while Colonel Mitchell has his chat with the prior?"

Cameron shot Vala a glare, not appreciating her lack of support. "I was just thinking we could _possibly_ get the current low-down on what's happening on earth. The priors are mainly docile unless provoked and I don't plan to provoke him."

Daniel couldn't help a little smirk at Vala's suggestion. Of course, he would never agree to it. "I don't think it's a good idea", he instead said to Cam, siding with Vala.

"This was a re-con mission and nothing more", Teal'c reminded them.

Cameron nodded. "Precisely, that's why we need to get as much intel as possible. Look, if things start to go a little... bad, the Daedalus can beam us up. No harm done."

Vala frowned.

"I'd prefer if you only risked your life while trying to get that information", she said crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"If that prior sees me and knows who I am I might be dead before you can even blink", she then added. She had spend enough time on that Ori planet to know that a prior could kill her before they even told the Daedalus to beam them up.

"Well, then you can wait here", Cameron told Vala as he walked towards the door with full intentions to go outside and join the crowd that was forming around the prior. "Infact you can all stay here if you want. Keep a watch and if things turn nasty then contact the Daedalus. Does that sound like a plan?"

"I will go with you", Teal'c said loyally.

Daniel knew that someone would have to stay with Vala and seeing as Teal'c already volunteered to go with Cameron it meant that the task was left to him.

"Be careful", he warned.

Vala felt relieved that she wouldn´t have to face the prior. Just seeing the prior through the window made her remember all the pain she had been in because of the other prior.

"Yes... try not to get killed", she called after the two before turning to Daniel.

"So, can the Daedalus beam up everything in here or do we have to make a pile with the books?", she asked just to keep her mind off the prior.

"It's probably wise to place the books in the center of the room. It'll be easier to beam them up that way." The question was what books to leave and what books to take?

He glanced out of the window at the other two who had just joined the crowds. He then turned his attention back onto Vala and pointed to the books on the table. "Put those in the center of the room, I'll grab some off the shelves."

"Ok", Vala said and started to grab the books from the table and put them on a pile in the middle of the room.

Daniel wanted to ask Vala about her time in the Ori galaxy but judging by her reluctance and reaction to the prior, he believed that she wasn't ready to tell him about it yet. And he respected that.

"Are you ok?", he then asked, sounding almost reluctant to ask such a thing.

Vala turned to face him. "Me? I´m not the one out there, facing that prior", she said before grabbing some more books.

Daniel frowned at the brush off. He had expected something more than that but it looked like he wouldn't be getting anything else.

"Yes, but it's your daughter... out there... somewhere", he commented lightly.

Vala sighed. She knew what he meant, but she wasn´t ready to even think about it. She had tried to save her daughter, but had failed. What good could possibly come from thinking and talking about it?

She looked at Daniel, her face showing more emotion than she was willing to let anyone see.

"I know", she simply stated. "But there is nothing I can do about it, is there?"

Daniel watched the flurry of emotions dance across Vala's face. Seeing her look so vulnerable made him feel more for her than he previously would have liked. No matter how many times he denied it he knew that he did care about Vala a lot.

"No", he admitted. "There isn't, but that doesn't make this any less... hard for you." He took a step towards her, hoping to keep this open conversation flowing for as long as possible before she got defensive again.

Vala looked at him briefly before looking down. "No, it doesn´t", she agreed. He was right, it was very hard for her. It didn´t matter that she never wanted that child or that she had been 'made pregnant' by the Ori against her will. She still cared for Adria. She was her child after all. And knowing what the Ori used her daughter for was very hard. She wished she could have prevented it.

With a sigh Vala then turned around again and walked to the next bookshelf. "We should gather more books together before we get interrupted", she then quickly said, not wanting to think about Adria anymore.

Knowing that the conversation was now ended Daniel returned to the bookcase and started extracting books he believed would be of some use.

Minutes later there was a sudden uproar outside. He quickly headed over to the window but the growing crowd blocked his view. "Daedalus, this is Dr. Jackson. We have gathered a pile of books which we feel may become useful. If you could beam them up... and then lock onto our position."

"Orders received, Dr Jackson."

Daniel then turned to Vala. "We better take a look outside."

Vala glanced at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"I knew this would happen. They get themselves into trouble and we have to get them out of it", she said while heading out of the library and towards the crowd. For her there was no question who caused the uproar.

Once Vala had managed to make her way through most of the crowd she noticed Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c in the center of the crowd, as expected. Next to them stood the prior. He however was not alone. Vala stopped dead when she recognised who the young woman was. She had just been a girl when Vala last saw her, but she still recognised her. She was her daughter after all.

Cameron was gripping onto his neck as Adria used her psychic abilities to strangle him. Teal'c was restrained by the prior who was pointing his staff at him. He was unable to help his team leader.

Daniel appeared beside Vala and his mouth fell agape at the scene.

Vala stared at the scene for a second before starting to yell: "Adria, stop it!"

She then hurried forward and stepped right infront of her daughter who seemed startled for a moment and loosened her grip on Camerons throat.

Adria looked at her tilting her head slightly. "Mother. You should not have returned."

"Oh, someone should have told me that", Vala answered sarcastically while still looking at her daughter.

Cameron dropped to his knees, still cradling his neck as he tried to breathe. Daniel knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back to make sure he was ok.

Cameron nodded silently and with Daniels help rose back to his feet. "Mother?", he rasped finding it difficult to believe that the woman before them should be Vala's daughter.

"You can´t just walk around and strangle people", Vala then suddenly said.

Adria stared at her mother, torn between feeling glad to see her and wishing she had stayed away. When she had seen her mother last she had to stop a prior from killing her, which she never wanted to have to do again.

"Have you come back to join us and walk the path of the Ori?", she then asked.

Vala looked at Adria unbelievingly. "No." She then noticed the prior looking at her rather annoyed and Vala started to remember her last encounter with a prior once more.

Daniel knew contacting the Daedalus would not be a wise decision infront of Adria and the prior. Still he hoped that the Daedalus would take their lack of communication as a sign to beam them out of there.

Cameron finally feeling able to hold himself up with assistance brushed Daniels arm away and muttered a thanks.

"What have you done to our people?", Daniel suddenly asked Adria. "Are the people of Earth alive?"

"That was what I was trying to ask", Cameron stated while rubbing his neck wearily.

Adria looked at Daniel.

"Most are. We are teaching them the way of the Ori", she said.

Vala frowned. "You mean you make them worship the Ori by threatening to kill them otherwise." When the words were out Vala almost regretted saying them, as the prior looked at her even more annoyed and threateningly now.

"The path of the Ori is the path to enlightenment and everyone has to see it", Adria said. She somehow had to make her mother see the truth.

"Yeah and if they don't see it you wipe their entire existance away", Cameron stated sarcastically as he still rubbed his sore neck

The prior turned to Cameron as the crowds began to mutter at what he said.

Adria frowned at Cameron and he suddenly grasped at his neck again as she used her abilities to strangle him once more.

"Stop it!", Daniel pleaded, panic stricken by the colour Cameron's lips were turning.

Teal'c was about to move forward when in a flash of blue light the team vanished. The villagers gasped.

Vala had just opened her mouth to tell Adria to stop when they suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the Daedalus.

"That was about time", Vala told the people around them before glancing at Cameron.

"Are you ok?", she asked, feeling really bad for what her daughter had done.

Cam slowly nodded, trying to catch his breath.

Vala then turned around. "Get us out of here. There might be an Ori ship nearby."

Colonel Caldwell nodded and gave the orders to drop into hyperspace.


	16. harvest festival

babout a week later – mainland – harvest festival/b

Katie and I decided to let our characters have some fun. So, there will be a party in the next chapters. A lot is happening at the same time. I tried to copy and paste it all together in a way, that won´t confuse you too much. I hope I managed.

There will be more spoilers for BSG season 3 in this chapter.

-- -- -- -- --

**about a week later – mainland – harvest festival:**

Elizabeth looked around at all the smiling people. It was good to see them so happy. They all needed to relax and take some time off from all the stress of the last weeks. Their problems would still be there tomorrow to deal with.

Besides, the Daedalus had contacted them recently. They were on their way back to Atlantis and they had the information they went to Camelot for. This really was a good thing and enough reason to celebrate. Their new alliance was another. So far they were getting along great with them and they worked well together.

Apart from all this there was another reason to celebrate, the best one of all, Elizabeth thought glancing at John who was standing nearby. Of course noone was supposed to know, but being with John was still the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Anyone else want punch?", Carson called while handing Elizabeth a glass and looking around.

--

John was talking to Teyla who had just rejoined them after talking to some of her people. It was an important celebration and even though she had not been able to help arrange the festival as much as she had liked, she had spent all of her free time on the mainland.

"This is some party Teyla", John commented as he gestured to a couple of villagers dancing and singing old traditional songs.

Teyla smiled warmly. "It is a time when we say goodbye to the summer and welcome the winter. I was worried that we wouldn't be able to harvest everything in time before the first frost but we succeeded." She then turned to Carson. "Yes, please."

John took another sip of his drink and the fluid heated his body and blurred his senses. It tasted liked apple cider but much stronger. Noticing Teyla leave his side and walk over to Carson he made a note to question her later about what exactly he was drinking.

"Thank you", Teyla told Carson as she wrapped her fingers snugly around the mug he just filled for her.

"Rodney appears to be enjoying himself", she commented as she noticed Rodney being trailed by a group of children who had decided that the grumpy scientist was the most entertaining person at the festival.

Carson glanced at Rodney an laughed slightly. "Children seem to like him for some reason", he said.

--

**John & Elizabeth:**

Elizabeth went over to John and took Teylas place next to him. "Enjoying yourself?", she asked with a grin. He looked so good and she had difficulties to stop herself from kissing him now that she stood so close to him.

A secret smile crossed John's lips when Elizabeth joined him. He and Elizabeth had spent the past days sneaking off at every opportunity to spend some time alone, which meant occupying the closest empty room or closet to endure in a rushed kissing session. It was risky, but John had to admit that he was definitely enjoying keeping their relationship a secret from the others. It meant that they only had to focus on each other and no one else.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, Teyla's people sure know how to party."

"They do", Elizabeth said.

John then leant closer and whispered discreetly: "Wanna go for a walk?"

Elizabeth felt like hundreds of small butterflies were dancing in her stomach when he came so close. They were together now for a while now, but she still felt like this whenever he was close. She sometimes felt like a teenager, but she was enjoying these feelings.

"Sure", she answered. "Everyone seems occupied. It´s the perfect time to sneak off", she added and quickly got up.

--

**Carson & Carolyn:**

Carson noticed Dr. Lam walking by and waved at her. They had been working together since she came to Atlantis. She was a brilliant doctor, but so far he hadn´t had the chance to get to know her personally, which was a shame. He loved to talk to other doctors.

"Would you like some punch?", he then called. He was still standing at the drinks table anyway.

Glad to see a familiar face Carolyn joined Carson by the table and accepted a glass of punch.

"Thanks", she said gratefully with a smile. She was enjoying working alongside Carson in Atlantis. He was a gifted doctor with a kind soul.

"I'm glad I've found you. I haven't really had much time to get to know anyone else", she admitted.

Carson smiled at Carolyn when she joined him. "Yes, it was a busy time", he said. With all the wounded from earth and also from missions in Pegasus they had had to work a lot. Luckily everything seemed to have calmed down a bit the last few days.

"I´m sure you will have the opportunity to get to know more people today." And if not he certainly wouldn´t mind keeping her company.

"I'm not so good at meeting new people", Caroyln admitted awkwardly as she glanced at a group of people who were singing loudly nearby. For the past ten years she had worked hard to get to where she was now. Sadly that had not left her a lot of time to have a social life and she had became rather anti-sociable over the years.

Carson glanced at her. "I can hardly believe that", he told her. The way she looked a lot of men surely wanted to get to know her. He already had spotted a few checking her out. Luckily she was however talking to him.

"I bet a few guys are quite interested in getting to know you", he then said and nodded into the direction where three of their new Allies where standing. If he remembered right they were pilots. He had given them the ATA therapy this morning. But it had worked on none of them.

Carolyn laughed at the insinuation but quickly brushed it off by saying: "According to some I'm a bit of a Dr Jekyll/Mr Hide character", she said with a relaxed grin. While she was rather laid back privately, she was rather stern when it came to keeping the doctor/patient relationship. Overly touchy males in the past were often threatened with a large pointy needle, hence the name Dr Jekyll.

"Really? Who would say something like that?", Carson wanted to know curiously.

Carolyn shrugged, not wanting to go into more detail. She then too looked over at the pilots who were goofing around. By her diagnosis she guessed they had already drank far too much.

She looked back to Carson. "I prefer the company of someone more like yourself. Less reckless and easy to talk to", she admitted with a smile.

Hearing her words Carson started to smile. He was glad that she thought so. He had started to enjoy her company more and more.

"Besides, we have such a good conversation starting point…", she joked. "… being doctors and all."

"That´s true. I always enjoy talking to other doctors", Carson admitted.

"So, tell me, what was the most interesting you were faced with at Stargate Command?", he asked.

Carolyn thought for a moment and then started to tell some stories.

--

**Ronon & Teyla:**

"Nice party", Ronon said while showing up behind Teyla. She looked really pretty tonight and he liked to see her smile.

Teyla turned and beamed up at Ronon before bowing her head at the compliment. "I am glad you think so. I hope this means that you will consider joining in with the celebrations instead of just observing", she teased lightly while arching an eyebrow.

Ronon smiled down at Teyla, but then raised an eyebrow at her. "I´m here. Isn´t that enough?", he wanted to know. He sure hoped that she didn´t mean he should join the dancing and singing.

A rather impish smile graced Teyla's features. "For me, yes. But I am afraid my people are rather keen on you all joining us in thanking the ancestors and the summer for providing us with plenty of food for the winter."

Ronon grabbed himself a drink from the nearby table and then looked at Teyla again.

"I´m not going to sing", he simply stated before taking a sip.

"We have plenty of new people here who can do that." He would do a lot of things for Teyla, but singing songs to thank the ancestors was definitely not one of them.

Teylas laugh was like a tinkling of a bell. She wasn't disappointed that Ronon would not take part as she somehow couldn't imagine him doing so in the first place. She placed a hand on his arm and nodded her head in defeat. "Then I will not ask you again."

Ronon smiled when she promised not to try and persuade him to sing.

Teyla broke away her gaze, looked around and noticed that Elizabeth and John had disappeared. "John and Elizabeth seem to have gone," she pointed out casually before smiling at some of the children who were with Rodney and Laura.

Ronon looked around. He hand´t noticed them leave, maybe because he had been busy looking at Teyla. She looked really pretty in her dress, so it wasn´t surprising that he had only eyes for her, was it?

"How are your people getting along with the people from the colonies?", he then asked.

"Fairly well. From what I have been told the people from the colonies have settled well into our village. They even helped prepare for the harvest. There has been some differences of course but that is to be expected." There was a sense of pride in her tone as she told Ronon this. She was proud of her people for taking in all the changes in their stride. They had been through so much and none of them had lost their spirit or faith.

Teyla noticed the way Ronon was looking at her and found herself enjoying the attention. She had been thinking of him more often than was appropriate lately and had missed him over the last couple of days that she had spent on the mainland with her people.

"I should be returning to Atlantis next week after all of the supplies have been stored and the villages have been prepared for the winter."

"Good", Ronon said. He had missed her and was looking forward to having her around again.

"I´m lacking a good sparring partner as of lately", he told her with a grin.

"Elizabeth asked me if we could train her", he then said. "I think she finally has enough of being pushed around."

"It will be good for her to learn how to defend herself properly. I would definitely be happy to assist you." Teyla then gestured towards the food. "I do not know about you, but I am hungry." She smiled before leaving Ronons side giving him the option to follow her or not.

"Assisting me. That sounds nice", he said with a cheeky grin before following her to the food table. He was hungry, too.

--

**Laura & Rodney:**

Laura Cadman had just arrived in a jumper from Atlantis and was joining the party. Everything looked really great and she was looking forward to a nice evening off duty.

She just got herself a drink when she spotted Rodney. Walking over to him a grin was placed on her face.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself", she said while watching him and the children.

Rodney scowled at Laura. "I've told them repeatedly to quit following me and to go and annoy someone else but they don't seem…" He tugged his hand out of the grip of a little girl who was now hugging his leg. "…to get the message", he finished exasperatedly. Though he was making a song and dance of things he did secretly enjoy the children's company. He just didn't want anyone to know that.

Laura laughed. "They seem to like you. Maybe they just don´t know you good enough", she said teasingly before kneeling down besides the girl.

"I hope Rodney has been nice and played some games with you", she said.

The little girl let go of Rodney's leg and took Laura's hands instead. "He would not dance", she declared while looking up at Rodney through big blue eyes.

"I don't dance," he retorted flatly.

"But you must dance!", the child stated. She grabbed Rodney's hand in one hand while she continued to hold Laura's with her other one. She then started tugging the pair towards the others who were dancing. Picking up on what she was doing the other children began to laugh and push both Laura and Rodney in the direction the girl was leading them.

--

**John & Elizabeth:**

Leading the way, John, followed by Elizabeth, quickly sneaked off unnoticed by the others.

Once they were out of sight John reached for Elizabeth's hand, threaded his fingers through hers and gave her palm a gentle squeeze.

Elizabeth smiled when John took her hand and lead her into the woods. They could hear the music in the distance now and Elizabeth was glad to finally be alone with John.

John led them a bit further into the woods where he was sure no one would spot them. He then spun around and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that all day", he admitted with a grin.

"Well, I´ve been wanting to do a bit more", she answered grinning before kissing him really this time and pulling him closer to her.

Elizabeth had a gift of making John loose all sense of reality when she kissed him like that. It was overpowering and intoxicating at the same time and he just couldn't get enough of her.

After a while she broke the kiss breathing heavily. Looking at him she could hardly believe how she could have stopped herself from doing this for so long. It was so hard not to kiss him, not to touch him and be with him. Sometimes she wished that they could just tell everyone, so that she could be with him all the time. But it was also exciting to sneak off like this.

When she broke away he just moved closer to capture he lips again. This time he raised both his hands to rest on each side of her head. He finally released her and pressed his head against hers, breathing just as heavily.

"Do you think anyone suspects anything?", he then asked.

Elizabeth looked at him while still holding him close.

"I don´t think so", she said. "You´re a good actor." He really acted all professional when they were around others. She just hoped that she managed to hide her feelings half as good as he did.

"Carson told me that he´s thinking about letting you go on missions again", she then said. She was glad that he was ok again, but part of her wished he could stay back in Atlantis a bit longer. That way she knew he was safe.

John grinned at this news, his eyes lightening up at the prospective that he might be allowed to return to off-world duty. As much as he enjoyed spending most of his time with Elizabeth there was no denying that he missed the thrill of the adventure.

He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck before showering her soft skin with butterfly kisses. "I hope you did all you could to persuade him."

Elizabeth felt a shiver rushing down her back when he kissed her skin like that. Her knees felt like they would give in any minute. How did he manage to make her feel like that so easily? She had never been feeling like that with anyone else.

"Actually I told him it was his decision, even if it was tempting to tell him to make you stay off duty a bit longer. I´m kind of enjoying having you around more", she admitted while her hands wandered down his back and under his shirt.

"How deceitful of you", he joked. As he chuckled his lips vibrated against her skin while he trailed his kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

His hands massaged her shoulders gently and then settled on her waist as he pressed her against a tree to give her some support.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, obviously I didn´t", Elizabeth answered while enjoying his kisses. As much as she had wanted to tell Carson not to let John go on missions already she knew that John wanted to go. And she just couldn´t deny it to him.

"Just make sure you come back to me", she then said before pulling his head up to kiss him again.

"I don't plan on staying anywhere else", John informed her between kisses. She had no need to worry. Now that he had her there was absolutely no way he was going to not come back to her, not even death would keep him away.

Holding her close he ceased kissing her so he could look her in the eye. "We should head back soon. Someone may notice our absence."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew that he was right and she also wanted to spend time with their friends. But it would mean pretending not to be together again.

"Ok. Just one more minute...", she said before kissing him once more.

-- --

**Lee & Kara:**

Lee sat a bit further away from the crowd. The harvest festival had started and everyone seemed to be happy. They were also celebrating their escape from the Cylons and the new alliance with the people from earth. It really was a reason to celebrate, but Lee somehow didn´t feel much like doing so. This all reminded him of the last big feast they had had on New Caprica. It was the night he had been with Kara. It had been the best night in his life, followed by the worst morning of his life. He had been through a lot with the Cylons and the destruction of Caprica, but the way he had felt when he heard Kara had married Anders was far worse for him. The last weeks he had pushed away every thought about it. He had missed Kara so much while they didn´t talk that he was willing to look over the fact, that she had broken his heart, just to have her back in his life. He had told himself that he knew what he was doing, that he knew they were just friends and that it was enough. It was better than not talking to Kara at all. But the truth was, that Kara never would be just a friend for him. He had tried to ignore it, but now he realized just how stupid that was. He had used every opportunity to be with her during the last days. He told himself that it just was to work on their friendship, but who was he kidding? He was as stupid as ever and had started to hope again that Kara might want more than friendship one day. Maybe that she´d fall for him now that Anders was dead. But she probably would just break his heart again. She was good at that.

Sighing Lee got up and walked towards the table with drinks. He really needed a drink right now! He didn´t want to think about Kara anymore. And he didn´t want to think about Dee either. Whenever he managed to stop thinking about Kara his thoughts wandered to Dee and their conversation some time ago. They still hadn´t really talked again since then. He knew that she deserved better than him and that he would never be able to love her like she deserved it. But he still hadn´t managed to break up with her. She was all he had after all.

Lee grabbed a drink and swallowed it in one. Grimacing he then looked at his empty glass. What the frak was it?

--

Kara was sitting with Adama, Hotdog, Kat and a few others by the large bonfire that had been built close to the Athosians settlement. Since arriving in Atlantis she had spent most of her time either off-world or hiding away in her room. The only person she had really spent time with was Lee, everyone else she had been avoiding.

However Bill had personally escorted her to the party and she could never say no to the old man. He was literally the father she never had. Besides, she couldn't keep to herself forever. Sooner or later she would have to settle back into her old routine of being CAG. Sooner or later she would have to find herself again, bring back 'Starbuck' and say goodbye to the Kara who had existed on New Caprica.

Sitting beside Bill, she laughed as Hotdog recounted one of her more memorable flight missions. It reminded her of what a pain in the ass she could be and how much she had changed. Feeling a little lost amongst her friends she averted her eyes and searched the crowds for Lee.

Lee had decided that it didn´t matter what he was drinking as long as it was something strong. He leaned against the table while gulping down his second glass when his gaze fell on Kara. She was really beautiful. The light from the fire was dancing in her long blonde hair. He let out a small sigh and then noticed that she was looking at him now, too.

Kara's eyes finally locked onto him and suddenly she didn't feel as lost. Excusing herself she stood up and cautiously wandered over to him. Silently she stood beside Lee and wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Planning to drink me under the table, Lee?", she asked. Her voice sounded a little strained as if she was trying too hard to sound cheerful.

Lee glanced at Kara who was now standing next to him. A small smirk appeared on his lips at her words. Despite the fact that he hated how he felt for her he still couldn´t help but be glad that she had come to him.

"I can try", he told her and grabbed two small glasses of the strong liquor. Handing her one he then looked at her.

"To festivals like this", he said and emptied the glass quickly while trying to stop his mind from wandering to the last festival again.

Her shoulders tensed a little with his last words. While he was trying to forget the party last year on New Caprica, Kara was suddenly reminded of it. She quickly emptied her glass and grimaced as the strong beverage scolded her throat.

Though they had talked about their 'fight' they had not once mentioned the night of the party on New Caprica. They had made love. He had told her that he loved her and she had stupidly admitted that she loved him, too. It had been a moment of weakness that she had regretted ever since, but she didn't regret it as much as she regretted the look on Lee's face the morning after, when he found out that she had married Sam. She closed her eyes forcing herself to block out the mental images. Then, she didn't have any choice but to marry Sam. She couldn't be with Lee! She had done him a favour, even if he hadn't realised it at the time.

"To festivals like this", she repeated quietly.

Lee watched her empty her glass. She didn´t really look cheerful. Maybe she was thinking of Anders? He should try to keep her occupied, it´s what friends were for. And he was trying to be her friend again.

"Have you gotten that ATA therapy yet?", he then asked. He had finally gotten it today. It had taken a while until they were allowed to take it. The doctors first had been too busy with wounded that there had been no time, but Lee had wondered if their new allies trusted them enough to allow them to be able to operate their systems. If he was right it meant that they trusted them now, which was a good sign.

"I can´t wait to fly one of those jumpers."

Kara glanced at him and was glad about the change of conversation. "This morning", she told him. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips with the mention of flying.

Lee grinned. Judging by her look the therapy must have worked out for her, too.

"They don't look as agile as the raptors but they have a hell of a lot more functions." She picked up another glass and this time sipped the drink, which was a sign that she was relaxing a little.

"Bet she's a little bitch in a fight," she commented with a grin. "She looks bulky but I bet she can fly just as well as anything else."

"What makes you think the jumpers a she?", Lee asked laughing slightly. Kara just had a way to determine every ships sex. She had done the same with the cylon raider she once brought back to the fleet.

Kara shrugged her shoulders lightly and remarked: "From what I've been told it's reliable and doesn't frak you about." She smirked a little at her explanation.

Lee raised an eyebrow, but didn´t say anything. From his experience women frakked with your mind more than men, especially Kara.

"John promised me a flight lesson tomorrow. If you want you can join us", he told her and then frowned about himself. He was doing it again, trying to spend as much time with her as possible.

Grabbing another glass he quickly emptied it. If he was drunk he at least wouldn´t care about being a fool anymore.

Kara looked at him. She could hardly not notice how much time she and Lee were spending together since they had made up. Sometimes she thought that it may be a little too much. If she had her own way she would spend all her time with him but she knew that it wasn't an option and definitely not a good idea. She had distanced herself from him for a reason, even if that decision had hurt her more than she would ever admit to anyone.

"I think I'll leave you boys to it", she stated slowly.

Lee glanced at Kara a bit surprised. He had been sure that she wouldn´t miss getting a flight lesson. Flying was what she loved most after all. Maybe she didn´t want to spend even more time with him? But why wouldn´t she? She had no problem with them just being friends after all. Besides, it was just flying, not a date.

"Your loss", he just said.

Kara then reached out and took the empty glass from him. "You can slow down, I don't think we'll be running out of drinks anytime soon", she joked, a little concerned by how he was knocking the drinks back.

"You never know, there are a lot of people here", he answered.

He then noticed Helo and Sharon coming their way. It was still weird to see Sharon walking around freely like this. But he felt like she deserved it. She had helped them free their people and kill many Cylons. She had gained his trust.

"Hey", Helo called smiling happily while holding Sharons hand. "Great party." He couldn´t remember the last time he had been able to celebrate like this. He hadn´t been down on New Caprica. There was nothing to celebrate for him back then, when Sharon was still locked up. But now that was over, he thought and looked at her. He definitely had something to celebrate today!

Kara glanced at the two who had just joined them and couldn't help but smile at Helo's chirpy enthusiasm. "Sure is", she agreed. Her eyes then darted to Sharon. "Hey", she greeted.

"Hey", Sharon said, equally as cheerful as Helo was. Now that she had gained the trust of Adama and hopefully most of the fleet she felt like things could settle, that she might finally be treated as an equal and not a threat. And judging by how people had reacted to her at the party it felt like they were finally putting aside the fact that she was indeed a Cylon and no human.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled at the dancers. "Want to dance?", she asked the three of them. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

Lee didn´t feel like dancing. It as well reminded him of the last festival. "Not really", he muttered.

"Oh, come on Apollo, let´s have some fun, enjoy the peace while it lasts", Helo said clapping him on the back.

Lee sighed. "Fine." If he stayed grumpy they would just start asking why and he couldn´t really tell them, could he?

Helo grinned and nudged Lee into the direction of the dancefloor.

Soon they were joining the people on the dancefloor, who were apparently doing a group dance.

--

**Bill & Laura:**

Laura Roslin made her way through the crowd of people until she noticed Bill amongst a group of pilots. She made her way over to them and sat down.

Greeting them she smiled. It was nice to see them all happy again. And it was good to have the opportunity to just spend some time with them.

"It´s nice here, isn´t it?", she then said and looked at Bill. This planet was nothing like New Caprica. It was suitable for living and it kind of gave her hope that everything really would be better now.

Bill smiled as Laura joined them. He had been hoping that she would join them at some point during the night. Yes, it was important getting to know their new allies but he also felt that both he and Laura needed to remind their own people that they had to be strong as a unit. Since New Caprica there had been a sense of loss of leadership and now that Laura was back in her rightful position as president he felt they could find their feet once again.

"It is", he agreed. "Everyone has been tense. It will be good for us to have some down time and let off some steam." He found it hard to let his guard down. Last time he had he had to leave some of his people back on New Caprica at the mercy of the Cylons. It was something he wouldn't allow to ever happen again.

"You think we could settle here?", he then asked, interested on her opinion.

Laura gave Bill a smile. "I don´t know. It looks like our new allies don´t mind us being here. So we could stay. It is not like we have anywhere else to go anymore, with earth being invaded right now", she said. She had been thinking about it herself.

"We even are allowed to move into a city that is much more advanced than any of our cities on Caprica were. Once Atlantis has been declared safe and we all can move in I don´t know if anyone would want to leave anymore. It´s nice here", she said. "Almost too nice", she then added. This all just seemed too good. Could they really be lucky enough to have found this place? Of course the people from earth were fighting a great war as well, more than one actually, but this all still seemed too good to be true. It was almost as if Laura expected something bad to happen, like Cylons arriving any minute or their new Allies turning against them.

"People are too eager to forget the Cylons. It was the same mistake we made on New Caprica. We thought we were safe, but we weren't." It was a sober conversation and Bill knew that it wasn't the right time or place to be having it. They were here to relax and as he just said 'let off steam'.

"This conversation can wait till another time", Bill then concluded with a smile. "We should be celebrating our new alliance, not questioning it or worrying about what might happen tomorrow." He didn't believe his own words but he said them for Laura's sake and not for his own. He wanted her to enjoy herself, she definitely deserved it.

Laura nodded. He was right. She remembered well the last time they had been celebrating like this. And she remembered her own words.

"Yes, we should be celebrating. Let´s enjoy the peaceful time as long as we can", she said. She had told him almost the same the last time. She just hoped the peaceful time would last longer this time.

One of the Athosians then came to their table and told them to join the dancing. When the woman took her arm and started to lead her to the dancefloor Laura instinctively grabbed Bills hand, so he would join her.

"I´m not going to dance alone", she whispered to him.

Bill chuckled and allowed Laura to drag him along onto the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer but for her he would risk the laughs and ridicule from his crew. The song was a jolly one and looking around at the other dancers he attempted to copy their moves. It was an instant reminder that he wasn't as young as he used to be. Still, he was a good sport and didn't complain once unlike Doctor McKay who he just noticed was surrounded by a group of children that were trying to make him dance.

Laura Roslin smiled when they danced with the Athosians. Their dances were a bit different than their own, but she started to enjoy them soon.

When she moved to the music and looked at Bill next to her all the bad thoughts were forgotten for the moment.

"The last time we danced was last year", he then commented to her as he smiled at the memory.

Bill soon forgot to feel awkward and started to fully enjoy himself. Seeing Laura looking so relaxed and clearly enjoying herself brought another smile to his crinkled face. Laura brought out a side of him that hadn't surfaced since the death of his wife.

When he was with Laura he felt almost... normal. He had been so burried in the military for so long that he had long forgotten how to just relax and not worry about every little thing.

"You look beautiful tonight", he then complimented still smiling as they danced.

Laura blushed at his compliment and then smiled at Bill. "Thank you. You look good yourself. Smiling suits you", she told him. He smiled far too rarely. But she guessed they all did.

Bill nodded at the compliment and kept his eyes firmly on her as he said sincerely: "Now we finally have something to smile about."

"Yes, we do", Laura said. For now she had pushed away all doubts and fear, telling herself to enjoy the moment. Maybe they really were lucky anyway. It was possible after all that all their dreams had come true and they would stay safe. Right now she did feel safe. She usually did when she was with Bill anyway.

--

**Laura & Rodney:**

Laura Cadman laughed when Rodney complained about not wanting to dance.

"Come on, Rodney. It´s not that hard", she told him. "Our new allies seem to enjoy it, too." She nodded over at the Admiral and the president of the colonies. It was nice to see that they had joined the dancing as well.

The little girl grabbed Rodneys hand again. "I will show you", she called and smiled up at Rodney happily.

Laura just had to smile seeing this. She had never guessed that Rodney actually could get along with children so well.

Rodney looked down awkwardly at the girl who was clinging onto his hand tightly. He tried to tug his hand away but the girl had one hell of a grip. "Do you mind letting go of my hand", he asked bluntly.

The girl shook her head stubbornly. "Not until you dance!" She started bumping up and down on the spot. Rodney glared at her before glancing up at Laura. Seeing her smile made him scowl even more. "It's not funny!"

Laura laughed. "Actually it is. Just relax a little and do what everyone else is doing!", she told him.

The song then ended and another one started. It apparently was something special. Everyone took eachothers hands and they all danced forwards and backwards in a row.

"Come on, Rodney", Laura said and held her hand out to him.

Rodney for a couple of moments made no move to take Laura's hand and merely stared at it as if it was some kind of trap. Hesitantly, he finally took her hand and copied what everyone else was doing while holding onto her warm hand gently.

He wasn't a man of grace so it took him a few attempts to get the steps right without stumbling.

The girl clapped her hands along to the music as she watched the pair dance. After a couple of minutes she grew bored and darted off to find her friends who had lost interest around ten minutes ago.

"I guess this is not so bad", Rodney told Laura with a slight smile. He still felt a little self conscious but he had decided that everyone else was too busy having fun to notice him making a fool of himself.

"I´m glad you finally realise it", Laura told Rodney. She was enjoying herself. She had always liked to dance and it was nice that Rodney was dancing with her.

They were dancing to a few more songs before Laura finally stopped. "How about a pause?", she asked. "I could do with a drink."

Rodney might be a little bewildered when it came to women but he knew enough to know when to be a gentleman… well, on occasion he did.

"I'll go and get you a drink", he informed her leaving, no room for discussion.

"Thanks", Laura said and smiled at Rodney. It was really nice that he offered this. He managed to surprise her more and more. She then sat down at a table next to the dancefloor and waited for Rodney.

Without another word Rodney walked over to the table where the drinks were. Maybe, just maybe he was starting to realise that he actually did rather like Laura. She was no Sam but she was special in her own way.

--

Allina had just spotted Rodney McKay. She didn´t really have the opportunity to talk to him so far, since she and her people came to Atlantis. She had always wished to get a chance, as she really liked him. She just hoped he wasn´t too angry at her for taking the ZPM away from them over a year ago.

"Hello Rodney", she said stepping next to him at the drinks table and giving him a smile.

Rodney was a little surprised when Allina approached him. Holding a keg of ale in one hand he faced her. "Hello, Allina", he greeted. "How are you and your people settling into Atlantis?"

He had been less than happy when Elizabeth had offered to let the brotherhood stay in Atlantis. He still hadn't forgiven them, especially Allina, for what had happened on their planet.

Allina smiled at him. "Good. It is really nice of your people to let us stay", she said.

Looking at Rodney Allina again felt the same feelings she had had over a year ago when they first met. They had gotten along really well and she had hoped that there would be more between them. But then she had to take the ZPM from him and his people and their relationship had been over before it even began. She really hoped he´d give her another chance.

"I hope you are not mad at me anymore for what I had to do", she began nervously.

Rodney looked at her incredulously. "For what you had to do? If I recall right you would have killed us to keep the ZPM. So excuse me, if I'm still a little annoyed." He crossed his arms over his chest, spilling some of the ale in the process.

Allina was pretty and back when they first met he had been attracted to her. But things had changed.

"I´m glad it never came to the point where I had to make that decision", Allina said silently, looking down. She didn´t think she could have ordered to actually kill Rodney and his team. But she had to make them believe she would. It was the only way to achieve what she thought was the right thing to do.

She then looked at Rodney again. "I am really sorry."

"Yeah well, it's in the past now", Rodney concluded when she apologised. He did have a slight grudge against what she had done but in all fairness he hadn't really thought about her or what had happened for over a year, so he couldn't really not accept her apology.

"So, how have you been?", he asked, unsure on what else to say.

Allina smiled happily at Rodneys words. Maybe they did have another chance after all.

"We spent most of our time going through everything from the original brotherhood. But most of it is lost now", she said feeling sad that all their work was for nothing.

"We recently found something that indicated that the ZPM might not have been the only thing the ancestors entrusted the brotherhood with. The text was in the ancestors language and we had not managed to translate everything before the attack."

What she said piped Rodney's interest. She hadn't mentioned any of this at any of the meetings. "Really?" If the ancients had entrusted the brotherhood with something else Rodney definitely wanted to find out what it was.

"What did you find out?", he pressed, intrigued.

"Like I said, not much. All we translated so far was that an ancestor gave the brotherhood something. But we couldn´t translate what it was. It could have been nothing important, but I felt like it was", she said. "Maybe we should go back and try to search the ruins for the paper it was written on", she then suggested. It would mean they´d spend time together and Allina definitely would like that.

He smiled. Rodney had already decided to tell both Elizabeth and John about what Allina had just told him. He too felt like whatever the ancients had entrusted the brotherhood with had to be important. He was itching to make another scientific discovery that may help save Earth or protect Atlantis against the Wraith.

"I doubt the Wraith would have hanged around on your planet seeing as there is no longer a food source there", he stated. He didn't even want to consider that the paper may be lost to them.

"I do not think so either", Allina agreed with him.

"Why didn't you mention this at the meeting?" he asked.

"I do not know. I did not think of it back then. I just remembered. Maybe my mind was too occupied with the question whether to give you the ZPM or not and whether to trust Sheila."

Rodney accepted her explanation without any further suspicion. All previous hostile thoughts towards her were well forgotten.

"Well, I'm glad you mentioned it now" he said.

Laura still sat at the table and waited for Rodney. He was taking really long to get a drink. She decided to go and have a look what was taking so long.

She walked towards the drinks table and noticed Rodney talking to a brunette woman. If she remembered right it was one of the brotherhood of the 15. Somehow Laura really didn´t like the sight of the two of them together. Was she flirting with Rodney? And did he enjoy it? He seemed to hang on her lips. Frowning Laura walked towards them.

"Hi", she said when she arrived next to Rodney and Allina. She then grabbed herself a glass and put some punch in it. "I was just getting thirsty", she said casually.

Seeing Laura Rodney suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be getting the drinks.

"Oh, Laura. Sorry, I forgot", he said still holding the keg of Cider.

"This is Allina", he told Laura. "Allina, this is Laura Cadman."

Laura frowned. It was obvious that he had forgotten. She then looked at Allina and managed to put up a smile.

"Hello", Allina said while looking at Laura not too happy. It seemed like that woman had been waiting for Rodney. But obviously he had preferred to talk to her, so there surely was nothing to worry about, she told herself.

Someone from the brotherhood then showed up and asked Allina to come with him.

"I will see you later", Allina told Rodney and Laura and gave Rodney a wide smile.

Laura looked after Allina. That woman obviously was flirting with Rodney and she didn´t like it at all! Maybe she was feeling much more for Rodney than she had been willing to admit to herself, she wondered while turning to look at him.

Rodney noticed the look on Laura's face. "What?", he questioned. He had no idea what he had done wrong even though he probably should have realised it by now.

Laura watched Rodney and raised an eyebrow at his question. He obviously didn´t realise that it wasn´t nice to let a woman wait and talk to another instead. Or maybe he just didn´t think it would bother her? Maybe he didn´t get what he meant to her? Of course he didn´t. She hadn´t even realised it herself before. Well, maybe a little. She had to let him know somehow...

Without really thinking about what she was doing Laura suddenly leaned forward and kissed Rodney.

Saying that Rodney was shocked was an understatement. He was completely speechless! Laura kissing him was something he had definitely not expected but this didn't mean that it was not pleasant or that he didn't like it. He liked it very much, actually.

He then pulled away after a couple of moments, a delayed reaction.

"Well, that was unexpected", Rodney babbled as the heat rose to his cheeks.

Laura looked at him with a smile. He really was a good kisser, surprisingly good even.

"It was", Laura admitted. "I didn´t really plan it", she added while watching him. He didn´t look like he didn´t like or hadn´t enjoyed it. And he also didn´t seem to want to rush off, which she guessed was a good sign.

Rodney was still struggling to find words. Licking his lips he blinked, still a little dazed. "Just a surge of the moment thing?" he asked, focusing his gaze onto her.

"I guess so", Laura said with a smile. She still was a bit surprised about what just happened herself.

"Do you often just go about randomly doing things that suddenly pop into your head?" He had no idea where he was exactly heading with this conversation. His normally active mind had shut down completely, leaving him a rambling wreck.

Laura glanced at him a bit sceptically. "Sometimes, when I feel like doing so", she said with a grin. She could be rather impulsive.

"You don´t mind, do you?"

Rodney's cheeks flushed even more when she asked him if he had minded. Being kissed by an attractive woman was definitely something he didn't mind. It wasn't often it happened. That sort of thing normally happened to John.

"No. No, I guess I don't mind", he said quickly, his words so rushed that they tumbled over themselves.

Laura was glad to hear that. She didn´t know what she would have done if Rodney said that he did mind. It would really have been embarrassing. He probably would have let her know how stupid she was whenever they met. But luckily it didn´t look like that would be the case.

"Is it something that is likely to happen again?", he then asked before he could stop himself.

Lauras smile widened. He was really cute.

"It might", she said silently while moving closer to him.

Rodney really was dumbstruck when she leaned in yet again. Was this some kind of dream? He had dreamed so often about woman (mainly Sam) falling about at his feet, that he wasn't so sure if this was exactly reality.

He had never been very confident around women, and even though he knew that Laura would not back away if he did kiss her, seeing as she had kissed him first, he still shyed away. Tilting his head away he glanced at her through his eyelashes, unsure how to act. This was very much all new to him.

His heart was thumping against his chest as he continued to look at Laura wondering if she would kiss him again.

Laura had thought that he would kiss her now. Most men wouldn´t hesitate when she moved that close and even told them that it might happen again. But Rodney didn´t. He backed away.

Stepping back a little Laura wondered if she had been too straight forward. Or did he maybe prefer that brunette after all?

Rodney was a little disappointed when she too backed away, but he didn't let it show… too much. "Well...", he began, once again not sure what he was trying to say.

"That was one of the highlights of the evening. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tell Elizabeth and John something before I forget completely what it is." Laura had already managed to make him forget large quantities of his previous conversation with Allina. She just had that affect on him.

Laura smiled when he said that their kiss was one of the highlights of the evening. But then he excused himself and she was feeling rather disappointed.

"Ok, I´ll see you around", she said and quickly took a sip of her punch, trying to occupy herself.

-- --

**Ford & Dee:**

Aiden Ford walked through the crowd of people and looked around. His last shift had just ended and he was ready for some fun. Everything had been bad enough since he came here. Of course it had been bad in the time he had left as well, but still... Hearing that earth had been taken over by the Ori was hard and the fact that their missions hadn´t really been going too well wasn´t helping either. But there also were good things happening, like finding new allies, he thought when his gaze fell on Dee. She definitely was making this all much better. And this alone was reason enough to celebrate.

"Hey", he said while stopping next to Dee. "Looks like everyone is having fun. I hope I didn´t miss much."

While everyone else looked like they were having fun, Dee really wasn't. No matter how hard she tried to get into the spirit of things she just couldn't.

"Just dancing," she told him as he stood beside her. She was glad that he had made a point of stopping to talk to her. She liked him and he always managed to bring a smile to her face, a skill Lee lacked recently.

"How was the late shift?"

"Boring", Aiden said. "But I guess that's a good sign. No Wraith ships on the long-range sensors, noone trying to dial our gate unauthorised. Looks like the bad guys are willing to give us some time off to celebrate", he said with a smile.

"Have you tried the Athosian food yet?", he then wanted to know while glancing at the buffet. "Some of their stuff is really good."

Dee shook her head. By the looks of it, it was simple food. Mainly vegetables, meat and home made bread. The soup which appeared to be rather popular smelt delicious, it was the type of food which was warm and comforting.

"What do you recommend?", she asked as she smiled at him. Now that she thought about it she was rather hungry.

Aiden walked with her to the buffet.

"The soup is great and those cookies", he told her, pointing at them. He then grabbed two plates. "What can I get you?", he asked grinning at her. He had noticed that she again had that sad look when he arrived, so he decided to try and cheer her up.

Dee smiled at his manners. He was being quite the gentleman. He reminded her of Billy. "Uhm…" Her eyes glanced around the table at the different dishes laid out before them. Her gaze landed on the soup once again and she subconsciously licked her lips as the aroma tickled her nose. "Soup, please", she decided while picking up a slab of bread.

She decided to forget her troubles for now and focus on the festival and Ford. He was good company and she had grown rather fond of him over the past weeks.

"Perhaps we could dance later?", she suggested as she watched the festivities.

Ford smiled and put some soup into her plate before handing it to her and putting some soup in his as well. It was his favourite athosian food.

"Sure", he then said happily. Dancing with Dee definitely sounded like a great idea!

Once they had their drinks they walked back to one of the tables and sat down.

Looking around Aiden then noticed McKay on the dancefloor and started to laugh.

"Who would have guessed that? Rodney dancing... Oh, and thats the Admiral and your president, right?"

Dee looked over to where Ford was looking and easily spotted the old man and madam president dancing. From the looks of it they were definitely enjoying each others company. She liked the thought of the two finding comfort in eachother. In her own opinion they both deserved a little love, especially Admiral Adama, seeing as he had lost his wife, one of his sons and had a rather complicated relationship with his other son. He deserved to be happy.

"They look happy", she commented with a smile "I always hoped they would get together."

Ford looked away from the dancefloor and to Dee.

"They look pretty close. And festivals like this often bring people together", he said and smiled at her. Maybe he´d be lucky as well? Who knew?

Still smiling he then continued to eat his soup.

-- --

**Sam & Jack:**

Sam smiled when they reached the festival. They just came from Atlantis. It had taken some convincing to get Jack to come with her. Of course he was in charge and felt like he had to stay behind, but Sam had managed to get someone else to take care of the city for the night. She really didn´t want to miss the celebrations and it wouldn´t have been fun without Jack.

"Looks like everyone is enjoying themselves", she said looking around. There was a bonfire, people were dancing and singing. Others were sitting at tables, chatting or eating.

Jack had to agree, everyone did look like they were enjoying themselves. It kind of made him glad that he had agreed in the end to accompany Sam to the festival. It'd probably do her some good to get out of the city anyway. New scenery might help her a bit, or at least he hoped so.

"So... Sam. What do you wanna do first? Eat? Drink? Be Merry?"

Sam laughed at his words.

"How about dancing?", she asked. It looked like the people on the dancefloor were having a lot of fun and she felt like trying it. As she couldn´t remember ever having danced it was something new and Sam felt like doing something new now.

She then glanced at Jack expectantly, a smile on her lips. She really was excited about this evening. It was the first party she went to, or at least the first she remembered. And she was spending some personal time with Jack.

"You really don't remember me dancing, do you?", he warned with a smirk. He then sighed in defeat. "Well lead the way Carter, but don't say I didn't warn you. I really, and I mean _REALLY_ cannot dance!"

Sam laughed again. "Well, if anyone laughs about us we can always leave", she told him. "And to be honest, I have no idea if I can dance."

Along with Sam Jack then joined the others dancing around the bonfire. On close examination it didn't appear to be as difficult as he had expected, seeing as it was just dancing around and around in a circle. Once they were on the dancefloor the other people let them into their circle and they copied the moves of the others. It wasn´t hard, but it was a lot of fun.

Smiling happily Sam glanced at Jack. "Not that bad, is it?"

Jack had to admit that this wasn't so bad. He could think of worse things to be doing. Holding Sam's hand he gave it a slight squeeze and he replied saying: "Nope. This kind of dancing I can handle. It's all the twirling, sweeping and stepping that I don't like... it confuses me." He grimaced and shook his head.

The lack of progress on Sam's memory was disheartening. Even though the past couple of days with Sam had been more than great, he missed the old Sam.

Sam was glad that he seemed to enjoy dancing as well. Still smiling she tore her gaze away from him and concentrated on the dance, which was getting faster.

Her eyes fixed on the fire they were dancing around, Sam moved quickly, like everyone else. She then suddenly started to feel weird. It was like she began to see images, they were a bit blurry and mingled with the fire.

Sam started to feel dizzy and stumbled slightly.

Instinctively Jack broke contact with the person on the other side of him and was immediately by Sams side, both hands on her waist to steady her. Concern flashed across his features.

"Carter, you ok?", he asked as he placed one of his hands on the side of her face so she'd look at him.

Sam looked up at Jack. His face slowly came into focus and she nodded.

Once she seemed to have found her footing, he carefully led her away from the dancing and towards a bench, incase she had another dizzy spell.

Sitting down Sam blinked a few times. "This was weird. I suddenly felt like... like I was seeing something", she said. She glanced at Jack, feeling a bit silly. How could she see something in the fire? But what if she hadn´t really seen it? What if she remembered something? She had kind of seen herself after all, and Jack.

"I think I remembered something."

There was a shimmer of hope in his eyes. Anything at all would be progress, but deep down Jack hoped she remembered something about them. Right now he was hardly more than a mere stranger to her. Everything they had been through... everything they had felt had been wiped from her memory. He hated sharing these intense feelings alone.

"And?", he asked.

"Well, I´m not really sure...", she started. I´m not even sure if what I saw were memories." But what else could it have been?

"We were sitting together somewhere. It was dark and we were dressed in brown. You were... kind of unshaved", she said a small smirk appearing on her lips. She had never seen him unshaved before, well, not since she woke up.

While she was thinking about it she started to see the images in her mind again and a smile appeared on her lips. She had been snuggling close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I called you Jonah", she then added, her forehead creasing in confusion.

Jack searched his memory so he would be able to recall the time she had just remembered. It took him a few minutes but he finally found it. "I remember… it was about five years ago. We visited a planet that had an underground slave labour. Which we of course objected against. They wiped our memories and we ended up doing forced labor in the underground facility for quite some time."

During their time as slaves he had grown closer to Carter, to the point where he definitely had romantic feelings towards her. He remembered the disappointment he had felt when his memories resurfaced.

"They wiped our memories and held us as slaves?", Sam asked shocked. "Looks like I didn´t lose my memory the first time", she then added with a sigh. "How did we get it back?"

"It took time but it slowly came back. Just like yours will", Jack told her. He firmly believed that. Reaching out he covered her smaller hand with his own and gave it a slight squeeze. "It just takes time." Jack wasn't a patient man but for Sam he would wait an eternity.

"This is good", he then said with a smile. He really was proud of her.

"You're starting to remember things. That's good. Soon you'll be back to your normal self." At least he hoped so.

Sam smiled. She really hoped he was right. Not knowing who you were really sucked.

Sitting there Sam started to feel happy. She had remembered something! She was actually getting better. And it wasn´t just wishful thinking that she and Jack had been so close.

A thought then suddenly crossed her mind. What if this wasn´t the first thing that she remembered? What if the dreams she had been having the past few days were real, too? She had thought they were just dreams, but maybe she was wrong. What if what she was dreaming about really happened? Had she really been kissing Jack already? Had they been together? Could it be true, she wondered while glancing at him.

Noticing the way she was looking at him, Jack removed his hand, breaking any contact between them.

"Are you still feeling dizzy? Dr. Beckett is around here somewhere, I could go and get him."

Sam blinked and pushed away the thoughts of her dreams.

"No, I´m fine", she quickly told him and gave him a smile.

"How about something to drink and eat?", she then suggested. She was feeling hungry and something to drink would be good, too.

Jack watched her still a little concerned but then nodded. "Alright", he said. He hadn't had enough time to eat earlier anyway. Food sounded good.


	17. harvest festival 2

**Later that evening, during the celebration:**

Cheers broke out when SG-1 arrived, everyone relieved that the team and the Daedalus crew made it back safely. Jack had been the first to greet them properly, clapping Teal'c on the back and patting Daniel's head fondly. He spoke quietly to them as others followed his suit and greeted the new arrivals.

Reluctant children then were taken to bed by their parents despite their protests and the fire was fed more fuel and grew in size. More apple cider was brought out from the storage tent, ready to be consumed by the rosy cheeked folks, who probably already drank their fair share.

Once the children had thanked the ancients and had been sent to bed, Teyla led her people into a traditional song which they had sang for many generations for protection from the harsh of winter and from the Wraith. After that the celebrations returned to normal and the songs changed back to jolly tunes played on wooden instruments.

The elders of Teyla's tribe were all sat together singing and recounting fond memories of the past, others danced to the music while the younger adults under the influence of good company and too many cider were pairing off. As Teyla recounted, many married couples in her tribe had first began courting during the harvest celebration and most had been very happy ever since.

Ronon stood at the side of the bonfire and watched Teyla and the other Athosians sing their traditional songs. Teyla had never looked more beautiful in his eyes and Ronon slowly started to realise that she might be more than just a good friend to him. She was waking feelings in him that he had thought died with his wife back on Sateda all those years ago.

His eyes fixed on her Ronon watched while she sang, a small smile on his lips.

"There you are." John stepped up beside Ronon and smiled at his friend while handing him one of the kegs of warm cider he was carrying. "Some celebration, huh?"

"Mhm", Ronon mumbled while still watching Teyla. He then took the cider from John and finally tore his gaze away from the singing Athosian.

John took a sip of the cider and smacked his lips in appreciation as the fluid warmed his body against the coldness in the air.

"Even Rodney appears to be enjoying himself, which is slightly worrying. Rodney never enjoys himself unless he's complaining about something." John secretly suspected that his other friend may have had a few too many ciders, not that Rodney would ever admit to it.

"He does?", Ronon asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe he is complaining about something", Ronon suggested. He too could not think of another reason why McKay should be enjoying himself.

Ronon took a sip of his cider and tried not to continue to stare at Teyla. People might notice.

"Who´s that?", Ronon then asked gesturing to his right, where a pretty redhead was standing. Ronon noticed that the woman had been sneaking around them a lot this evening. Well, she had when John was around.

John looked to the right and straight away spotted the redhead. He had noticed her a couple of times that night, but didn´t really pay attention to her.

"Don't know, why?" John asked, looking back at Ronon.

"Why?", Ronon asked incredulously. "She obviously waits till you talk to her." Ronon wasn´t one to flirt with many women, he just hadn´t been in the mood since Melenas death. But he still could tell if a woman really was interested in someone.

"Really?" John asked, glancing back over at the redhead, feeling a little clueless. He hadn't noticed her paying more attention to him than anyone else but that was maybe because he had only eyes for Elizabeth all night. "Eh, maybe she should set her sights on someone else", he suggested looking away so he wouldn't catch her eye. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Hey", Elizabeth said while stepping to the two men. She had been talking to Carson and Dr. Lam for a while, but she had started to miss John terribly, so she decided to join him and Ronon.

"Hey", John greeted casually with a smile. "Bored of talking to the doctors?"

"I kind of felt like the 5th wheel", she said. And I missed you, she added in thoughts.

Ronon looked at John a bit surprised. He usually didn´t mind flirting with any women and now he wasn´t at all interested in a really pretty redhead? That was weird. First Rodney seemed to enjoy himself and now this?

"Not your type?", he asked before nodding at Elizabeth who had just joined them.

When Ronon spoke Elizabeth glanced at him. "Who isn´t whose type?"

John looked at Elizabeth. Pursing his lips, he glanced back over at the redhead before responding: "Ronon thinks I've got an admirer", he stated lightly. He then turned to Ronon and added: "It's got nothing to do with if she's my type or not. It's just that I'm sure she can find someone a bit more reliable to set her sights on."

Elizabeth turned to look at who they were talking about. The readhead was really pretty and she didn´t like the fact, that she was obviously interested in John. On the other hand it was good to know that he was hers now and noone elses.

When John spoke again she raised an eyebrow. "You´re not reliable then?", she asked glancing at him.

Ronon looked at John as well. He was really acting weird. But who cared, he then thought when his gaze fell on Teyla, who was walking by. She obviously was done singing now. Too bad, he loved to listen to her voice. His eyes now followed her and a smile appeared on his face once more.

John decided that 'reliable' may not have been the right word to use. Shrugging his shoulders at Elizabeth, he appeared a little awkward. He could easily describe his situation like being a deer caught in headlights. "I just mean that in my line of work I'm not exactly around a lot. Besides, I have no idea who she is and it's not like I have time to 'take her out for dinner' and get to…", he paused before frowning. "Why are we even having this conversation?", he asked them both. He saw no reason why he had to justify why he didn't want to get to know the redhead better.

Not enjoying the attention that was on him he crossed his arms. "I'm sure we can come up with something far more interesting to talk about."

Elizabeth smirked at Johns words. It looked like he was rather uncomfortable. Maybe he just hadn´t been able to come up with a better explanation for Ronon? And the real reason why he was not interested in that pretty woman was that they were together now?

"Go ahead", Ronon just said. "But I´ll go and get something to drink". He quickly emptied his glass and walked over to the drinks table, where he saw Teyla talking to some Athosians.

John gave Ronon a little wave as the taller man departed from their company and headed over to join Teyla. He let out a sigh of relief once Ronon was out of ear-shot, he hadn't enjoyed being put on the spot like that.

Once Ronon was gone Elizabeth stepped closer to John. She had the almost uncontrollable need to kiss him right now, but she couldn´t. It might ruin everything.

"So, not interested in other women", she stated silently while smiling.

Johns eyes darted to Elizabeth and he smiled, amused. "Don't let it go to your head", he advised, his smile turning into a playful smirk. "I guess I'm just a one-woman man."

Elizabeths smile widened at his words. It was good to know that he felt that way. She knew that he was really popular and that many women were interested in him. He could easily have a flirt or even more on most of the planets he went to. She didn´t think he would do that anymore now that they were together, but his words reassured her even more.

"How about we take another walk before anyone joins us again?", she quickly suggested. She wanted to be alone with him again.

John's face brightened at the prospect of another walk with Elizabeth. He knew that they probably shouldn't. Disappearing off together twice on the same night may be a little suspicious but he didn't really care. It was worth the risk.

"I think I could do with another walk", he said casually while giving her a secret smile. "We should contact Atlantis anyway to make sure things are ok back there." It gave them an excuse if they headed to the jumpers.

-- --

**Cam & Sheila:**

Sheila stood a bit aside. She had been enjoying the evening and talked to a few people, but she slowly had started to realise how alone she was. People were talking to their close friends and family. Others were now dancing in the arms of their loved one. It all made Sheila once more realise that she did not belong here. It weren´t her people and it definitely wasn´t her time. She often felt alone, but now it was worst. She was among so many people and yet she felt completely alone.

Maybe she should just take a jumper back to Atlantis, she wondered while stepping away from the crowd around the bonfire.

Cameron unintentionally bumped into Sheila as he tried to make his way through the crowds, searching for Sam. Once he realised it was Sheila he smiled.

"Hey, where are you disappearing off to?" he asked cheerfully.

He was glad to be back in Pegasus and was especially glad to see that Sheila had decided to come to the festival. He didn't like the thought of her being alone in her room back in Atlantis.

Sheila looked up when she noticed who she had bumped into and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, you´re back", she said. She had heard that the Daedalus was expected back soon, but didn´t know that it would be today already.

"I actually was thinking about getting back to Atlantis", she then admitted.

"And miss this party? You're kidding me." He tilted his head and looked at her, taking in her expression and the blueness of her eyes. "Are you not enjoying yourself?", he then asked her.

For some reason he really wanted her to enjoy herself. Maybe then she would feel that being stuck in this time wasn't so bad after all.

Sheila sighed and looked down. "I don´t really belong here", she said. These are not my people and I don´t really know anyone." The only people she knew a bit were Teyla, Ronon and Elizabeth. She had met a lot of other people, but she never really managed to get to know them. Maybe it was because she hadn´t tried?

She slowly looked up again and at Cameron. He was the only one she had felt comfortable around from the beginning. But he had been away for so long and she had kind of kept mostly to herself then.

"Hey, I don't really belong here either." He then pointed to some random person who was part of the fleet. "He doesn't really belong here. None of us really belong _here_. We're all from different places and parts of the universe and still we've all ended up here." He was trying his best to make her feel better.

"We've all got each other though."

Sheilas eyes travelled around to all the people before resting on Cameron once more. She had never seen it that way. To her everyone else seemed to be one big group who belonged together. She had totally pushed away the fact that most of them just met as well. None of them were stranded here all alone, like herself, but what he said still made her feel a bit better.

"I guess you´re right", she said starting to smile. "So, how was your mission?"

Cam smiled, pleased that he appeared to have persuaded her to see his way of seeing things. And when she smiled, well, it made his evening a whole lot brighter.

"We got what we went to get", he informed her. "We bumped into a little trouble on the way but we all got out of there in one piece. Daniel has a hell of a lot of reading to do over the next couple of days", he said as he thought of the books they had brought back with them.

"He doesn´t mind, does he?", Sheila asked. She had heard that Daniel enjoyed reading, especially old books. He apparently was a specialist on everything considering her own people.

"I think Daniel feels more at home when he's surrounded by a pile of books", Cameron commented.

They then heard the music change and people were starting to head onto the dancefloor again.

"How about a drink?", Sheila then asked. She suddenly didn´t really feel like getting back to Atlantis anymore.

Cameron glanced at her and was glad that she had changed her mind about heading back to Atlantis. "A drink sounds good. What are you drinking?" he asked. He had already decided that he would fetch the drinks.

-- --

**Dee & Ford:**

Breathlessly Dualla laughed as Ford spun her around to the music. Everything became a blur, all except for Aiden, as everything flew past them, round and round in a circle. Focusing on him she gripped his shoulders once they had stopping spinning to stop herself from stumbling.

A couple of hours ago she had been miserable but now she was on a positive high and it was all thanks to Aiden who appeared to always be in a positive, good mood. It was what she liked most about him. He was always so damn cheerful and in his presence she doubted anyone could resist cheering up.

Aiden laughed and smiled while dancing with Dee. She just had that affect on him. Whenever he was around her he was happy.

"I've forgotten how much fun it is to dance", she told him with a smile. "Thanks."

When the song ended they stopped and Aiden had to catch his breath.

"You´re welcome", he said while watching her. She looked even prettier when she was happy. All the sadness he so often noticed on her seemed to have gone. The flames from the bonfire danced on her face and she just looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Caught in the moment he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her gently.

One minute she was smiling at him and in the next his lips were upon hers. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and she froze unsure how to react. Part of her felt like she was betraying Lee. Even though she hadn't initially made the first move she still felt something. She felt more in this one moment than she had with Lee for months and that was what drove her guilt. But why should she feel any guilt? There was nothing left to save of hers and Lee's relationship. Even if he didn't know what he wanted, Dee did. And it wasn't her.

Dee raised a hand and rested it on Aiden's cheek. She kissed him back gently before pulling away to look into his eyes. She smiled at him. "There are some things you should know", she said gently. Technically she was still involved with Lee even though she knew that it was over.

Aidens heart was beating really fast after their kiss. The fact that she hadn´t pushed him away and that she kissed him back showed him that she didn´t mind that he just kissed her like that.

"What is it?", he asked curiously while watching her beautiful face and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm involved with Lee Adama, or at least I was." Her eyebrows narrowed. "It's over now", she informed him quickly. "I just wanted you to hear that from me before you heard something from someone else."

Tensely she folded her hands infront of her, waiting nervously for him to respond.

Aiden looked at her surprised and shocked when she said that she was involved with someone else. But then he relaxed, when she assured him that it was over between them.

"Well, I´m glad that it´s over between you then", he said and smiled. He didn´t know what he would have done if they were still together. But he guessed Dee would have mentioned something sooner in that case.

Dee smiled, relieved by his positive response.

"I also want you to know that I'm not ready to get into anything serious." She wasn't entirely sure what he felt for her or if their kiss would lead to anything else, but she wanted to lay her cards out on the table before anything could possibly happen. She definitely didn't want to make the same mistake with Ford that she had made with Lee.

"Ok?" she asked.

Aiden suddenly didn´t feel so happy anymore. The smile faded from his face.

"I understand", he then said. If her last relationship just ended it was only natural that she didn´t want to jump into something new, wasn´t it? Well, he could wait. She was worth it, he was sure of it.

"Then lets just dance and enjoy the celebrations", he suggested.

Dee could see the disappointment written all over his face and her resolve crumbled a little. Leaning closer, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before tugging on his hand beckoning him to dance with her.

Aiden smiled again. With her around he just couldn´t do anything else. Deciding to enjoy the moment he then started to dance again. Everything else they could figure out later.

-- --

**Lee & Kara:**

Lee Adama stood near the dancefloor. He had noticed that Dee was dancing with one of her new team members. She looked happy, happier than he had seen her in a long time. Then the man suddenly kissed her.

Lee just stared at them a little surprised about what just happened and also a little surprised that he didn´t mind. He knew that he never really loved Dee, but he hadn´t realised that he wouldn´t care if she kissed someone else. All he cared was that she looked happier than she looked with him. In that moment he realised that he had to let her go. He couldn´t keep her in a relationship that could only make her unhappy. He liked her too much for that.

Sighing he then walked over to the drinks table and grabbed another glass of the strange liquor. Seeing Dee with someone else didn´t really hurt, but what hurt was the fact that he would be alone again and that he didn´t think that there was a chance of him ever having the chance to be as happy as Dee could be with that man. The woman who could make him that happy just didn´t want him.

Kara was busy getting acquainted with some of the military personnel from Earth. A few drinks, guilt, deep self loathing and mourning had put her in the state of mind of deciding to make an idiot of herself, which wasn't a hard thing to do, she decided.

She laughed loudly at something one of the younger men said. Placing a hand on his arm she pushed him gently and snorted. "I could kick your ass any day", she announced. "I'm the best fraking pilot and everyone knows it!" Her eyes darkened a little as she looked around at the attention she was attracting from the men. "So, if anyone wants a one-on-one lesson with me I'd be happy to oblige." She licked her lips and smirked invitingly.

Lee just emptied his glass when he heard Karas laugh and noticed her standing nearby, surrounded by several men.

His attention fixed on her he heard her last words and a frown appeared on his lips. Without even thinking he made his way over to them and whispered to her: "No party that doesn´t end with a frak for you, is there?" His voice sounded rather annoyed and he once more felt the big emptiness he had felt since she just left him that night on New Caprica.

Karas smirk faded when she heard Lee's voice close to her ear, but she quickly raised her guard back up and glowered at him, pissed at the comment. "Frak you!", she snapped as she pushed her way through the gathered men she had just been talking to. Ignoring their protests she walked over to where the barrels of cider were stored and decided to grab herself another pint.

She didn't need or want Lee's self-righteous act tonight. And she definitely didn't want to be reminded that she was in the wrong.

Lee just shrugged when the other men scowled at him and turned around.

He needed another drink, but now Kara was standing at the table and drank. She didn´t really look happy. Part of him felt sorry, another one however was glad that she didn´t feel good anymore as well. And a third part was only glad that he had stopped her from just rushing off to frak one of those guys. Even thinking of it broke his heart once more. Why didn´t she want him? And why did she tell him that she loved him that night? Why had she lied like that?

He walked over to the table, grabbed another drink and emptied it quickly. Then he looked at Kara.

"Why did you lie?", he asked before he could stop himself.

When he approached next to her Kara purposely ignored him. It was only when he fired that question that she had the decency to look at him. She immediately knew what he was asking, but couldn't bring herself to act like she did. She would play dumb and dance around the conversation, just like she always did with Lee.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she said calmly as she turned to face him properly. She raised her chin defensively, daring him to call her bluff.

Lee frowned. He was sure that she knew exactly what he was talking about. But of course she played dump.

He better should have left it at that and walked away. It would have been better for their new built friendship, but he just couldn´t do that. He had kept it inside so long and he had enough alcohol in him not to care about much anymore.

"Why did you tell me you loved me?", he asked. Now she couldn´t pretend that she didn´t know what he was talking about.

Karas eyes widened at the bluntness of his question. He wasn't supposed to just say it like that, it wasn't part of the rules. He was supposed to dance around the question just like she had done, just like they always did.

Her heart was caught in her throat as she stared at him, unwilling to be the one to look away first. She involuntarily took a step back, distancing herself from him. "Why do I do anything, Lee? Because I'm a frak up. Plain and simple."

She couldn't tell him the truth. That night on New Caprica she had allowed Lee to see all of her, she had allowed him to see past all the walls she had carefully built over the years. And it had scared her. Her feelings for him terrified her.

Lee held her gaze and waited for her to say something. When she finally did he frowned.

"It has nothing to do with frakking up, Kara!", he said angrily. "You lied to me."

There they were again, all those feelings he had tried to burry deep inside of him, the hurt, the sadness, the loneliness, the bitterness. She had broken his heart and all she could say was that she was a frak up? It always was her excuse for everything. Maybe she even believed it herself by now.

"If you care about our friendship at all then don´t ever lie to me again!" His voice now sounded bitter. He wanted to make their friendship work again, but right now he just didn´t know how. She had betrayed his trust after all.

"I did what was best for the both of us", Kara stated, meaning marrying Anders. "And neither of us has the higher moral ground here", she shot back defensively. On the inside her walls were beginning to crack. She was struggling to keep up her defences around him. She hated that she had hurt him but if it was any consolation she had hurt herself just as much or perhaps even worse.

"Your whole relationship with Dee is basically a lie! Tell me, does she know that she's second best? Does she know that we fraked?", she stepped closer to him and sneered. "Does she know that you love me?"

Lee stared at her unbelievingly, unable to speak for a few moments.

"You did what was best for both of us?", he asked almost yelling at her. "You basically ripped my heart out!" The words were out before he could stop himself. Great, now he even let her know how much she had hurt him. "You only did what you thought was best for you. You didn´t care about and think about me for a second!"

Kara physically flinched and she could feel her stomach tying into knots at his words. If it was even possible her heart shattered again.

It was all going horribly wrong. Kara didn't like where this conversation was going one bit. Their relationship was still delicate and it had taken them a long time to fall back into their old friendship, their safe friendship. Now it looked like Lee was going to tear it down again and she could do nothing to stop him.

Lee then sighed. She was right about his and Dees relationship.

"And don´t tell me anything about my relationship with Dee. I know all about it!", he said. "And yes, I think she knows. It´s probably why she kissed someone else. And no, she doesn´t know we fraked. I didn´t think it was important to tell her. It obviously wasn´t important to you anyway."

Kara looked down while he spoke about Dee, only listening half-heartedly.

"I did it because I care too much, you son of a bitch.", she then blurted out. "And despite what you think I'd rather you hate me for what I did then, than for me to screw up your whole fraking entire life!"

The self loathing returned with full force.

Lee now stared at her shocked and surprised.

"What?", he mumbled while still trying to comprehend what she said.

His eyes were fixed on her face. She couldn´t mean what she just said, could she? It just didn´t make sense.

"Why would you screw up my whole life?" Thinking about it she wasn´t so wrong, his live was totally screwed up.

"Well, actually it is screwed up", he admitted. And contrary to what she might believe she was the only one who could make it better, who could make him whole again.

She had gone too far to turn back now. She had admitted one of her deepest fears out loud to him and she couldn't take it back. Her defences broke revealing the naked pain and vulnerability in her eyes as she continued to stare straight at him.

"People I care about have a tendency to die and I care about you too much to loose you, Lee." She lost her nerve and looked up at the sky, avoiding his stare. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and chest defensively, mentally shielding herself from anything he'd throw at her. Only Lee could make her open up like this, which was another reason why she always shyed away from him. Being this vulnerable to anyone and to love someone and be loved in return at this intensity frightened her to death. All she knew how to be was to be Starbuck, no matter how hard she tried sometimes to discard that mask. Being Starbuck was all she knew.

When Kara went on Lee could see the change in her attitude. She looked sad and vulnerable all of a sudden. His heart immediately went out to her. Did she really leave him because she was afraid he´d get hurt if they stayed together?

"Kara, a lot of people have died, not only people you care about. Our race has almost been wiped out. You can´t blame yourself for what happened to others", he told her. "The only thing you can do is try to make the best of the time you have."

He would have liked to just pull her into his arms now, but he wasn´t sure if she´d shy away and run off.

She shook her head vigorously while she continued to stare up at the vast emptiness of the sky. Zak. Zak's death was all her fault but she didn't say this out loud. The last thing she wanted was to bring Zak into this conversation, even though he was a huge factor to why she felt this way. Sam. Even though there was nothing she could have done she believed that in some way it was her fault. She wanted to believe Lee. She really did. But how could she?

Lee watched her closely, hoping that what he said would get through to her.

She finally looked back at Lee. Her arms were still firmly crossed and her expression unreadable. "Tell me that you love me", she demanded, her stomach twisting to so many knots that she was afraid she might throw up.

When she finally spoke again Lee looked at her surprised. The way she said it made his heart ache. It sounded so vulnerable. She usually didn´t let anyone see this side of her.

He slowly stepped closer and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You know that I do, Kara. And I will always love you, no matter what happens", he said looking her directly in the eyes before leaning in and kissing her, his hands on her cheeks.

Words she believed she never needed or wanted to hear had now become something she desperately clung to. She wanted all of Lee, heart, body and soul and here he was willing to give it all to her. She just had to be brave enough to do the same thing in return.

As his mouth slanted against hers, she closed her eyes loosing herself in the sensation of kissing Lee. Gently she wrapped one arm around his waist and with the other traced her fingertips along his jaw.

Lee could hardly believe that they actually were kissing. He hadn´t thought that he would ever be able to taste her soft lips again. And he hadn´t been sure that she wouldn´t push him away. Kara was unpredictable after all.

"Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama", she then mumbled against his mouth.

Remembering where they were and that they were not alone, she stepped back deciding not to loose her head completely. "No take backs", she promised.

Lee stared at her. Hearing those words meant the world to him. He had wished to hear them again so badly.

"I´ll remind you tomorrow", he said teasingly, but part of him was still a little afraid of the next day. Pushing away those thoughts he decided to just enjoy the moment and not think about tomorrow.

Smiling he then looked at Kara. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

She too was a little uneasy about what tomorrow would bring. She didn't want to screw this up again and let her doubts and low self-esteem get the better of her. She wanted to be happy.

"I've got some idea", she remarked with a smile. And she did, because this meant just as much to her. No more hiding and running. For once in her screwed up life she was going to give her heart to someone and take a risk.

"It's not going to be easy", she warned him. "Nothing is ever easy when it comes to us."

Lee nodded. "I know", he said. It actually had been the hardest thing in his live. But he believed that it was worth it.

He still looked at her expectantly. "So, what's that idea of yours?", he asked while pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear, feeling amazed that he even was allowed to do it, to be so close to her.

Every touch was like a bolt of electricity. Licking her lips as they curled into one of her rare smiles, she reached out and played with his dog chains that hung around his neck, just so she had an excuse to touch him in return.

"My idea? Well, I have plenty of good ideas", she stated as she purposely prolonged the question with a little smirk. She averted her gaze to his dog tags.

Lee grinned at her. "I know you do." Of course she did have totally stupid ideas as well, but usually he loved her ideas, and the way she looked right now he was sure that he would love this one.

"So, do I have to guess what that idea is about or will you finally tell me?", he asked curiously while watching her play with his dog tags. His whole body was aware of hers and the only idea he was capable of thinking right now was to find a place to be alone with her.

With a mischievous glint in her green eyes she looked back up at him. "Well, Commander. I'm thinking that you and I should 'test' this ancient gene and 'borrow' one of these puddle jumpers and see what it can really do."

It probably wasn't the most sensible idea, but Kara had never been one to think things through before acting. Besides, in her mind she believed they would have the ship back before anyone had even noticed.

She arched one of her fair eyebrows at him wondering if he'd agree to one of her more wild ideas or would try to talk her out of it. Not that he would have much luck. Her mind was already set. She wanted to fly. She had been like a bird trapped in a cage for almost a year without her wings and even now she hadn't had much of a chance to spread her wings.

"Well, I had hoped it involved something else... but that idea sounds good, too." Usually Lee wouldn´t have agreed to it, but under the influence of alcohol and Kara he didn´t care about rules. Besides, he was sure that they both could handle a jumper without problems. They handled vipers on drugs without having had a chance to sleep for days when the Cylons attacked every 33 minutes, so why shouldn´t they be able to handle a jumper?

"Let´s go", he whispered into her ear, before taking her hand and heading towards the place the jumpers had landed.

No one appeared to take any notice of the drunken pair as they made a quick escape from the festival hand in hand and headed over to where the puddle jumpers had been left ready to make the returning flight back to Atlantis.

When they had reached the jumpers, Kara led him to the nearest ship. She tried her best to keep quiet in case there were any pilots around but was subjected to erratic fits of laughter. Holding tightly onto Lees hand, she pushed him up against the jumper and placed a tantalizing kiss squarely on his lips. Normally she would have jumped into his pants by now but Kara was trying to do things differently this time. She didn't want him to be just another frak.

Lee leaned against the jumper and held Kara close to him when she kissed him.

"I could get used to this", he mumbled when she broke away.

Kara just grinned and then pointed at the jumper. "We're taking this one", she said, as she walked around the back with the intention of trying to get inside.

"Seems as good as any", Lee answered while following Kara to the back of the jumper. He knew that once she set her mind on something there was no way to convince her otherwise, so it was exactly this jumper. He placed his hand on the place John had done when he showed him the jumpers shortly after their arrival in Atlantis. The door then slid open.

-- --

Meanwhile John and Elizabeth were in the puddle jumper in question, spending quality time together. Kissing her lips feverishly, John was completely unaware that Lee and Kara were outside trying to get in.

"We-should-head-back-soon", John murmured between kisses, as his hands trailed down Elizabeths back. They had been gone for over an hour and by now he was sure that someone would have noticed their absence. Not that he thought it would be a big issue. He doubted even Rodney, Teyla and Ronon would guess what the two were doing. Their secret was safe.

"We should...", Elizabeth mumbled, but showed no intention to move. She was sitting on Johns lap and didn´t feel like going anywhere soon. They had taken a walk to the beach first and spent some time there before heading to the jumpers to call Atlantis and ask if everything was ok. After that they kind of got distracted in the jumper.

A small moan escaped Elizabeths lips. She needed to feel his touch, needed to feel him. They had been taking it slow, especially as he had still been weak when they got together. But now Elizabeth didn´t feel like waiting any longer. She wanted him. She was just about to whisper in his ear and let him know, when the jumpers door suddenly opened.

Kara was about to walk inside but came to a halt when she noticed that the jumper was already occupied by Dr. Weir and John Sheppard who looked to be in a very compromising position.

"Looks like we were not the only ones who had the bright idea to sneak off to the jumpers", she remarked under her breath.

Hearing the door suddenly open John had the sickening thought that it would be one of his men on the other side. The thought quickly passed when he saw Lee and Kara Thrace on the other side of the door. Looking over his shoulder at them, his cheeks flushed, embarrassed about being caught in the act. How the hell were they going to explain this one?

He helped Elizabeth get up off him and then rose to his own feet. "We were... er, just checking in with Atlantis", he said, not sounding very convincing.

Elizabeth got up quickly, feeling rather awkward. At least they hadn´t been caught a bit later she thought, remembering what she had been planning to do.

"Yeah, we can see that", Kara stated with a wry grin. "Please, don't let us disturb you. We'll just go and borrow another ship."

Lee grinned at John and Elizabeth. It looked like he wasn´t the only one enjoying the night.

"Wait! Borrow? What are you two doing?" John asked suspiciously.

"Just the same as you two", Lee said giving Kara a hopeful grin and leaving out the part that they planned to fly the jumper first.

Kara smirked and gave him a playful wink.

"Yeah. About that", John began knowing that he would have to set the record straight about what Kara and Lee had just walked in on. He couldn't have either of them mouthing off to someone about what they saw. Both he and Elizabeth would tell everyone when the time was right. He wasn't entirely sure when the right time would be, but it was something they needed to figure out for themselves. "We would appreciate it if you kept _this_ to yourselves."

"Keep what to ourselves?" Kara asked innocently.

Elizabeth watched them closely. They seemed drunk. Maybe they wouldn´t even remember anything the next morning. But somehow she didn´t think they´d be that lucky.

"What you just walked in on", she then said in her usual voice of authority. She was actually surprised that she didn´t sound intimidated. But she had been in worse situations, none that personal and awkward, but worse in other ways.

The tone of authority informed Kara that the pair was dead serious.

"We didn´t see anything", Lee said with a smile. "Right, Kara?"

He glanced at Kara and then gestured outside. "We´d better leave. See you", he said and then headed out, once more reaching for Karas hand.

Kara just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure", she agreed. She then took his hand happily, surprised how easy it was to reach for him. She however doubted it would be so easy the next day. Chasing those thoughts away she followed Lee back out of the jumper. "Have fun" she called out over her shoulder to John and Elizabeth while still smirking.

John sighed when the pair had gone. Turning back to Elizabeth he flashed her a bemused smile. "It could have been worse", he stated trying to lighten the mood back up. "It could have been Rodney..."

Scooping his discared jacket up from the floor he shrugged it back on and pulled up the zip.

"You´re right, it could have been", Elizabeth said. She didn´t think Rodney would have been the worst option however. What if it had been General O'Neill or one of the other higher military personnel?

"We will have to be more careful in the future", she told him with a sigh.

John didn't like to hear her sigh. Walking over to her he lightly kissed her lips before pressing his forehead against hers. "Well, maybe we should tell them." He knew that in reality it just wasn't that simple. Not everyone would approve of their relationship even if it wasn't any of their business.

It was his turn to sigh. "We'll figure something out", he then promised her. They would make it work, he'd see to that personally. "But you know, maybe we should tell certain people." He hated lying to his friends.

Elizabeth relaxed when he rested his forehead against hers. Whenever she was close to him all her worrys just seemed to fade.

"Maybe we should", she agreed. "I don´t want our friends to find out from someone else", she added. "Besides, they wouldn´t tell anyone, would they?" And she didn´t think, that Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Ford or Carson would disapprove. "It also would make things easier."

"I think they can be trusted", John stated with a smile, amused by her question. He had no doubts that they would keep their secret. He had enjoyed keeping their relationship a secret - it had intensified everything. But trying to keep that secret was getting harder day by day, especially now that he would be rejoining his team for off-world missions.

"How about we tell them tomorrow?", he suggested while tangling his fingers in her soft hair. He was in no hurry to tell them just yet.

"Tomorrow sounds good", Elizabeth whispered while leaning in to kiss him. Now she wanted him all to herself.

His kisses were slow and in control. Moving his hand to the back of her head he pulled her even closer. All thoughts of returning back to the party were long forgotten, all he could focus on was what was happening right now, and that was kissing Elizabeth.

But then they suddenly heard noises from a jumper.

Breaking the kiss Elizabeth looked at John. "Was that a jumper?" She really didn´t fancy being caught a second time if people were nearby.

-- --

**Lee & Kara:**

Once they were far enough away from the jumper Lee pulled Kara close to him.

"You know, now that I have seen what can be done in those jumpers I can´t wait to get one for ourselves", he said grinning while wrapping his arms around her.

Kara willingly allowed him to pull her into his embrace. Resting both her hands on his firm shoulders, she looked up at him and laughed at his comment. "Mmm, Apollo if I didn't know any better I would think you have ideas on how to spend the rest of the evening, that don't involve flying." She smirked teasingly before gesturing to another jumper which was to their right.

Lee grinned. "I might have some other ideas", he admitted. "But we can fly first or afterwards." He actually just wanted to be with her, no matter what they did.

"Just pick an empty one this time", he added chuckling slightly.

"That one."

"Ok", he said and headed towards the jumper. Luckily this one was empty. Heading inside Lee looked around before glancing at Kara.

"I guess you won´t let me fly, will you?", he asked.

Kara had already claimed the pilot seat by then. She slowly looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say: _'You're kidding, right?'_

Lee just smirken at her look. He had been sure that she would be flying.

"Buckle up flyboy. I'm powering this baby up..." Kara furrowed her brows unsure of what the right procedure was as she glanced down at the control panel. The ship however appeared to sense her confusion and suddenly hummed to life. Holding the controls she gently eased the vessel up into the air and headed straight up towards the sky.

"Oh gods, I love this ship", Kara exclaimed.

When they took off Lee watched Kara before looking out of the window. "Looks like it´s not that hard", he said.

-- --

**John & Elizabeth:**

John glanced at Elizabeth before heading outside. He was just in time to see one of the puddle jumpers flying off. He immediately guessed who was in the ship. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?", Elizabeth asked before getting what he thought. "You don´t think it´s Commander Adama and Captain Thrace in that jumper, do you?"

Watching the jumper disappear in the distance she then frowned. "Maybe we should try and contact them."

"That's exactly what I think", John said as he watched the jumper fade from sight. "A highly intoxicated Commander Adama and Captain Thrace." He quickly went back into the jumper and tried to contact the pair.

"Commander Adama, this is Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Do you copy?"

Elizabeth followed John a little worried. She had seen how drunk the two of them were and didn´t really like the idea of them being out there in a jumper they never flew before.

John appeared a little agitated when they received no response. Turning to Elizabeth he shook his head before trying again. "Captain Thrace, this is Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Are you receiving this?"

He was torn between being amused by the situation and concerned.

Elizabeth glanced at John a bit worried. She had heard that Commander Adama and Captain Thrace were the best pilots of the fleet, but she didn´t like them flying a jumper drunk.

"This is Weir. You better get back down here now", she said over the communications.

-- --

**Lee & Kara:**

Kara let out a big 'whoop' when they left the planets atmosphere. She had missed the big black. While the vast emptiness was unsettling for some, she had always found it comforting in some weird way. Biting on her lower lip she rolled the ship over and spun them around testing its manoeuvring abilities.

"I was right. Not built like the vipers for agility", she told Lee sounding a little disappointed. "I can't see these withstanding a cylon attack."

Lee laughed slightly. "Vipers are only built for one person and strictly for war. This jumpers seem to be made for transportation means as well. It´s nothing like a viper, Kara. Maybe a bit like raptors", he said.

Kara shot Lee a playful glare. "I can see that, Lee. I'm just pointing out that they look fancy but that's not going to save your ass when a toaster's on your tail with a couple of nukes." She paused for a moment. "Well, the invisibility shield may be handy", she added thoughtfully.

"The jumper surely does have weapons of some sort", Lee said before pausing for a moment.

"So, when can I take over the controls?", he then asked.

Kara glanced at him and then eased the jumper to a halt, deciding to give Lee a turn at the controls.

A smile appeared on Lees lips, but then disappeared quickly once he heard Colonel Sheppards voice over the ships communications.

"_Commander Adama, this is Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Do you copy?"_

Grimacing he looked at Kara, unsure if they should answer.

"Busted", Kara groaned. When Sheppard contacted them again she turned to Lee and bit down on her lip to suppress a giggle. It was one of those situations you knew you shouldn't find funny but can't help doing so anyway.

"This is Captain Thrace, receiving you loud and clear. I'm sorry, Colonel, I just couldn't wait to get my hands on the controls of one of these babies. I ensure you it's in capable hands… well, it might not be once I hand over the controls to Apollo."

"Shut up, Starbuck", Lee called while taking the controls.

"This is Commander Adama", he then said. "We just borrowed the jumper, Colonel. It will be back in one piece shortly."

"Woah, this is cool", he then exclaimed when the jumper turned around after he just thought it.

"It´s like it´s reading my mind."

_"This is Weir. You better get back down here now."_

"Copy that Dr. Weir, we're on our way now", Kara informed the Atlantis leader. She was beginning to sober up a little and was now starting to worry if hers and Lees actions had jeopardized their peoples current relations with the people of Earth. But then she brushed those thoughts aside deciding the worst thing that could happen would be that they'd receive a 'slap on the wrist' from the Admiral.

"Think you can land this thing?" she then asked Lee teasingly with an arched brow. "Or do you want the best to show you how it's done?"

"I can land anything", Lee told her with a grin. He then flew the jumper back down to the mainland with ease. It really was as if the jumper knew exactly where to go.

Once they were close to the ground Lee landed the jumper nicely and then turned to Kara smiling. "See?"

-- --

**John & Elizabeth:**

When they received Karas response John shrugged his shoulders at Elizabeth. "I'm sure it's fine", he said, not sounding all too convinced.

He had done the exactly same thing when he had 'stolen' a jumper a while back, when he had been injured, so he couldn't really punish the two.

"They appear to still have some common sense. Which is more then I can say for some people back at the celebration."

Elizabeth nodded at Johns words. She was actually surprised how normal they sounded. No giggling anymore. When they watched the jumper land it also didn´t seem like a drunk was flying, so Elizabeth relaxed. It looked like they knew what they were doing after all.

Lee walked out of the jumper, not feeling sure, if he wanted to face Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir now. But luckily they didn´t look that angry. Hopefully that impression wasn´t wrong, he thought.

John watched the two pilots as they approached. He knew that he and Elizabeth should scold the pair but he could not find the will or strength to do so. Like he had thought before, it would be ironic to do so, seeing as he had done the exact same thing before.

"Like the jumper then, huh?", he asked with a wry grin. He then wiped the smile off his face long enough to say in his most serious tone: "Listen, I don't mind you folks taking a jumper for a spin but in the future I would appreciate being informed, ok? I can't have just anyone borrowing a jumper whenever they feel like it. It might be all fun and games tonight but we have made a lot of enemies that like to rear their ugly heads from time to time, so I like to know where my ships and people are."

Elizabeth had just been about to say something when John did. Listening to him she decided to leave it at that. She didn´t feel like scolding someone tonight, she just felt too happy.

"Yes, let us know next time. We need to be able to trust eachother." She knew full well, that other people in Atlantis would have freaked out if their new Allies took a jumper without permission. Not everyone had been too happy to take them in and let them even move into Atlantis as soon as the city was safe. It was a risk after all. But they needed help against the Ori and had to take that risk.

Kara listened intently, slightly surprised by how reasonable they were actually being. If it had been one of the nuggets stealing a viper she would have kicked their asses and thrown them into the brig for being so reckless and fracking stupid. Crossing her arms she nodded her head. "Sorry", she said meekly before flourishing them one of her grins.

Lee nodded at what John and Elizabeth said. He knew they were right. He just hadn´t been thinking much when they took the jumper. Having Kara tell him that she loved him just made him forget anything else.

"I hope we can still have that flight lesson tomorrow?", he then asked looking at John. He was sure that the jumper could do much more than they had discovered yet.

"You sure you need it?" John asked Lee with a trace of humour in his voice. He nodded in the direction of the jumper Kara and Lee had just emerged from. "From the looks of it you flew it like a pro…"

"Hey!" Kara butted in before John could continue with what he was saying. "His ego is already big enough without you boosting it." She then glanced over his shoulder back towards the party, distracted.

John smirked but focused his attention back onto Lee. "But yep, flying lesson is still on my agenda tomorrow." He then glanced to Elizabeth. "We should be heading back. We all probably should actually."

Lee grinned widely. "Can't wait."

They then started to head back towards the celebrating people.


	18. harvest festival & flight lessons

**Back at the party: Adama, Roslin, Cally and Tyrol:**

Tyrols hand rested on the small of Callys back supporting her and his child. The larger her bump got the more protective he became over his wife and their unborn child. He knew he had become, according to a lot of his men, 'soft' and had been the butt end of quite a few jokes, but they were harmless and the chief knew that his team was just as thrilled for him as he was.

A smile was glued to his face as they both stood talking to Adama and Roslin.

"We've been talking to Dr. Weir and General O'Neill and it's been decided due to your condition…" Bill smiled at Cally. "…you should be next to be relocated to Atlantis"

"Are you being serious?" Tyrol asked looking at Bill. "Don't you need me on Galactica?"

Cally smiled happily at the news. She had briefly visited the city. It was amazing. Everyone in the fleet probably dreamed of moving there and would want to be next.

Laura smiled at the two of them. "Yes, we are serious. A new part of the city has been declared safe and several people will be able to move in over the next days. You are among them", she said smiling. It was nice to bring good news to her people.

"Thank you", Cally said happily and then looked to her husband.

"Yes, thank you", the chief agreed, offering his hand for Adama to shake.

Adama smiled, grasped Tyrols hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "You both deserve it", he told them. He had been a bit uneasy to begin with about allowing his people to move into the City. It had been the same decision he had made in the past when they had first arrived on New Caprica, and it proved to be a mistake. He had granted a lot of his crew permission to move onto the planet and had inevitably left Galactica in a vulnerable state when the Cylons arrived. He hoped he wasn't making the same mistake twice even though the circumstances were entirely different. He didn't want to let his people down again due to his own misjudgement.

Tyrol then offered his hand to Laura. "Thank you, madame president." His other hand was still resting against Callys back.

"You're welcome", Laura answered with a smile.

Cally looked at Adama. "If Galactica needs us just let us know", she said. Galactica had landed in Atlantis some time ago. It had been a sign that the Admiral trusted the people from earth. And it was what reassured her that moving into the city was a good thing and safe for them. And with the battlestars closeby she would feel even safer.

"Let´s hope that there will be no reason why Galactica should need you anytime soon", Laura said. She was still sceptical herself, but she didn´t want anyone to know. She was sure that her people had enough doubts of their own.

"Here's hoping", Tryrol agreed. He would be happy if the peace would last till his child was born. Galatica was no place for a pregnant woman and he didn't care how good Cally was at her job. He wouldn't let her anywhere near the hanger in her current state.

Bill smiled at Laura, and then looked back at Cally and the chief. "If you'll excuse us", he said as he took hold of Laura's arm.

"Sure." Tyrol then turned to Cally. "Do you want to dance?" he asked her, noticing that the music had slowed down to a more suitable pace.

Cally smiled at Tyrol and nodded.

"Sure", she said and walked over to the dancefloor with him. She then snuggled as close to him as her belly allowed while they moved to the slow music. It sounded like a lovesong, even though Cally didn´t understand the language.

Tyrol wrapped his arms around Cally and rested his head upon hers. For a while he didn't say anything, he just listened to the music and allowed himself to be intoxicated by the sweet scent of his wife.

Wife. He loved calling Cally his wife.

"I love you", he murmured into her hair while smiling at the thought. After a few more moments he asked: "It'll be nice to have our own room and not be shackled up in those cramped bunk rooms." The only thing he had missed about New Caprica was the privacy he and Cally had had. On Galactica there was never a minutes peace.

Cally smiled when she heard his words. "I love you, too."

She then thought about Atlantis and having their own place there. "I can´t wait to move and have you all to myself again. Well, at least untill he baby is born", she said.

-- --

**Adama & Roslin:**

Bill turned his back to Cally and Tyrol and said to Laura: "Do you mind accompanying me? There is something I want to show you."

Laura looked at Bill and gave him a smile. "Lead the way", she told him while wondering what he wanted to show her. But honestly, who cared? As long as she was with him she was happy.

Once they were quite a distance away from the merry-making, Bill reached out and took Laura's hand in his own and continued to lead her to the north.

"It's about a ten minute walk away", he told her. "You're not cold, are you?"

Laura glanced at him. "No, I´m ok. It´s much warmer here than on New Caprica", she said. He didn´t have to live on that rock, so he probably didn´t realize how nice and warm it actually was here.

She then looked down at their hands and smiled once more. They hadn´t spend time together like this since the celebrations on New Caprica. She really had missed him.

His estimation had been right, they had reached where he had been leading them, ten minutes later. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was something he'd never tire of listening to. Especially not after being stuck on the Battlestar for so long.

"I thought you might appreciate this", he said leading her down onto the beach.

"I came here the other night. I've forgotten how beautiful the stars can look from standing on a planet."

Laura followed Bill onto the beach and looked around happily. She had known that there were beaches nearby, but she had been so busy the last few weeks, that she hadn´t had time to go there yet.

She could hear the sound of the waves and the air had a salty smell to it.

"It´s lovely here, Bill", she told him while looking around. The planets two moons were giving enough light, so that she could see their surroundings.

She then looked up at the stars. Seeing them it felt almost unbelievable that they were in an entirely different galaxy now, with different stars.

Glancing at Bill she remembered how they had been watching the stars together about a year ago. She had snuggled close to him and they had just enjoyed the peaceful night.

Bill smiled, glad that his surprise had the reaction he had hoped for. He caught her looking at him and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Over here", he then said, leading her to a blanket which had been laid close to some rocks.

He sat down slowly making sure there was room beside him for her. "I enjoyed looking at the stars with you that time before. So I thought we could do it again." He too remembered that night on New Caprica.

He held his hand out to her so he could help her sit down.

Laura took his hand smiling and sat down next to him. He must have planned it if there was a blanket.

They then lay down and she snuggled close to him again. It was just like last time. The only difference was that she had more hope that things could turn out good this time.

"Hopefully we can have many more nights like this now", she said. She knew that even if they had escaped the Cylons for good they still had earths enemies to worry about. But they had found a planet they could stay on, which was actually suitable for life. They didn´t need to stay on ships all the time. And they found allies.

Some hours before she had been really sceptical about their situation, but now she felt hopeful and relaxed.

Bill wrapped an arm around her as he looked up at the stars which twinkled down on them. He smiled at her words. His relationsip with the presidant was a complicated one but throughout all that had happened he had never lost his respect for her, and that respect for her had somehow escalated into something much more.

"It has been too long since we last did this", he agreed with a heartfelt sigh.

Laura tilted her head slightly so she could look at him. "Yes, it has. We should do it more often." It was relaxing and a good way to forget all their worries for a while.

Bill smiled and nodded. "Maybe I could tempt you to coming to dinner tomorrow night?" he then suggested. "Nothing fancy. Just in my quarters. Consider it a thank you."

"That sounds nice, Bill. But a thank you for what?" She couldn´t think of anything he had to thank her for.

"For never loosing your faith that we'd find Earth", he told her. "If it wasn't for you I would have given up a long time ago, and I doubt I would have believed our new allies so easily." He continued to look up at the stars.

"So, thank you."

Laura smiled and snuggled closer to him again. "You wouldn´t have given up. It´s not in your nature. I´m sure you would have believed our new allies eventually. Besides, it´s always good to be cautious."

Bill couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than laying out underneath the blanket of stars with Laura Roslin. As they lay there in silence he wondered if she really knew how much he actually cared for her. He had never said it in so many words but he was sure his actions had always spoken for him.

Laura was silent for a while, lost in her own thoughts, before looking at him again.

"Actually I should thank you, for not giving up on us and coming back to New Caprica."

"It was never an option", Bill said, tilting his head to meet her gaze. "I had people I cared about on that planet. Even if we hadn't met the people of Earth I would have still come back."

Laura smiled at him. She knew that it was true. He would have come back for them anyway. It was just who he was and it was what she loved so much about him.

"Thank you", she whispered while moving a little closer and giving him a small innocent kiss on the lips.

The familiar butterflies danced around in his ageing body when Laura kissed him. He allowed his lips to linger on hers for a couple of seconds longer before smiling at her and pulling her closer so she could rest her head in the nape of his neck.

When he kissed her he felt like a teenager again. He had never thought he could feel like that again.

Laura still smiled happily when she rested her head against Bill again and wrapped an arm around him.

"I hope our fleet is behaving themselves", he then said with a trace of humour. "We're not leaving very good standards ourselves", he chuckled.

"We are not?", she asked laughing slightly. "I´m quite enjoying myself right now and I sure hope that everyone else is doing the same."

She looked up at him again, with a smirk on her face.

Bill chuckled again at her words. "I'm sure they are." The way his men had been knocking back the drinks he would be surprised if any of them would be in any condition to report for duty in the morning.

"I think it's high time we all had a bit of happiness."

"Yes, it is", Laura agreed with a smile. If everything else was going good she might finally be able to concentrate on her own personal happiness, she then thought while looking up at the stars.

-- --

**Sharon & Helo:**

Sharon laughed at some comment Helo whispered to her while they danced. While Kara and Lee had left the dance floor ages ago, Sharon and Helo were still dancing the night away.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her cheek against his. A grin was transfixed onto her face. "I don't want tonight to end", she said loudly over the jolly singing.

Helo looked at her. He knew exactly what she meant. He couldn´t remember ever having been so happy. Just being allowed to be with Sharon among all the others was more than he had hoped for some time ago. And now people even started to treat them as their friends again. It was just amazing how everything had changed.

He then took Sharons hand and lead her away from the dancefloor. He had been planning to do this the next day, during a romantic candlelight dinner, but he couldn´t wait any longer. It just felt like the right time.

Once they were far enough away from the music to be able to talk in normal voices Helo stopped and turned to face her.

"Sharon... there is something I wanted to ask you", he said suddenly feeling nervous. Everything he had been thinking about saying in this moment was gone.

He then slowly pulled the ring that had once belonged to his mother out of his pocket, where he had kept it for days now.

Holding it out to her he then kneeled down.

Sharon had been a little confused when Helo silently led her away from all the dancing. She stared at him questioningly when he turned to face her. His entire mood had changed and she was starting to worry. Her mind still hadn't comprehended what he was doing until he actually got down on to one knee.

"Sharon, do you want to marry me?", Helo asked while his eyes were fixed on her beautiful face.

"What?", she asked stunned into silence. Looking down at the ring and then at Helo she remained motionless for a moment as she was overcome by a powerful wave of emotion for the man proposing to her. She pulled on his arm forcing him to stand. Once he was standing she tenderly kissed him unable to put what she was feeling into words.

"Yes", she then whispered with a smile. "Oh yes!"

Helo had watched her nervously. Then she pulled him up and kissed him, which was a good sign in his opinion. But when he finally heard her answer a wave of happiness rushed through him. Wrapping his arms around her he then twirled Sharon around.

"We´re getting married", he called out loudly. He was so happy that he just had to let everyone know.

Sharon laughed, ignoring the odd looks both she and Helo were now receiving due to his outburst. "Shh", she giggled, pressing her fingers to his lips to stop any further attempts to yell out like a mad man.

She was on a natural high and it would be a night that she would remember forever. They were soon approached by a few of the villagers who had heard Helo. With their typical Anthosian friendliness they congratulated the pair, which gave Sharon some hope that her own comrades might be just as pleased for them.

Reaching for Helos hand she flashed him one of her brilliant smiles. In the end it didn't matter to her how people would react. She didn't care what others would think, all that mattered was that she and Helo were happy.

-- -- -- --

**Next day – Atlantis:**

Sam jogged through Atlantis, thinking about the last night and her dreams. The feast had been great. She and Jack had danced a lot and finally had had time to spend some none work related time together. The more time she spent with him, the more she got the feeling that they hadnt just been friends. There was more between them. She could feel it. The whole morning she had already been thinking about what she should do. Jack had said that they worked together and were friends. He probably didnt want to scare her by saying that there was more between them. She would have to let him know that she knew and still felt the same as before. She just wasnn sure how. Maybe she should invite him to dinner or something?

While thinking about what exactly she should do and say Sam stopped jogging to catch her breath infront of a window. Looking out at the blue ocean she opened her pink track suit. It was getting rather warm.

--

With a cup of hot coffee in hand Rodney Mckay was hurrying to his lab ready for a couple of hours of undisturbed work. Years at Atlantis had taught him that a couple of hours of peace was all he would ever get. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed saving the day, he considered it his speciality.

Turning the corner he was greeted by the sight of a goddess in pink. And not just any goddess... Doctor Samantha Carter. The very same woman he had fantazied about since he had first met her. And it wasn't just the fact that she was hot either, her intellect could easily rival his own, not that he would admit this to anyone else. Seeing her in Atlantis wasn't the reason why his mouth refused to close. It was what she was wearing.

Was he seeing things again? He closed his eyes half expecting her not to be there when he opened them again. But there she was, still standing a few feet away.

Sam turned away from the window, ready to get back to her room. She needed a shower. Her gaze then fell on a man looking at her, no, he was actually staring. Her mind started thinking. She had seen him before and she was sure someone had told her his name. He was a scientist, like she was herself, or at least like she should be.

"Is something wrong?", she then asked looking directly at him. Did he know her? Was she supposed to know him?

"What?" Rodney exclaimed, startled when she spoke to him. "No", he quickly told her, embarassed to be caught in such a position. How long had he been staring at her?

"How are you? Is your…" He gestured towards his head. "Memory returning?"

Sam watched him. He looked startled.

"I remember some things, but not much", she told him, while wondering if she should know him.

Rodney nodded his head at her words. He was glad that her memory was improving, even if it was somewhat rather slowly. "I'm rather surprised actually. With your interlect I would expect you to remember it all by now", he commented.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Was it just her or was he weird?

"I don´t think it has anything to do with intellect", she said looking at him.

Rodney just shrugged and then smiled again.

"Did we know eachother?", she then wanted to know.

"Yes, we know each other. You've helped me out on occasion with saving the worl." It was actually the other way round. It had been _him_ helping her, but he was not going to tell her that.

"I helped you save the world?", Sam wanted to know curiously. "How did we do that?", she asked crossing her arms over her chest. She had been told that she and her team often saved earth, but noone ever told her about this guy. What was his name again? Ah, yes, McKay, she finally remembered. Jack had told her some days ago. She now also remembered him saying that McKay was annoying and had a way too big ego.

Even with her lack of memory Rodney could tell that she did not entirely believe what he had said. Even with the memory loss she was super smart. God was she hot!

He licked his lips trying to push those inappropriate thoughts aside.

"It's difficult...well not difficult, it's complicated scientific phrases that you may not remember", he said pompusly.

"I lost my memory, not my intellect", Sam told him. Truth be told she understood a lot more scientific things than she thought possible. She had more problems with the personal stuff, with her own life.

"You know we've always had a connection", Rodney then stated with a smile, trying to change the subject.

Sam raised an eyebrow once more. "A connection?", she asked. If he meant what she thought he did then he must have misunderstood something, right? She might not remember her life, but so far she always had felt comfortable around the people that she was told were close to her. With this guy she didn´t really feel comfortable at all. He was still looking at her weirdly, which kinda freaked her out. And his behaviour wasn´t much better. Besides, if they were close, why hadn´t he visited her in the infirmary or talked to her after that?

He could tell by the expression on her face that she had no clue what he was going on about, so he tried to explain: "We're probably the two most intelligent people in the entire human race! We make a good team", he told her truthfully. They hadn't always seen eye to eye but on one or more occassions they had worked fairly well together. Even if that one time had been just an illusion.

Sam actually had to chuckle at his words. It looked like he didn´t mean what she feared he did with the word 'connection'.

"You know", he pointed his finger at her as he looked a little amused. "Even though you don't remember… you still give me those annoyed looks. I'm surprised you haven't rolled your eyes at me yet." He crossed his arms over his own chest.

"Oh, well. I guess it's time to turn over a new leaf". He held his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Samantha Carter. I'm Doctor Rodney McKay."

"Well, I stopped myself from rolling my eyes", she told him with a grin. Then she took his hand.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, too, Dr. Rodney McKay", she said with a smile. He actually didn´t seem to be that annoying anymore. Maybe Jack had overstated it a little.

Sam then had an idea. "Would you mind showing me what you are working on sometime? Maybe if I watch you or actually try working on something myself it would help my memories to come back", she said.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. I'm heading to my lab now if you care to join me?" He wouldn't mind her occupying his labortory as long as she didn't touch anything of importance. He really didn't like people touching his things...

"I'm not working on anything that exciting. Just some research on a few ancient artefacts we found in the part of the city we just re-opened.

Sams smile widened when he offered that she could come along right away.

"I´m sure it´ll be exciting for me, as I can´t remember ever having looked at more exciting artefacts anyway", she said.

Laura Cadman was on her way to meet with her team to go on a mission when she noticed Rodney and Sam talking.

"Hi", she said glancing at Rodney a bit awkwardly. She still wasn´t sure what he thought about their kiss. He had acted so distant after it.

Rodney cast his eyes downwards when Cadman approached. The kiss they had shared the night before had floated into his mind. "Hello", he said glancing at her before acting like he was busy looking out of the window.

Not really knowing what to say to Rodney Laura turned to Sam. "Hey, you´re already wearing it", she said with a smile.

Sam returned the smile. "Yes, thanks again. I´m happy about any clothes, as I didn´t have much with me when I got here", she said. Not that she remembered what she had with her anyway, but she had had only one set of clothes in her cupboard before people started giving her things, like Laura had done so kindly.

"It looks better on you than me anyway", Laura said with a grin. She had gotten the pink track suit from her mother and never really worn it anyway. It didn´t fit with her hair. She wasn´t even sure why she ever brought it to Atlantis with her.

Only half listening to what the two women were talking about, it took Rodney a couple of moments to realize what they were saying about the pink track suit.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"That track suit is yours?" he demanded to know as he looked at Cadman. "It's not yours?", he then asked Sam, turning to her.

Sam and Laura both turned to Rodney surprised.

"Laura gave it to me yesterday", Sam said feeling a bit curious about why he cared.

"It was mine", Laura said and eyed Rodney. "But why do you care?", she wanted to know. He was looking at them weirdly and Laura wanted to know what this was about.

"What? I don't care!", Rodney quickly stammered. Unsure how he was going to get out of this without embarassing himself or offending either of the women. "I was just trying to show some interest."

Telling them that Samantha had appeared to him in that very suit while he had been trapped in the sea wouldn't exactly go down very well.

But to think the suit had belonged to Laura. Why on earth had he envisioned Sam wearing that suit then? What did this mean?

Laura eyed Rodney sceptically but then shrugged. Rodney trying to show interest was odd, but he often did odd things, like kissing her back and trying to get as much distance between them afterwards. Frowning Laura tried to push those thoughts away.

"I need to go anyway. My team is probably already waiting in the gateroom. I´ll see you later", she said and then turned to leave.

"Bye", Sam said and then turned to Rodney again.

"How about you show me where your lab is. Then I´ll go take a shower and come to your lab later", she said. She really needed to take a shower before trying to look at any artefacts.

Rodney mumbled his goodbye as Cadman left. He had known immediately that Cadman had not bought what he said and knew she'd probably question him futher about it later. He glanced at Sam when she spoke and stared at the pink track suit. He couldn't believe that it was Cadmans. Did this mean that subconciously while he had been trapped under the water his illusion of Sam was also supposed to be some representive of Cadman. Out of everyone in Atlantis was Cadman really the one he wanted in a life or death situation?

Well, after that kiss last night he certainly did see why he would want her around.

"Hm?", he asked. He hadn't listened to a single word Sam said.

Sam looked at him questioningly. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. Glancing at Lauras retreating form Sam wondered if she was the reason for Rodneys sudden change in behaviour.

"Your lab. You wanted to show it to me, so I can find you after getting cleaned up", she said.

"Oh, yes. Right." He clicked his fingers and gestured towards the left. "Shall we?", he asked.

"My lab is this way."

His lab wasn't that far away from where they were and they had reached the door about five minutes later. All the way there he had remained strangely quiet.

"Just knock when you come back", he told her.

Sam nodded and then left Rodney to himself and his thoughts.

-- --

**Afternoon – flight lessons:**

Lee sat in the puddle jumper. He and Kara had been able to fly it both. John had shown them several functions of the jumper, including its invisibility cloak and how the weapons worked, though they had not been allowed to actually fire them.

Lee turned and grinned at Kara. He loved the jumper and he was in a great mood anyway. In the morning he had actually been a bit afraid of how Kara would behave. His fears of once more being rejected had almost made him stay in bed and hide there. Remembering the last time they had told eachother their love made him wonder how Kara would shock him this time. But so far there had been no heartbreaking shocks and Lee started wondering if he and Kara really had a future. Maybe his dreams could come true after all. This however meant that he would have to talk to Dee as quickly as possible. He´d do it right after their flight lesson. But first they had to keep their promise and show John how to fly a viper.

"So, ready to try a viper?", he asked. He was curious if John would manage. The vipers didn´t read your mind after all. "It´s not as easy as flying a jumper however."

John had been rather impressed with how quickly the two had taken to flying the jumper. It appeared like these two had been born with their wings. With the suggestion of taking the next step and flying the vipers, Johns eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm sure I can handle it", he said stubbornly. He was positive that he could fly just about anything, or at least, that was what his male pride told him.

Kara chuckled at the comment and threw John a side long glance before getting out of the pilot chair she had draped herself across. "You won't be entirely alone. I'll be talking to you through your whole flight." She had already decided that she'd keep to his side while in her own viper.

Raising her arms over her head she stretched loosening the firm muscles in her back. She had kept fairly quiet during the flight in the jumper. Of course she had given both men the occasional cheeky comment and grin when they had spoken to her but she had mainly focused on getting to know the ship, trying to get a connection.

Lee grinned at Johns words. He would have said the same himself. He started to like the man more and more. He felt like he had not just found an ally, but also a friend.

"Ok, you´ll go take your viper, Starbuck, I´ll check out this jumper a bit more", he said smiling while manoevring the jumper towards Galactica, where they would get the vipers.

He then radioed Galactica and let them know they would be landing.

The moment they landed in the hanger, Kara exited the jumpers rear and waved her hand dismissively at the crowd who had gathered around the vessel curiously. "Sparky, tell me that my viper is ready to go", she told one of the mechanics. "And get a viper ready for our guest here. He can use Hotdogs."

She then turned to John who had followed her out, snickering slightly.

"Interesting call signs", he just remarked at her look and turned serious again.

Kara gave him a look, but didn't say anything. She was eager to get into her viper.

"I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of petty officer Sparky here. He'll help you into the viper. I'll see you out in the black", she said with a smile as she grabbed a cap off one of the officers who were close by and placed it on her head before heading over to her own viper.

John watched the blonde stride off and glanced at the man who she had left him in the _capable_ hands of. And he was capable, very capable actually. Ten minutes later John Sheppard was strapped into a viper and had been given instructions on what lever did what and what button to press, etc. "Piece of cake", he said uncertainly when he waited for the go ahead.

Kara had already been given the go ahead, left Galactica and was in space waiting for John to join her. When she saw another viper appear she gave a loud 'whoop'. "How are you doing so far?", she asked as she flew closer to Johns viper so she could peer at him to make sure he was handling things okay.

"Getting there", John promised her as she came into view. "Where's Commander Adama?"

"Oh, I'm sure Apollo will be joining us anytime now."

Lee had been examining the jumper closely while John got his instructions. He had decided to wait till John was in the air and then follow.

Once John took off Lee started the jumper and left as well, waving to Galacticas crew. It was great to let them see how they and the people from earth tought eachother to fly their ships. It would reassure them that they trusted eachother and were safe here.

Once Lees jumper had joined the two vipers he turned on the communications system.

"Well done, Colonel, you didn´t crash the viper right away", he said jokingly.

John smiled slightly at the jibe. "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence", he remarked as he slowly eased the viper forward, testing the controls carefully.

Kara patiently followed at his pace. It was like training the nuggets again. Going nice and easy, until they gained enough confidence. "It's just like riding a bike", she muttered to herself as she glanced at the other viper and then at the jumper which Lee was occupying.

"You might want to pick up the speed a little", she then suggested getting bored of their snail pace.

"What… like this?" John asked innocently as he pushed the viper forward and increased the speed.

Kara grinned as she watched John fly ahead. "Race you guys to that moon over there", she challenged as she increased her own speed.

Lee chuckled at the two of them. Hearing Karas words he then frowned.

"Thats not fair", he mumbled while making the jumper go as fast as he could manage. It went faster than he had imagined, but it still couldn´t go as fast as a viper. It just wasn´t built that way.

Well, who cared, he then thought. If Kara won she´d be happy and his main goal was making her happy anyway.

Kara cackled with glee as Lee was left behind, thus not proving to be any contest to her. She then focused on overtaking Sheppard which didn't exactly prove to be much of a challenge either, seeing as he was still getting the hang of things and was not as experienced and well... as reckless as Kara.

Being one never to miss a chance to show off, she rolled the viper upside down as she zoomed past John. Rolling back so she was the right way up, she headed straight towards the moon which loomed ahead of them. "And it looks like the brilliant and talented Kara Thrace has won yet again while leaving the men to eat her space dust", she cackled again, knowing that she was being damn well annoying.

"Congratulations. You've won. So do you mind slowing down so us mere pilots can catch up?", John asked as Kara seemed to be getting farther and farther ahead of them. When all he got in response was a snort of laughter he rolled his eyes and asked: "Is she always like this?"

Lee rolled his eyes as well.

"Yes, always", he answered to John. "You´ll get used to it."

While rushing after Kara around the moon he then said: "Wait till I´m back in my viper, Starbuck. You´ll have no frakking chance then."

Kara had now reached the moon and was flying round to its other side preparing to stop and wait for the two men there. Halfway around however she noticed a 'blip' on her vipers sensors. Something was moving fast and straight in their direction.

"Looks like we're not alone out here", she quickly said as she slowed down so the other two could catch up. "Are you guys reading this?", she asked.

Lee was surprised when the screen infront of him suddenly changed and he saw severaly dots heading towards them. The next second he heard Karas voice again.

"Yes, Starbuck, I see them, too. Are they allies or enemies?", he then wanted to know from John.

"I don't know", John stated as he glaced down at the less advanced sensing system in the viper. It definitely didn't compare to the jumpers tracking system.

"Commander, you're going to have to cloak the jumper and go and have a look." He had been about to volunteer himself until he remembered that he was in a viper and not a jumper.

"What? While we just sit here and wait?", Kara asked.

"Sure, Colonel", Lee said while glancing around and hitting the button to cloak the ship.

"And yes, Starbuck, you will wait here for further orders", he added, letting her know, that it was an order to stay behind for now.

The jumper approached the ship undetected and Lee could see six smaller ships launching from it. They must have detected the vipers, he thought.

Lee then quickly told John and Kara about the launching ships and how they looked like.

"Wraith", John informed them both. They were too close to Atlantis for comfort. "From what you described it doesn't sound like a hive, which is good news. It sounds like a scouting party which means they're probably heading to check on Atlantis. We need to get back and warn Elizabeth. By the looks of it we're out of communication range."

"I'll go ahead", Kara told them as she turned the viper around, preparing to head back to Atlantis.

John still was undecided on what to do. "Why now?," he asked himself with a frown. What did the Wraith had to gain with turning up now?

Lee frowned. Of course, they just had to be Wraith.

"If we all go back won´t we just lead them directly to Atlantis?", Lee asked. He knew that a lot depended on the fact that the Wraith believed Atlantis had been destroyed. They had been sworn to secrecy when they came here.

"Maybe two of us should stay and fight?", he suggested.

"Woah, hang on a second", Kara stated, not liking the idea of being excluded from a fight. "You two are going to fight in ships neither of you is that familiar with. Is it only me who's got a problem with that?", she asked.

"Like you said, it's like riding a bike", John reminded her. "I think I've got the gist of the controls. Well, I'll find that out for sure soon."

Lee thought for a moment. Kara was right. But on the other hand they had to warn Atlantis as quickly as possible.

"We´ll manage, Kara. You´re the fastest, as you just proved. Get back within communications range, tell Atlantis whats going on and then get back as quickly as possible. Maybe we´ll even leave a Wraith for you."

That said Lee looked around once more, looking for the weapons controls. Ah, yes, he thought, remembering which ones they were.

"Let´s kill some toas... er, Wraith." It was weird to fight something other than Cylons.

Kara growled under her breath but did what she was told to do. Without another word she zoomed back off towards Atlantis, while hoping that the two she had left behind wouldn't get themselves killed while she was gone.

"Ok. Let's go and stop some Wraith. We'll keep in close format", John instructed. "If you get into trouble let me know. I've got your back."

Lee watched Kara leave and then headed towards John, to fight side by side with him.

"How about I have your back, as you can´t see the jumper anyway?", Lee suggested.

"Ok, let´s try those drones", he then announced. As if the ship understood the order a drone shot out and headed towards a Wraith dart.

With a burst of light the dart was hit and by luck suffered signficiant damage. They now had the ships and the wraith darts attention. The darts headed towards them and John faced them straight on, testing out the vipers weapons, which were sadly not as affective as the drones but did supply enough power to do some damage, too.

Lee fired a few more drones while keeping an eye on John and the Wraith. Luckily John seemed to handle the viper quite good for a first flight.

Another dart was taken out by drones, but the rest were getting closer and firing on them now. As long as the jumper was cloaked they couldn´t see it, but the viper was their target now.

"I´ll try to get them from behind", Lee said manoevring the jumper to the right.

--

Kara was long out of commnication range with Lee and John, but was now able to communicate with Atlantis. She opened her communication range onto all channels: "Starbuck: Atlantis do you copy? We have identified a Wraith ship heading this way. I repeat the Wraith are heading towards Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard and Commander Adama are currently holding them back. Requesting back up."

Elizabeth was in the control room when Starbucks message arrived.

"This is Weir. We heard you, Starbuck. Send us the coordinates. Back up is on the way."

She then turned to one of the military personnel in the control room and told him to contact the Daedalus and submit Starbucks coordinates. After that she turned to Zelenka.

"Can we see the Wraith ships on the long range sensors?"

Zelenka pressed a few buttons and soon they had the Wraith cruiser and darts on the screen.

"They must have been hidden by the moon here", he informed. "Otherwise we would have picked their signal up sooner."

--

John manoevered the viper with ease. Seriously, once you got the gist of the controls, flying this ship was as easy as piloting earths own planes and ships. Always one step ahead of the Wraith he tried to tempt the fleet of darts out of their format so they were more easy to target. "Adama, target one at a time and…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", was heard on the communication sensors and another viper appeared heading straight towards the group of dart ships. Firing with all she had, Kara forced the ships to leave their format as she pushed her way through them, giving them more of an advantage.

Once she was clear, she laughed manically enjoying the fight. "Back up is right on my tail" she told John and Lee, as she tailed one of the darts while firing at it.

Lee fired at the darts from behind when he noticed Kara rejoining the fight. That´s my girl, he thought with a grin.

He then saw on his screen that the Wraith ship the darts had come from was retreating. Damn, they couldn´t let it get away. He didn´t know if they might have noticed Atlantis already. Who knew how good their sensors were?

"Wraith ship is retreating. I´m going after it", Lee said over the communications while heading towards the ship firing drones.

"Be careful", John warned Lee. "And advance with caution."

Moments later John had destroyed another dart.

"No playing hero, Apollo", Kara stated suddenly as she continued to fire at the darts repeatedly. She wanted him back in one piece.

"We'll finished off the darts and then we'll follow you", John said.

"Understood", Lee said.

One may assume that Kara Thrace would be a little rusty in combat seeing as she had become 'domestic' on New Caprica for almost a year. But judging by her display of skills she was showing, it appeared that she hadn't lost her flare.

A few minutes later Lee was still firing drones. The Wraith ship had started to return fire. It might not be able to see the jumper, but it fired in the direction the drones came from, which forced Lee to concentrate on moving the jumper quickly.

Suddenly the jumper shook. Frak, Lee thought. The jumper was hit and it looked like the cloaking system failed, as the Wraith ship was heading straight for him now.

Luckily another ship then showed up on the screens.

"Jumper 1, this is Daedalus. Fall back, we will take care of the Wraith Cruiser", Colonel Caldwells voice came over the communications system.

Lee let out a sigh of relief and did what he was told while watching the Deadalus attack the Wraith cruiser.

--

Soon both Kara and John had destroyed the Wraith darts. A big grin was plastered on Johns face. He was basking on their victory. Even if this victory had only been a small one. "Well done, Stabuck", he said, using the womans call sign like the Commander had previously done.

"You were not so bad yourself, sir", Kara responded, smiling herself.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Shielding his eyes, John waited for the light to die down before taking on the sight of the wraith ship burning.

"Looks like we won", Lee announced over the coms.

"And I think the flight lesson was a success as well. You´re welcome to join Pegasus flight crew whenever you want, Colonel", he added.

John chuckled. Then they all headed back towards Atlantis.

-- --

**Sam & Jack – dinner:**

Sam looked into the mirror nervously. Jack would soon be there. She had chosen to wear a blue top to a light blue skirt, which she had gotten from the brand new shop that opened in a part of Atlantis that used to be full of shops according to Sheila.

Finally stepping away from the mirror Sam looked at the table, which was full of delicious food she had gotten from a new take away restaurant. It was really great that shops and restaurants were opening now, Sam thought. She would have had to wear something someone else gave her and try to make some food herself, which would have sucked. She wanted everything to be perfect.

When she suddenly heard a knock Sam turned around and smiled. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal a clean shaven Jack, dressed in black trousers and a green shirt. He smiled upon seeing Sam and muttered an impressive: "Wow!"

It hadn't been often he'd seen his ex-second in command out of the military overalls, and it was definitely rare to see her in a skirt. She looked stunning. Stepping further into the room his eyes spotted the feast laid out for them on the table. He then raised his right hand to reveal a bottle of wine. "I thought I better bring something", he confessed as he placed it on the table.

Sam smiled happily at him and was glad that she got the hoped reaction from him. That wow had to mean that he liked the way she looked, right?

"Thanks", she then said when he put the wine on the table. She had bought one, too, but didn´t mention it.

She then motioned for him to sit down.

"I got us a bit of everything the new restaurant offers", she let him know. As the restaurant was still new they didn´t offer much yet, so Sam just took a bit of everything. She still didn´t know what she liked most and couldn´t remember what Jack liked of those things either.

"Sweet", Jack exclaimed as he sat down and eyed the food hungrily. He hadn't eaten for the most part of the day as he had been stuck in meeting after meeting, so Sam's invitation for dinner had been a welcoming distraction and he could honestly say he wouldn't miss it for the world.

He tore his eyes away from the food long enough to watch Sam as she sat down. This was new to him, well not entirely new, he and Sam had spent time alone in the past. It was just with her not remembering most things it made things difficult. He had known what they had been before, what their realtionship had been. Now, however he had not a clue.

"Good day?", he then asked.

Sam watched him and started to feel a little nervous again. Just looking at him made her stomach go all wonky. She didnt really know what it was about him that made her feel that way. He was older than her and she barely knew anything about him, but she still had those strong feelings. They must have loved eachother a lot, if it was the one thing she did remember.

Trying to shake off those thoughts Sam grabbed the salad. Eating surely would help her stomach.

"Yes, today was great. I ran into McKay and he showed me some things he was working on. I was even able to help him", she said enthusiastically. She really enjoyed that kind of work. She had enjoyed working with Jack as well, but it was mostly because of his company and not the work itself.

"McKay, huh?" Jack arched an eyebrow at Sam. It wasn't a secret that Jack didn't have much patience for the arragont scientist. He didn't have much patience for scientists at all really, except for Sam of course. He could put up with her science babble anyday.

"I'm sure that was barrells of fun", he stated sarcastically with an amused grin.

Sam chuckeled at his words. She could tell that he didnt really consider spending time with McKay or anything considering science fun. But somehow she didnt care that he saw this differently than herself. It just didnt matter.

Putting some meat that looked like chicken, but actually was some alien animal that lived on the mainland, on her plate to eat it together with the salad, Sam smiled at him.

"So, what did you do all day? Meetings again?"

Jack sighed, but continued to smile. "You guessed right. Y'know, I really miss going off-world. Being part of a team!" He scraped some rice onto his plate.

"Heck, I even miss Daniel's ever growing wonder about rocks, ruins and other boring stuff!"

"You really must miss going off-world a lot then", she said grinning.

"Id love to go off-world, too. I perfectly understand what the Stargate does, but I have no idea how it feels to go through it. Or at least I dont remember", she added.

Jack smiled softly, his warm, brown eyes remained fixed upon Sams face as she spoke.

"There is nothing quite like going through the gate", he said. "Hey, I'll take you off-world at some point. I could do with a break and seeing as you're my assistant…", he smiled wickedly. "…you'd have to come, too."

Sam smiled. "That would be great", she said happily before eating some more salad.

Jack took a bite out of the food he had placed on his plate. Chewing thoughtfully he added, "Might trigger your memory", he added helpfully.

"That would be good", she said. "I think I already remember a bit more… about us."

She watched him, wanting to see his reaction.

Jacks expression tensed a little with this revelation. Uncertainty flickered into his warm gaze as he watched her carefully.

"What do you remember?", he asked as he put his fork back down onto the table. His whole body langue beckoned her to remember, to remember them! He loved her, there was no denying it. And he knew that she loved him, too. She just had to remember it.

Sam felt a little nervous again, but seeing the way he looked at her she suddenly felt sure that what she remembered really was true. Her dreams about them kissing were real, not just wishful dreaming.

Their eyes locked and Sam couldn´t think anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, not her nervousness, not her fears about being wrong.

She got up and stepped around the small table towards Jack. Looking at him she then whispered: "I remember us, Jack." That said she leaned down and kissed him.

Jack was suprised. No, stunned was the right word. He was stunned. Not stunned enough to pull back however. He instinctively rested a hand on the back of her head to keep her from breaking the kiss.

It was even better than in her dreams. Kissing Jack was great and felt so right.

Jack had missed this. He had missed being this close to her. Minutes later he pulled away, enough so he could look in her eyes.

"Sam." He said her name gently. "There's a lot you don't remember about us."

When he broke the kiss Sam looked at him smiling. Pulling her chair closer she sat down opposite of him and reached for his hand.

"I know that I still don´t remember everything, but I remember what's most important, don´t I?", she asked.

"I remember that we were together."

He couldn't help but smile at her words. Gently he took her hand within his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, that's the most important thing", he agreed, unable to resist a grin.

"It's not exactly common knowlege, mind you", he told her, his expression turning serious. "The military always frowned upon relationships within the ranks, so... it's only been recently that we've gotten together."

Sam watched him and listened to what he told her.

"So we´ll have to keep it a secret?", she asked hating the thought. She wanted to be with him all the time and not just behind closed doors.

"How did we get together?", she then wanted to know. She was curious to hear more about their relationship.

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders while tilting his head, considering her first question. However he was distracted from answering when Sam asked him how they got together. He smiled at the memory.

"It happened after I got promoted and left the SGC. I was no longer your superior officer and I started coming back most weekends from Washington to see you", he said with a smile.

"You came back from Washington just to see me?", she asked with a smile. She wasn´t really sure how she knew that Washington was far away from where she had been living on earth, but she did.

"Thats nice of you", she added with a grin before turning serious again.

"I wish I could remember all of it." If they had just brought that memory recovery device from earth during the evacuation. But she guessed that they had more important things to do while the Ori attacked.

"You will have to tell me more about us and our missions until I remember it again."

"I can do one step better than that", he told her. "I can get you our mission debriefs to read. If they don't trigger your memory I don't know what will."

He wouldn't get them for her tonight, however. Tonight he would tell her some of their more memorable missions. Missions that defined who they were and their whole relationship.

One way or another he would make her remember.

-- --

**Lee & Dee:**

"Good work out", Dee panted to her friend as they both exited the gym. Wiping her sweaty face with a towl she smiled when two cadets whistled as they walked past. She nudged her friend to stop her from giggling and glared over her shoulder playfully at the men before turning the corner.

"I'll see you later Jen, I'm going to have a shower", Dee told the other petty officer. Once she had said her goodbyes, she turned the other corner alone and headed to her quarters the people of Atlantis had so kindly given her. She had moved out of hers and Lees room a few days ago, and now she was getting used to being alone again.

--

Lee walked towards Dees new room. She had moved out some time ago already, but they still hadn´t talked about their relationship. It wouldn´t have to mean that they broke up. It might have been a chance for him to realize that he missed her and wanted her back. But this was not the case. He might have missed her a little, but only the spending some time with her and talking part. It was like he missed being with a friend. The only way he was ever going to get that back was if he now talked to her. He had to be honest with her. The fact that she had kissed someone else made him hope that they could break up and maybe be friends some day. But he wasn´t sure of it. It was possible that he would lose her forever. But no matter how much he hated that thought, he knew he had to break up with her. He loved Kara and wanted to be with her.

Feeling a little nervous and awkward Lee knocked on the door to Dees room and waited.

Dee sighed when there was a knock on the door. It looked like the shower would have to wait. She walked over to the door and pressed the sensor that would open it.

The door slid open to reveal Lee.

"Hey", Dee said quietly, as she stepped inside so he could enter. She had expected this, maybe not that day, but this meeting was going to happen. They just couldn't prolong this anymore, she wouldn't let them.

"Hey", Lee said as well. He then stepped into the room behind her.

"Is this a bad time?", he wanted to know, noticing that she was wearing her sports clothes. She had been wearing the same when they were sparring all that time ago. It was when they first had that moment, when he felt that there might be more than just friendship between them. Never would he have imagined how it all turned out.

"We need to talk, but if it´s not a good time now we could meet later maybe?"

"No. No, it's fine", she quickly said before he had a chance to leave. She quickly moved over to a chair and removed her clothing she had thrown there earlier that day. Clearing the seat she offered it to him before sitting down on the bed.

"How are you?", she then asked politely, generally hoping that he was well.

Lee sat down on the chair she offered. He then thought a moment about her question. How was he? Part of him was happy of course, but another was kind of sad as well, fearing to lose Dee forever.

"I´m not really sure", he admitted looking at Dee.

Sighing he wondered how to start. "I´m sorry", he then finally said. "About how it all turned out. Our realtionship, I mean. I really thought and hoped we could be happy together."

Dee swallowed. She knew that this was going to be hard but she hadn't realized how hard it would be. Looking down, she gazed at her hands, taking her time before responding to his apology. She wanted to convery what she felt properly.

"It's ok", she finally said. There was no anger in her voice, her tone was gentle and laced with sadness and regret.

Lee sighed while watching her. She looked sad and he hated to see her that way, but there was nothing he could do to make it better now. The only way she could be happy again was if he let her go. She would never be truly happy with him.

"I think deep down I always knew that things wouldn't last between us", she confessed.

Lee looked at her a little surprised. "Then you were smarter than I was. I should have known. Maybe if I had seen it I wouldn´t have hurt you the way I did. It´s the last thing I ever wanted."

"I know", she told him. She knew Lee had never meant to hurt her, she really did. It was just the way things had played out. Deep down she knew that she should have ended it ages ago, no, she should have never let it begin. She knew who Lees heart belonged to, she always had, no matter how hard she had tried to claim it. Apollo and Starbuck were meant to be together, everyone knew that, even if both of them were too stubborn to see it in the past.

"I really hope you'll be happy, Lee. I really do." Her smile was rather strained but she was sincere.

Lee watched her, feeling worse than ever. She was great and he was an idiot to let her go, but he couldn´t do anything about who he loved. It just wasn´t Dee.

"I hope you´ll be happy too, Dee. I hope you will find someone who deserves to be with you, someone who can make you as happy as you deserve to be", he said with a sad expression on his face.

"I hope Kara knows how lucky she is."

When Dee mentioned Kara he shrugged. "I hope so, too", he admitted. They still hadn´t talked after the party. Sure they had spent time together and she hadn´t broken his heart again, but he still wasn´t sure where they really stood.

Dee could no longer just sit there. She wanted… no, she needed to be alone. "I think I'll take that shower now", she stated, her voice slightly unsteady. She stood up, letting him know that the conversation was over and it was time for him to leave.

Sighing Lee got up. He wished there was something he could do or say to make her feel better. But there wasn´t.

Stepping towards the door he turned around once more. "I´m really sorry, Dee. Maybe one day you can forgive me and we can become friends." It was wishful thinking, he knew that. But she just meant too much to him to not say it.

Dee nodded and forced herself to smile. "I hope so", she declared, knowing before she could even think of being friends with Lee, she needed to figure things out for herself. Trying to decided in which direction her life would lead her now.

"I really do."


	19. Common Ground

Katie & I decided to include the Common Ground mission (SGA episode 3.07) into our story. We however focused on the people back in Atlantis. We are assuming that everyone saw the episode by now. If you haven´t you really should watch it. It is one of my all time fave SGA eps!

--

**A few days later: Common Ground mission:**

Elizabeth watched John and his team get ready. They had gotten a meeting request through a code they had provided the Genii. She still didn´t really trust the Genii, but Ladon Radim was their leader now and they had saved his sister. That had to be worth something.

When the gate was dialed Elizabeth looked at John, casting him a look that was supposed to tell him to be careful. It was only his second mission since his operation and she was still worried. Well, she probably would always be worried, especially since they were together.

John noticed Elizabet's look. He smiled, letting her know that he'd be fine, and the look in his eyes promised her that he'd return in one piece.

Ronon stepped next to John with a grin. It was good to be on his team again. Not that he hadn´t like the temporary team he and Teyla had been assigned to, but he had missed John and even Rodneys whining during the missions.

"Let´s go", he then said while heading to the gate.

Before John had a chance to tell his team to head out, Ronon was already stepping towards the gate. "Ok, here we go", he told Teyla and Rodney before following Ronon through the gate.

Rodney was the last one to reach the other side.

"Well, I don't see anybody", John commented, as he glanced around the clearing. He gripped his gun firmly incase of an ambush.

Teyla was equally concerned. "It is possible that we were mistaken with the time this meeting was supposed to take place."

"Oh, yes. Because a radio link is not very reliable at all", Rodney said sarcastically. "We didn't get the time wrong", he stated.

Ronon raised an eyebrow at Rodney.

"We should have a look around", he said. "Maybe whoever wanted to meet us is nearby. They could have been attacked by Wraith. Or they are watching us", in which case Ronon preferred to get to them before they attacked him.

"Keep your guard up", Sheppard warned, as he made sure he had a firm grip on his own weapon in case they suddenly found themselves under fire. Leading the way, he stepped down from the gate and followed the pebbled foot path. His well trained eyes didn't miss a thing.

Teyla followed John, grasping her own weapon, her eyes searching for anything suspicious.

"I think we should just turn around and head home", Rodney stated following behind Teyla, leaving Ronon to keep to the rear. "This is obviously a trap, and you'd be stupid to believe otherwise."

John sighed, but chose to ignore Rodney's mutterings.

Ronon ignored Rodney as well. He was used to doing so by now. But part of him still felt like the scientist was right.

About five minutes later it turned out that Rodney infact had been right, when gunfire was heading towards them. Ronon quickly returned fire, hiding behind a tree.

Grabbing Rodney, John fled for cover. Pushing the scientist down behind a large log, he fired back.

Teyla ducked for cover as well. "We should return to the gate", she yelled over the noise of gunfire.

Hearing her, John fired back whilst yelling: "Head to the gate, I'll cover you." With one hand he grabbed Rodney and when the time was right pushed the man towards the direction of the gate where Teyla was now heading. All the while he continued firing, covering their backs.

Ronon stayed behind with John, covering Rodney and Teyla.

"If we take a stand here we can take them", he called to John while firing several shots in the direction of their attackers. He hated to run, and he hated the fact that Rodney had been right.

"Rodney, we must move faster", Teyla urged the scientist as they made their way towards the gate.

Rodney who was panting and running next to Teyla, managed to pant out between breaths: "This is pretty much my top gear."

John glanced at Ronon. "Negative. We don't know how many we're up against." Ducking back to prevent being shot, he then yelled out to Rodney: "Dial the damn gate, don't wait for us!"

Teyla who was firing in the direction of the trees called out. "Rodney, John says dial the gate."

"As if the bullets flying past my head were not enough of an encouragement," Rodney muttered as he pressed the right symbols that would dial Atlantis. Moments later the gate was activated. "Atlantis, this is McKay. We're coming in scolding hot!"

He and Teyla then ran towards the gate to safety.

Firing one last round of bullets, John then headed towards the gate expecting Ronon to follow.

Ronon fired a few more shots before rushing after John, running as quickly as he could. Not looking back he jumped into the event horizon and got transported back to Atlantis.

One minute John was running towards the gate and in the next he was pulled backwards with such a force it threw him to the ground. Breathing heavily he looked up to see a Genii soldier aiming a gun at him. A man in a large leather coat then stepped over. John frowned, instantly recognizing the man with great distaste.

"Kolya."

-- --

**Atlantis: **

The gate closed when Ronon appeared. Teyla blinked surprised. "Where is John?", she asked quietly, glancing to Rodney and then back to Ronon.

"He was right behind us", Rodney said certainly, panic shining in his wide eyes.

Elizabeth rushed down the stairs from the control room to the gate, where Rodney, Teyla and Ronon had appeared seconds before. John however was not with them. Her heart started beating very fast and she had to force herself to calm down.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?", she asked looking at the three of them.

Ronon turned from the now shut down gate to Elizabeth.

"He was right beside me when I jumped towards the gate", he told her, not liking the fact that John didn´t make it through the gate one bit.

"We have to go back!"

Elizabeth nodded and quickly radioed General O'Neill to let him know that they needed a few teams to head out right away.

-- --

**A bit later: **

Elizabeth watched the teams coming back through the gate. By the looks of the men they hadn´t found John. Elizabeth had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. On the inside she however was a total mess. Sure, it wasn´t the first time that one of her people or even John had been captured, but it was the first time since she and John were together. Her fears for him seemed to have doubled since that, if that was even possible. She had always cared a lot about him after all.

Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and Ford were the last to come through the gate. She looked at them pleadingly.

"Anything?", she asked.

"Nothing. There was no sign of Colonel Sheppard or our attackers." Teyla could sense Elizabeths inner turmoil by the expression on the womans worried face. Call it womens sixth sense if you wanted.

"There's the possibility that they transported John offworld, so I gathered the last fifty or so gate addresses that were dialled", Rodney said. He patted his portable computer that was in his rucksack.

Elizabeth frowned. She had hoped for more, but why should Johns kidnappers make it easy for them?

"That should be helpful", she then said nodding at Rodney. "But since the transmission which summoned us to the planet was sent using a code we gave to the Genii, that will be our starting point", she added. She had contacted the Genii right after the teams had gone back to the planet to look for John. She didn´t want to waste any time.

Ford frowned. He hated the fact that Sheppard was missing and that the Gennii were involved made it even worse. He remembered well the last times they met them.

"What, you'll ask the Geni if they've kidnapped Sheppard?" Rodneys voice was laced with disbelief as he stared at Elizabeth like she had grown an extra head. "You don't expect them to actually admitt to it, do you?"

"Rodney", Teyla warned, knowing that the scientist was not helping matters.

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest and returned Rodneys look.

"Yes, I will ask them", she told him in a matter of fact tone.

Rodneys mouth dropped open in surprise.

Ford raised an eyebrow at the two of them. He for one had to agree with Rodney. As far as he knew the Genii they wouldn´t just admit to a kidnapping, well, unless they wanted to trade maybe.

At that moment the gate started to spin.

"Incoming wormhole", one of the technicians called.

Rodney pointed accusingly at the gate. "I assume thats them?"

"Yes, it is", Elizabeth said stepping aside and glancing up to the control room.

Teyla looked a little concerned, but said nothing. She trusted Elizabeths decisions as a leader. Besides, she was just as desperate to know about John.

Rodney stepped further away from the gate. "I don't think you're thinking this through", he mumbled, perplexed.

Elizabeth deliberately ignored Rodneys comment.

"We´re recieving the new identification code", the technician called. Elizabeth nodded at him and then turned to the military personnel around her.

"Security teams, stand by", she ordered. "Lower the shield."

Moments later the new Genii leader Ladon Radim entered Atlantis through the Stargate with three of his men.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Ladon", Elizabeth said, trying to stay as calm as possible. Ronon however didn´t seem to care about staying calm. He rushed forward and stood directly infront of Ladon, looking down at him threateningly.

"What did you do to Sheppard?", he asked.

Elizabeth frowned. She felt the same way Ronon did, but this wasn´t the way to get answers.

"Ronon, he is our guest", she called.

Ronon turned to Elizabeth frowning, but backed away to stand next to Teyla. If it was up to him he would get the needed information without asking many questions.

Once Ronon stepped back Ladon turned to face Dr. Weir. "How can I help?"

Rodney mumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. He still felt that this was a bad idea and that Elizabeths judgment had disappeared out of the window.

Teyla was glad that Ronon appeared to be able to restrain himself from threatening Ladon with violence. As much as she didn't trust the Genii either, she knew that they had to tread carefully if they wanted to see John again.

Elizabeth gestured towards the meeting rooms.

"This way", she said. She didn´t want to talk about this in the gate room.

-- --

**Some time later: **

They were all gathered in the control room after recieving notification that Kolya was sending a visual tranmission to Atlantis. There he was on the computer screen, declaring his ransom for Johns life. One life for another. It was something none of them could agree to, no matter how much they wanted to.

Teyla stared at the screen as John appeared, gagged and tied to a chair. Thankfully there was no clear sign of mistreatment.

"What are they going to do to him?", Rodney asked the room, staring at the image of John.

Elizabeth stared at the image as well. She would like to know the same thing. Her heart beat very fast in her chest and she found it hard to keep the cool expression on her face. Years of negotiation had tought her to not let others see her real feelings, but this time it was very hard.

"I have done nothing to the Colonel so far", Kolya answered Rodneys question.

"That however is going to change if you don´t agree to my demands", he added.

Elizabeth frowned. There was no way they could just trade Ladon for John. It was against all their believes. Giving in to terrorist demands was out of the question.

She however glanced at General O'Neill. This wasn´t just a civillian matter, so it would be his decision in the end. If he decided to make the trade she wouldn´t object. She knew that it would be wrong, but it was John!

Jack didn't appear at liberty to discuss their options while there was still a link of communication between Kolya and themselves. His face was lined with concern, making his age more noticable on his weather worn face.

"Of course you'll give us time to think about your demands?", he stated, his tone laced with sarcasm and hatred for the man on the screen.

"What's there to think about?", Rodney asked, turning to Elizabeth expecting her to agree with him.

"Doctor", Jack warned, his blue eyes narrowing.

Ronon frowned. He wouldn´t hesitate to trade Ladon for John. He didn´t like the Genii one bit. Besides, who knew if Ladon wasn´t in on this anyway?

"Feel free to think about it", Kolya said. "But let me help you with your decision." That said he stepped to the side, so that everyone could see what was happening.

"Oh my god", Elizabeth breathed when she saw Genii soldiers bringing a Wraith in and drag him towards John. She stared at the screen in front of her, unable to believe what Kolya was about to do. This couldn´t be happening! Not now and not to John!

John sat in his chair, silently begging them not to give in to Kolyas demands. Then he saw the Wraith and his eyes widened when he realized what they were planning to do. His chest tightened and he suddenly found it hard to breath. He wouldn't let them know his inner turmoil however. Raising his head, he glared at Kolya before looking at the Wraith.

"He doesn't deserve this Kolya", Rodney all but yelled, his expression fearful and one of disgust. "He could have left you to rot down in that hole but he didn't."

"I know", Koyla said. His tone sounded almost remorseful. "No one does."

The men then unshackled the Wraiths feeding hand and all those back in Atlantis could do was watch.

Teyla felt physically sick. She knew what was coming. She had seen it a hundred times before. Tense, she gripped onto the table for support, her knuckles turning white.

Jack had never seen a Wraith feed before but he had read the descriptive reports on it and knew what to expect, and it was safe to say that it wasn't very pleasant. "Kolya don't."

"The choice is yours. Do we have an arrangement?", Kolya asked.

Elizabeth stared at the screen horrified, not managing to say anything at the moment.

When noone answered him Kolya nodded at his men. "Very well", he said and his men released the Wraith instantly.

"Don´t do it", Elizabeth called, but it was too late. The Wraith already slammed his hand onto Johns chest and started feeding.

Seeing this Elizabeth couldn´t stop herself. "Stop, stop!", she called despairingly.

The pain was like nothing John had ever experienced before. His face contorted in agonizing pain as the Wraith continued to feed on him, sucking his very life essence from his body. He faintly heard Elizabeths voice and he groaned in response wanting nothing more to see her and shield her from this. He really didn't want her to see this.

"That's enough", Kolya told his men. They nodded and hauled the Wraith away from John, who slumped down in the chair. Weakly he glanced at Kolya and tried to speak but was unable to move his lips under the gag.

Jack noticed Elizabeths distress but didn't comment.

"We've discovered that it takes the minimum of three hours for the body to recover from the trauma. That's how long you've got Dr. Weir. Three Hours. If you haven't decided by then we'll let the Wraith feed again.

Elizabeth stared at John, who looked very weak. It felt like her heart was breaking seeing him like this.

"You just crossed a line, Kolya", she muttered silently, not recognizing her own voice. At the same time she heard a loud bang behind her.

Ronon had just hit the wall with his fist. He had to let his anger free. He would have preferred to hit Kolya though. If he ever got his fingers on that Genii the man would wish he never existed!

The transmission then vanished from the screen and Elizabeth slowly turned around. She felt like her knees were giving in. But she couldn´t let anyone see her like this. She had to be strong!

Ford watched the screen go blank. He still didn´t know what to say. Seeing his friend being fed upon was the worst thing he ever had been through. Looking around he noticed that the others were slightly pale as well.

-- --

**Elizabeths office:**

It had been around fifteen minutes since the ordeal of watching John tortured on the screen and emotions were flying high. Jack had quietly spoken to Ladon about finding John, making sure the man knew that even if it wasn't morally right Jack would have handed him over in a heartbeat if he hadn't thought that he may prove useful. With this said Ladon had promised to do all he could to help them locate the planet John was on, and Jack believed him.

Once Ladon had left Atlantis to talk to the Genii, Jack headed straight to Dr. Weirs office. Her abrupt exit had concerned him. And not for the first time he suspected that the Colonels and the Doctors relationship was more complicated than he had first assumed.

"Elizabeth?" He knocked before entering. It appeared that she hadn't heard him however. Her pale expression worried him and he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor Weir?"

Elizabeth sat behind her desk. She had rushed off as soon as possible. She just needed to be alone. They had only three hours to find John before Kolya would let the Wraith feed again. She didn´t even want to think about that. They had just started to be together, she couldn´t lose him now and not like that!

She felt sick and tried to breathe in slowly while tears started to dwell in her eyes. She then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up startled. O'Neill was standing next to her.

"General", she said silently while trying to pull herself together. She couldn´t let him see how much this had shaken her, how much she cared about John.

She however tried in vain, because Jack already knew. Unintentionally she had given it away the moment she had cried out when John was tortured. He had seen himself in Elizabeths eyes. All the feelings he had juggled and tried to keep dormant for years, all his feelings he had for Sam. Of course, he could be wrong. He was pretty useless when it came to 'feelings' after all, but he had definitely thought he had seen something.

He squeezed her shoulder before moving back around the desk and taking a seat in the opposite empty chair. "We're going to get him back", he promised, hoping that she'd believe him.

Elizabeth watched Jack sit down, not knowing what to say. Her voice probably would betray her anyway and he´d know how she felt.

When he spoke Elizabeths eyes locked on him. If only she could believe him. She knew that John had always come back to her, no matter how bad it looked. But even if they found him and he came back, would he still be the same? She had seen Colonel Everett after he had been fed upon. He was a mere shadow of his former self.

Right now she just didn´t see a way out of this.

"Do you think Rodney can find the right gate address before the three hours are over?", she then asked silently. Usually she trusted in Rodneys abilities, but she didn´t know if it was even possible in this time.

"I have no doubt that he will. Besides, Cater is helping him. Two heads are better than one, especially when they're as bright as those two are. Actually, that's the reason why I'm not down there myself, I just know I'll get a headache listening to those two talking about all that scientific babble."

A tiny hint of a smile appeared on Elizabeths lips. It was something that John might have said as well. And she often felt so, too. It wasn´t easy to keep up with Rodney when he was in his element. That Colonel Carter was helping him was a good sign. Maybe there was still hope that they would find John in time. They just had to. No matter how many years the Wraith took off John she just wanted him back. She loved him and she couldn´t imagine spending the rest of her life without him.

Leaning back in his chair Jack regarded Elizabeth carefully. "He's strong, Doctor. He'll survive this." He was talking about John again and making promises that he couldn't keep. In truth he saw a lot of him in John. It was one of the reasons why he had been so determined to make the Colonel agree to go on the Atlantis mission.

Elizabeth slowly nodded at Jacks words. She knew that John was strong. If anyone could get through this it was him.

"Thanks", she then said silently. She was glad that he was here. He was one of the few military people she really trusted and she considered him a friend by now. That he was here now proved that.

Jack smiled to himself but discarded her thanks with a wave of his right hand. "Now, we need to talk about our options", he said lightly, gently breaking her into what he had come to discuss.

The smile had vanished again and he wearily rubbed the side of his face with his hand as he emitted a deep sigh. "We can't hand Ladon over." No matter how much he would like to, it just wasn't an option. They didn't give in to terrorists and threats. It wasn't what they stood for.

"I've sent Ladon back to his home world to get his brightest working on a way to find out which planet John is on. I've also sent a team with him, just to keep an eye on things", Jack said leaning back in the chair.

"And I´ve sent some men down to the other Kolya that came from the past, to try and figure out if he knows where Colonel Sheppard might be."

Elizabeth nodded and listened to what he had to said.

She knew that they couldn´t hand Ladon over to Kolya. It was against everything they stood for. And she knew John wouldn´t want them to either.

"I hope well will find John soon", she said sitting back in her chair and looking down.

-- --

**A bit later:**

Ronon left the conference room pushing the door open with a loud bang. They had just been informed by General O'Neill what their actions were. They werent really doing much in his opinion.

He was frustrated, pissed and also sad. He had lost so many people he cared about to the Wraith. And now that he had found new friends, people he cared about, he had to watch one of them being fed upon! And it wasn´t just that. If it happened while fighting the Wraith it would have been half as bad. He would still be pissed, but things like that happened if you fought the Wraith. John however had been kidnapped and technically thrown to a Wraith as dinner – by humans. This was just wrong. But what was even worse was the fact that there was nothing he could do. Hopefully McKay would hurry up and find the right gate address soon.

Lee walked through the corridors of Atlantis with Kara. He had felt bad about braking up with Dee, but now that he spent time with Kara he once more knew that it was the right decision. They had checked out a bit more of the city and snooped around in places they probably shouldn´t have been in. It was a lot of fun!

Lee was still laughing when he heard a loud noise and saw a trash can land infront of his feet. Luckily it was empty. Turning around he saw Ronon looking rather pissed.

"You know, the trash can isn´t responsible for whatever pissed you off", he told the other man.

Ronon just growled angrily. He wasn´t in the mood to meet laughing happy people.

Kara watched Ronon, it was clear that the man was agitated. "Is everything ok?", she asked, appearing concerned. Had something happened while she and Lee had sneaked off to explore some of the more secluded areas of the city?

"Did something happen?" She pushed her hair away from her face. Any trace of laughter had disappeared from her expression.

"John… Colonel Sheppard has been captured by the Genii." Teyla appeared from the same direction Ronon had. She glanced at the taller man briefly before her eyes flickered to Kara and Lee. Teyla herself appeared slightly withdrawn and not her usual observant self. In truth she still felt sick and her Wraith senses were tingling.

Lee stared at them shocked. He hadn´t expected to hear something like that. He had been informed about the Genii, but as far as he knew they had some sort of alliance with them now.

"Why did they capture him?", he wanted to know. "Have they contacted you yet?"

Ronon frowned. "Because they are traitorous bastards", he snapped angrily.

Lee looked at Ronon. The mans anger probably was because he was concerned about his friend. Lee could understand him well. It wasn´t that long ago that most of his people had been captured by the Cylons on New Caprica. Besides that Lee cared about John. He was the first friend he had made among the people from earth.  
"It is not all of the Genii, just a selected view", Teyla said.

"What are they going to do with him?", Lee slowly asked. He knew what Dr. Weir had told them about the Genii, but he didn´t have a clue as to what to expect now. "Can we go and get him?"

Teyla could feel the anger radiating off Ronon, and not for the first time she was afraid of what he would do if he didn't try to control his emotions. He was a powerful man, and right now he looked wild.

"They…" Teyla hesitated, finding it difficult to say what had happened. "They allowed a Wraith to feed upon John, and will do so again in three hours if we do not hand over another man."

Lee stared at Teyla. He had read about the Wraiths feeding progress. It sounded horrible and he hated the thought that a Wraith would feed on any human being. Thinking that it was a friend of him made him feel sick. He now understood Ronons anger.

"Then we'll have to go and rescue him", Kara said. "Has a team already been selected for the rescue mission? Because I want to be on it."

"I´m joining the team, too", Lee said matter of factly.

"It is not that simple. We do not know the gate address. John could be on a number of different planets and we only have a bit over two hours left", Teyla stated.

Lee paled slightly. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"No", Ronon muttered and kicked the trash can back to it´s original place.

Teyla flinched at the sound. "Ronon" she pleaded quietly, placing a hand on his arm briefly in the hopes that it would calm his wildness.

Ronon glanced at Teylas hand on his arm. It made him calm down a little. He didn´t want to make her feel worse by kicking or hitting anything else. She probably felt as bad as he did on the inside.

"There's got to be something!", Kara said, indignantly, never one to give in or take the easy way out. Her eyes narrowed stubbornly. "You never leave a man behind", she said firmly.

"That´s what John always says", Ronon said when Kara spoke. "And we´re not going to leave him behind!" He just wouldn´t let John die out there. He had come to get him when the Wraith captured him and made him a runner again. It had shown him how much John and the others cared about him. Lee and Kara had been there, too, even though they barely knew him. They were good people.

"We are doing all we can. Rodney is checking the Gate address database as we speak and the rest of the Genii are helping as well." The last thing Teyla felt right now was being capable of trying to explain more to Kara and Lee. All she wanted to do was be alone and pray to the ancestors for John's safety. For now she felt that was all she could do.

"We will let you know when McKay located John. Be ready", Ronon then told them before turning to leave. He needed to go to the gym and work out, get rid of some anger.

Kara nodded her head, letting Ronon know that she understood.

"Please excuse me", Teyla stated watching Ronons retreating figure storm off. She respected his privacy, she really did. But with the frame of mind he was in she was concerned and then there was also the fact that she too needed... well she was not completely sure what she needed right now. Unable to bring herself to smile at the pair, she silently followed Ronon.

"Frak", Kara muttered pressing a clenched hand against her forehead. "You better tell your old man what's going on." She somehow doubted that he was aware of the current events.

Lee watched Ronon and Teyla walk off. He then turned to face Kara. Frak was exactly what he was about to say. It looked like it wasn´t save anywhere. He had already lost so many people he cared about. And now he might lose another.

"You´re right. I will." Of course there was nothing his father could do, but he still would want to know. "I will also get Pegasus ready to leave any minute." He knew that the Daedalus was back, but having two ships ready to leave was better than just one.

-- --

**Carsons office:**

Carson had gone straight to his office. He knew that he might be needed in the infirmary, but right now he didn´t think he would be of much help. Seeing his friend being fed upon had shaken him. He still saw pictures of John and the Wraith in his head. Besides that other thoughts were rushing through his mind, too. Could there be a way to reverse the feeding process? Would there be anything he could do for John once they found him? If they found him... no, when they found him! They would find John, they just had to!

Resting his head in his hands Carson tried to calm himself down. He was of no use like this. He had to find a way to help John. He just didn´t know how. He hadn´t been able to help Ford, Colonel Everett or anyone else who had been fed upon. Most of the people that were fed upon died anyway.

"Doctor Beckett, I was wondering if I could go over your research on the ancient gene. General O'Neill wants me to see if your research could help in the fight against the Ori and …" Dr. Carolyn Lam glanced up from her clipboard noticing the usually cheerful Doctor was slumped in his seat with his head in his hands. Her eyes flashed with concern and she took a cautious step further into the room.

"Carson, are you alright?"

Carson heard a voice. It seemed to come from a great distance and it took him a moment to realize that someone actually talked to him.

He looked up with a sigh and saw Carolyn standing in his office.

Alright? No, he wasn´t. But he couldn´t just say that, could he? On the other hand it wasn´t him that had just been fed upon.

"I´m fine", he said silently, not really sounding convincing.

Carolyn didn't believe him, he looked far from being fine but still she held her tongue and merely looked at him.

"It´s just... have you heard about Colonel Sheppard?" She probably hadn´t, but he wanted to ask before going through it all again by telling her.

Carolyn shook her head, frowning.

"No, I've been in the infirmary all day on duty. What happened to Colonel Sheppard?" She could tell by the look on his face that whatever happened wasn't good.

Of course she hadn´t heard, Carson thought with a sigh.

"That bloody Genii captured him", he said angrily. He usually was rather relaxed and in a good mood, but not now.

"Kolya wanted us to trade John for the current Genii leader. When we didn´t agree he let...", Carson started, but then all the images came back once more. He saw the Wraith feeding in his head again.

Struggling to go on Carson then finally said: "He let a Wraith feed upon Colonel Sheppard."

Carolyns eyes widened. She was not that familiar with the Wraith feeding process but she did know enough from Carsons notes to know the seriousness of the matter. She stepped further into the room.

"My knowledge concerning the Wraith is not as advanced as yours. But Wraith feed on the life force of beings… wouldn't that mean that Colonel Sheppard..." she paused, trailing off mid-sentence.

Carson stared at her and then shook his head.

"He´s not dead. The Genii stopped the Wraith. Kolya gave us three hours to rethink his _offer_", he said with a frown. "Then he will let the Wraith feed again."

The mere thought let him shudder slightly. They had to find John before that. Maybe he would be ok then, or at least as ok as anyone could be after being fed upon.

"The feeding process is not reversable, is it?", Carolyn asked as she sat down infront of the desk, resting her elbows on her knees. She didn't know Colonel Sheppard too well but she knew that everyone here in Atlantis thought a lot of him.

Carson sighed. "As far as we know it´s not reversable. At least I haven´t found a way."

"How many times would his body survive the feeding process?" she then asked.

Carson looked at Carolyn and thought about her question. "I don´t know. Colonel Sheppard is strong. But so far not many people have survived a partial feeding. We still know so little about the whole feeding process."

A thought then crossed his mind. "Would you have a look at my research? Maybe you would find anything that helps?" Another mind always could be helpful and Carolyn was a brilliant doctor.

"Of course." She was happy to help in any way she could. "I have been meaning to ask for your research on the Wraith anyway, so I'm prepared for anything that could happen."

Carson gave her a weak smile and then got up to get his research.

-- --

**McKays lab: **

Sam looked at the list. None of the planets were familiar to them. Of course she didn´t know them, but the database didn´t give any information either. No SG team had been there yet.

"I´ll go and show this to Ja-General O'Neill. Maybe those Genii can tell us something when we give them the list", she said looking at Rodney. She had noticed that Rodney didn´t really trust the Genii, but Jack let Ladon go, so ge had to believe that they would help. If Jack believed that it was good enough for her.

"You want to come along?"

Rodney hadn't been that happy when General O'Neill had just let Ladon leave. Ladon had been the only thing they had to negotiate with. What hope did John have now?

"Hmm?", Rodney murmured. He had heard Sam speak but hadn't really processed what she exactly said. He was too busy checking the address database for anything they could have missed while keeping an eye on the time. Time was something John didn't have.

"What did you say?"

Sam looked at Rodney. She seemed to have to say a lot twice recently.

"I said I´ll bring the list to General O'Neill", she repeated looking at him. She wanted to say something else to make him feel better, but she didn´t really know what. There was nothing she could say, was there? She hardly knew Colonel Sheppard, but she knew that he and Rodney were close. It probably was horrible to see a Wraith feed on your friend. Not that she knew, she had never seen a Wraith at all, not even before her memory loss. But she imagined it was hard.

"Oh, right. Well tell him to send the list to the Genii so they can cross it with their own record of gate addresses and we can see if we can come up with a match." He rubbed his forehead, appearing tired.

Sam looked at him slightly amused. "That´s what I just... Well, never mind."

"I'm going to stay here and see if I've missed anything..." He knew that it was pointless but he wouldn't give up trying, not while John was still out there. John would do the same if their roles were reserved.

Sam nodded and turned to leave. Before she reached the door it however opened and Laura Cadman entered.

Laura stepped into the room and nodded to Sam. "Hi", she said and then glanced at Rodney. She still wasn´t sure where they stood, if he liked her the way she liked him, but right now she didn´t care. She just rushed to his lab as soon as she heard. She hadn´t even changed out of her off-world clothes.

"I just heard", she said.

Rodney was about to look back down at the screen when Laura appeared. He nodded when she spoke. "Forty-five minutes until the next transmission", he stated glancing back down at the screen looking a little lost. "And I've found nothing..."

Once Sam left the room Laura went over to Rodney.

"How are you?", she asked silently. It probably was a stupid question. How would he be after having seen his friend being fed upon? But she still wanted to know.

"Is there anything I can do?" Colonel Sheppard was a good man, one of the best superior officers she had ever served under. She really wanted to help him and she also wanted to help Rodney deal with this. The situation had to be a lot harder for him than for her.

Rodney glanced up at Laura and merely shook his head. "Before, when things went bad, I always managed to find a way out of it. I always found a solution. I'm arrogant because I know I'm brilliant, I know I'm the most intelligent person in Atlantis but now..." He shook his head again, defeated. "I don't think I'm going to save the day this time."

He then closed his laptop. "No, there's nothing you can do." He glanced back up at the clock. Fourty minutes to go...

Laura looked at Rodney. She so wished she could tell him that he´d find a way, but she didn´t know if there even was a way to find. She already knew that it was almost impossible to find the address the Genii went to. But even if they did manage to do that in time there always was the possibility that the Genii just turned around and dialed that gate again to leave. They could have done it several times. Kolya wasn´t stupid. If he wanted to hide from them he would. As far as she was concerned she thought that their only hope was Ladon Radim. Unfortunately he wasn´t the most trustworthy person.

"Who told you?" He then asked wondering if it already was common knowledge around Atlantis.

"I met Teyla on the way to my room. She looked rather pale. When I asked her if she was ok she told me."

Laura then continued to watch Rodney. He looked so lost. She had never seen him like this. Her heart went out to him and she felt like hugging him. But she wasn´t sure if it was a good idea. If he didn´t feel the same way she did she might make him feel worse.

If Laura hugged him, Rodney definitely wouldn't have protested. He just didn't have the courage to initiate anything like that. A lack of confidence had always been his problem, a curse that had stopped him from doing so many things in the past.

"You're supposed to tell me that I'm brilliant and I'll figure something out if I stop feeling sorry for myself and just get on with it." He slightly smiled, and a flicker of amusement appeared in his troubled eyes.

Laura gave him a faint smile.

"You will do everything you can and in the end we will find Colonel Sheppard and bring him back", she told him instead. She hoped that it was true, that they really would find the Colonel in time. It just wouldn´t be the same without him.

She then reached out and placed her hand on his, slightly squeezing it. It had been a reflex.

Rodney glanced down at their touching hands, comforted by the warmth of Laura's hand as his heart skipped a beat. He really didn't know what he had done to deserve the attention of such an attractive woma. It was no secret that he was a geek, he was probably as geeky as they come, and still, Laura wanted to spend time with him.

"You missed the brilliant part out", he muttered, before standing up. "But I'll guess that'll do for now."

"Well, you know that you´re brilliant. Besides, you´re already bigheaded enough", she then said in an attempt to joke.

Looking at her, he attempted an awkward smile. "Thanks."

Laura returned his smile. "You´re welcome", she said before pulling back her hand.

-- --

**Next transmission: **

Elizabeth stood in the conference room. The three hours were almost over and they hadn´t managed to find John. They had given the list with possible planets to the Genii, but so far hadn´t heard back from them.

This was like a nightmare, the worst nightmare she ever had. She just didn´t manage to wake up. Everything seemed so surreal. She could make out General O'Neill, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Ford, Carson and a few others. Even Commander Adama and Captain Thrace were there. But Elizabeth couldn´t bring herself to talk to any of them.

Ford stood in one corner of the room, his eyes fixed on the screen. Soon they would get another transmission and he had no doubt that Kolya would let the Wraith feed again. They were losing John. He was dying infront of their eyes and there was nothing they could do. If they had just killed Kolya the last time they met him.

Lee watched the people in the room. Noone said anything. The room was full of anticipation. He looked at Elizabeth and remembered her and John together in the puddle jumper the night of the festival. He couldnt even begin to imagine how she felt. Glancing at Kara he was glad that she at least was safe for the moment.

They then suddenly were informed about an incoming wormhole and soon the screen crackled to life, revealing Kolyas face.

Ronon stepped next to Elizabeth, staring at the screen angrily. He had never felt more helpless in his life.

Koyla inclined his head and drawled: "Right on time as promised." His smile was gloating, mocking the group with the fact that he knew he had them right where he wanted them. "I do hope you've made the right decision, Doctor Weir."

"Where's Colonel Sheppard?" Rodney asked, stepping up beside Ronon.

Kolya merely smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're wasting no time, so neither will I." He walked across the room to where John sat, tied and gagged to a chair once more. "As you can see Colonel Sheppards condition has rather improved from the last time you saw him."

John glared up at Koyla and decided that if his hands were free he would not hesitate to kill the man. He tried to say something but due to the cloth wrapped around his mouth his words were incoherent.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to say something?" Koyla asked him sarcastically, his tone sickingly polite. He then turned back to the screen. "So, Doctor Weir. What is your decision?"

Elizabeth stared at the image of John on the screen. He didn´t look like he was in pain anymore. But that could change soon.

When noone answered Kolya right away he asked: "Will you turn Ladon Radim over to me in exchange for Colonel Sheppard?"

John violently shook his head hoping that Elizabeth and the others would understand his silent orders: in no way were they to hand over Ladon, even if it meant his death.

Elizabeth gulped silently. She wanted to say yes, wanted to do everything Kolya wanted to get John back. But she couldn´t. It wasn´t right and John would never want her to do it. Yet it was so hard. She felt like braking on the inside when she silently mumbled: "No."

John was relieved when he heard Elizabeths answer and he nodded his head approvingly hoping that Elizabeth would understand that this was what he wanted.

Kolya shook his head, making a show of being grieved by Elizabeths unwillingness to cooperate. "Then you leave me with no choice." He turned towards the two men who released the Wraith. The Wraith stumbled, caught his breath and then turned to John, flexing his fingers eagerly before holding his hand over Johns chest, hesitating slightly when the man he was about to feed on looked at him. He then slammed his hand down onto the flesh and roared in delight as he fed. John cried out, his face screwed up in pain as he once again felt the very essence of his being ripped from him.

Teyla couldn't watch, not again, but no matter how much she didn't want to stand witness to this, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrid sight. Her face was pale and she once again felt sick. Her connection to the Wraith was torturing her own senses. She could almost sense its hunger, its greed and its satisfaction as if it was her own. Finally, she managed to close her eyes and look away.

"Enough!", Kolya ordered and the men dragged the Wraith away. Johns head slumped against his bleeding chest, his breathing slow and laboured. His dark hair was now as grey as ash and his youthful features had aged. With much effort, he lifted his chin and glanced directly at the screen.

Aiden stared at the screen, his face getting paler by the second. The sickening feeling in his stomach was returning and he reached out to steady himself against the wall. His other hand was clenched into a fist as he watched the Genii pull the Wraith off of John.

"Oh god", Rodney gasped, fear leaking into his tone.

When John slowly looked up Lee was shocked. He had aged so much in such a short time. And he looked so weak. The whole process had to be incredibly painful as well, by the look on Johns face earlier. It was the worst kind of torture he had ever seen and one that you could never recover from.

Sam had watched the horrible scene silently. Never would she have imagined what it was like to see this. She had wanted to stand by Jack and Rodneys sides, but she didn´t think that she was much help. When the Wraith finally stopped feeding Colonel Sheppard looked so old and weak.

Elizabeth looked right into Johns eyes, trying to hold back tears. He was drifting away infront of her eyes, dying slowly and painfully. If she could just change places with him, make him be safe. But Kolya didn´t want her. He wanted Ladon and as long as the man wasn´t willing to go himself she couldn´t make him. Not that he still was in Atlantis anymore anyway. It was out of her hands now.

"Three hours", came Kolyas voice. Then the screen blackened and the transmission was over.

Ronon let out an angry yell, turned around and went to hit the wall again.

Elizabeth didn´t even flinch at the loud bang. Everything around her seemed so surreal. She turned towards the door without a word. She couldn´t stay any longer.

Jack watched Elizabeths quick exit and cleared his throat. "Ok, we have three hours. Doctor McKay, try to contact the Genii home world and see how they're coming along with those gate addresses we gave them."

In a state of shock all Rodney could do was nod his head at the order.

Jack then looked at the remaining people gathered in the room. "Prepare yourselves for going off-world. The moment we hear news, we're leaving." He then glanced at Sam and gestured towards the door.

-- --

**A balcony:**

Ford walked through the corridors, not really paying attention to where he was going. He just needed some air. Stepping onto the next balcony he took a deep breath. But he still didn´t feel any better and he didn´t think that there was anything that could make him feel better. Who knew how many years the damn Wraith had already taken from the Colonel? Even if they found him this still was a nightmare. They had been through so much together. He and John had instantly gotten along when they met back on earth. John wasn´t just his superior, he was a friend. And now he was losing him.

Grabbing the balustrade tightly Aiden stared at the ocean. His knuckles were getting white from the force with which he held onto the balustrade, but he didn´t even notice. His thoughts were far away.

A hand then gently touched his back, a touch of comfort. Dee had been informed by Adama in passing about what was happening to John Sheppard. She could only sympathise with the Colonels close friends. She too knew what it was like to have loved ones in the hands of the enemy.

Aiden looked up a little startled when he felt a hand on his back. Turning around slightly he saw that it was Dee. He was glad that it was her.

"I heard", she said. "I'm sorry Aiden. Adama said that our fleet is here if you need us. And I'm here if you need me." She stepped beside him, leaning against the rail as she turned to look at him.

"Thanks", he said silently. It meant a lot to him that she was there for him.

"Any news?"

"No, nothing." Concern was evident in his face.

"If there was just anything I could do", he mumbled frowning.

"I'm sure your people are doing all they can", she said gently, knowing that those words offered no comfort what so ever.

Aiden nodded. He knew that she was right. Rodney was trying to find out which planet the Genii went to. Colonel Carter was helping him. Dr. Weir and the General probably talked to Ladon. He just wished there was anything he could do.

"From what I've seen of Colonel Sheppard I know that he's strong. If anyone can survive this, he can."

Dee then noticed the tension on his white knuckles as he held onto the railing and reached to place her hand over his, gently easing his grip before he hurt himself. Once she had managed to pull his hand away she slipped her soft hand into his. "We'll fight the Genii together."

Aiden looked at their hands. The gesture meant a lot to him and so did her words. They finally had found real allies. And Dee wasn´t just an ally. She was much more to him, even if she didn´t want a relationship at the moment. She was there for him and right now that was enough.

"Thanks", he said. With her help he would get through it.

She squeezed his hand and smiled gently, hating seeing him so sad. The way he was now was such a contrast to the vibrant, happy person he usually was. "You're welcome."

Her dark eyes briefly flickered towards the ocean down below before returning to him. "I'll pray to the gods to keep him safe. I don't know how much help it will be..." Her faith in the gods had been shaken over the past couple of years. "But it could help."

Aiden glanced at her. It was strange to hear her say _gods, _in the plural. He had heard that their beliefs were slightly different. Noone actually was sure, if their beliefs meant that their people had been enslaved by Goa'uld or if it was a coincidence that their gods were named like old greek gods from earth myths. They had just been told to respect the religion of their new allies.

Some day he would ask her about her beliefs and talk to her about it. But not now. He had other things on his mind.

"I hope it will", he silently said while watching the ocean again.

-- --

**Jacks office:**

They had silently walked to his office. Sam felt unable to say anything right now. She had read a lot of mission reports, several of her own and some of the Atlantis expedition. According to many of her own reports she had been through hell, but she couldn´t remember most of it. It was like reading a book. She had remembered a few things recently, but it mostly were personal thigs, including Jack and her. The reports seemed out of someone elses live, like stories.

Seeing that transmission now made it all real. All the horrible things that happened out there in the universe. They were all real. Colonel Sheppard was dying out there right now. Even if he survived he had been tortured in the worst way possible. She hardly knew him, but it still was horrible. It had been horrible to watch and it also was horrible to look into the faces of his friends. They all were suffering with him.

Once the door to the office was closed Sam threw herself into Jacks arms, just feeling glad that it wasn´t him out there. She knew that he hated to have a 'desk job' now and not go out there anymore. But right now she was glad about it.

Jack was startled when Sam threw herself at him but he got over it quickly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "It was rather tense in there", he murmured, rubbing her back with his coarse, warm hands. It possibly had been a bad idea to let Sam witness that. With her lack of memories she was fragile. Too much too soon would easily scare her.

"Yes, it was", Sam agreed silently.

Jacks arms tightened around her petite but strong frame, pulling her closer. He sighed, trying hard to keep his own personal feelings for John aside, even though it was proving difficult.

"Were gonna get him back", he promised for the second time that day.

Sam slowly let go of him and looked up into his face. "You really think so?", she asked. She felt like he was just saying it to make her feel better. The way she threw herself into his arms probably didn´t make her look like she could handle the truth, but she didn´t see a point in denying the obvious.

"He looked so... old. He´s never going to be the same, is he?" Whenever she had seen the Colonel he had been friendly, happy and funny. She somehow didn´t think that she would see him like that again.

"I don't know", Jack admitted with another sigh. He stepped away, walked behind the desk and slouched in his chair. He covered his face with his hands momentarily. He couldn't lie, not anymore...

Sam sighed. Of course he didn´t. Noone could know the future. He just preferred to stay optimistic. She would try to do the same, even if it was hard.

"I don't want to even consider that we've lost him. I'm not even going to consider it, not yet. Not until the fat lady sings." He paused, inclining his head as he considered that common phrase: "Why do people say that, anyway? Not until the fat lady sings... it's kind of mean, don't ya think?"

Sam looked at him. He never gave up, she remembered that. It was one thing she loved about him. She then however raised an eyebrow. "I don´t know. I never heard that saying... have I?" She couldn´t remember. But she honestly didn´t care. There were a lot more important things she needed to remember.

"Probably. It's an old saying, its..." He abruptly stopped, knowing that the subject was pointless.

"I'm planning to join the team that goes to rescue him," he said suddenly, averting his gaze to the stack of pens in the pot on his desk. He knew that Sam wouldn't react very well to this.

Sam stared at him. She wasn´t that surprised. She knew that he hated to just stay behind and watch. It wasn´t in his nature. But he had done so before. She had read several of the reports from his time as head of Stargate Command. He stayed on earth while she, Daniel and Teal'c went on off-world missions. She had hoped he had accepted that he had to stay behind by now. And she so hoped he would do it now. What if he got captured as well? She knew that he wouldn´t go alone, that there were a lot of other people joining the rescue mission. But she still hated to even think that he could get captured by that maniac Kolya.

"And before you ask, no. I'm ordering you to stay." There was no way in hell that he was going to let her go and there was nothing she could do to persuade him otherwise.

Sam was just about to tell him that she would go as well when he ordered her not to. A frown appeared on her face.

"Jack, you... you can´t make me stay. I won´t stay behind and wait to watch you on a screen like that! I should go. It´s what I do, isn´t it? I go on missions, not you." She knew that she probably was supposed to just follow his order, but how could she? He wasn´t just her superior, he was the man she loved. And she was sure that he just wanted her to stay here for the same reasons she wanted him to stay.

Stubborn as always, Jack mused as he listened to her object to his orders. Nothing she could say would make him change his mind. "It was what you did before you lost your mind. Sa-Carter, until you're getting your memories back one hundred percent there is no way I'm letting you go on a rescue mission." He stood up, deciding that he literally needed to take the higher ground. "And that's an order, Lt. Colonel."

His lip twitched as he waited for her response, wondering if she'd continue to argue. He hated to use his rank on her but in the end they were both military and putting personal feelings aside, his decision was law.

Sam frowned. "Just for the record, General, I didn´t loose my mind", she said feeling slightly annoyed.

She then turned around to leave. She would show him that she was ready to go on missions. She would go and train, make everyone see, that she was as good as ever. Working with Rodney had shown her that she hadn´t lost any of her abilities. She instinctively remembered how to do certain things. It were just her memories about her life that still were very vague.

-- --

**Lee & Kara:**

They left the conference room silently. From the distance Lee could hear a loud bang. He guessed Ronon had hit something again. Now he could understand the man. He had seen first hand what it was like when a Wraith fed. It had sounded bad before, but actually seeing it was worse.

Lee felt like hitting something as well. Being unable to do anything sucked. He wasn´t good at just watching and doing nothing.

"I hate this", he muttered and then glanced at Kara. His eyes locked onto her. He didn´t even want to think about what could happen to her on their next mission or the one after that. When they left the Cylons behind he had felt some sort of false safety. After they were in Atlantis for a while he had started to feel like they made it, like everything could be ok again. The distrust and fear had started to fade while he had begun to trust the people from earth. He just hadn´t realized that this galaxy had it´s own horrors. Of course he had been informed about the Wraith and earths other enemies. But he just hadn´t been able to imagine that they were as bad as the Cylons. He had been wrong. They were just as bad, in some ways even worse.

Lee´s hand reached out for Karas instinctively, seeking comfort and also wanting to give it. Kara surely felt similar.

Kara hadn't uttered a word since they had received the visual transmission. Watching the torture scene had affected her more than she could... no, would admit. Starbuck didn't let things affect her or at least she never allowed it to show. The tough, indifferent facade was what people had come to expect from her, so why would this time be any different?

Lees hand seeking her own caused her to unintentionally flinch in surprise, snapping her to alertness. She glanced at him and studied his face for a moment. She always could so easily read his expression, which had been an advantage in the past when she had wanted to piss him off and get a reaction out of him. Why couldn't she be so open with him? She tried, she really did, but it just didn't come naturally to her after so many years of shutting everyone out.

"I hate feeling so fraking useless", she admitted, her voice full of emotion.

"I know", Lee said. He felt exactly the same. He wanted to go out there and get his hands on those Genii. But they still didn´t know where to go. They hadn´t heard back from the Genii leader and Lee slowly started to wonder if the man had just disappeared and would never contact them at all. Hopefully it was just his general distrust.

"Do... do you think we should check on Dr. Weir?", he then asked silently. They didn´t know her that well, but he wasn´t sure if there was anyone else who knew about her relationship with John. Maybe she needed to talk to someone or she´d rather be alone. He didn´t know what he would prefer in her place. Looking at Kara he then decided that he probably wouldn´t want to see anyone if he just had to watch Kara... He couldn´t even finnish the thought. It was too horrible.

"Kara", he said, his voice barely above a whisper. His finger moved to her face and brushed away a strand of her blond hair.

Karas first reaction was to shy away from the contact and cut herself off from him like she always did but she held back the urge and decided that for once she would not deprive herself from the affection. She deserved this, she just had to keep telling herself that. She stepped closer and placed her hands on his head, roughly pulling him close and crushing his lips against hers.

She'd never forget the look on Elizabeths face as the woman watched the man she loved being tortured right before her eyes. Kara had loved and she had lost and while that had been painful it was nothing compared to what she knew she would feel if it had been Lee sitting in that chair having his life slowly taken from him.

When Kara pulled him closer and kissed him Lee didn´t object. It was exactly what he needed. He needed to feel her, know that she was alive and there with him. Seeing John on the screen and Elizabeth in the room with them had shown him how soon everything could change, how quickly you could loose someone. He didn´t want to waste anymore time. He wanted to be with Kara, he always had.

Lee deepened the kiss and pulled Kara close, holding her in his arms. Kissing her felt so right, so good.

"I love you", he said breathing heavily when they finally broke the kiss. Then he pushed her towards a storage room, they had checked out earlier, and opened the door. He needed to be alone with her.

Leaning in he kissed her again while pushing the door shut with his foot.

It was dark in the room. The last shred of light had disappeared when Lee kicked the door shut. Grasping in the dark, Kara pulled him closer while backing up against the wall, careful not to trip over the boxes dotted around the floor. When she was with Lee she could forget the rest of the world. He had the capability of making her forget everything. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip as one hand slid under his shirt, the other still pressing against the back of his neck, keeping him close.

Lee had stopped thinking, he just acted. He knew that it was wrong to do this while John was out there, but once he was kissing Kara like this his mind went blank. Right now this was a good thing, as he didn´t want to think about John anymore. The images of John in that chair, older and weak, had been burned in his mind and Lee was glad to be able to forget them for a moment.

The way Kara kissed and touched him made him want more. He so wanted her, wanted to touch her everywhere, feel her.

"Lee", Kara mumbled, in half protest and half a plea. This was definitely not the right time to be getting hot and heavy. At least that was what her mind told her. Her body however highly disagreed.

"Yes", he answered breathing heavily while nibbling at her ear and starting to kiss his way down to her neck.

Kara was about to tell him that they had to stop when the radio burst into life, informing them that a rescue mission for Colonel Sheppard was ready to leave. Pushing Lee away gently, she took a few moments to catch her breath. "We better get down there", she murmured, licking her lips and stepping past him to fumble blindly around, searching for the door handle.

-- --

**Rescue mission:**

Jack waited until the last person stepped through the gate and it deactivated. He then signalled for everyone to fall into the format they had planned for the mission. They had been told that a warehouse, which was about a thirty minute walk from the gate, was the place Kolya would keep John. The team walked silently through the woodland area and thirty minutes later they approached the warehouse. Jack signalled for the strike team to go ahead and clear the area while he waited with the rest of the team with their weapons at hand.

Teyla who was part of the strike team kept close to Ronon as they lined up against the wall close to the doors. It was quiet, too quiet, and the place appeared deserted. There was no one guarding the area which in Teylas opinion was strangely odd.

Rodney was standing behind General O'Neill and the rest of the military ops, awkwardly fiddling with the gun he held in his hand.

Ronon looked around. This didn´t seem right. If Kolya was here he surely would have put up several guards, wouldn´t he? Either Kolya had become careless, which he doubted, this was the wrong place, or it was a trap. He however didn´t say anything, as the General just gave a sign to move in.

Lee followed Ronon into the building and went towards the room on the left side.

Ford went into the main room with several other marines. There were about 3 Genii in there, which were taken out quickly.

Rodney entered another room, his gun raised defensively, jumping at the slightest noise. Hearing something in the corner, he flinched and fired his weapon three times.

Hearing the gun noise Teyla entered the room, running over to Rodney.

"Rodney, is everything ok?" she asked, glancing around, pointing her weapon.

"I, uh saw something out of the corner of my eye", he stuttered, embarrassed.

"What is it? A Genii?", Teyla wanted to know as Kara approached having spotted the two.

"Clear?", Kara asked, glancing around the mundane area with distaste. By the looks of it the warehouse hadn't been used in years.

"I think so. Rodney said he saw something." Teyla glanced back at Rodney whose cheeks had coloured. "Rodney?"

"It was... it was a mouse. A really big mouse. Possibly a rat. It's dead now though, so no worries."

Kara arched an eyebrow and smirked, amused. "Hail Doctor McKay, the mouse slayer."

Ronon stood in the doorway of the room and looked at Rodney. A mouse? Great! He would have laughed if he wasn´t so pissed and frustrated that John wasn´t there.

Walking through the building, Jack sighed. The rooms were empty with no evidence that Kolya had even been here. This mission was a failure. Glancing at his watch he swore under his breath. Twenty minutes to go before the next visual transmission.

"This was a waste of time", Ronon muttered annoyed while following the other team members out of the building. Maybe it was all a Genii set up to keep them away from Kolya? If he got his hands on Ladon...

Lee frowned. They still hadn´t found John. His chances of survival were getting less and less by the minute and they were on some frakking planet, 30 minutes from the gate!

"Ok, move out. We're heading back to the gate. They ain't here", Jack called. Lifting his radio to his mouth Jack contacted the two men he left at the gate: "We're returning. Contact Atlantis and let them know that we have not found Colonel Sheppard. It's the wrong planet."


	20. returning to Atlantis

bConference room/b

**Conference room:**

Elizabeth stood in the conference room, which was rather deserted this time, in comparison to before. Most of the people that had been there with her before were still on the mission. They had however sent a transmission to let her know that the mission failed. The Genii warehouse had been almost deserted. She had immediately contacted Ladon, who assured her that he was sorry and would get back to her as soon as he found the real location. Elizabeth was starting to question his loyalty.

When the gate dialed in and the screen came to live Sam stepped next to Elizabeth. She really didn´t want to see this again, but she felt like she had to be there for the other woman. Noone should have to go through this alone.

Elizabeth glanced at Sam for a moment, feeling glad that she and the others were there. Going through this alone would have been even worse. She probably would have broken down. She barely felt able to keep standing anyway, especially when she saw John on the screen.

Carson stood on Elizabeths other side, his face pale and worried. He doubted that John would survive this feeding. He however didn´t say anything and hoped he was wrong.

"Doctor Weir, I do hope you'll give me the right answer this time", Koyla said, smiling, looking almost gleeful.

Adama who was sitting on the table, watched the man on the screen and in the background he could see an older John tied to a chair, looking weak.

Daniel was standing close to Sam. He had promised Jack that he'd keep an eye on her for him.

Elizabeth didn´t manage to say anything right away.

"My offer stands. Colonel Sheppard still has years ahead of him, if you hand Ladon Radim over to me."

"No", Elizabeth said silently. It had been so hard to say the word. It felt like she was killing John herself.

"Then you're effectively ending the Colonels life."

He said exactly what she was feeling. She knew it was out of her hands. Ladon wasn´t even in Atlantis anymore. But it still felt like it was her fault.

When Kolya didn´t hear anything else he turned to his men and gave them a nod. The Wraith was let lose once more and quickly started to feed.

Sam balled her fists. She hated to see this and she hated the fact that there were people as evil as this Kolya out there. She needed to go back out and keep people like him from doing things like this!

Carson stared at the screen. His eyes were rather watery as he watched John aging even more.

The Wraith suddenly removed his hand and stepped back from John who appeared to be unconscious or maybe just to weak to react. He was barely hanging on, and in this stage he almost welcomed death. John Sheppard wanted this to end.

"Who told you to stop?", Kolya demanded.

"He is near death. Shall I finish him?"

Koyla appeared hesitant for a moment and glanced at John's wrinkly face. He was no longer the man he knew, but in his place was an old man in his seventies. He was tempted to say: yes, finish it, but he couldn't.

"Get it out of here", he said, gesturing for his two men to take the Wraith away. He then turned back to the screen. "Now it's two hours." The screen then went black.

Elizabeth stared at the screen, fighting back the tears that built in her eyes. John was near death, the Wraith said it. And she saw it herself. He was so old and weak. When the screen went black she hurried out of the room once more. She just couldn´t let the others see how she felt.

Carson looked after Elizabeth worriedly. He wanted to go after her and talk to her, but didn´t know what to say. Besides, she probably wanted to be alone anyway, judging by her quick exit.

Sam watched Elizabeth leave and then glanced at Daniel, her face showing that this had affected her a lot. Daniels face didn't look any better. He silently placed a hand on Sams shoulder and squeezed gently.

Laura Roslin stood next to Adama. She had wanted to see this, wanted to know what was out there, what threat her people faced here. Now she wished she stayed away. Witnessing a Wraith suck the life out of Colonel Sheppard was worse than she could have imagined. Now she knew what they were up against.

-- --

**Elizabeths office:**

Elizabeth sat in her chair. She was very pale and had tears in her eyes. She had come here right after the transmission, had rushed into the bathroom and thrown up. She still felt sick and it was hard to breathe regularly. He was dying, maybe he already was dead. He didn´t look like he could hang on much longer. Even if they found him now, it might be too late. No, it couldn´t be too late. She had to see him again, talk to him, be with him. Even if it was only for a short time, she just needed him! How should she go on without him?

Images of the feeding and John came back to her mind and tears ran down her cheek. She no longer had the strength to hold them back. It was all too much.

She didn´t even hear the knock on her door.

The door was already open so Rodney just stepped inside. At first he didn't notice Elizabeth's tear stained face, he was too wrapped up in his own grief and despair. Yes, he and John hadn't always seen eye to eye but Rodney did consider him one of his closest friends, no, so much more than a friend. John was family.

"I'm going to check the computer database again", he said, desperately. "I might have missed something." He doubted it. Actually, he knew that he hadn't.

"How...how did he look?" Rodney then asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Elizabeth looked up startled at hearing Rodneys voice. She hadn´t heard him come in.

She quickly wiped away the tears on her face before facing him.

"Bad... and old", she said, her voice sounding rather harsh and strained from crying.

She then quickly looked down, not wanting to let Rodney see how bad she was feeling.

Rodney swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the stinging sensation in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have just run through the gate. I should have waited for the others, maybe then we would have noticed that John wasn't behind us." He stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a coward." It was in this moment that he took the time to look at Elizabeth properly and noticed that she had been quiet. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he fidgeted on the spot. "Have you heard from Ladon?"

Elizabeth listened to Rodney. He was blaming himself. How could he? It wasn´t his fault. If it was anyones fault it was hers. She could have handed Ladon over. It would have been wrong, but John would still be alive. He might already be here with them right now. In her current state Elizabeth didn´t even consider, that Kolya might not have let John go anyway.

"No, we haven´t heard from the Genii since I told them that we were on the wrong planet", she said silently before looking up again.

"It´s not your fault, Rodney. It´s mine. I didn´t make the trade. And now I´ll have to live with it."

"Yes, well if it had been me I would have just traded him over", Rodney admitted. "And that's why you're in charge and I'm not. You did the right thing, even if…" He couldn't say 'even if it meant John's death', instead he cleared his throat and appeared slightly agitated.

Rodneys words didn´t make her feel better at all. Maybe she shouldn´t be in charge. She didn´t want to have to make a decision like that ever again. But she probably wouldn´t have to. It was the worst decision she ever would have to make. And if John was... gone she didn´t think that any decision could involve someone she cared that much about. But still, she never wanted to make a decision again that involved someones life. Maybe she should talk to General O'Neill about stepping down as civilian leader. She´d do that tomorrow. Now she just couldn´t handle it.

"We still have time", Rodney then stated optimistically, which was rather odd for him. He usually liked to focus on the less positive side of things.

Elizabeth looked at him. He never was that optimistic when his own life was in danger.

"I hope you´re right", she said silently.

The next moment she was informed about an incoming wormhole and a transmission from Ladon Radim.

The moment Elizabeth was informed that Landom had contacted Atlantis, Rodney was already by the door eager to see if the Genii had located where Koyla and John were.

"See, things are looking more positive already", he chirped, anxiously. "And if he doesn't have good news then we can just set Ronon on him", he attempted to joke feebily.

-- --

**the gym:**

The moment they had returned to Atlantis they had been informed about what happened during the transmission and about John's condition. Carson's exact words were that John wouldn't survive another feeding. They had only two hours before John was as good as dead. Unable to stay in the presence of the others, Teyla had excused herself and made a quick exit to the training room needing a moment alone. She stood by the large window which was bathed in the brilliance of the sunlight preying to the ancestors, asking for guidance and the strength to get through the next couple of hours. Asking the ancestors to give John the strength to hold on.

Opening her eyes she didn't even tear her eyes away from the window when she sensed that she was no longer alone.

"I have asked the ancestors to give John strength and us guidance", she said.

--

Ronon had made his way to the training room again. He didn´t know where else to go. He felt kind of lost. Not being able to help his friend was tearing at him.

When he stepped into the room he saw Teyla standing by the window. He nodded at her words. He knew that it was her way of dealing with the situation. Sometimes he wished he could have her faith. But he didn´t really think prayers could help John now. According to the others words John was barely hanging on.

"I hope your prayers will be heard", he finally said. He really did hope it. Nothing but a miracle could help them and especially John now.

"As do I." Teyla turned and looked at him. "Thank you." She thanked him for not questioning her faith, for allowing her to hold onto this last piece of belief that she had as it was her only comfort. She didn't elaborate even if Ronon didn't know that this was the reason why.

The woman who was leader to her people and a warrior against the Wraith was nothing more than a little frightened girl in this moment. "How are you coping?"

Ronon frowned. "Not well", he admitted. He was still angry, pissed, frustrated and also very sad.

He slowly walked over to her and leaned against the wall casually.

"And you?", he then asked. She was paler than usual, but she looked so calm on the outside. How could she look so calm? She had to be pissed and frustrated, too. She knew John longer than he did and they were really close.

She shook her head numbly. She wanted nothing more than to cry and release the vice like grip on her heart but she couldn't. "I am not coping well at all", she admitted quietly. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is John and the Wraith. How could a human do that?", she demanded, her eyes flashing with anger. "How could he torture John like that? The Wraith are our common enemy. Koyla too must have lost people he cared for to the Wraith and still he does this."

Ronon nodded. He understood well how she felt. He knew the anger she felt. Kolya was worse than the Wraith. He hated them and they were responsible for the death of so many people he loved. But they were monsters. It was in their nature. Kolya however was human. He chose to be evil like that. Once he got his hands on the man he would make him regret, make him suffer!

"That man is not human! He is pure evil", Ronon muttered. "And he will pay for it!" It was what kept him going, the urge to take revenge, to make Kolya pay.

Teyla didn't say anything for a few minutes. The anger passed and her calm exterior returned.

"I cannot watch again, Ronon."

Ronon looked at her troubled face. It no longer looked calm, but showed how she really felt. Ronon hated to see her like that. She deserved better, deserved to be happy. He wanted to see her happy, make her feel better. But how could he?

He then stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. He wasn´t one to do things like that easily, to show emotions. After he had lost his wife he had stopped showing feelings, but Teyla brought this side of him back. She made him want to be close to her, hold her.

Wrapping his strong arm around her he didn´t just try to comfort her, he also drew comfort and strength from her.

Teyla was surprised when Ronon embraced her, but she didn't dwell on the feeling for long and lent into his embrace, circling her arms around him and returning the gesture sincerely. Close to him she felt safe and comforted and hoped that she too was able to offer him the same in return.

For a while she said nothing, the only sound that came from the small Anthosian was the sound of her steady breathing as she battled with her despair and the horror they had just witnessed. After a while she looked up at Ronon and smiled slightly. "Thank you." It was the second time she had thanked him in the past fifteen minutes.

Ronon returned her smile, feeling a lot better and calmer. The situation still sucked, but it was more bearable with Teyla at his side.

"You´re welcome", he said a bit awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

He then let go of her and sighed. "Do you think we should go and ask Dr. Weir if there are any news?" She probably would have contacted them already if there were, but he felt restless.

She nodded at the suggestion. "Yes, I think that is a good idea. And even if she has not received any news yet I am sure she could use a friend or two." Even though Eizabeth was not a member of their off-world team they all still had a close bond to her.

"No one should be alone at a time like this."

-- --

**rescue mission 2:**

The Stargate activated and a puddle jumper flew out of the gate, cloaking instantly to shield itself from enemy eyes. Rodney was in the pilot seat flying the small ship towards the settlement a few miles away. "I'm detecting life signs miles from the bunker", he informed Teyla who was sitting in the co-seat and the others who were seated in the back.

"The facility is straight ahead, Rodn…"

"I knew it!" Rodney suddenly declared his tone one of much relief. "One of the life signs is definitely Sheppard. His subcutaneous transmitter is still broadcasting. He's alive!"

Teyla sighed, her lips curling into a smile as she sunk back into her seat. "That is great news." And not for the first time was she glad that John Sheppard had the habit of defying the impossible.

Ronon stood right behind Rodney, looking at the screen infront of him. There were several life signs on it. But some of them disappeared while he was watching.

"There are only two life signs left over there", he said pointing at the place. "Most are at the gate and some more over there, where the Genii bunker is."

"Which one is Sheppard?", Ford wanted to know from behind them, peering at the screen to find out.

Lee stepped next to Ford. He had just checked his weapons and was ready now. They had left in such a hurry, that there had been no time before.

"I just hope we´ll get there alive", he mumbled glaring at Rodney. Who had allowed that guy to fly the jumper?

"I hope that's not a dig at my flying skills", Rodney snapped, glaring right at Lee before quickly glancing back through the window.

Lee shrugged. "Well, you´re not gonna get a try in my viper", he told Rodney.

"Where do you think we are, in eighth grade?" Rodney snapped as he flew the jumper, irritated by Lee's comments. "I wouldn't want to fly your primitive excuse of a ship anyway", he muttered, with the intention of wounding the other mans ego.

"Boys, you think you can leave the bitching for later?" Kara asked, peering around the corner at the group.

"In fairness to Rodney, his flying has greatly improved", Teyla intervened, also glancing at Lee with a small, amused smile.

"Thank you, Teyla." Rodney had chanced the course they were heading and flew straight towards the two life signs close together, one of them hopefully being John.

Ronon didn´t say anything. He didn´t really care about Rodney and Lees problems.

"The other life sign, is it this Kolya guy?", Kara called out from the back of the jumper. She was still sitting and loading her gun with great care.

"I hope it is" Ronon answered. Ladon wanted to get Kolya himself, but as Elizabeth had said... No promises. If he met Kolya the man wouldn´t get away alive!

Carson had his medical bag in hand and was waiting until they landed. He wanted to be there for John right away. Maybe he could still help him somehow.

Once they were getting close to the ground Lee grabbed the back of a chair and held onto it. He didn´t really trust Rodney to land the jumper safely.

Teyla stood up, grabbed her own fire arm, and then pressed the button to lower the back of the jumper. "We should hurry, Colonel Sheppard does not have a lot of time."

"I'll keep the engines going in case we have to make a quick escape", Rodney informed them.

Teyla nodded, deciding that this was probably a wise decision.

As soon as the back door opened Ronon jumped out, even before the jumper had fully landed.

Lee quickly headed after Ronon, closely followed by Ford and Carson.

Ronon lead the group into the direction of the two lifesigns they had seen on the screen. He then made the group stop, thinking that he heard something.

The next second they all heard a loud scream. Not even thinking about it Ronon rushed forward, toward the source of the scream.

Seeing a Wraith kneeling over a body he quickly grabbed the Wraith, pulled it away and held his pistol to it´s head, ready to fire.

"Wait!" John stood up, his face no longer lined with age but young and fresh, back to normal.

"Leave him", he told Ronon as the others approached raising their own weapons at the Wraith who was staring at John, surprised that the man was keeping his word. "That's an order."

Teyla lowered her gun, staring at John, examining every well known feature of his face with surprise. How was this possible? He had aged. They had seen it happen and now...

Ronon looked from the Wraith to John, his gun still pointing at the Wraith. What the hell was going on? They had seen John being fed upon. He had been so old. And now he looked as young as ever.

"Lower your weapons", John repeated, making sure the others were well aware of his orders.

"You gotta be kidding me", Kara argued, briefly taking her eyes of the Wraith to stare at the Colonel. "This thing was going to kill you."

"Yeah, and now he saved my life."

Ronon finally lowered his weapon, but kept a close eye on the Wraith. Whatever was going on he wouldn´t let that thing feed on any of his friends again!

Lee stared at John unbelievingly. "How is this possible? You were so old", he said.

"Don't ask me. He just undid it."

"The gift of life is reserved only for our most devout worshippers ... and our brothers", the Wraith told John, focusing his attention on no one but the Colonel.

John took a moment to process the creature's words. "I guess there's a lot about the Wraith that we don't know."

The Wraith finally addressed the others without taking his eyes off John. "He saved my life. I was merely repaying the debt."

"Looks like we're even", John added.

Teyla's gaze flickered between the two. "And where is Koyla?"

John had completely forgotten about Koyla. Looking behind him he cursed under his breath, bent down and grabbed his radio.

"Koyla?" He waited and frowned when he received no response. "I figured you'd run. Next time, I'll kill you on sight, you hear me?"

Ronon glanced at John and could completely understand him. He still wanted to get his hands on the Genii, but he figured that it was Johns revenge now.

He then turned to the Wraith.

"What about him?", he asked John.

Carson watched the whole scene amazed. He was happy to see that John was ok and also very delighted that the feeding process could be reversed. Maybe he could find out how the Wraith did it and find a way to reverse the process himself. There had to be a way. This could be a major breakthrough.

John considered Ronons question for a moment before turning back to the Wraith. "We had a deal, right?", he concluded, nodding his head.

The Wraith if possible looked surprised. "I did not truly expect you to honour it."

John appeared hesitant for a moment as if he was actually questioning his decision. Glancing at Ronon and then the others he walked past the Wraith and headed over to Ronon. "Lets get off this rock." The moment he reached the taller man he grabbed the blaster and fired at the Wraith, hitting him squarely in the chest. The Wraith collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Ronon looked at the Wraith on the ground and then took his weapon back from John. It was set to stun.

"You didn´t kill him", he muttered a bit surprised. He would have killed the Wraith in an instant. But it was Johns call.

"No, I didn't. Get him to the jumper, we're gonna drop him off somewhere." He then glanced at the others. "Thanks for showing up." His tone was laced with sarcasm.

"We got here as soon as we could", Teyla pointed out, following John back towards the direction of the jumper.

-- --

**Atlantis:**

Elizabeth stood in the control room, waiting impatiently for any news. When the gate finally dialed in she almost held her breath.

"It´s Lieutenant Fords identification code", one of the technicians said.

"Lower the shield and open a communications channel", Elizabeth ordered.

"Rodney, can you hear me? Did you find him?", she then quickly asked. In response she first got only static noise.

"The connection is not good, Dr. Weir", the technician informed her while fiddling on the console.

"Yes... John ... gone…", was all she then heard. A lot of static noises could be heard between the words and after. Then the connection broke completely.

Elizabeth stared at the gate for a moment. The connection had been bad, but it was clear. John was gone… dead. They had been too late.

She silently turned around, putting her radio on the console. She didn´t want anyone to contact her. She didn´t want to see anyone either. One of the technicians said something, but she didn´t hear what. She just left the room and walked away.

She walked through several corridors until she was infront of his room again. She hadn´t planned to come here, she hadn´t been thinking at all. Her feet had just walked her right to his room once more. Just like last time the room looked as if he had never been away. There was just one big difference. Last time he had come back. This time it was all real. She had seen him die, watched as the life had been sucked out of his body. When the last transmission ended he had barely been alive. He probably was too weak to make it.

Elizabeth slowly sat down on his bed, tears running down her cheeks. He was dead and she had just let it happen, had even watched it. Laying down her body slightly shook and all that could be heard were silent sobs.

--

They were greeted with a round of applause when they returned to Atlantis and John appeared in the gate room from the jumper loading bay. John smiled at all the faces. He had really thought that he wouldn't see Atlantis and his people again. This time had been too close for comfort. He had cheated death once again and somehow he doubted that he'd be so lucky next time.

The thing he immediately noticed was that Elizabeth was not amongst the crowds. Where was she?

"Hey", he touched Teyla's arm gaining her attention. "I'm going to go to my room, its been a long day..."

Teyla smiled, amused by his choice of words. "Rest well." She stepped closer and pressed her forehead against his, a gesture the Athosians used. "It's good to have you back, John."

"It's good to be back. I'll see you guys later." He then made his way out of the gate room heading for his own. He had a suspicion that that was where Elizabeth would be.

Ronon watched John leave and a smile appeared on his face. He hadn´t thought he would see his friend again alive, especially not that young. Glancing at Teyla his smile widened.

"Looks like your prayers were heard." It really was a miracle.

"The ancestors have certainly been looking down on us." Teylas lips tugged into a smirk, knowing fully well that Ronon did not share her faith. "Perhaps this means you will like to join me in prey occasionally?" Teyla suggested with an arched brow, clearly playing.

Ronon looked at Teyla rather amused. "I´m sure you´ll do great without me", he said before starting to head to the exit.

"Want to get something to eat?" He felt really hungry all of a sudden. He hadn´t managed to eat anything all day.

Teyla shook her head. "I will see you later. There are some things I need to attend to first."

--

Elizabeth still lay on the bed. Memories came rushing back at her. She remembered their first kiss, the way he looked at her and the way he touched her. It all just made it worse. Knowing that he'd never kiss her, look at her or touch her again was more than she could take. How was she supposed to go on without him?

Lost in her thoughts and misery she didn´t even hear when the door opened and someone stepped in.

John entered his room. It looked like he had been right. Elizabeth was sprawled across his bed, her head buried in his pillow. He remained at the door, watching her for a couple of moments.

"Elizabeth", he said gentle not wanting to startle her. "I can't help feeling we've been here before." The scene was all too familiar, just like the last time he had returned from certain death.

Elizabeth stirred when she suddenly heard his voice. She slowly looked up and saw him standing by the door. But it couldn´t be him. Not this time. It probably was her mind playing tricks on her. Last time she thought he was dead he suddenly had been standing right infront of her. But this time it just wasn´t possible. Even if he wasn´t dead he would be so much older.

She slowly sat up, staring at him out of teary eyes. "John?", she asked silently. Right now she didn´t care if he was just an illusion. An illusion including him was so much better than reality. Or maybe it was a dream. If it was she never wanted to wake up again.

"Yeah, it's me", he said, stepping towards her. Now that he was no longer standing at the door it slid close behind him. "Guess you were expecting someone older huh? Hope this isn't too much of a disappointment." He cracked a smile, hoping to at least make her smile. He hated to see her like this, it literally broke his heart in two.

A small muffled laugh escaped her lips. Now she was even hallucinating him making jokes. This just was absurd. New tears started to dwell and ran down her cheeks. She´d so miss his jokes!

Not feeling able to look at this illusion of him any longer she burried her head in her hands, sobbing silently.

He immediately was by her side, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth and pulling her close so she knew that he was really there, right beside her. "Hey", he soothed, planting a kiss on the top of her head, hating himself for putting her through this again. It wasn't fair and he knew that if their roles had been reversed and it had been Elizabeth back there...

Elizabeth was a bit surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Was he really there? Could it be real? He felt so real.

"It's me. Elizabeth, look at me" He gently slid a finger under her chin and forced her to raise her head to look him in the eyes. "It's really me. You should know by now that even death wont stop me from getting back to you."

She looked up at him and then slowly lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He was really there. She could touch him. This couldn´t be just a dream, could it?

"You´re really here. But how... how can this be? I saw it. I watched you die", she said, her voice breaking.

"The Wraith reversed the ageing process. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. But me and it had a mutual understanding, as freaky as that sounds." He reached and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

Elizabeth stared at him while trying to process what he was telling her.

"The Wraith... they can do that?", she asked a bit shocked. She had never even considered the possibility and right now her mind found it hard to believe. But he was there, right infront of her, so it had to be true. It wasn´t just her mind making up things, was it?

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers so she had no uncertainties that he was really here and not a trick of her subconscious.

When he kissed her she finally started to believe that he was really there. No hallucination or dream could make her feel like that. She gently returned the kiss, still not being able to believe that she was lucky enough to have him back.

After a moment he pulled away again and lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"You´re sorry?", she asked surprised. "I´m the one that has to apologize. I... I´m so sorry, John, that you had to go through this. I... I just should have made the exchange."

Her voice and hands slightly trembled as she once more remembered his painful look and his weak aged body.

"No, you shouldn't have. You did the right thing, don't ever think you didn't", he said sternly, his eyes staring into hers as he brushed his thumb along her cheek wiping away any traces of tears that were left behind.

Elizabeth blinked a few times. New tears threatened to fall. He still thought that she did the right thing. He´d rather have died than risk that anyone else got hurt. There were so few people like him out there. No there was noone like him!

"You know what I regretted most while locked in that cage?", he asked, his voice husky and his bright eyes full of sincerity. "Not seeing you again", he admitted. "Not telling you how much I care."

When he spoke again she looked at him. She felt the same way. She then threw herself into his arms and held onto him tightly, as if she feared he might disappear again. It had been so close this time. How many more times could he cheat certain death? She didn´t even want to know. All that mattered was that he was here now, that she hadn´t lost him.

"I love you", she then said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too", he declared, holding her with the same amount of intensity, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. It surprised him how easy he could say those words to her. Saying I love you to Elizabeth felt like the most natural thing.

"Always will", he admitted, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as a form of comfort.

Elizabeth finally let go of him and looked at him while gently touching his face. He loved her, too. He had said it! She hadn´t planned to say it, it was just how she felt. She had never said it easily, but with John she just didn´t even have to think about it. She had loved him for a long time and the feeling had even gotten stronger since they actually were together. It was almost frightening how much she loved him, how much she needed him. But it was good to know that he felt the same.

"So, you know that I'm really here now, right? That I'm not a fragment of your imagination or something."

"You don´t feel like an imagination. But if it was just a dream I would never want to wake up", she admitted. With him she was happy, without him she was lost.

She then grinned. "But how about you show me how real you are?", she asked looking innocently before leaning in to kiss him. First it was a gentle kiss again, it however soon became more. She deepened the kiss hungrily, needing him.

He was just about to respond with a cheeky retort when Elizabeth suddenly leant in and kissed him, which never failed to leave him in a state of breathlessness. Raising his hand to the back of her head he tangled his fingers in her brown hair, pulling her closer.

"Is that a challenge?", he murmured against her lips as his lips curled into a smile. Mischief reflected in his eyes as he opened them. "Because I'm sure you know that I'm rather competitive." All thoughts about Koyla and the Wraith had escaped his mind and were replaced by warm, fuzzy feelings Elizabeth flooded into him. He was literally drowning in her and he definitely wasn't complaining.

Elizabeth grinned at his words. "What if it is?", she answered, a sparkle of joy and happiness in her eyes.

"Then you should know that I hate to loose a challenge."

She then pulled him even closer and kissed him once more, while her hands went to the bottom of his shirt to pull it up. She wanted to feel him, be with him. She now needed him more than ever, needed to feel that he was really alive.

He kissed her back with equal ferocity, the force of his kiss expressing his need, desperation, his absolute affection for her, and it was rough and uncontrolled. Her slender fingers tickled the bare flesh she revealed as she tugged at his shirt.

He trailed his swollen lips down her neck before he reluctantly moved his hands and lips from her and tugged his shirt over his head, throwing the discarded piece of clothing onto the floor.

"I´m counting on that", she muttered between kisses.

Once his shirt was finally gone Elizabeth touched his bare chest and rested her hand on the place the feeding mark had been. There was no sign of it anymore, nothing at all. It was as if it never happened. But it did, she remembered it all too well and she was sure he did, too.

Her eyes met his before she leaned down and kissed the place the mark would have been. She then moved up to his neck, leaving a line of kisses. She could feel his pulse under her lips, which was a sign of life.

His heart swelled and pounded against his chest when she gently kissed where only hours ago he had been fed upon. His skin heated from her touch.

Moving further up Elizabeths lips then found his again, while her hands moved down his back.

Johns hungry mouth attached back onto hers as he ran his own fingers along the hem of her top before slipping his hands underneath, caressing her warm flesh.

Leaning against her, he gently pushed her so she was lying down, her head resting against his pillows. Pushing the hem of her shirt over her stomach he kissed the exposed skin, his eyes never leaving hers. He probably should suggest that they'd stop, but he had almost lost this, lost her. By rights he shouldn't even be here. How could he stop this? It made him feel so alive.

Small sighs escaped her lips when he kissed her stomach. Noone had ever made her feel like this. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her whole body was full of anticipation, wanting more.

"John", she mumbled looking at him. She had always wanted him, but now that she had kind of watched him die she wanted him even more. She couldn´t wait any longer. Who knew how much more time they had? With all the threats out there they could all be dead by tomorrow.

"I want you", she said silently, her hand touching his face, while she looked both lovingly and hungrily at him.

He was a bit surprised at her declaration, but it was a nice surprise. He lifted his head away from her stomach so he could look at her properly, leaning into her touch.

"I want you too." His words were raw and completely honest. Now with her permission, he bent down again, kissing her stomach while running a hand along her thigh.

Shifting his weight onto his knees which were on either side of her waist, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up slightly, so he could lift her top over her head. His lips then slowly attacked her neck as his hands explored every inch of her exposed flesh.

Enjoying his kisses and touches Elizabeth silently moaned. This felt so good… so right.

"You sure?", he then asked, just wanting to make sure she wanted this.

Elizabeth just grinned and pulled him towards her. She kissed him hungrily before whispering into his ear: "I´ve never been more sure of anything." That said she started to tug at his trousers. He definitely was wearing way too much!

-- --

**next morning:**

The sunlight streamed into the room bathing the two sleeping figures, tangled within the sheets on the bed. In deep sleep, John flinched when the sunlight hit him, enveloped in its warmth. Groggily, he opened his eyes, straight away blinded by the golden glow. He groaned and wrapped his arms more securely around the woman sleeping beside him, kissing her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, we should be thinking about getting up", he murmured while attempting to open his eyes again.

Elizabeth stirred. Turning around she slowly opened one eye and then the other. A smile appeared on her lips. He was there, with her. It was almost too good to be true.

"Morning", she mumbled while snuggling closer to him. It felt so good to wake up next to him. She also hadn´t slept that well in a long time. Being with John just seemed to make everything better. She actually was surprised that she didn´t have any nightmares after what she had seen the last day. But with his arms around her she just felt safe.

"Did you sleep well?", she then asked, not feeling sure if he could have slept good as well, after what he had been through.

He smiled sleepily at her. "Mmmm, you could say that", he said stretching before wrapping an arm around Elizabeth as she snuggled against him. This was nice, waking up to her in his arms. It felt...right. "You?"

Elizabeth smiled, glad to hear that he had been sleeping well.

"Me, too", she told him before pressing a soft kiss at his neck.

He attempted to look at her but grimaced as the sun caught his eyes. "Why does it have to be so bright?", he asked, sounding like a pouty five year old.

Elizabeth laughed slightly. "Because we were too busy to close the curtains", she said remembering the last night. It had been amazing. She hadn´t even imagined that it could be like that with anyone.

She then trailed down his chest with her finger. "So, it´s all your fault", she added teasingly.

"I don't mind taking the blame for this", he decided, breaking into a smile as he looked at her as she trailed a finger down his chest. "I told you I can't refuse a challenge." He leaned closer and captured her lips, kissing her slowly.

Elizabeth grinned. Then his lips were already on hers. She returned the kiss happily and wrapped her arm around him.

"So, does this mean you're convinced I'm here?", he asked, arching an eyebrow playfully.

"Definitely convinced", she told him nodding. Her mind could never have made up the last night. It was just too perfect.

"But I could always do with some more convincing", she then told him with an innocent smirk.

John was just about to lean in and kiss her again when there was a knock at the door. He froze and looked towards the door uncertainly, suspecting that it could be a number of people.

"Crap", he muttered, sitting up and reaching down for his pieces of clothing that had been scattered across the floor during their frenzy that night.

"Who is it?", he called out.

Elizabeth turned to look at the door. That just had to happen. Couldn´t they leave them alone for once?

She then quickly got up and grabbed her clothes before hurrying towards the bathroom to hide in there.

"It´s Carson, John. I hope I didn´t wake you. I just wanted to check on you, see if you´re ok", came a voice from the door. Carson had already wanted to examine John closely the last night. But John had disappeared so quickly. He had guessed he wanted some rest after what happened and decided to check on him in the morning.

Elizabeth grimaced. She loved that Carson was so caring, but right now she´d rather have him fuzz over someone else. She then silently closed the bathroom door behind her and started to get dressed.

Quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head and pulling on a clean pair of pants, John waited till the bathroom door closed behind Elizabeth, before striding over to the door and pressing his hand on the activation button.

When the door slid open, he smiled at Carson. "C'mon in, Doc. And nah, you didn't wake me. The sun did that all on its own."

He sat down on his bed, looking up at the other man. "And I'm fine. Really", he said.

Carson entered the room and smiled at John. It was so good to see him the way he was supposed to be, young and healthy. Well, he´d have to examine him first to be sure about the healthy part, but he did look rather good. You´d never guess what he had been through the previous day, by the smile on his face.

"Well, you have curtains for that", he said with a nod towards the window. "And about the other thing... I´d like to make sure you´re really fine." Knowing John he already held up his hand to stop all protests. "No objections. You´re coming to the infirmary. And after that we can have brunch. Some people have decided to have a little welcome back party for you", he said with a wide smile. "Everyone's glad you´re back."

John opened his mouth to protest about going to the infirmary. In his opinion he had seen enough of the infirmary over the past couple of months to last him a life time. Still, he knew that he'd have to abide the Doctors request if he wanted to resume off-world duty.

He glanced towards his bathroom door for a moment before looking back at Carson. "A party, huh?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Standing up, he gestured towards the door, "Ok I'll let you give me the once over, but I am fine! Never felt better."

Carson nodded satisfied. "I´ll let you finish getting dressed and will be waiting in the infirmary", he said while walking back towards the door.

"I´ll stop by Elizabeths room and let her know about the party. Noone has seen her yet. Have you talked to her? She seemed rather down yesterday." Well, down probably wasn´t the right word. They had all been devastated.

"Uh, no I haven't. If you see her, tell her that I'll come and find her later. I'll head on over to the infirmary in about ten minutes." He smiled, gave Carson a little wave and flopped back down on the bed when the door closed behind the doctor.

"That was close", he then called out, looking towards the bathroom door.

When Elizabeth heard John she slowly opened the bathroom door and came out. It really had been close.

"So, you haven´t seen me since you came back?", she asked playfully raising an eyebrow while walking towards him.

"Do I need to refresh your memory?", she wanted to know while pushing him back onto the bed and sitting on his lap with a grin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and peered up at her with a smile. Damn Carson and his damn infirmary. "As much as I would _LOVE_ for you to refresh my memory…", he stated, leaning forward and giving her a peck on the lips. "…I have a date with Doctor Beckett in the infirmary." He smirked. "And I really don't want to keep the good doc waiting."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "Well, if you prefer Carson over me...", she said jokingly and got up.

He sighed and kissed her again. "Though, if you want to refresh my memory later, I'm game."

"I´ll consider your offer while I´ll go and take a shower now", she told him with a smirk.

"See you at the brunch. We can say you ran into me on your way to the infirmary and told me about it."

"Ok then, I'll see you at my party." He grinned and stood up to give her another fleeting kiss. Then he walked her to the door, not quite ready to say goodbye to her. After one last lingering kiss he saw her off before turning back around to get himself ready to head to the infirmary as his mind drifted over the last nights events.

-- --

**celebration brunch:**

Elizabeth stepped into the cafeteria, where the small party was taking place. Several people were already there. Everyone seemed happy. She walked over to Ronon, Teyla and Rodney, who were standing by the buffet.

"Good morning", she said smiling happily.

Ronon turned around when he heard her voice. "Morning", he said returning the smile. It was amazing how different things were from yesterday. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today.

"So, whose idea was this?", Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It was actually Rodney's idea", Teyla told Elizabeth, her eyes flickering to Rodney, who was gulping down his glass of wine, so he could avoid joining in the conversation.

"Actually, I suggested a small gathering of people eating in the cafeteria together, not a party", Rodney stated. Personally he would have been happier with a more intimate lunch with just the team and maybe Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at Rodney. "It was a nice idea anyway", she told him.

Teyla made no further comment and instead turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Is John still in the infirmary?", she asked, assuming that Elizabeth would know.

"No, he's not. He's right here actually." John appeared, standing behind Elizabeth. "And you guys didn't have to do all this for me", he stated, a little awkwardly. "Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do."

"You´re welcome, man", Ronon said clapping his friend on the back. He then grabbed two glasses and handed them to Elizabeth and John.

Elizabeth turned when she heard Johns voice. He was standing rather close and she had to stop herself from just leaning against him. She had already missed him in the short time they had been apart.

"Hey", she said smiling at him.

"Hey", he said in return, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment before taking the glass off Ronon. "Thanks."

"Did Carson give you the all clear?", Rodney asked. "Because I don't think I can stand one more mission with that irritatingly annoying Commander from the fleet."

"Who, Lee?", John asked, amused by Rodney's obvious dislike of the man. "And yes, the Doc says I'm fine, just like I told him I was."

John grinned and then glanced to Elizabeth. "So, do I get my team back for good? Because I've got to say I've missed you guys."

"We have missed you too." Teyla smiled. "Though it has been a rather interesting experience being part of other teams." She chose her words carefully, as unlike Rodney she did get on with the members of the team she had been assigned to.

"Well, I missed you, too", Ronon admitted. "But our team was fine." He had gotten along well with Colonel Mitchell and Sheila.

Elizabeth smiled at John. "Yes, I think you can have your team back for good", she told him.

"I´m going to talk to General O'Neill later and we´ll make our final decisions about the teams then." By now all teams knew enough about Pegasus, so she thought it would be alright to put the old teams back together and put everyone else on their final teams.

Rodney ignored Elizabeth and instead glared at Ronon and Teyla. "Oh, how very wonderful for you both. I'm so glad that your team was fine", Rodney grumbled, as he raised his glass back to his lips. "My team was a complete nightmare."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it Rodney, it can't have been that bad."

"You weren't there! On our first mission we were captured and accused to be witches. The only person on my team which I found I could at least rely on was Teal'c and that was because he reminded me of…" Rodney's eyes flickered briefly at Ronon. "And he didn't argue back."

John sighed. He actually could relate to how Commander Adama had reacted to the slightly obnoxious and dramatic Rodney McKay. Rodney even tested his patience at the best of times.

Ronon glared at Rodney. "I´m glad you think so highly of me", he said, his arms grossed infront of his chest.

"So you have never been captured with your old team?", Elizabeth then wanted to know. She had the feeling that Rodney was being a little overdramatic again.

Rodney ignored Ronons comment and focused on Elizabeth instead: "Of course we've been captured before! We're always running into trouble but that's fine because I usually get us out of it on most occasions, though I admit we all normally do contribute."

"Oh, thanks for pointing that out, Rodney. And here I was thinking that you were just giving yourself all the credit", John said dryly, leaning against the table. McKay may annoy him, but the truth was he had missed this. It was familiar ground. Since the refugees from earth and the fleet arrived everything had been a little topsy turvey in Atlantis. Hopefully things would settle down again now.

Elizabeth smirked at Johns words before turning to Rodney again. "And of course it is Commander Adamas fault that the people on that planet were a little... odd."

"Well, he didn't help matters", Rodney declared sulkily, still happy to put all the blame on Commander Adama. Did he mention that he really didn't like the man?

Ronon decided to ignore Rodneys whining. It was what he usually did when McKay started to get annoying.

"So, seeing as Rodney has informed us how his new team members were. How were yours?", John asked Ronon and Teyla.

Teyla glanced at Ronon and shared a look before saying: "Colonel Mitchell and Sheila were very admirable. I enjoyed working alongside them."

John pretended to look a little hurt. "Not as much as working with me though, right?", he asked, glancing between the pair.

"Well, it wasn´t that much different. We got attacked by natives, shot and even fullfilled some stupid prophecy", Ronon told John. "But we definitely lacked the whining from certain team members", he added and gave Rodney a wide grin.

"But I still prefer my old team", he admitted. They were kind of family to him.

"How about your team?", Ronon then asked.

Rodney gave Ronon a withering look, but made no comment as he was intrigued to see what John would say about his team.

"It was nice to be in a team with Ford again", John said. He noticed that both Teyla and Rodney acknowledged this with a nod of their heads. Ronon was part of their team now and none of them would have it any other way, but Ford was still missed. "But like you said", he pointed his glass at Ronon. "I prefer my original team. You're who I know best. Besides, we're more than just a team, right?" He smiled while he glanced at Elizabeth.

"Yes", Teyla agreed while glancing around the room.

"Right", Ronon agreed with a smile. He then held his glass to the others, wanting to drink on that.

Elizabeth clinked glasses with him and smiled. It was good to see the team together like that. Sometimes she wished she could be part of them. But at least she knew they had eachother out there.

They all toasted on their friendship, which could easily be compared to what one would consider a close family unit.

--

Sam grabbed a muffin from the buffet and went over to her friends. It was good to see that Colonel Sheppard was back and looked like before. It made her feel like there was a chance that everything could end good.

"Hey, Teal'c", she said approaching him.

Teal'c placid face broke into a smile when Sam approached. "Colonel Carter, how are you?" he asked, his tone showing concern.

"I´m fine", Sam told him with a smile. She was still a bit annoyed by what Jack said, but she was working on proving him wrong.

"I was thinking about a training session later. I need to get ready for going on missions again", she told him. "Want to join me?"

Teal'c nodded his head, his lips twitching in amusement. Jack had mentioned his disagreement with Sam, not in detail though.

"I'll be glad to assist. How is your memory improving?"

"I´m slowly remembering some things", she answered. "But it´s not going as fast as I would like. "Certain situations seem to trigger memories however. Maybe if I spent more time with you, Daniel and Cameron again it would help."

She knew they all were friends, but she actually wanted to get to know them better. They had been gone on the mission in the milkyway for a long time, so they didn´t have that much time to spend together.

"I will do all I can to help you regain your memories", Teal'c promised. "You were greatly missed during our last mission to the milkyway", he then admitted before directing the conversation back to the physical training.

"In what way do you wish to train?", he asked, intrigued.

Sam smiled happily at him, glad that he was willing to help. It also felt good to hear that they missed her.

"I don´t know. Shooting maybe. And some self defense. I read in our mission files that I should be quite good at it. I hope I will remember how to do it." ...and not humiliate myself instead, she added in thoughts.

"This afternoon, at 2?", she then asked.

"I will be looking forward to it." Teal'c bowed his head, still smiling. Even though she couldn't fully remember who she was, Teal'c could see traces of the old Sam in her manner. It was only time before she'd find herself again, he was sure.

"I will let Colonel Mitchell know and see if he would like to join us."

"Good idea", Sam said and then looked around if she could see him anywhere.

"Oh, there he is, with Sheila. They seem to be close", she said with a smile. "Do you think we should join them?"

Teal'cs dark eyes travelled over to where Cameron and Shelia were standing, deep in conversation. He however made no comment to what Sam said about how the two appeared close.

"As long are you think we will not be interrupting anything." There was a trace of humour in his warrior eyes.

Sam glanced at Teal'c and narrowed her eyes. She hadn´t really spent much time with Cameron and didn´t know if he´d rather be alone with Sheila.

"What do you think?", she asked Teal'c in return. "You know him better than I do. At least better than I do now. I´m not sure how well I knew him before. As you have been on that mission in the milkyway I didn´t have much time to get to know you all. I hope that will change now. You´re all my friends. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you again." She definitely wasn´t willing to wait until her memory came back.

"They appear to be deep in discussion", Teal'c decided, watching the pair. "Perhaps we should let them continue their discussion without inturuppting."

Sam nodded in agreement. She didn´t really want to interrupt. She could talk to Cameron later.

"Yes, we are all your friends." He then agreed full heartedly even though he found it strange to think that she needed to get to know him again.

"Do you wish to ask me anything?", he asked.

Sam thought for a moment. Right now she couldn´t think of any question.

"Nothing specific. It´s just hard not to remember your friends. According to our mission reports we have been through so much together. I wish I could remember", she said with a sigh.

"When you were in the milkyway, have you been able to contact your people?", she then asked. It surely was strange for him to be so far away from them now, especially as they were in immediate danger from the Ori.

A flicker of concern crossed his face but it quickly passed. "No, I have recieved no word concerning the Jaffa. But we are resilient people. I am sure they are well."

He appeared closed off now that Sam had mentioned his people. Of course this wasn't the first time he had given his people great thought. "I will return and join the fight beside my people when I am no longer needed here."

Sam noticed the change in his expression. He probably was concerned about his people, she thought.

"We will all return and fight the Ori once we have found Merlins weapon", she assured him. It was the only way of defeating the Ori.

"I hope the people on earth will be ok." She had no memories of the Ori, but she had heard and read enough about them to be worried that they had taken over earth.

"I do not think the Ori would have killed the people of Earth. They believe the people of the Tau'ri are strong. They will want to convince them into believing the word of the Ori."

"You´re right. It´s what they do, trying to convince people to worship them. They need as many people alive as possible. But I still hope we will find Merlins weapon soon." Daniel was working on finding where it was. She would ask him later if he had any news or if she could help somehow.

Teal'c rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. "From what I have learned of the Tau'ri you are a strong people. You have survived worse."

Sam gave Teal'c a smile. "Thanks", she said. She then noticed Cameron and Sheila coming towards them.


End file.
